Maybe She Knew and Maybe She Didn't
by Greensleeves89
Summary: It was only when he looked down that he began to panic again. She was now unconscious and had a small trail of blood escaping from the corner of her mouth. He all but ran to the TARDIS as fast as he could. He was scared. She may have narrowly escaped the Void, but she wasn't out of the woods yet. AU, Doomsday Avoided, will be Series 3 with Rose.
1. Doomsday

As he was getting ready to attach the clamps a strange sound pulled him from his thoughts. He looked over to see Rose standing before him looking around. His mind reeled; didn't she know how dangerous this was? She was saturated in Void material; she was at a great risk. He sent her back for her own safety and yet here she was. Even now she couldn't stay out of trouble, this was a new level for his jeopardy friendly companion.

But she only smiled and asked what needed to be done. She chose him. And then he realized that she'd always choose him. She was giving up a chance to remain with her family, sacrificing the chance to ever see them again. All to be with him. Her devotion to him was something that he had never experienced with another companion. Granted, how many of his companions would look into the Time Vortex to save him? But now was not the time to think of such things, there was a war going on and the human race was stuck in the middle. It had to end.

He instructed her on how to properly attach the clamp while he figured out the rest of the schematics. They were ready to go.

The Void opened and they held on for their lives. She watched in amazement as his plan had come together. Everything was falling into place; the Daleks and the Cybermen were pulled without mercy into the Void. He felt himself growing tired as it was taking all his strength to hold on, he looked over at Rose who wasn't fairing much better.

Suddenly everything went offline. He looked around and panicked. There were still Daleks and Cybermen left. What where they going to do now? As he was trying to formulate a plan, he looked over and noticed Rose had let go of the clamp on the wall. He felt both hearts skip a beat and she reached for the level on her side and struggled to switch it back on. He prayed, prayed she could do it. Rose could, she could because she was Rose.

He held tighter to the clamp in an attempt to ground himself, and caught himself holding his breath. Slowly she was able to switch it back on and watched her hold on for her life. The Void reopened with vigor as it continued to suck in its victims. He didn't care; he kept his eyes focused on her. And slowly, slowly he noticed that she was starting to slip. He watched as she tried to reposition herself to grip in another way, but it was all in vain. She was losing the battle. He felt his fear claw at his hearts and millions of thoughts rushed into his mind. What if she fell? He wouldn't be able to get her back…he'd lose her, forever. He'd lost so much already, and he almost did already. When her family took her to the parallel world, he was already prepping to be on his own…again.

She made a small sound of frustration as she struggled to hold on. Her palms weren't even gripping anymore, it was just her fingers struggling to pull her weight up and allow for more opportunity for her palms to re-grip. He looked around quickly and saw that the last of the Daleks and Cybermen were being pulled towards the Void. All she needed to do was hold on for a few more seconds and the Void would close, and everything would be ok. His hearts pounded in his chest

Again he looked over at her, prayed silently to anything out there to let her hold on. Suddenly she looked over at him, an unidentifiable look across her face. A Dalek hurled by them and once it had passed she wasn't there anymore.

He widened his eyes and turned to the Void, she was heading towards it. He screamed her name so many times; he found his voice growing strained with the effort. She had her arms out in front of her, her eyes pleading with him to reach out and grab her. But she was falling backwards with such speed and force; it'd only be a matter of time before she was lost forever. He screamed out her name again, as the white light engulfed her midsection, another Cyberman falling past her, the light now up to her neck, there was nothing that he could do but watch, watch in horror. He was losing her…and the thought that she would never hold his hand and run off on their next adventure tore him to pieces. He looked down and felt the ache in his hearts deepen. It was starting to hurt to breathe.

He heard the Void close itself off and he remained where he was, alone now. It wasn't until he heard the grizzly sound of something hitting the concrete wall, with great force, behind where the Void once was, did he actually look up. He widened eyes and stood up slowly.

Rose. She was there…on the other side. He couldn't believe what he was seeing ahead of him. His felt relief wash over him instantly because she had made it. He started running towards her when fear once again took hold of him once more as she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed.

He ran faster and knelt down in front of her. She was in a sitting position but her head was lolled off to the left side. He looked up at the wall and felt it. She must have hit it with great force, judging by the speed in which she was falling towards the Void.

He cupped her face in his head and softly called her name, she was looking pearlish grey. It only worried him more, what if she wouldn't wake up. But she was breathing, her breath was shallow, but it was still a good sign.

Slowly she opened her eyes, confusion written all over her face.

'Doctor…?' She spoke weakly; he looked into her eyes and noticed that something was not right. Her pupils were off. This wasn't good; he hoped she hadn't injured herself.

'We need to get back to the TARDIS, quickly,' He stood up and offered his hand she reached up slowly. What he didn't know was quickly her vision was deteriorating. When her hand met his, he pulled her up and she smiled. But quickly her legs gave out and she started to fall to the floor before he caught her.

'Rose?' She could hear the pain and worry in his voice.

'I just…feel dizzy. My head hurts…' He couldn't help notice the way she slurred her words. Something was wrong. So wrong. She couldn't stand, she was dizzy and her speech was impaired. These were symptoms of something so much larger.

She gripped around his waist as she tried to stand again, and he had his arm around her shoulder to steady her. Carefully he took a small step back and watched her. She looked around to try and figure out what exactly happened. She put her hand to her head and squeezed her eyes closed tightly. Suddenly her legs buckled once more and he quickly grabbed her waist to keep her from falling once more.

'I'm sorry,' She said with her hand pressed against her face. 'I don't know what's wrong with me.'

She opened her eyes quickly, and was confused when she looked around.

'Doctor…?' He looked at her; she was confused as to why she was being carried by him.

'It'll be faster this way. We're wasting time. You need to get back to the TARDIS, you're not well.'

It was only when he looked down that he began to panic again. She was now unconscious and had a small trail of blood escaping from the corner of her mouth.

He all but ran to the TARDIS as fast as he could. He was scared. She may have narrowly escaped the Void, but she wasn't out of the woods yet.

The TARDIS was happy they had both returned. She said she felt Rose disappear for a moments, but he felt her terrified thoughts as she saw Rose in his arms unmoving.

'I'm not sure what's wrong yet; I'll figure it out. You know me, I'm brilliant, and I'll have it figured out in no time.'

He quickened his pace to the medical bay; each moment that passed meant that she could be closer to death.

'I know, old girl, we nearly lost her. I'm not going to have it happen again.'

He placed on a table in the medical bay. He dug his glasses out from his pocket and shoved the on his face in a swift motion and pulled out his sonic screwdriver from another pocket. He ran it over her body quickly.

He needed to think, what was causing this? His hand brushed some loose hair out of her eyes. He promised her that he would find out what was wrong and help her. She was all his responsibility now. She had no one else. And he would do everything to keep her safe.

He went over to a machine that was place directly right of gurney. A CT scan would help him figure this out. He wanted to confirm his suspicions.

And he was right; he looked at the scan in his hands. At least it wasn't serious, a liner skull fracture. She must have gotten it when she hit the wall back in Torchwood. The force in which she hit her head must have been great.

It also explained her dizziness and headaches. But the problem would sort itself out with time and rest. He felt himself relax slightly and picked her up again. He figured it'd be better if she rested in her own room.

The TARDIS opened the door for him and just looked around Rose's room. Clothes everywhere, makeup all over her dresser and shoes in all corners. She was so messy, but he felt himself smile anyway. He ended up having to kick some of her clothes out of the way so he wouldn't trip and take them both down. He moved her comforter out of the way and carefully put her down on her bed, covering her back up.

Her complexion had improved slightly. The grey tinge had removed itself and even the paleness that had once been there, looked better as well.

He slowly shut the door and headed to the console room. He figured it'd just be best for them to orbit for now.

He sat down on the chair in the console room and thought. He almost couldn't believe that he had lost her. When she looked at him with terror in her eyes, it made him realize how helpless he had been. He couldn't do anything to save her. What if the Void hadn't closed when it did? She'd be pulled in as well, and there wouldn't have been anything he could have done about that.  
Facing the prospect of losing her made him come to terms with a bunch of things. Things he had denied for so long now. Things he could not longer keep secret. He ran a hand through his hair. He knew how she felt about him, so he thought. But she had done her best to ensure that it didn't interfere with their friendship. But she loved him. And he guessed, that maybe he did too. And that was something that he never expected. He'd been close with companions before, especially Sarah Jane but with Rose it was so different. The ease in which they got along, her quick wit and her beautiful smile. Even in his ninth incarnation he felt that there was something he was attracted to.

He was so broken when they met, even now; to think of it, hurt him. But then she came along and helped him pick up the pieces. He marveled again at how she fit in. She was so accepting of other planets, races and other aliens. How selfless she was, what she would do to help other people. The ease in which she didn't even have to think twice to save his life.

If he were to have lost her today, he would be driven mad with guilt. He would be furious with himself for not letting her know how special she was to him, and how truly she had become his anchor. Maybe she knew, and maybe she didn't. But the truth was there, and he was glad for it. Images raced in his mind again of the day at Torchwood. He felt tears prick his eyes and he looked up. The thought, the mere thought of her not at his side was crippling. He needed her; he relied on her so much, more than she could ever hope to understand. He put his hands in his face, trying to stop the thoughts, images and 'what ifs' that entered his mind.

When he looked up, his eyes went wide. A woman, a woman with a white dress on was standing in the TARDIS. And did she ever look mad.

* * *

Hello,

Again, there has been much Doctor Who watching. I'm going to try my hand at writing series 3 with Rose in it. Please read and review, I am pretty sure I will need help to get their characters correctly.

Also please, check out my other Doctor Who stories and leave a constructive review, I always like to hear how I can improve.

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Runaway Bride

He couldn't wrap his head around this phenomenon. How did she get in the TARDIS? They were in orbit, how could it possibly happen? What was he missing? Women in wedding dresses do not just randomly appear on the TARDIS. He should ask who she was and how she got here. But his mind was reeling.

'What?' That was very sophisticated of him, that didn't show his brilliance, merely stupidity.

'Who are you?' She was angry, her tone was utter contempt at her situation, and she fixated her rage right on him. He took a step back and she took one forward.

'But…' She opened her mouth again and instantly he was silenced. This red head meant business, and she was intimidating. He had faced scores of aliens of all kinds and he was never truly terrified of them. But this woman, this human woman terrified him. He had forgotten how truly scary human women could be. What he didn't understand was why it continued to surprise him. Look at Rose's mother. She had slapped him. Even thinking about it brought a stinging sensation to his cheek, nine hundred years and it was a first for him.

'Where am I?' She took another step closer to him; she was making him really uneasy.

'What?' Again, this woman was taking the words right out of his mouth.

'What the hell is this place?!' She yelled at him, but he could sense her desperation that betrayed her otherwise angry exterior, she was scared and just as confused as he was.

He took a step forward, he needed to calm her down and get her side of the story. She was confused, and being in an alien ship was going to complicate the matter. He wished Rose was feeling better, she was human and she could articulate things better for the humans when he explained, rather rambled on, about certain things.

'What?' He asked stupidly. His thought process couldn't reform. So many other thoughts were going through his head. It was hard to make sense of everything that was going on.

She was staring at him, unmoving and rarely blinking. It was starting to unnerve him. He rubbed the back of his head. How to explain where she was, in a most delicate matter?

'Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me, right now, where am I?' Her voice was rising again and her cheeks were becoming red.

'Inside the TARDIS.' He replied simply, and noticed he had said it rather quietly.

'What?' He felt himself stare at her, didn't she get it? How could say it any differently? It was a pretty simple concept.

'The TARDIS.' He tried again, he kept his voice flat, and he needed to stop being intimidated by her.

'What?' Her voice was getting louder. She could wake up Rose, and he couldn't have her trying to get out of bed and wander out here. It could be dangerous for her. She needed rest.

'The TARDIS! He found himself now growing impatient with her lack of comprehension of their situation.

'The what?' She put her hands on her hips, she was always shouting. She hadn't stopped since she appeared on board.

'It's called the TARDIS!' He yelled back. He was growing so impatient. His lack of understanding of the situation was causing him to become irrational. He heard the TARDIS in his mind to quell his temper. He was getting close to the edge, driven by fear.

'That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things.' She retorted, but her voice was still loud. The TARDIS told him to quiet her down as well. She was loud and she would wake up Rose. She was doing her best to filter out the noise, but she admitted that sound did carry well.

He nodded, and mentally agreed she was right. And he touched the console, but he asked if she had any ideas as to what happened. She confessed she didn't, and he nodded again.

'Oi, what are you nodding at?'

'What? Me? Well…actually forget it. It's too complicated for you to understand.'

'Oh it's _too_ complicated?' She rolled her eyes. 'Fine then, I'm leaving.'

He blinked, confused, and watched as she started to head for the door. But something caught her eye and she stopped. He followed her gaze and noticed that it had stopped on a jacket slung over the TARDIS. She rushed over and picked it up shaking it at him.

'How many other women have you abducted, huh? Acting all innocent, I'm not the first am I?'

He was taken back at her question. He truly didn't understand what she meant. Her accusing tone and fierce temper made him feel guilty for something that he didn't even do. Even the TARDIS was surprised; she wanted him to explain quickly, she wanted all the shouting to cease.

'That belongs to my friend. She's here, just down the hall.' He pointed over his shoulder, and the TARDIS illuminated the hall to emphasize his point.

'Why isn't she here then, huh?' She tossed the jacket back where it belonged. He looked down, unable to meet her intense gaze.

'She was hurt, so she's uh, just resting.'

'Oh that's brilliant. You kidnap women and you hurt them? You're too much, I'm getting out of here'

He started to speak but she held out her hand to silence him and he was quieted. She started down the ramp to the door, but he tried to stop her.

'Wait! Don't open that door!'

Too late, she did and all she did was stare, in complete shock and he guessed utter denial as well. He stood beside her. He was quiet for a while before he decided he should say something, anything, to break the tension.

'You're in space…outer space. And this, this is my…space ship.' His answer sounded meek. She turned to look at him.

'Who are you?' She spoke so softly he was amazed.

'I'm the Doctor. You?'

'Donna.' That seemed like a very human, Earth like name. Only one way to be sure.

'Human?'

She scoffed, offended by his innocent question. 'Yeah, is that optional?'

'Well, it is for me.' He crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

'You're an alien?' She looked up at him; she was making him uncomfortable and bit self-conscious.

'Yeah…'

All she did was nod slowly, trying to take in all the information.

'It's freezing here, with the doors open.' She took a step back and turned around while he shut the door silently. He turned around and saw her looking around. She suddenly turned around suddenly.

'This has got to be the work of Nerys, it's got Nerys written all over it!' He gaped at her; she still refused to believe what was staring her so plainly in the face. That was humans though, even when faced with the undeniable truth their fear made them deny it. Because their funny, vacant little brains couldn't handle the infinite possibilities.

'Who the hell is Nerys?'

'Your best friend!' She yelled some more. He covered his ears.

'Blimey, you can shout,' He closed his eyes. Suddenly he thought of something and opened them quickly. 'Why are you dressed like that?' He thought it was an innocent question. But that only seemed to add fuel to the fire. She placed her hands on her hips once more.

'I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think dumbo! I was half way up the aisle! I've waited my whole life for this! It was seconds away! And then, then you drugged me or something!'

'I haven't done anything trust me. We're mid flight. I've done nothing.' He went to the console and starting to fiddle with the buttons. He needed to think of a plan first, and then he could figure out how a human being had locked themselves onto the TARDIS and appeared.

'I don't understand it, and I understand everything!' He was walking in circles around the console looking for various instruments. Something wasn't adding up, he was going to figure it out. He stopped and pulled out a variety of medical items.

'Get me to the…' He quieted her down and he stepped in front of her examining her with the selected medical instruments.

'There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside! It must be some atomic connection, disruption? Something in the temporal field? Something pulling you into the chronon shell! Maybe something macro-binding your DNA with the interior matrix! Maybe a genetic...'

His thought process was interrupted as she slapped him, hard across the face. He stumbled back in shock and put his hand to face. He was shocked. Why did human females keep slapping him?

'What was that for?' He rubbed his cheek a bit.

'Get me to the church!' She yelled at him and her anger made him back up and hastily agree. He wanted her off the TARDIS. He started flipping switches on the console once more.

'Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this church?'

'Saint Mary's. Hayden Road, Cheswick, London, England, Earth, the solar system!' She was shaking with fury. He quickly imputed the coordinates.

'Hold on!' He gripped the console and he grinned as she did the same.

She stepped out in a back street, with buildings all around. She looked around and was confused. It was a blue box? His ship was a blue box? She peered in as he stepped out. Bigger on the inside?

'I said Saint Mary's! What sort of Martian are you?' She watched as he looked at the blue box and touched the side panel carefully, quietly muttering.

'Something isn't right with her. It's almost like she's…' He dashed inside and yelled 'Recalibrating!' She just stared at him. He was back at the center console still muttering. She took this time to carefully examine the box's exterior. How in the hell was this even possible? Walking around the box several times did nothing but deepen the mystery.

'Donna!' He called her name and she peeked inside again. But quickly she went back to her investigation.

Donna was vaguely aware that he was yelling things to her. Had she done anything, anything abnormal happen to her? It was going in her ear but she wasn't retaining anything. She continued to touch the wooden box. How did this even exist? She looked inside once more as he continued to ramble on about nothing. None of it made any sense. A man with a zipper on his forehead? What did that mean? Donna finally took a step back as the realization hit her with force. He really was an alien. Her hands flew to her mouth, and that really was his space ship. She abruptly turned on her heel and left. She must have caught his eye because he made a funny sound before shouting 'no' and ran after her.

* * *

Rose woke up slowly, her head felt heavy and there was a steady throb, she was vaguely aware that there was noise, a lot of noise. Shouting, but it was hard to tell if that was real or simply her imagination. She sat up carefully, she was in her room. What happened? She remembered the Void. Images flashed across her mind. The Doctor's face was horrified as she started to fall into the Void. That's right, her hand had slipped. But she didn't fall in, however she did remember that she hit the wall, very hard. It hurt, and her vision blacked the instant her head hit the wall. However, when she woke, she saw the Doctor's concerned face. After that her memories became intermittent. She couldn't stand, he had carried her to the TARDIS and that was all she could remember.

She pushed the covers off and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Rose pressed her hand to her head, it still hurt so much. Slowly she stood up and took a deep breath. She figured that the Doctor would be able to help her get her head sorted out. She carefully stepped forward and her legs gave out, she crumpled to the ground. Again she pressed her hands to her head. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.  
Rose heard an odd hum and opened her eyes carefully, the lights flickered and she smiled.

'Don't worry, I'll be okay,' Rose stood again slowly. Carefully she made her way to the door, which was automatically opened for her. 'Thank you. I'll be fine, the Doctor will help me. Is he in the console room?'

Rose frowned; it felt like she was trying to her more. She rubbed her temples. Gingerly she made her way down the hall, mindful of her step and keeping her right hand on the wall to help with her balance.

When she entered the room, she was surprised. It was empty. Where were they? She looked over at the door, and widened her eyes, as it seemed to stretch before her eyes, getting longer. She groaned, it hurt. Maybe she wouldn't go over to the door. She turned around, where could he be? It was becoming harder for her to keep her energy. She needed to get back to her room.

'Where is he? Is he even on board?' The lights in the hall blinked twice. What did she mean no? She fell down to her knees, her vision was doubling again. The humming sound surrounded her again and she smiled. Rose put her hand to the wall and gently petted the wall.

'First days are always the hardest, I swear I'll be okay.'

Rose looked up; there was a door in front of her. This wasn't her room. She picked herself up and after a few attempts; she walked carefully into the room.

'Oh…I see what you want me to do…' Rose smiled, 'You're still just as cheeky.'

Her sights were focused on only one thing, the bed. That impossibly comfortable bed. She sat down on it and felt her energy drain away. All she wanted to do was sleep. She lay down on her back and pulled the covers up. Instantly she drifted off.

* * *

'You had the reception, without me?' He could feel her hurt in her voice. He did think it was a bit awkward. How _do_ you have a reception without the bride?

A man in a tux with a red vest suddenly stepped forward, he assumed this was Lance.

'Donna? What happened to you?'

'You had the reception _without_ me?' She all but yelled it. He was starting to think that she didn't like to miss anything, and she enjoyed being the center of attention. But he did feel bad for her. Her wedding was ruined and so was her reception. Everyone looked stunned and wishing this awkward moment would end.

'Hello! I'm the Doctor.' She turned to look at him; obviously his plan to end the awkwardness wasn't appreciated.

'They had the reception without _me_!' And Donna was making it awkward again.

'Yes, I, I noticed,' He cleared his throat

The blonde woman standing beside Lance suddenly spoke, her tone was rather cold.

'Well it was already paid for, so why not?'

'Thank you, Nerys!' Ah so that was his best friend apparently.

Another woman had apparently stepped forward talking about a message that Donna had left her. Suddenly everyone was stepping forward and getting in her face about what had happened. Everyone speaking at once, the noise and the accusations must have broken her down. Donna turned to look at him and suddenly she started to cry. He felt bad, he did, but he didn't really know how to explain it. The alien Santas that were from Christmas a year ago had returned? He didn't believe they would buy that. Or that one had abducted Donna and he had to chase her down the motorway? Highly doubt they would believe that, if they did things may get violent.

Lance suddenly stepped forward and hugged her, and then everyone has started to applaud. Donna turned to face him and gave him a quick wink. He smiled, she was crafty. He liked her.

He had hung back as they had restarted the reception again. He wanted to go check on Rose. He'd already been away from her for too long. But he knew the TARDIS would keep her safe until he returned. The mystery surrounding Donna was eating away at him.

H.C Clemens. Interesting name. He slipped on his glasses and borrowed a mobile phone. Then he turned his back careful to ensure no one was watching, he pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He soniced the device quickly and watched as information was rapidly downloaded onto the phone. More information passed by on the screen before it settled on one word. Torchwood. Instantly he was angry. Why were they always involved? He thought back to Canary Warf, humans always poking at things when they should be left alone. He almost lost Rose because of this; he desperately wanted to go see her. But before he could form another thought he noticed a bloke with a camera filming.

He was lucky, he had filmed everything, there was Donna, and suddenly she disappeared in a yellow glow. It couldn't be. They had destroyed them, so very long ago. How were they still around?

'Huon particles haven't existed for billion of years. That's impossible, it's ancient…'

It suddenly hit him. He looked over at Donna, who was happily dancing with Lance. He looked at the ring; it can't be hid by bio damp! He dashed out and looked outside, those Santas had already found him. This was not good.

'Donna!' He ran back to her and she looked at him with confusion. 'They've found you, you aren't safe. We need to get everyone out!'

'But you said I was safe,' She had fear in her voice now.

'The bio damp doesn't work, we need to get everyone out.'

He ran for a back door he saw with Donna following him, but there were two Sanatas. Damn. He went to another door by a set up table, but they both stopped. Two more. One of the pulled out a gold coloured controller. What was that going to do…oh no.

'Christmas trees…'

'What about them?'

'They kill!' He ran over to the rest of the partygoers 'Get away from the trees!'

Donna started shouting at the rest of the guests as he tried to figure out a plan on how to stop the inevitable. He started helping Donna round up a few stragglers when the woman who spoke to Donna about the mobile message came forward.

'The man's an idiot. What harm is a Christmas Tre…oh'

He turned to look and see Christmas ornaments that had suddenly come to life and were…dancing? Everyone was mesmerized. This was not good, those Christmas ornaments almost certainly had another purpose.

Without warning, they started exploding. Then everyone started running, sheer panic gripped the wedding guests, as they were unsure of what to do. So they ran, screamed and panicked. He rolled his eyes. So typical of humans.

He narrowly missed getting hit by an ornament that exploded and set him across the floor near the sound table. He looked at Donna who was scared. He had to save her. Then it hit him. Oh, he was so brilliant! He looked over the table and stood slowly. There they were. Perfect, all together. This was going to be easy.

'Oi! Santa! Word of advice! If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system.'

He inserted the sonic device into an outlet meant for the speakers and turned it on to full blast. It made a high pitched sonic squeal and everything started to vibrate, guests covered their ears and the Santas began to shake. Their masks fell off to reveal an android like creature and mechanisms started to fall off of them. A little more power and they were on the ground, motionless.

He raced over to them and began to examine them, he heard Donna over his shoulder and he picked up the golden controller. Next, the head. There was always more to it. It's never simple.

'What are they?'

'Look a remote control for the decorations!' He gestured to the controller, getting more excited. 'But there's a second remote control for the robots.' He turned the head over in his hands trying to think. He was trying to drown out her babbling. Didn't she see? Didn't she get it? Bigger picture, she was always missing it, he placed the head to his ear.

'Its still got a signal!' He announced happily and he took off running.

Donna joined him outside as he was trying to sonic the robo-form's head. Someone was controlling them. Donna had asked why it was her, what had she done and why was she so special. He suddenly looked at his sonic screwdriver, he understood.

'Oh, it's up there,' He pointed the sonic at the sky. 'Yup, there it is.' He announced.

He looked at Donna who was trying to understand what was going on. She was suddenly joined by Lance.

'We need to get to your workplace. I'm fairly certain; actually I am certain, that it originated from there. Lance! Lance, was it? I need a lift.'

When they arrived, all he wanted to do was get to a computer. This entire company was a front.

'It was purchased twenty three years ago by Torchwood.' The name tasted like ash in his mouth.

'Who are they?'

'They were responsible for the battle at Canary Warf.' That brought back terrible images, Rose falling, Rose hitting the wall, Rose's blood. He shook his head. Donna didn't know what he was talking about, Spain? Spain was affected too. Oh Donna, bigger picture. She kept on missing it.

'Someone came, came and started doing some extra work.' He was frustrated by the computer he was using so he jumped to another one.

'But what do they want with me?' She was pleading for answers. Well, she wasn't going to like it.

'You've some how been doused with Huon energy. And that's a very big problem. Because that type of energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you could even find a remnant of a Huon particle is in the heart of the TARDIS.'

He stared at her vacant look, so he tried another approach and grabbed a mug and a pencil. And tried to explain it that way.

'I'm a pencil in a mug?'

'Yes you are. 4H, sums you up perfectly!'

He was going over building plans when he noticed something odd. Lance was trying to explain that he didn't know anything, but he was only vaguely listening. There was another floor. He started running towards the lift. It wasn't marked. How weird. He wasn't listening to anything they were saying. He was trying to think of a plan. And about Rose. He'd been away for so long now. He was trying to get the knot out of his stomach that had been forming over the past while. Thinking about the robo-forms wasn't the only thing on his mind. Ever since he almost lost Rose to the Void something had happened to him. Something had altered his feelings about her. Something about their relationship had changed.

'You mean this building has a secret floor?'

He snapped out of his thoughts. These feelings for Rose were not going to work themselves out and they were making him feel uncomfortable.

'No, I'm showing you it has a secret floor.'

'But it needs a key!' Donna said

'I don't,' he replied simply and soniced the button. He heard the ting and just smiled. He thanked them for their help, but he was good. He didn't need anyone else getting hurt on his account. But Donna wasn't having any of it. She called him Martian…again? And because he had saved her life, she was sticking with him. So she joined him and forced Lance as well. He found this amusing. Their marriage would be fun.

Eerie green light poured into the lift and there were long corridors on either side. The mystery deepened.

He'd never ridden a segway before, weird. They weren't what he was expecting. Oh well, at least he tried it. But Donna laughed and laughed. It was the first time she seemed a bit at ease, and it made him laugh too.

He spotted the door he was looking for and hopped off. When he opened it he noticed a ladder and started to climb up it, when thought of something. He turned to Donna and Lance and told them both not to wander away, hopefully, unlike Rose, they would listen. There he was thinking about Rose again, what had gotten into him?

When he finally reached the top he was surprised to see the Thames. That meant that the Thames were directly beneath him. Oh, that _was_ interesting…

Donna seemed to think it was impossible, but well, here it was. He went onward to explore this place when he stumbled upon a lab. Now this was the interesting part. He liked labs. And this one was once in a lifetime.

'What does it do?'

'Brilliant, so brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. My people got rid of them, bit unstable they are. And they've been using the river to manufacture them.'

He wandered to another device and picked up a cylinder. Donna followed him, obviously confused.

'Liquid Huon particles…' He tilted the cylinder and they started to glow.

'That's what's inside me?' She made a sound of surprise as she, too, started to glow. He started to explain how that was possible when it hit him. How could he be so stupid, oh this was brilliant, and he was so, so brilliant!

'Ahh! The wedding! That's right, you're getting married! That's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle... Oh, you're body's a battleground, there's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetocholine, Wham go the endorphins! You're _cooking_! Yeah! You're like a walking oven, a press cooker, a microwave, all churning away; the buttons reach boiling point and Shazzam!...'

Donna slapped him again and he stumbled back. Why did this keep happening? Twice in one day, by the same woman. This is what happened when he didn't have Rose around to give him her little looks. Or call his name and mouth the word rude at him. He was rubbish without her.

'Are you enjoying this?' He almost answered yes, than remembered that might not be a good idea. She might do worse to him the next time. Better not risk it.

Donna asked a very vaild question. Was she safe? Should he lie, or tell the truth? He went with the best answer.

'Yes,' He nodded his head. He should lie, that's the best. Humans liked that, didn't they?

But it was her look telling him that she didn't believe him. He was lying through his teeth.

'If your lot got rid of them, why did they do that?' She countered and crossed her arms.

He couldn't deny it. She knew he was lying and he looked away as he replied to her answer. 'Because they were deadly,' Her look pained him. 'I will fix it, I swear. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I nearly lost someone today, I won't experience that again.'

A voiced appeared out of the air and he started looking around trying to pinpoint it. Suddenly the wall in front them began to lift up. The voice continued as the wall was lifted higher and in the middle of the new room was a huge circle. Above, on ledges, stood more of the robo-forms. All pointing guns at them. He hated guns. He took a step in and looked at the circle, it went all the way down, further than his eyes could see. What were they looking for?

'Well, someone's been digging. How far down does it go?' He asked as he stared into the darkness.

'Down and down,' the voice taunted. 'To the center of the earth.'

Oh Donna, she just wasn't helping with her explanations. But that was okay, because that voice was starting to annoy him.

'Only a madman talks to thin air. And trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?'

'High in the sky! Floating so high on Christmas night.'

'I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on! Let's have a look at you!'

Oh the voice didn't like that, demanding who was he, he who had such power. His revelation of his name didn't do much, not as much as he hoped it would have. But nonetheless, it did made the voice become real. And when it did appear, it was impossible. How did they survive?

'You're a Racnoss…' Even saying it made him feel weird. How did this make sense, there were not any left? That was the Empress of the Racnoss, so where were the others? She complimented his mind, as she should because it was a very sharp mind.

He looked at Donna who seemed, expressionless. He quickly told her that the Racnoss came from the Dark Times. Merciless they were, devouring plants. They were omnivores, carnivores. Capable of utter destruction. Donna was horrified, even as the Empress simply stated that Racnoss were born starving. And then he was able to solve one mystery. The mystery involving H.C Clemens.

It seems that she had survived the war, gone into hiding until now. Donna was all of a sudden fired up. Then he saw why. He didn't think it would work, but he gave him a shot. He really liked Donna now, she was so feisty, commanded attention from others. How many humans could say that?

Lance stopped in his tracks, stupid humans, letting their fear control them. But then he laughed, and the Empress laughed. That wasn't good…

He didn't move, just simply stared. It was Donna he was more worried about. She didn't understand any of it. He turned into her and apologized.

But she didn't comprehend the situation. He listened as that sad excuse for a human berated her. But she wasn't hearing it. She was too busy with trying to figure out why Lance had done this to her. And he looked down to the floor for a brief moment, unable to look at Donna whose heartbreak was so clearly painted across her face.

Lance explained that it was his job to douse her with the liquid Huon particles and he had done so by making her coffee, everyday, for six months. The Doctor looked at Donna as she started to tear up, she honestly loved that man. And he simply used her, because he didn't want her to run off. And then he started on a tangent, calling out all of Donna's faults. He felt terrible for her. Especially after she told Lance she loved him. All he did was say that's what made it easy. That despicable man. Toying with the greatest emotion any species can experience. Love.

Unable to take anymore for Lance, the Doctor tried to shift the subject again so Donna would not be the center of attention anymore.

Great, now everyone thinks he's from Mars, not that there was anything wrong with that. It was just that Donna needed to listen just a bit more when he was speaking.

'What's down here?' He asked and pointed to the circle.

The Empress and Lance laughed at the thought, assuming they would answer his questions. Instead she told the gunners to take aim.

The Doctor tried to explain why that wouldn't work, but she didn't listen. All she told him was they weren't going to hit Donna. No, of course they wouldn't, she was still too valuable to them. Well, he'd change that.

It took a long time, but he was finally to shut the Empress and Lance up long enough to explain that by reversing the Huon particles activated in Donna, then his ship would come to him. Oh, he was so brilliant.

Right, they had to go back in time to find out what they were digging for, since they weren't going to be of any help. Why did they always have to choose the hard way?

The TARDIS materialised around them and he heard the shots from the gunners bounce of his ship as he input the coordinates, all the way back in time before the Earth's creation. The Doctor looked up, someone was being awfully quiet.

He looked over at her, she was so quiet, and she was crying. Truly, he felt so sorry for what she had just been through. She was a good person and she didn't deserve that.

He stole a quick glance down the hall. Rose. Was she okay? The TARDIS told him quickly that she was okay, nothing much had changed. But told him to hurry up, she would need him when she woke up. He smiled when she told him that she was, as far as a ship went, terrible company. Rose always smiled at the TARDIS because she felt like she was having a one sided conversation with his ship.

Donna had sat in the chair, and he quietly peek over to see her, he was such rubbish at dealing with crying females, so he completely avoided the question as to why they were upset. It was better to leave it.

'We've arrived. Want to see?'

'I suppose.' But she made no effort to get up. He played with the scanner and shrugged, heading down the ramp to the door.

'Your way is better, come on.'

Quietly she got up to follow him, muttering about how she wanted her bed. Humans not as resilient as they said they were. Then he remembered why she wasn't, and was quiet. Good time not to be rude. Rose would have been a great source of comfort to Donna. She was going to be mad she missed this adventure.

'Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth.' He opened the doors and her jaw dropped at the infinite beauty around them.

They had gone back 4.6 billion years, he explained that it was all gases and rocks, but soon that would change, soon the Earth would be created.

She was saddened again by Lance's comment about how insignificant they were, just a speck of dirt in the grand plan.

'But that's what the human race does Donna,' He nudged her back. 'You make sense out of chaos.' He smiled to show he was sincere, but she only offered a halfhearted one. He rambled on a bit more before she finally spoke.

'I came out of all this?'

'Brilliant, isn't it?' That's the human race, they were so fascinating. But something was coming out of the dust in space. A ship. It was the Racnoss, it seemed that this would be the answer they were looking for.

They became the first rock; they were the center of the Earth, that's what the Empress was digging for. They could be in a bit of trouble then. As if on cue, the TARDIS began to rock violently and he shut the doors. This wasn't good. The Empress cut another key, particles fighting particles. They were being pulled back.

Donna was yelling at him to do something, anything to stop this madness. But nothing could be done. But then he had it. The Extrapolator! Ha! He was having a really good day. Well, now he was…

* * *

Rose opened her eyes slowly; there was an awful lot of shaking going on. What was the Doctor doing? Or was she still imagining it? She went to sit up but heard the TARDIS around her, humming. She dimmed the lights further and Rose felt another migraine coming on.

She hoped that these would stop soon, they hurt so much. She carefully laid down again and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

* * *

They were in the corridors of the building again, not far, but far enough. So he started running, saving the Earth was becoming his full time job. He stopped in front of a door and started examining it. Donna caught up with him and was still full of questions.

'But I still don't understand, I'm full of particles, but what for?'

'There was a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but my people unraveled their power source. Because Huon particles ceased to exist and the Racnoss were stuck, so they just stayed in hibernation for _billions_ of years, frozen, dead, caput! So you're the new key, brand new particles, living particles, and they need you to open it. And you have never _been_ so quiet!' So he turned around, because it unnerved him. But Donna was gone.

The Doctor just made an odd noise to vent his frustrations as he looked right and left but saw no sign of Donna. He soniced the door and opened only to find a robo-form. This would do indeed. Quietly he disabled the robo-form with his sonic and slipped on the disguise, now he had to find Donna. All while hatching a plan quickly, putting it into place and smiling at his own genius.

Carefully he moved up the stairs, trying his best to remain out of sight. Then it made sense, those were her children, more Racnoss waiting to be freed. They would be hungry; this planet would be perfect in the sense that it had more than enough people for them to devour. Not if he had anything to say about it.

'None shall stop me, so you might as well take off the disguise my clever little doctor man.'

Ah, he'd been discovered, she was pretty smart. He saw Donna up in the web and went to his pocket to retrieve the sonic screwdriver. That'd set her free.

'I've got you Donna!'

'I'm gonna fall!' she cried as the web began to loosen.

'No you're not! You're gonna swing, I've got you!'

The web was freed and she hung on for dear life, as she slowly got closer. But he miscalculated and ended up a whole level beneath him. She fell and he heard a pipe as it clattered to the ground. He peered over the edge and she was laying on her back staring up at him.

'Oh! Sorry…'

'_Thanks_ for _nothing_!'

The Empressed laughed, she actually found him amusing. Well it was time to end this. He would do what he did best. Save the Earth.

'Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet; I can find you and your children a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this _now_.' There would be no second chances, without knowing it, the rage was building silently.

'These men are so funny!'

'What's your answer?' He didn't like her attitude. And he already knew her choice. It was going to be the last mistake she ever made.

She scoffed at his question. 'I'm afraid I will have to decline.'

It suddenly poured out of him, the stress from earlier in the day, almost losing Rose, his emotions that he hadn't dealt with, meeting Donna, the mystery of her, the Racnoss and what she was unleashing. It broke him down in end, and all he could see were storm clouds.

'Then what happens next is your own doing.'

'I'll show you what happens next!' She taunted and turned to the gunners. 'At arms! Take aim!

'Relax.' He smiled; the gunners were disabled and became useless. Donna looked around confused.

'What did you do?'

'Guess what I've got Donna! Pockets!' He pulled out the gold controller and waved it a bit.

'How did that fit in there?' She was surprised.

'They're bigger on the inside!'

'Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh.'

'Oh, but I'm not from Mars.' Not that there was anything wrong with that. He gripped the railing tight in his fists.

'Then, where?'

'My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey,' He said the last word proudly. The anger still poured out of him. 'I warned you. You did this.' He held out the Christmas ornaments and flung them into the air.

The Doctor pushed a button on the controller, activated them and they exploded, right where he directed them. He was going to flood this place; the Thames was going to be helpful after all. He ignored the Empresses screams, how she watched on as the water continued to drive itself down the drilling hole, without mercy. Drowning the Racnoss children, killing every last one. And he just watched. Emotionless. This was her punishment for not taking his offer.

Donna watched horrified as the Empress screamed, how the Doctor was so different now, not caring that he was committing murder.

'Doctor! You can stop now!' Donna called up to him, horrified at his sudden indifference.

He looked down at her, her voice, it pleaded with him to stop. He did, because she asked. Just as Rose would have, she too, pulled him back from the edge. It took him a minuet to realise what he had just done. And what he had done as the Oncoming Storm. There was such ferocity in his actions. That sometimes, they scared him too.

'Donna!' He called her and she came running up the stairs, he moving things out of their way.

'Transport me!' The Doctor looked over his shoulder as the Empress narrowly escaped the fires and was back on the safety of her ship.

'What about the Empress?' Donna asked as they were climbing the ladder out from beneath the Thames.

'She's used up all the Huon particles, she's defenseless!'

Just as he opened the hatch, he saw the Empress's ship being obliterated by the tanks. She brought this on herself.

And oops, he had drained the Thames…

* * *

She stepped out of the TARDIS rather quietly. Just as she had been on the trip over. He assumed she was just processing everything. One final scan of the Sonic Screwdriver cleared her. There were no Huon particles left.

She hated Christmas, he remembered. But who could hate it if it snowed? He watched her smile and he was brought back to the Christmas last year. As Rose clung to his arm, watching the Sycorax ship ash fall to the sky. Mm, not so romantic. But he still remembered her smile up until he told her what the 'snow' was. So close, he could go and check on her.

But he invited Donna to come with him, he liked her. He thought Rose would as well. But she declined. She wanted to see more of Earth, not the universe. His way of life was too dangerous, she saw that today. And it wasn't for her. Because it was dangerous, she told him. He had stood there, while those creatures were dying. Doing nothing. And it frightened her. Because in that short instant, he had become a stranger to her. Someone so vastly different than who she had first met. And he looked down, embarrassed. Being the Oncoming Storm alienated him from people whom he had grown fond of.

She admitted she was scared of him. He didn't like humans being scared of him. He felt really awkward then, but Donna played it off and invited him to dinner.

He couldn't. He had to go and check on Rose. She nodded, slowly and smiled a bit. He shut the door and she called out for him again. She was so loud.

'Promise me, Doctor, that you will hold on to your friend. And don't you ever lose her, or drive her away.'

'I will, I promise. But why do think I need to hold on to her?'

'Because I think you need someone to stop you. You can be dangerous, especially if you're left on your own.'

'Yeah,' He nodded, she was right. He shut the door again and started to depart when she called his name again.

'Blimey, what is it now?'

'Your friend, what's her name?'

Suddenly, once again, the emotions of potentially losing Rose hit him hard. 'Her name is Rose.' His voice shook.

'You hold on to her. Your Rose.'

'I will.' He nodded and he shut the door. He went to the console and just had her take off before he let the TARDIS just orbit once again.

* * *

He was heading down the hall to find her and check on her quietly. He approached her room, but it was empty. His eyes widened, and he felt a bit of fear. What if she had gotten up and collapsed somewhere, and she hit her head.

'You told me she was safe! Why did you lie to me?!'

The TARDIS impatiently told him she was safe and to look behind him. He did and he saw his door there. That wasn't there a moment ago, so he opened it and went in. He breathed a massive sigh of relief as he saw Rose asleep in his bed. He shut the door as he went in and took off his jacket. He quietly draped it around a chair by his desk. He took off his shoes and finally the dress shirt. The white shirt underneath was still a bit damp.

'Doctor?'

He spun around quickly to see Rose sitting up in bed. She looked much better, still a bit pale. He rushed over and sat on the bed. He cupped her face and she smiled as his thumb brushed over her cheek.

'Worried you a bit, did I?'

'A bit? Try a lot.'

'I'm sorry, I am.'

He kissed her head, overjoyed that she was here with him now.

'You're wet! Did you go for a swim?'

'Something like that…'

'Sounds like story. You have an adventure without me, Doctor?' She gave him one of her brilliant smiles.

'Unintentional, I promise,' He smiled as she motioned him to sit in the bed with her. She rubbed her head. 'Are you all right?'

'Hurts sometimes, just a dull ache, sometimes a migraine.'

'It'll pass, eventually,' He looked at her and felt so guilty. He felt her press her forehead against his own and enjoyed how close her face was.

'Please don't feel guilty, it happened. We need to move on, yeah?'

He didn't move, but closed his eyes and sigh. 'You're right…'

She pulled away first and she pointed to a spot beside her on the bed. He obliged and got comfortable again. She positioned herself against his side and he let his arm fall around her. She pulled herself in closer. Everything, at this moment was right. So right.

'Now, about that adventure you had without me…'

'You'll never believe it! A woman appeared! Out of no where, on the TARDIS! And, oh Rose, she was so very mad!'

* * *

Hi everyone!

I hope you like my rendition of The Runaway Bride. I tried to keep it similar, with my little changes. I hope you enjoy Rose in it. I figured she'd need a bit of rest. I hope I've gotten the characters right at the end.

Please review if you think changes should be made or helpful criticisms.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Smith, Jones and Tyler

Rose woke up with a start, that was a bit of a weird dream. She didn't remember falling asleep, or how long she had been asleep for. Her head still had a bit of a dull throb and she pressed her hands to her temples wishing it would end.

It was dark in the room, and very quiet. She looked around to try and gather some sense of familiarity. She quietly asked the TARDIS where she was, since the feeling she got in her stomach told her this wasn't her room.

The TARDIS hummed in agreement and quietly lit up small portions of the room, beautiful projections of stars and planets on the ceiling, a small desk, trainers by the bed and all the bookshelves in the room. Oh, she remembered now. She had fallen asleep here while the Doctor was out. But he had come back, he was wet but he had said that was from the Thames. Right, she remembered, he was telling her about his little adventure after Donna had appeared on the TARDIS.

He had made her laugh the way he animated his story telling, he had moved into the middle of the bed to ensure that he had had ample room. At some points, he had her laughing so hard it was making her head hurt, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. By the time he had finished it must have been late because the TARDIS had dimmed the lights slightly. She must have said something to the Doctor because he had nodded. He had told her to get comfortable because she needed rest. He got up and headed to a chair close to a bookshelf. When she had asked why he wasn't going to sleep, he had smirked and announced proudly of the superior Time Lord genes, so he didn't need sleep.

Funny he said that because Rose looked over to her left side at the figure now asleep beside her. Rose smiled; it was rare for her to actually see him asleep, and this heavily. He was on his stomach and his head was partially covered by the pillow, indicating to Rose that his head was actually on the mattress. She didn't understand how that could be comfortable, but two each their own. She quietly pushed the covers back and got up from the bed. She looked over, but he didn't even stir.

Silently she crossed the room and opened the door, she desperately wanted a shower, hoping that it would help with the dull ache still affecting her.

It did help a bit, she was glad for that. Slowly she dried her hair and pulled on a fresh pair of clothes. Instantly she felt better, the shower relaxed her and made her tired again. Slowly she made her way back to the Doctor's room. Being there made her feel at ease and safe. The unintentional sharing of his bed hopefully wouldn't affect their friendship. She got closer to the bed and noticed he hadn't moved at all. He must be absolutely exhausted. Carefully, she slid into bed again and moved the covers to cover herself. She glanced over at the Doctor, his back to her, still fast asleep and unmoving. It brought a smile to her face. When he woke up, she decided that it would be in everyone's best interest not to tease him about how heavily he had slept. But, oh, how she wanted to. Superior genes indeed.

When next Rose awoke, she was alone. Quickly she sat up and looked around, the jacket was gone from the chair and so were the trainers. She got out of bed slowly and looked around. He wasn't anywhere in the room, so she went over to the door and opened it. A quick look down either end of the halls told her nothing. If anything, he was probably in the console room. She quietly asked the TARDIS if he was and the lights flickered once.

She headed there and sure enough, he was there underneath the console working away. Some things never change.

He sat up as he heard her footsteps on the grating.

'You look much better.'

'Thank you, I do feel better. But still…headaches.'

'It's unfortunately an after affect. As the fracture starts to heal, they will become less frequent. The most important thing to watch out for is swelling.' He hoisted himself back up.

'Mm, lucky me…' Rose sat on the chair in the console room.

'Be thankful that's all you got, you could have permanently been lost in the Void. Surrounded by nothing, for all the ages.' He sat beside her.

'You're a bundle of cheer this morning…'

The Doctor merely shrugged. 'I just wanted to you know how much danger you were in.'

Rose stayed quiet, thinking. She really didn't realize it until she was falling. Suddenly she thought of something.

'What about my mum? Can't we do something? Let her know I'm okay? I did just randomly disappear, without a good bye or an explanation.'

This was the explanation he was dreading, he tried his best to be as gentle as possible, but he didn't really have a good track record these sorts of things.

'I'm sorry Rose, I'm so very sorry, but the universes have shut themselves off from one another. You can't see them…ever again'

He watched as the more he explained, the more her eyes filled with tears and began to silently fall. He pulled her into a hug and felt her grip him tightly. Because he knew, he knew that he was all she had left. And she was scared.

'That was stupid of me, should have thought about that a bit more.' She whispered into his shoulder, trying to sound brave.

'Now you're stuck with me.' He tried to cheer her up; she pulled away and smiled a bit.

'Could be worse…'

'Oi!'

She hugged him tight again, trying hard not to cry. 'I just wanted to say good bye is all.'

'I know Rose, and if there was a way, you know I would do all in my power to make it happen for you.' He felt her nod against him; he knew that it'd be hard.

Before they would just take a short break and she'd go home. But now she couldn't. And his hearts ached for her; he wanted to do anything to make her feel better. Again she pulled away from him, and he saw the tears in her eyes fall again. He cupped her face and ran his thumb along her cheeks to catch them. He found himself looking at Rose a lot more. How interesting she had become, and he hated to admit it to himself, but how attracted he was to her. This was all because of how close he came to losing her. It ignited feelings for her he had worked hard to ignore, because they made him uncomfortable. Unsure of how to act upon them, or if he even should. So he did what he did best, and ignored them and ran away. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. He slowly let go of her face and she smiled.

'Thank you…' She held on to his hands tightly.

'Tell you what? I owe you a trip. Anywhere in the universe, Rose Tyler.'

She smiled and thought for a second. She stood up and walked closer towards him, he really couldn't take his eyes off her and to stop staring, he ran his hand through his hair.

'Somewhere…Earth related I think. How about the Seventeenth Century? Anywhere!'

'Ah, excellent choice!' He input the coordinates and smiled as the TARDIS began to take off and just as quickly, have a bit of a sudder to indicate that they had landed.

'Are you ready?' He was putting on his jacket and watching Rose tie her trainers.

'Ready!'

When he opened the door he made a small-confused noise. Rose peeked over his shoulder equally confused. They were in some sort of ally way, with old buildings and a hospital in front of them.

'I usually don't argue with the driver, Doctor. But this seems awfully modern for the 17th century.'

Rose watched as he dashed back inside and looked over schematics. He came back outside and blinked.

'We're still in the Twenty First Century. We haven't even left…London.' The Doctor explained, now confused.

'Doctor, this hospital is called Royal Hope…does it mean anything to you?'

'Nope, although the TARDIS reacted strongly to it.' He followed her out and looked around. Plasma coils, building for a few days now. Something was up.

'Doctor, look over there.' He followed her gaze upwards, storm clouds were gathering and lighting began to flash. Something wasn't right about this storm as well.

'Rose…' He wanted to stay and check this hospital out, but she was still recovering, he wasn't sure if she would actually want to stay.

He was cut off as she spoke over him, 'I think we should check this place out, don't you think?'

He smirked, 'I agree, let's go!' He grabbed her hand and ran to the front of the building with her.

* * *

Once they reached the front they noticed a rather suspicious looking motorcycle courier, walking with purpose, right into a young woman, clipping her rather hard on her shoulder.

'Oi! Watch it!' She yelled, but he simply ignored her and walked in.

The Doctor wanted to get in there and investigate more. That courier looked odd.

'Rose I have a plan to get in, but I'm gonna need your help.'

'What do I need to do?'

* * *

An older woman working the front desk in the hospital looked up suddenly to see a young couple running towards her station. Well, the man was running and he tugged the woman along, she looked rather pale. She stood up confused.

'Excuse me! You have to help me, my friend, my friend here, fell and she hit her head.'

'Sir, calm down please. Miss?' The older woman directed her attention to Rose.

Rose feigned pain, as she acted dizzy and disorientated, trying her hardest to be convincing. She pressed her hands to her head and squeezed her eyes shut really tight. She tried to make her act as believable as possible.

'Everything is going black…' With those words she fell into an induced faint, the last she caught was the Doctor's horrified look as he caught her.

When she woke up again, she was in a hospital bed and she looked around, it was a rather small room and the Doctor sitting beside her.

'How was that?' She asked and then smiled.

'Very convincing, though, the next time you pretend to faint, let me know so I can catch you properly.' He raised an eyebrow.

'I do it to keep you on your toes. Did you get any sleuthing done?'

He was about to answer when he was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of a doctor and a group of what he assumed were students, entered the little room. The doctor, glanced at Rose and then back to his students.

'Miss Tyler, I am Doctor Stoker,' He turned to the group of students. 'Now, Miss Tyler admitted a few hours ago, complained of headaches, dizziness and fainting after suffering a rather nasty fall.'

Rose smiled meekly, unaccustomed to all the attention.

'How are you feeling Miss Tyler?' Doctor Stoker asked, as if it was a formality and not genuine interest.

'My head…is killing me…I feel nauseous and dizzy.' Rose watched as Doctor Stoker nodded.

'All right Jones, amaze me.' Rose noticed the same young woman from the hospital entrance they saw earlier, stepped forward and looked at her.

'Well, those symptoms could be the result of…' She looked down and tried to think of a plausible explanation.

'I need a diagnosis today, Jones.' Doctor Stoker said, rather impatiently.

'A small skull fracture?' Rose looked up at Doctor Stoker and he gave a small nod. When he went to pick up her chart to record the new information, he got a very visible shock.

'Ow.' He dropped the chart to the ground.

'That happened to me this morning in the locker room.' Jones said.

'I had the same off a door handle.' Stated a man in the group.

'And me, in the lift.' Said another woman.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who was listening intently. Rose looked back over to the group of students as they exchanged looks, but Doctor Stoker wasn't convinced. He picked up the chart and set it back at the foot of Rose's bed.

'As to be expected, there's a thunderstorm moving in, lightening being a form of static electricity, proven by, anyone?'

'Benjamin Franklin.' The Doctor suddenly stated.

'Correct.'

'My mate Ben!' The Doctor grinned. 'That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite. And then! I got soaked.'

'…quite.' Stated Doctor Stoker.

'And _then_ I got electrocuted.' Rose stared at him while he maintained a big smile.

'Moving on.' Doctor Stoker eyed the Doctor oddly.

As they piled out Rose looked at the Doctor and he just offered a smile.

'You know Benjamin Franklin?'

'Course I know him! Great bloke, bit odd in the head.' He shrugged.

Suddenly he was up and looking out the small window in the room. Rose got up out of bed and followed him. Something was odd about the rainfall.

'Come on, follow me.' He waited as she got closer and took her hand.

He was wandering down the halls with Rose when he passed the staff room. The one doctor from earlier, Jones, was in there talking on a mobile. He gave her a concerned look, but moved on. He noticed that it was Rose who actually caught her eye and she stood slowly. He heard the other woman with her talk about the rain, so he went to the closest window.

'Doctor, the rain is odd.' Rose squinted as if trying to believe it was possible.

'I know, it's falling…up.'

Loud cracks of thunder were heard overhead followed by bright flashes of lightening. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other. Abruptly white light shot through all of the windows and swallowed up the entire floor. Violent shaking commenced and Rose was thrown to the ground, the Doctor fell soon after. They were thrown around from left to right as the shaking increased.

Just as suddenly as it started, the shaking stopped. Rose looked around and watched the Doctor remove a chair that had fallen on him.

'What in the hell was that?' Rose took the Doctor's outstretched hand as he pulled her up to her feet.

'I don't know, are you okay?' Rose nodded at his question. She watched as he started to look around and down the halls.

'Doctor…you'd better see this. I mean, how does it just go from day to night? Were we transported? What happened?' Rose was feeling uneasy and a bit scared. She watched as the Doctor went up the window and looked around.

'It's not night.' He stated simply.

'Okay, so if it isn't night, what is it? Where are we?'

'We're on the moon.' The Doctor replied.

'What? I'm sorry, did you just say the moon?'

'Yup! I did, question is, why? Why move a hospital to the moon?'

He didn't have time to answer his question, as he heard screaming coming from every corridor. They took off running, hand in hand with huge grins on their faces.

'Don't! We'll lose the air!' Both Rose and the Doctor stood in the small room that housed a bunch of terrified patients and a few medical staff and the doctor from earlier, Jones.

'They're not exactly airtight. If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straight away, but it didn't, so how come?' She opened the windows and nothing happened.

'Very good point!' Rose followed the Doctor as he approached the young woman. 'Brilliant in fact. What's your name?'

'Martha.'

'And it was Jones, wasn't it? Right then Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?'

'We can't be.' Another staff member close to Martha said. Rose became annoyed.

'Obviously we are, so it's pointless to argue otherwise.' Rose shrugged.

'Now, Martha, is there a balcony, or verandah, or something?'

'There's the patients lounge, actually.' Martha said.

The Doctor grinned and looked at Rose who returned his mischievous grin.

'Fancy a walk outside?' He asked.

'I wouldn't miss it!' She grabbed his hand.

'Even though we could die?' He challenged.

'Even more of a reason to check it out!' She tugged on his hand as she walked forward towards the door.

'Now come along Martha! We're gonna need your help too!' They all took off running, Martha exchanging a sympathetic look with her co-worker.

* * *

There was nothing special about the patient's lounge, rather drab and dilapidated looking. It had nice looking French doors and Rose looked around at the corridor at the panic stricken people.

The Doctor griped the handles on the door and all three took a deep breath as he pulls it open. But nothing happened, there was no out rush of air, so they exhale and step out.

'We have air, how does that work?' Martha took a deep breath; Rose leaned on the lounge wall looking at the beauty surrounding them.

'Be glad that it does.' The Doctor stated stepping to stand beside Rose and smiled at her, knowing she appreciated and was in awe of what she saw before her.

Martha looks upset, and looks like she may start to cry.

'Are you okay?' Rose asks as she steps for to put her arms around Martha's shoulders.

'Yeah, I mean, it's my brother's twenty first tonight. And my mother…' Martha stared off as she remembered her committments.

'Did you want to back inside?' Rose ventured.

'No way we could die any second…but it's so beautiful.'

'You think so?' The Doctor crossed his arms across his chest.

'How many people can say they've been to the moon, yet here we are!' Martha threw her arms up for emphasis.

'Standing in the earthlight…' Rose said as she grabbed the Doctor's hand. 'What do you think happened Doctor?'

But it was Martha who spoke first.

'Extraterrestrial. It has to be. I don't know, a few years ago, that would have sounded mad, but these days…that spaceship flying into Big Ben. Christmas. And those Cybermen things, that battle in the sky…' Martha looked defeated. 'I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf, never came home.' The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks, suddenly understanding.

'I'm sorry,' Rose said sympathetically. 'We were there.'

Martha looked at them both, unable to read their expressions, hurt and relief seemed to cross their faces at the same time.

'Don't worry Miss Tyler, Mr. Smith. We'll get outta here, if we can travel to the moon we can travel back.'

Rose gave the Doctor a funny look saying that he'd better explain.

'It's not Smith,' He said quickly. 'That's not my real name.'

'Who are you then?' Martha asked.

'I'm the Doctor.'

'Well me too, if I ever pass my exams. So, Doctor Smith then?' Martha watched as Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. She picked up a piece of rock and turned it over in her hands.

'No just the Doctor.'

'People call you 'the Doctor'?' Martha crossed her arms over her chest.

'Yup.' He grinned at her.

'Well I'm not. Far as I'm concerned, you've gotta earn that title.'

'I'd better start then.'

'I can help with that.' They both turned to Rose who held a piece of rock in her hand. She took a small step back and hurled the rock over the ledge onto the surface of the moon. It made a small noise as it passed through an invisible membrane as it sends blue ripples across the membrane.

'Brilliant Rose Tyler! It's a force field, it's keeping the air in.'

Martha thought, 'If thing is like a bubble sealing us in, then this means, this is the only air we have. What happens when we run out?'

'How many people in this hospital Martha?' The Doctor asked.

'I dunno, bout a thousand?'

'A thousand people suffocating. Doctor, we can't let that happen.' Rose echoed the Doctor's concerns.

'But who would do this?' Martha asked.

The Doctor looked out into the vastness of space and noticed that something was approaching; he suddenly saw it and turned back to Martha.

'Why don't you ask them yourself?'

Rose was now beside him as she watched three space ships fly overhead. They look like tubes in a constant upright position. They were intimidating and Rose felt herself grab onto the Doctor's arm. They landed but not far from the hospital. They all watch as a ramp lowers onto the surface of the moon and figures began to walk out. Although they were too small to see, but it sounded like they were marching, in a militaristic fashion, almost like soldiers.

'Those, those are aliens. Real aliens.' Martha exclaimed.

'Judoon.' Rose looked up at the Doctor.

'Bad then, huh?'

'Bad doesn't even begin to cover it.' He took her hand and rushed back inside, with Martha following.

They found a small mezzanine in which to watch the arrival of the Judoon, unseen. Rose found them interesting. They were short, and stocky, with studded leather uniforms. They had on wide and black helmets, they reminded Rose of the Roman soldiers from history. It wasn't until the Judoon leader stepped forward and removed his helmet with a hiss and took it off. Rose started wide-eyed. They were humanoid rhinos.

The leader suddenly spoke a random sequence of words and all the Judoon raised their weapons. But a doctor Rose recognized from earlier in her room stepped forward nervously.

'Um, hello. We are citizens of Earth, and we welcome you in peace.' He was suddenly slammed against the wall and Martha let out a small gasp, obviously concerned for her coworker. Rose put her hand on her shoulder and she felt Martha grab it tightly.

Rose watched as he jammed a small device in the face of the doctor and he mumbled incoherently. The Judoon caught what he was saying and stuck the device in his chest.

'Language assimilated. Designation, Earth English. You will be catalogued.' The captain stated. He shoved another device and places it against the young doctor's forehead as it made various noises.

'Category, human.' The captain states and flips over the doctor's hand and marks something on his hand. The captain then turns to the rest of his men and states, 'Catalog all suspects!'

The Judoon move towards the humans as they shrink back in fear and begin to be analyzed.

Rose looked at the Doctor who was looking off somewhere else.

'You've got a little shop, I like a little shop.' Martha looked at him and he smiled. Rose remembered why he was so enamored with shops, he must have been remembering the hospital from New New York. But it wasn't the time for that.

'Doctor, focus,' Rose pulled his arm. 'Who are the Judoon?'

'They're like police. Police for hire actually. They're more like interplanetary thugs.'

'And they brought us to the moon?' Martha asked.

'It's neutral territory. According to Galactic Law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth. So they isolated us. That rain, and the lightening, that was them. Using an H2O scoop.'

'Galactic Law? What are you on about?' Martha asked, confused as to what he saying.

Rose was watching as he shifted around, trying to get a better look, dread started to fill her stomach as a realization hit her.

'If they're the police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?' Martha said it with a smile, as if she couldn't believe she just said it.

'No! But I like that. Good thinking!' But he suddenly looked serious. 'No, I wish it was that simple. If they're making a catalogue that means that they're after something non-human. Which is very bad news for me.'

Rose swallowed a lump in her throat; she grabbed his hand, suddenly scared.

'Why?' Martha asked innocently but they both turned to stare at her. 'No, you're kidding. Don't be ridiculous! Stop staring at me, both of you!'

'Right then, come on!' He started running, holding Rose's hand and Martha trying to keep up as they left the stairwell marked six.

They ran until they hit the Nurses Station. It was located in the central part of a corridor a huge desk and better, a big computer. The Doctor began to sonic the computer while Rose kept an eye out for Martha.

Martha suddenly appeared out of breath, 'They've reached the third floor. What's that thing?'

'Sonic Screwdriver.' Rose stated looking over the Doctor's shoulder.

'Well if you aren't going to answer me properly…' Martha crossed her arms.

'No it is. See it's sonic and it's a screwdriver!' The Doctor looked up at Martha.

'What else have you got? A Laser Spanner?' She asked as she rolled her eyes and grinned.

'I did but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, that cheeky woman…' He suddenly smacked the computer with great force causing Rose to jump behind her. 'The Judoon must have locked it down.'

'If they're like police for hire, than the person or alien they're looking for must be dangerous. So why hide in a hospital?' Rose wondered.

'Maybe they thought a hospital would be the least likely place the Judoon would look.' Martha said.

'We were just travelling past, I swear, we weren't looking for trouble. There was plasma coils around the hospital. They were building for a few days now, and the lightening. I thought it was inside the hospital. Well, turns out it was the Judoon.' The Doctor thought aloud.

'Well, what exactly are they looking for?' Martha asked.

'Something that looks human, but isn't.'

'Like you?'

'Right, like me, but not me.'

'Well don't they have like, a picture or something?' Martha crossed her arms across her chest.

'Could be a shape changer.' The Doctor soniced the computer once more.

'Well whatever it is, can't you let the Judoon find it on their own?'

'If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they will sentence it to execution.' He replied gravely.

'The whole hospital?!' Rose exclaimed.

'Oh yes, but if I can find it first…' Suddenly he jumped up and hit the computer once more. 'Oh do you see?! They're think, the Judoon are thick, they're so completely thick, they've wiped the record, now that's clever!'

'So what exactly are we looking for Doctor? We need something to go on if we're going to be the Judoon.' Rose said.

He turned to Martha as he tried to think himself through the facts presented before him.

'I don't know. Martha, were there any patients admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms?' He once again tried to sonic the computer muttering about a possible back up.

'You two keep working, I can ask Doctor Stoker, he might know.' She turned and started to run in the direction of his office.

* * *

Martha watches horrified at the set of legs sticking out from behind Doctor Stoker's desk. The motorcycle courier she saw from earlier was in the room, but there was a second one as well. Ms. Finnegan, a lady admitted not too long ago, stood up from behind the desk. She gave Martha a chilling smile and tucks a straw back in to her purse. The couriers begin to advance on her and she quickly turns around and runs.

Martha keeps running until an arm reaches out and pulls her into another corridor, kiddy corner to Doctor Stoker's. Rose and the Doctor were standing there and he was beaming.

'I restored the back up…'

'I found her!' Martha exclaimed.

'What?' Rose asked, her eyes wide.

There was a sudden crash and they peeked around the corner to see the two couriers from earlier starting to advance. The Doctor grabs Rose's hand and yells for them to run.

They were running as fast as they could, leaping over patients, and suddenly they burst into a stairwell. They began their descent down with the courier following them. They heard militaristic marching and stopped just in time to see the Judoon marching up a flight of stairs. They burst through the door on the fifth level.

This level seemed to house technical equipment and they heard the bang of the doors ricocheting off the walls indicating the couriers was right behind them. They took a series of corridors to throw him off, but he remained focused and unrelenting. All of his energy was dedicating to removing them. Then, without warning, the Doctor pulled Rose, who grabbed Martha's sleeve to keep her close, into another room. He shut the door and soniced it shut. The room was separated into two parts, one room looked like it was for X-Rays and another where the staff was allowed; it was separated by a glass window. The Doctor stepped into the room with the X-Ray camera and looked around.

'Rose, when I say, push the button.'

'But I don't know which one it is!'

'Then find out!'

Rose looked at Martha to see if she knew, but she didn't. They started rummaging through the shelves provided for a manual. They heard the courier slamming his body into the door in hopes of removing it from its hinges. Rose glanced up through the window to see the Doctor sonicing the X-Ray on an arm and readjusts it to his own height. Again the smashing of the courier against the door, refocused Rose and she began to frantically look more.

The banging from the continued as the hinges began to give way. Rose heard an odd sound coming from the next room and looked up to see the Doctor shoving his Sonic Screwdriver into the X-Ray camera and is aiming like a gun at the door. The door finally fell flat on the ground.

'Now!' The Doctor yelled and Martha hit the button.

Rose and Martha shielded their eyes for a moment before Rose dares to look. The room flashed black then white, leaving the courier, a mass of nothing and revealing the Doctor's skeleton. Rose was nervous, what if it killed him? Suddenly everything is normal. The courier collapses.

'Doctor, what did you do?' Rose inquired nervously.

'Increased the radiation to 5000%. Killed him dead.' Rose covered her mouth at his answer.

'But…isn't that gonna kill you?' Martha asked wide-eyed.

'Naah, it's only Rontgen radiation; we used to play with Rontgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you both to come out; I've absorbed it all.'

Rose steps in carefully, followed by Martha who notices that all of a sudden the Doctor began to shake.

'Are you okay?!' Rose cried as she went over to him but he held out a hand to stop her in her tracks.

'...All I need to do is expel it, say, if I concentrate and shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot - say, my left shoe…' He started hopping on his right foot while shaking the left one. 'Ooh! Ah! There we go, easy does it! Out, out, out, ooh, that itches, ow, ouch, hold on…'

Swiftly in one motion, the Doctor removes his shoe and sock and throws it into a yellow bin.

'Done!'

'You're completely mad!' Martha stated as she stared wide-eyed.

'No Martha, this is normal for him.' Rose shook her head with a smile on her face.

'Martha, you're right though, I look daft with one shoe,' He swiftly took off the other one and disposed of it in the same bin. 'There barefoot on the moon.' He looked over at Rose who started to laugh again.

He quickly explained to them what this courier was, just made of leather. Weird, all leather, odd fetish. He went to retrieve his Sonic Screwdriver and made a bit of a face as Martha began to talk and Rose was listening intently.

'It was that woman, Ms. Finnegan, they work for her.' She said.

'My Sonic Screwdriver.' He held up a frazzled looking device, Rose looked over quickly before turning her attention back to Martha who hadn't finished speaking.

'She's one of the patients, but she killed Mr. Stoker.'

'I burnt out the Sonic Screwdriver!' He pouted.

'She had a straw…like some sort of vampire…'

'I love my Sonic Screwdriver!'

'Doctor!' Rose said, exasperated at his lack of focus.

'Sorry…' He smiled and tossed the burnt out device over his shoulder.

'Anyway…' Martha eyed the Doctor who had his undivided attention on her. 'Ms. Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood.'

'What type of alien drinks other people's blood?' Rose asked.

'Weird time to have a snack, unless…' He trailed off. 'Like she's hiding…No! Yes! Shape changer…only an _internal_ shape changer! She wasn't drinking the blood…she's _assimilating_ it!'

'So, she drinks Mr. Stoker's blood and she assimilates it, she'll pass for a human. The Judoon could check her, and she'd appear to be human to them.' Rose thought, worried by the revelation.

'Exactly.' The Doctor said gravely. He ran out of the X-Ray room with both Martha and Rose trying to catch him.

* * *

Martha had her hands over her mouth to cover her breathing. The Doctor had his hand over Rose's mouth to keep her quiet as he carefully peeked over the trolley they were hiding behind to see the other courier looking around, up and down the corridor. Not finding anything, he walked down the corridor. They slowly stood up airing on the side of caution before breathing a sigh of relief. Rose slowly pulled the Doctor's hand away from her face. She gave him a look.

'That's the problem with Slabs, they travel in pairs.' The Doctor scratched the back of his head.

'What about you two?' Martha asked.

'What about us two?' The Doctor echoed.

'Are you two…like together? You travel in pairs it seems,' Martha's smile grew as she watched them stammer a response, talking over one another and Rose blushing. 'Ok sorry I asked.'

The Doctor just made a face and they followed him to a door he promptly opened to reveal three Judoon. He tried to shut the door but it was too late as their device was shoved in his face and scanned. Rose froze, knowing what was coming next.

'Non human!'

Just as the Judoon finished the sentence, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and she in turn grabbed Martha's. And they ran again. They narrowly missed the Judoon's weapons as they fired. They ducked into a stairwell and, because they were faster than the lumbering Judoon, they were able to get a bit of a head start, climbing the stairs as fast as they could, finally bursting the door of the stairwell marked six.

They charge through the corridor and look at all the people sitting on the floor with black X's on their hands. They are sharing oxygen and Martha pulls on Rose's hand to indicate to stop and she did.

Rose noticed that coworker Martha was with when they first met.

'How much oxygen?'

'Not enough, we're going to run out.' The older woman said.

The Doctor suddenly concerned turned to Rose and looked around at all the people running out of air. She so desperately wanted to help them.

'We'll help them Rose, I promise. How are you feeling?'

'Sometimes I feel light headed, it passes and I think I'm running on adrenaline.' He nodded a bit still extremely worried.

'Martha? How are you?'

'Good, for now Doctor.'

'I need you to show me Mr. Stoker's office.'

'Alright, it's this way.'

Once again, Rose and Martha struggled to keep up with him.

* * *

They burst in and Rose gasped at the sight of the body and Martha turned away. The Doctor approached the body bending down to examine it.

'She drained him dry, I was right she's a plasmavore.'

'What's she doing here?' Martha asked.

Before she even turned around, he was out the door. Rose turns around and offers an apologetic look as they dash out after him.

The girls must have missed something because he was rambling to himself. Pointing to a sign that said MRI. Their attention was drawn to another portion of the corridor as they hear crashing, the stomping of boots and shuffling.

'Find the non-human! Execute!' The Judoon captain stated. The Doctor looked at Rose and then at Martha.

'Martha I need more time!'

'Okay, how do I do that?'

He walked up to her face and turned to look at Rose hoping she'd understand what he did next meant nothing to him. That's all he wanted to do was spark jealousy in her, because Rose was the jealous type, even if she didn't admit to it.

'Just forgive me for this; it could save thousands of lives. And it means nothing, absolutely to me.' He quickly kisses her and watches as Rose turns away, obviously not very happy at his sudden gesture. He pulled away quickly and grabs Rose's hand, pulling her towards the MRI ward. Martha remains in a bit of a daze.

* * *

They ran until the Doctor skidded to a halt in a corridor and it caused Rose to crash into the back of him. Blue light flooded around the room. They ran into the room and hear humming, the room lights flicker. The MRI takes up one wall and there is blue light emitting from it. Ms. Finnegan was at the controls, with wires all around her seemingly rebuilding it herself. The Doctor nudged Rose and gave her a look that said to simply go along.

He took a step forward and instantly his demeanor changed.

''Have you seen?! There are these things, these great big Space Rhino things, I mean, Rhinos from space, and we're on the Moon! Big space Rhinos, with guns! On the Moon!' He looked around. 'I only came in for my bunions!'

Rose looked at Ms. Finnegan as she eyed the Doctor suspiciously, but she made no comment, just simply had a look of shock.

'Look! I mean, all fixed now, perfectly good treatment, and the nurses were lovely, I said to my wife,' He pointed to Rose who smiled beside him, 'I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the Moon! And did I mention the Rhinos?!'

'Hold them.' Was all she said and the second courier grabbed both their arms tightly and Rose made a small sound.

The Doctor pretends to be scared, useless and ignorant of what is going on. He watches as the plasmavore walks around, hitting levers and pushing buttons. There was a bolt of lightening around the scanner as the power increases.

'That big metal thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?'

'You wouldn't understand.' She eyed him.

'But… isn't that a Magnetic Resonance Imaging thing? Like, a ginormous sort of magnet? I did Magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same...' The Doctor feigned ignorance.

'A magnet with its setting now at 5000 Telsa.'

'Bit much, isn't it?' Rose inquired, the courier tightened grip on her arm and she made a sound.

The Doctor continues their playful banter for as long as possible. Turning to Rose when the plasmavore reveales she is an alien, and Rose acts as surprised as she could without seeming suspicious.

The Doctor then upped the stakes as he tries to drive fear into the plasmavore, trying to trick her into believing that the Judoon have increased their scans.

'Then I must assimilate again.' She said nervously.

'What does that mean?' He blinked in surprise

'I must appear human.' She replied innocently.

'Well you're very welcome to come home with us, the wife here is excellent at making cakes.' The Doctor pointed to Rose with his free hand.

'Why would I have cake,' She opened her handbag and smiles, it sent chills down Rose's spine. 'When I've got my little straw.'

'That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana.' Rose didn't know what game the Doctor was playing but it was becoming increasingly dangerous. She looked over at him nervously.

She was awfully close, studying him intently. 'Quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose. At the darkness. I think it's time you found peace. Restrain him!'

The courier shoved Rose down with such force that the side of her head made contact with the cold linoleum and instantly there were spots on her vision. The Doctor turned and gave her a worried look, but he had other things to concern himelf with. The courier had his head to the side as that horrid plasmavore inches ever closer with her straw. And the last Rose saw as she tried to stand up, was the room spinning, black spots on her vision and she fell backwards.

Rose awoke slowly to see Martha in the doorway yelling at the Judoon. The plasmavore was gone. Martha turned to her, surprised.

'Rose!' She knelt down. 'Are you okay?'

'Getting harder to breath, we need to stop this!' Rose said and she turns to the Doctor, now lying on the floor, unmoving. 'Oh god! She did! That stupid plasmavore!' She crawled over to him slowly and Martha followed.

'Rose, CPR! There may still be time!' Martha instructes, but her head was getting heavy and she was finding it difficult to say awake.

Rose nodded and got to work, alternating between both hearts. Every time she exhaled, she became more light headed. She looked over at Martha now slumped against the wall unconscious. Rose gave on final deep breath and prayed it would work.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked Rose fighting to stay awake. All she could do was point to the scanner and then she collapses on the floor. There was still enough time, and he pulled himself up and towards the MRI scanner. There was always time.

He stays with Rose and Martha once he finished, unaware that the whole hospital is bathed in bright white light.

The Doctor and Rose decide to hang in the ally way, ensuring that Martha is safe before they turn around and heading towards the TARDIS, his arm around her waist and she impossibly close.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stood across from a pub and both smile as Martha notices them and she begins to follow them into the ally way.

She meets them there standing beside the TARDIS. It was quiet for a second before Martha finally spoke.

'I went to the moon today.' Martha started to laugh and Rose did as well.

'Bit more peaceful than down here.' The Doctor agreed.

'You never told me who you were.' Martha asked.

'I'm the Doctor.'

'But what species, it's not everyday I get to ask that.' She smiled and Rose playfully hit his arm, indicating to try and not be smug.

'I'm a Time Lord.'

'Right, totally not pompous at all.'

'She's got you Doctor, you can't help but be pompous when you say that.' Rose grinned.

'I just thought since you helped save lives, you might like to travel with us.' He stated.

'What? Into outer space? But I can't, I mean I have exams and stuff. My family. It's falling apart. No, I'm sorry. But I can't.' There were other reasons Martha didn't go, she was instantly attracted to him, but she knew he wouldn't look twice at her. Not with a beautiful blonde girl beside him, who captivated him and who was so utterly devoted to him.

Maybe one day, she'd get the chance. It wasn't right now, but she would be ready when it came.

'I understand, it's ok.' He nodded and headed inside.

'Goodbye Martha, take care of yourself.' Rose embraced her tightly.

'And you Rose, take care of him.' Martha smiled. 'Oi! Doctor!' He poked his head out of the TARDIS again confused.

'Catch!' Martha tossed him a mobile and head tilted his head. 'Incase there are aliens and I need to get a hold of you!' He smiled at her and put the phone in his coat pocket.

'Goodbye Martha Jones.' She watched as Rose stepped inside and moments later, the blue box was gone. She smiled and pulled her coat tighter heading back to her family.

Rose sat on the chair with him and he put his feet up on the console. He was thinking about something and Rose laid her head on his shoulder. Everything about them was reshaping and she couldn't tell if it was for the better. She hoped that it was because she didn't want anything to change. Forever.

He got up suddenly and faced her suddenly smiling ear to ear.

'Rose Tyler, I know exactly where to go to next!'

* * *

Sorry this update was delayed. I had to work a ton, so I couldn't update.

But here it is. I hope you like my subtle changes to this story. Again, help with how I've portrayed the characters is helpful and so are constructive reviews. I apologize if there are an abundance of error in this. I just wanted to get it up for you guys.


	4. The Shakespeare Code

He noticed that Rose had been wanting more time to herself since they last saw Martha, a mere few days ago. He had wanted to go and see her, but the TARDIS told him to give her space for now. She needed her own time. When he asked why, she called him her beautiful idiot. He didn't know what that meant, but he decided not to push for more information.

Finally, two days in, he couldn't take it anymore and asks the TARDIS again. At first, she didn't want to tell him anything because she was protecting Rose. Finally he wore her down and said Rose missed her family. He sat down in the hallway and sighed. It made sense. She just left, no goodbye, and no way to tell them she was okay. And a dimension separated them, and it was devastating for her. He slowly got up and headed to her room, but the door was open and she wasn't there. He tried his room, but nothing. He heard a muffled sound of laughter coming from behind a door down the hall. He pushed open the double doors to the library and looked around. Rose was in the sitting area in front of the fireplace. He walked over to her and noticed that on the table in front of her chair, there were books piled, and she one open in her lap.

She didn't look well; she looked exhausted, like she hadn't been sleeping. She hadn't spent another night in his room since the episode with Martha and the hospital. He was rather saddened by that, while he didn't always need to sleep, he did like the thought of Rose asleep in his room. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't spend his every waking moment in the console room. He did go to his own room to unwind, usually to read. He didn't plan on getting so tired, or falling asleep. He heard Rose get up later on, but didn't hear her come back. He was surprised to found her there in the morning. He was elated. He wanted things to go back like that. He enjoyed having her that close to him.

He sat down beside her, but she didn't look over at him. He glanced down at the book on her lap and realized that it was, in actuality, a photo album. She was looking at all of her pictures of her and her mum. He put his arm around her shoulders and she drew herself in, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't ask and he didn't care.

They had changed. Something about them had changed. He thought it was because of how close they came to losing each other, forever. It awakened things in him, he wasn't sure if it had in her. Rose had suddenly become all he thought about. Much more than usual. Thinking about her stirred up feelings in him he didn't think he was capable of feeling anymore. But then, what couldn't Rose make him do or feel? Should he really be surprised that he was falling ever more in love with her? But it was also these feelings that made him extremely uneasy. They scared him. That's why he worked so hard to keep them buried inside. He didn't want them to surface; it made him want to run from them. Because he didn't understand them.

He looked down at Rose who ran her fingers over a photo of Jackie, Pete and herself as a baby.

He thought back to the time they went into the past to visit him. Humans. Couldn't resist the temptation to alter things. That was the only time he'd truly been cross with her. But she had fixed it with her father's help, and she'd been brave in the end. But he knew, it's never easy to watch a loved one die, especially if it's your father.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he hears a small thud; the album had fallen from her lap and fell to the floor. She turns to look up at him, her eyes glassy with tears and instantly he pulls her into a tight hug. He knew how much she missed them. He wanted to take her pain away. He wanted to be the one to comfort her for a change. He was tired of her taking care of him. He wanted to be the one for once.

He felt her tighten her grip and let out a very shaky breath as she tried to calm herself. If she needed more time, he'd give it to her. Grieving for family never truly leaves your heart or soul or thoughts. He would know.

'Does it ever stop hurting?'

'Yeah, it does.' He lied, but she pulls away and looked him in the eye, he could tell she didn't believe him.

'If it did, when I look in your eyes, I wouldn't see what I see.'

'What's that?'

'Pain, guilt, remorse and self-loathing. You've lost everything, but you don't allow yourself freedom. Letting go can be hard, because it's never easy. But if you hold on, it can be just as difficult. But letting go shows your true strength, not holding on.' Rose holds his hand tightly and stares at their fingers intertwined.

When she looks up, she saw his surprised face. And his stutter as he tries to form an argument or anything for that matter.

He couldn't believe it. He was speechless, how did this turn into her comforting him again? Was it because he was a bad liar? Or because he was really the last person in the universe who should be offering that kind of advice? She smiles as she touches his cheek with her hand.

She leans forward and picks up the album and places it on the polished table.

'Close your mouth Doctor, you'll catch flies.' He obliged and did what he was told.

She keeps her hand on the cover and closes her eyes. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what.

'I'm sorry I've been such a mess for the past few days.' She looks over at him.

'I understand, really I do Rose.'

'I just…needed some time to accept it…that's all. And I asked the TARDIS to give me some space. Not to shut you out, really, I didn't want that. I just, wanted to be alone, to remember is all.'

He nodded, he understood. That's what he did when they first met. Go off on his own and feel the weight of guilt on his shoulders. And he wanted to be alone, because he didn't think anyone would understand, or know what he wanted to hear. So often he'd replay the same scenarios in his head trying to find anything shred of hope that he could have done things differently. But it was always the same. His sacrifice for the greater good.

She had helped him heal, whether she knew it or not. For that, he was ever grateful. She stands up slowly and she looks at him, still sitting.

'I don't want to keep moping around forever.' She extends her hand and he grabbsit eagerly as she pulled him up. Impulsively he huggs her and he felt her arms around him just as tight.

He quietly lets go and lets her lead them out of the library and down the hallway.

'Do you think she knows I'm okay?' Rose turns around.

'Course I do, because I know she'd haunt me if I ever let any harm come to you. Oh, now that _is_ a scary thought. Can you imagine?'

Rose went to reply when suddenly there was violent shaking as they both were knocked to the ground. However, just as quickly as it started, it stops. Rose looked around confused.

'What happened?'

'I dunno, the TARDIS landed all of a sudden.' The Doctor helps Rose to her feet and they take off running to the console room.

He went over to the console and starts examining the screen, confused. When he looks up, Rose was already heading to the door. He smiles as he grabs his coat off the chair, passes Rose hers, and stood beside her.

'I wonder where we are.' Rose looks up at him.

'Open the door and find out.' He smils and she grins up at him. Rose all but runs out the door. He follows silently and locks the TARDIS behind him.

* * *

Rose stands with her mouth open as she sees many people millng about on a crowded, dirty street. He guesses it to be Elizabethan, judging by the clothes…and smell.

She turns to him and smiles widely, as if she couldn't believe this was possible. That's what he loved about her; she loved everywhere they went, no matter how dangerous it was, just the prospect of visiting a new place, she was enamored it.

The Doctor extends his arm and they waded through the street crowds and Rose looking around with awe.

'Where are we?'

'Mind the loo!' A shout came from above as a man began to dump the contents of a mysterious bucket. The Doctor pulls Rose away and he looks up.

'Somewhere before the invention of the toilet.' He looks back down at her and she shrugs, unaffected.

They continue to walk aimlessly admiring the town. It was only when Rose began to recognise things from history books that she starts to form a sense of recognition about where they were that she asked the Doctor what she was thinking.

'Is this London?'

'I think so, probably around 1599.'

'Am I going to be okay?'

'What do you mean?'

'Remember last time, Queen Victoria. How immodestly I was dressed? How I offended people.' She rolls her eyes.

'Oh! Right. Well, you're dressed better now I guess. Pants, that's a good sign.'

'You have no idea do you? Rose put her hands on her hips.

'Not really no. Tell you what, we'll wait till someone says something and I'll think up something.'

'I am not amused…' Rose smiles and he couldn't help but laugh as they resumed walking down the street.

'See it's not so different from London now. Look. Recycling,' He points to a man shoveling manure. Rose made a face. He points to two men standing by a barrel with drinks in their hands. 'Water cooler moment. And global warming.' He said as they pass a preacher trying to convince the streetwalkers of impending doom.

'Well I guess, if you look at it that way…' Rose looks around again. She couldn't believe she was really here in Elizabethan England. The Doctor stopped walking suddenly and she walked into his back. He looked at her and she offers an apologetic smile.

'Oh yes, yes. Entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to…' He grabbed Rose's hand and they run around the corner before he stops. 'Oh, yes the Globe Theater! Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon, it has fourteen sides containing the man himself.'

'Wait, is Shakespeare in there?' Rose asks wide-eyed.

'Oh yes. Miss Tyler, will you accompany me to the theater?' He holds out his arm.

'It would be my honour.' She gives him a beautiful smile and kept herself close to him as they made their way through the crowds towards the theater.

* * *

Rose is amazed, the theater was packed, and smelled foul, but she didn't care. So many people were standing shoulder-to-shoulder all facing the main stage. They were cheering as the actors on the stage took their bows.

'That's amazing! Just amazing! It's worth it, putting up with the smell. Are those…men dressed as women? Yeah…'

'London never changes.' The Doctor had a bemused smile on his face.

'But where's Shakespeare? Why can't we see him? I wanna see him!' Rose looked around. She put her fist in the air and started chanting, 'Author! Author!'

The Doctor stared at her and Rose felt her cheeks redden slightly.

'Do people even shout that? Do they shout 'author'?' Rose asks now embarrassed.

A man in the crowd closer to Rose starts to chant, right were she left off. Slowly it spreads as the crowd says it with vigor. Both she and the Doctor look around.

'Well…they do now.'

Shakespeare comes out on to the stage and he took an exaggerated bow and blows kisses into the crowd. The audience cheers more and the noise becomes deafening. Rose looked up at the Doctor with awe in his eyes.

'Genius. He's a genius. _The_ genius. The most human _human_ that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words.' The Doctor leans forward in anticipation.

'Shut your big fat mouths!' Shakespeare said and the audience erupts into laughter.

'Oh, well.' The Doctor stood straighter and Rose puts her hand on his shoulder.

'You should never meet your heroes.' She said sympathetically.

'You have excellent taste! I'll give you that,' Shakespeare moves a bit around the stage before continuing. 'I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost,' that's a funny ending isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius!'

He closed out with a bow, but suddenly he jerks back up right.

'When? Tomorrow night.' He declares.

The audience erupts in cheers; Rose notices that the cast has stunned looks on their faces.

'The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Love Labour's Won!'' Again the audience cheers widely and Rose looks at the Doctor who remains quiet.

Silently they exit the Globe Theater, and walk slowly down the street. It was late now, and Rose notices that the Doctor was in thought, so she takes his hand and breaks his concentration.

'I'm not saying I'm expert or anything, but I've never heard of 'Love Labour's Won.''

'Exactly, it's a lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays, but never ever turns up. No one knows why.' The Doctor began to think, that this must have been why the TARDIS abruptly landed.

'I wonder why it disappeared in the first place.' Rose asks.

'I'm beginning to think this is why the TARDIS suddenly landed.'

'Right in the middle of a mystery,' Rose looks around the empty street, 'It's getting late, don't you think?'

'I know a little place.' He led her through the streets, merely following a hunch.

* * *

They came upon a little inn that went by the name The Elephant Inn. He led Rose up the landing and speaking briefly with a woman named Dolly.

His attention was drawn to an open door with voices, some of them angry. A man burst through the door, visibly angry and the Doctor peeks in.

'Hello!' He knocks on the door slightly. 'Excuse me! I'm not interrupting am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?'

'Oh no, no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. No be a good boy and shove…' The Doctor raises an eyebrow as Shakespeare suddenly stops in his sentence. He turns behind him to see Rose peeking into the room as well. 'Hey, nonny, nonny. Sit right down here next to me.'

He gestures to the man remaining in the room. 'You, get sewing on them costumes. Off you go.' He waves his hand dismissively.

'Come on, lad. I think our William's found his new muse.' A younger woman smiled and picked up the tray that was on the table and led the young man out.

'Sweet lady,' Shakespeare smiles as Rose takes a seat next to him. The Doctor felt a stab of jealousy and instinctively moves a chair closer to Rose and takes a seat. 'Such unusual clothes…so fitted.'

Rose turns to the Doctor and gives him an, 'I told you so' look. He reaches into his coat pocket and produces the Psychic Paper, attempting to change the subject. He turns to Shakespeare and shows it to him.

'I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and this is my companion, Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate.'

'Interesting, that bit of paper, it's blank.' He crosses his arms against his chest and leans back.

'Oh, that's…very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius.' The Doctor smirks.

Rose moves to look at the paper but doesn't understand, 'No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose Tyler. It says so. The Psychic Paper says so.' She looks over at the Doctor.

'And I say it's blank.' Shakespeare challenges and the Doctor puts the Psychic Paper back into his coat pocket.

Rose sat back amazed that someone had been able to outsmart the Psychic Paper.

'Psychic. Never heard that before, and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your nonpariel?'

'What does that mean?' Rose blinks but a smile breaks out on her face. She leans in closer and waits for her response.

'Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? A beauty? Maiden? A Wen…'

'You think I'm a beauty?' Rose cuts him off, sat back and smirks, as she looked at the Doctor who simply turns away. 'Well, Mr. Shakespeare, you're very observant. And your description is quite accurate…' She leans in again.

'Rose here is from a far off land. Uh, Freedonia?' He didn't mean to end it with a question.

Before Shakespeare could answer, a man burst into the room looking very angry.

'Excuse me! Hold hard a moment, this is abominable behaviour! A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed!' The man's, Lynley, face had tinged red with fury.

'Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll sent it 'round.' Shakespeare tries to settle the man down.

'I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script! Now!'

I can't.' Shakespeare answers.

'Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled.' Lynley said flatly.

'It's all go around here, isn't it?' Rose smiles at the Doctor who returns it.

'I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labours Won' will never be played.' He stomped off and out the door.

The table was quiet for a bit before Rose spoke once more, 'Well, then, that's the mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. But somehow, with us here, it's never that easy, is it?'

Chilling screams broke the stillness in the air and together the three of them ran down the stairs and into the street where Lynley is stumbling around spitting up water.

'It's Lynley!' Rose exclaimed.

'Leave it to me, I'm a doctor.' He was already at Lynley's side.

'Sorry, that won't stop me.' Rose was beside the Doctor.

Lynley suddenly dropped to the ground, Rose bends down and the Doctor starts to run, to look around the street for anything malicious.

Rose starts to listen to his chest for any signs of breathing and a heartbeat. She starts to mumble to herself, 'Okay, just like Martha said, we need to get the heart going. Mr. Lynley, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right.'

Rose bends closer to his mouth in order to begin mouth-to-mouth, as the Doctor returns and bends down next to Rose. Water begins to gush from Lynley's mouth. Rose jumps back.

'What the hell is that?'

'I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water, he drowned. And then…I dunno, like a blow to the heart. Like an invisible blow,' He stands and turns to the woman he saw earlier in the room with Shakespeare, 'Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away.'

'Yes sir.' The woman does a short curtsy, but suddenly another, younger woman appears out of nowhere.

'I'll do it, ma'am.' She offers and heads towards the empty street.

The Doctor crouches back down beside Rose who had a confused look on her face.

'Why are you telling them that, Doctor?' Rose inquired.

'This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft.' He says matter of factly.

'Okay. So then, what was it?'

'Witchcraft.'

* * *

Once the constable had come to take away the body, the Doctor, Rose and Shakespeare headed back into the Inn and back into the room where they had met and once again sat around the table. The woman from the incident appeared before them and smiled sweetly.

'I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You and Miss Tyler are just across the landing.'

'Thank you…Miss?' Rose asked.

'Dolly, if you please ma'am. And you're welcome.' She gave another short curtsy and set about to her tasks.

'Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia, where women are accustomed to being around the bodies of the deceased?' Shakespeare inquired.

'A woman can do what she likes, that's just the beginning.' Rose states.

'And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?'

'I do a lot of reading.' The Doctor cleared his throat.

'A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I do,' Shakespeare turns back to Rose. 'And you, you look at him like you've something to tell him. Something life altering. Yet you hesitate, for fear the answer will not be what you seek.'

Rose had wide eyes and blinks slowly. How did he know all of this? She felt the Doctor's eyes on her and she stood up abruptly, feeling uncomfortable. 'I think we should say good night.' She headed out the door.

'I must work; I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours.'

The Doctor was now at the doorway and turned to smile at him. 'All the world's a stage.'

'Hm, I might use that. Good night Doctor.' He smiled and began to gather his writing tools.

'Nighty-night Shakespeare.' He answered and headed across the hall.

He entered to find Rose looking around the bedroom, her eyes on the bed.

'Not exactly five-star huh?' Rose smiles.

'We'll manage. We've had worse.' He counters.

'I don't have my toothbrush.' She sighed.

'Oh. Hang on.' Rose watches as he pats his jacket down and reaches into a pocket and produces a toothbrush. 'Contains Venusian spearmint.'

'So who's going where? I mean, this bed is like a drop of water in the ocean compared to your bed.'

'We'll manage. C'mon.' He spreads out onto the bed with his back against the headboard and Rose smiled.

Rose climbs onto the and positions herself with her back against his chest, her legs out in front of her and his legs ensuring she won't fall out of the bed. She tucks her head under his chin and his arms go around her middle. Rose smiled.

'You going to be comfortable? All night?' Rose asks.

'Course.' Was his reply.

They were quiet again and Rose closed her eyes, pondering over the day's events.

'So magic and stuff. That comes as a bit of surprise. Isn't that a bit 'Harry Potter?''

'Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried.' She turns to face him and he smiles.

'Shush, don't ruin it for me. I'm not there yet,' She smiles and leans her head back into his embrace. 'So is it real then? I mean, witches, black magic and all that?'

'Course it isn't! It looks like witchcraft, but it isn't.'

'Ok, so then, if it isn't witchcraft, then what is it? Alien?'

'Well, there's such a think as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted it. No, we're missing something Rose.'

Rose thought for a moment, something big. Something large? Where had they seen that? There were plenty of large things in London, but what was it? What caught her eye? Then it hit her.

'Doctor, what about the Theater itself. It's pretty large.'

'Rose Tyler, you're…'

Their thoughts were interrupted as they heard a woman scream.

When they burst through the door across the landing, they were just in time to see the body of Dolly lying on the floor.

'Wha? What was that?' Shakespeare said groggily.

Rose ran to the window and she saw, what she knew she saw, was a witch. And she was flying away on a broomstick.

'Her heart gave out. She died of fright.' The Doctor said amazed.

'Doctor?' Rose calls and he joins her at the window.

'What did you see?' He saw nothing but the black of night.

'A witch?'

* * *

Dawn slowly etched itself over the Elephant Inn while Shakespeare, the Doctor and Rose sit at the table in silence.

'Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit.' Shakespeare sighed.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." The Doctor said.

'I might use that.' Shakespeare looks over.

'You can't. It's someone else's.'

'But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you. Why is that? It's like someone is using you…' Rose didn't realize she had been speaking out loud.

'Are you accusing me of these deaths?' Shakespeare asked.

'No! Sorry, I was just thinking. But what I did see was a witch. It was flying away, cackling away. And you've written about witches.'

'I have? When was this?'

'No. Not quite yet.' The Doctor whispered to Rose.

'Peter Streete spoke of witches.' Shakespeare offered.

'Who's Peter Streete?' Rose asked.

'Our builder. He sketched plans to the Globe.'

'The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! Rose you were right!' He slammed his fist onto the table. 'The Globe! Come on!'

The Doctor ran out of the room and left Rose and Shakespeare to stare at each other before running out after him.

* * *

Rose and Shakespeare arrive shortly after the Doctor and followed him onto the stage of the theater. The Doctor jumps from the stage into the pit area and tries to think of how it all fit together.

'The columns there, right? fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will, why fourteen sides?'

'It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried sound well.' Shakespeare offered.

'Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen?' The Doctor thought.

'There are fourteen lines in a sonnet.' Rose states and shrugs her shoulders.

'So there is. Good point. Words and shapes, following the same design,' The Doctor begins to pace as he thinks aloud. 'Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon…think, think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers and lines!'

'This is just a theater, Doctor' Shakespeare stated.

'Oh, but a theater's magic, isn't it. You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that…'

'It's like the TARDIS. Small wooden box on with all that _power_ on the inside.' Rose smiles.

'Oh. Oh Rose Tyler, have I told you recently how brilliant you are? Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?'

'You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place…lost his mind.' Shakespeare pondered.

'Why, what happened?' Rose asked.

'Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled.'

'Where is he now?' The Doctor frowned.

'Bedlam.' Shakespeare looked grave.

'Is Bedlam a hospital?' Rose inquires.

'Bethlem Hospital, yes Rose. It's a madhouse.' Shakespeare nodded.

'We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on!' The Doctor suddenly jumped back on stage and grabbed Rose's hand, leading her out with Shakespeare running after them, after ordering around two younger actors of course.

The Doctor's pace was hard to match and eventually Rose fell behind him in the streets, while Shakespeare caught up to her.

'So, tell me of Freedonia, Rose. Where woman are not scared of the bodies of the deceased, and women can be writers and actors.'

'My country is ruled by a woman. Women can hold any position they want to.' Rose said proudly.

'Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty.'

Rose stopped in her tracks, trying hard to wrap her head around the fact that William Shakespeare; _the _William Shakespeare was flirting with her.

'Well, Mr. Shakespeare, I'm flattered,' Rose said with a smile and she leaned to whisper into his ear, 'But I do happen to know of the wife you left in the country. But I just can't. It's not right.'

'But Rose, this is Town!' Shakespeare counters.

The Doctor stops and looked at them both. Again he felt jealousy stab him and tried to get them to refocus.

'Come on. She can continue to reject you later.' He takes Rose's hand.

'She merely inspires me to work harder for her approval.' Shakespeare reached for Rose's other hand, the one that was free and give it a kiss. Rose blushes and the Doctor turns to hide a scowl. He thought that Shakespeare reminded him of Captain Jack. This wasn't good.

'Move it you two!'

* * *

Rose stood outside Bethlem Hospital, if it could even be called that, and looked on in horror. The Doctor dropped back and held her hand.

'This is normal Rose, remember that. We can't do anything.'

'But they're people! Being treated like that?' She cried. She couldn't understand how human beings could do this to their own kind.

'Want to stay behind?' He asked.

'No, no I don't.' Rose gripped his hand tighter.

Shakespeare called out to them to hurry up and they quickened their pace inside.

* * *

Rose looked on in horror as she heard loud screams and moans as the jailer led them through the halls.

'Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!' The jailer smirked.

'No I don't!' The Doctor stated.

'Wait here my lords, while I make him decent for the lady.' And the jailer walks away.

'So this is what you lot call a hospital? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?' Rose turned to Shakespeare.

'Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia?' He countered.

'But you're so clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?'

'I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose.' He states quietly.

'Mad in what way?' Rose ventured.

'You lost your son.' The Doctor said quietly. Sympathizing with him.

'My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there.'

'I didn't know. I'm sorry.' Rose said quietly.

'It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be…oh, that's quite good.'

'You should write that down.' The Doctor smiles.

'Hm, maybe not. Doesn't it seem a bit pretentious?'

The jailer's calls beckons them forward and Rose braces herself for what's to come.

The jailer unlocks and slowly opens the cell.

'They can be dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own strength.'

'I think it helps if you don't whip them! Get out!' He yells and knelt down beside Peter slowly.

'Peter? Peter Streete?'

'He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him.' Shakespeare said shaking his head.

The Doctor slowly put his hand on Peter's shoulders. The moment of contact, Peter jerks his head up. He looks at the Doctor with wild and glassy eyes. And he seems like he wants to them something, but is unable to do so.

The Doctor carefully places his fingertips on Peter's face and looks him deep in the eye.

'Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go. Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches.'

Peter slowly lies back down onto his cot and stared off into space, Rose and Shakespeare just stare at each other, while the Doctor crouches down next to the cot.

'Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. _Their_ design! The fourteen walls, it was always fourteen. When the work was done,' He let out a chilling laugh, 'They sapped poor Peter's wits.'

'Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?' The Doctor asked.

'All Hallows Street.' He whispered.

Suddenly a woman, old, haggard and angry appears before the Doctor.

'Too many words!' She spat. The Doctor jumps slightly and moves to stand beside Rose.

'Doctor! What is she?' Rose asked but she didn't get an answer out of him.

The woman suddenly lays her hand on Peter's chest and he lets out a scream before dying before them.

'No!' The Doctor yells.

'Witch! I'm seeing a witch!' Shakespeare states with his mouth open.

'Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch!' She laughs. 'Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals.'

Shakespeare ran to the door and shouts at the door, 'Hey! Let us out!'

'That's not gonna work. The whole hospital is shouting that!' Rose cried, backing herself towards the door.

'Who will die first, hmm?' The witch cackled.

'Well, if you're looking for volunteers.' The Doctor steps forward.

'No! Don't! Doctor!' Rose cries.

'Doctor, can you stop her?' Shakespeare asks.

'No mortal has power over me!' The witch spat.

'Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one…if I can just know you.' The Doctor thought.

'None on Earth has knowledge of us.'

'Then it's a good thing I'm here,' The Doctor began to pace as he thought, 'Now think, think, think…Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy…ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!' He pointed his finger at her.

The Carrionite wails in agony and suddenly disappears.

'What did you do?' Rose asks as she steps forward.

'I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic.' The Doctor turned to face her.

'But you told me there was no such thing as magic.'

'Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you choose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead.' He looked out the window suddenly.

'Use them for what?' Shakespeare inquired.

'The end of the world.' He turns back to face them.

Little did they know that the world destruction was going to be back burner as they plotted a way to take out the group who were vastly becoming detrimental to their plans.

* * *

Rose and Shakespeare sat at the table and watch as the Doctor paces trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. And then he starts to ramble on.

'The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend.'

'Well, I'm going for real.' Shakespeare leans back in his chair.

'What do they want?' Rose asked.

'A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft.' The Doctor replied.

'But how?' Rose didn't understand.

'I'm looking at the man with the words.' The Doctor turns to Shakespeare with his eyebrow raised.

'Me? But I've done nothing.' He states innocently.

'Hold on, though. Didn't you say last night you were going to work on the play? That Carrionite was in the room too. So what happened?' Rose looks over at Shakespeare.

'Well, I was finishing the play. I must have fallen asleep.'

'What happens on the last page?' The Doctor sat down with them.

'The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all funny and thought provoking as usual. Except. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is…I don't actually remember writing them.' He confesses.

'That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labours Won,' it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that.' The Doctor stood up again.

They immediately pull out a map and start looking at it.

'There. All Hallows Street. There it is. Rose, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!'

'I'll do it!' Shakespeare shook the Doctor's hand. 'All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing.'

'Now now, Will, if you keep talking like that, you'll add to his already huge ego.' Rose grinned.

'I'm not. It's marvelous. Good luck Doctor!'

'Good luck Shakespeare,' He pulls Rose towards the door, 'Once more unto the breach!'

'I like that. Wait a minute…that's one of mine!' He laughed.

The Doctor pokes his head back into the doorway. 'Oh, just a shift!' He grinned.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor stop in front of a street marked All Hallows.

'All Hallows Street, but which house?' The Doctor scans the cramped street, all the houses looked similar.

'So how do these Carrionites plan to end the world?' Rose said.

'How do you explain infinite temporal flux?'

'Try not to do it smugly.' Rose countered.

'Oh! I know! Think of it like 'Back to the Future!''

'Like the film?' Rose asked.

'Course the film! Marty McFly goes back and changes history.'

'Oh! Right, then he starts fading away. Oh my god, if we don't fix it now, the human race will fade away, won't it?'

'It will end right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?' The Doctor repeated.

They heard the sound of a door open slowly and it drew their attention to a house in the middle of the abandoned street.

'Ah, make that _witch_ house.' Rose tries to stifle a laugh and he took her hand.

They make their way in and see the Carrionite from the Elephant Inn waiting for them.

'I take it we're expected?' The Doctor asked.

'Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time.' She stated flatly.

'So,' Rose stepped forward, 'This can't be too hard, I just have to name you. So I name thee Carrionite!' Rose pointed her finger at the blonde woman, but nothing happened. 'Missed something, didn't I?' Rose looks at the Doctor who nodded. 'Always a catch.'

'The power of a name works only once. Observe. Now your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant…Rose!'

Rose suddenly saw back and collapsed to the floor. The Doctor kneels beside her and moves her hair out of her face.

He stands slowly and turns to face her, feeling the rage seep into him.

'Big mistake. That name will always keep me fighting! What did you do?' He yells.

'Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor!' She points her finger, and panicked slightly as nothing happened.

'The naming won't work on me.' He stated.

'Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?' She tilts her head to the side.

'The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?'

'The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness.'

'Then, how did you escape?' The Doctor asked.

'New words, new glittering from a mind like no other.' She smiles.

'Shakespeare.' The Doctor said.

'His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough allow us entrance.' She smirked.

'How many of you?'

'Just three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic.' She declares triumphantly.

'That's a busy schedule. But first, you gotta get through me.' He stood face to face with the blonde woman who simply smiles seductively and reaches out to touch his face.

'Oh, that should be a pleasure. Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape.' She ran her fingers along his face.

'Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me.'

'Oh, we'll see!' She suddenly yanks a lock of hair from his head and backs away with a huge smile on her face.

'What did you do?' The Doctor touched the back of his head.

'Souvenir?' She grins.

'Well, give it back!' He watches as the blonde woman threw up her arms and the window she was standing behind burst open and she flew out backwards. Levitating outside. He went to the windowsill with a small smile on his face.

'Well, that's just cheating.' He said.

'Behold Doctor! Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets.' She procures a doll from her person and quickly wraps his hair around it. Rose wakes slowly and she sees the Doctor and that Carrionite at the window and she was holding something in her hands.

'Now, you might call that magic…I'd call it DNA replication.'

'What use is your science now?' She grinned and stabbed the doll with force and purpose.

Rose awakens fully as she hears the Doctor cry out and fall to the floor. She watches the Carrionite fly away, cackling.

'No! Doctor!' Rose ran over to him. 'Don't worry, it's okay. I've got you…' She carefully rolled him onto his back, her hands shaking and bent her head down to listen. She lets out a nervous laugh and smiles. 'She only got one…'

'Yup, just one,' He stands and nearly falls over again, Rose grabs him protectively and looks up at him. 'I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!'

Rose panics and hits him on the chest as hard as she can.

'Ah! Rose! Other side!' He grits his teeth.

'I'm sorry!' She hits him again on the other side.

'On the back! On the back!' Rose hit him again and instantly he felt better as his second heart starts to function again.

'Bit to the left! Ah, lovely,' He stands once more, pulling Rose with him. 'There we go! Ba-da-boom! Well, now Rose Tyler, come on! The Globe!'

She grabs his hand and he pulls her in the direction of the Globe.

* * *

'We're lost! Admit it!' Rose cried as they pass the same house for the third time. 'We passed this house already Doctor!'

'No we're not!' He pulled her down a different street. And then back down the same one again. These Medieval towns were so condensed and small. Confined…confusing.

'You've a lousy sense of direction!'

'Have a bit of faith in me Rose! There is method to my madness!'

They hear screaming in the streets and follow it until they start seeing a red glow of energy that had begun to pour from the Globe.

'The stage door!'

Thunderclouds and lightening begin to form over the Globe increasing the ominous appearance.

The Doctor and Rose burst through the stage door and enter the backstage area. Rose looks and sees Shakespeare sitting, nursing his head.

'Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, 'Stop the play!" The Doctor cried.

'I hit my head.' He stated.

'Don't rub it. You'll go bald.' Screams erupt from the audience. 'I think that's my cue!'

The Doctor runs out, and Rose grabs Shakespeare's hand and they follow him.

It was pure chaos in the theater; the crowd's terrified screams and the Carrionite's cackle filled the theater.

'Now begins the millennium of blood!' The Carrionites cry.

The Doctor, Rose and Shakespeare ran onto the stage and survey the chaos.

'The Doctor! He lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath. They come! They come!' The blonde laughs and watches with pride as the remaining Carrionites were freed from a crystal ball and began to fly around the Globe.

'Come on Will!' The Doctor grabbed him. 'History needs you!'

'But what can I do?'

'Reverse it!' The Doctor cried.

'How am I supposed to do that?' Shakespeare said exasperated.

'The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith. The one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!' The Doctor explained.

'But what words? I have none ready!'

'You're William Shakespeare!' The Doctor smiled.

'But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision.'

'Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!' He watched Shakespeare nod and take a step forward and Rose watched utterly amazed.

'Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!'

'No! Words of power!' The blonde Carrionite covers her ears in pain.

'Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show! Between the points…uh' Shakespeare looks at the Doctor.

'7-6-1-3-9-0!'

'7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…' Shakespeare hesitates and looks at the Doctor who also is at a loss for words.

'Expelliarmus!' Rose cried, they both turn to look at her.

'Expelliarmus!' The Doctor repeats.

'Expelliarmus!' Shakespeare yells triumphantly.

'Good old JK!' The Doctor smiles.

The Carrionites scream in agony and slowly began to get sucked back into the crystal ball in a violent rushing tornado, pulling into it with them, all copies of the play.

'Deep darkness! We are consumed!' The blonde cried again as she was sucked in with her hand reaching out.

The cloud dissipates slowly and the panicked audience looks around and small smiles break out across their faces as they realise that the evil is now gone. Quietly an applause breaks out and spreads like wild fire across the entire audience. The Doctor slips out backstage and into the balcony.

'They think it was all special effects.' Rose smiled

'Your effect is special indeed.' Shakespeare grinned.

'Oh, Will, I know you can offer me a line better than that.' Rose rolled her eyes.

Both Rose and Shakespeare take their bows as well. The Doctor finds the box that the previous blonde Carrionite was occupying and finds the crystal within it and gazes upon it. The three remaining Carrionite's are trapped within it for all time. He picks it up and slips it into his pocket.

* * *

In the morning the Doctor was looking for Rose who was somewhere in the Globe. He wanders the theater, while looking for her and any extra copies of the lost play. He searched everywhere but found none, but he did find Rose sitting on the stage with Shakespeare. They were laughing and he starts towards them. He watches as Shakespeare put his arm around her waist and pull her closer. Rose widens her eyes and he blinks back his shock.

'Come here…' He said and Rose put her hands up to stop him from getting closer.

'Ah, ah.' She tilts her head. 'I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else.'

'The Doctor may never kiss you, so why not entertain a man who will?'

The Doctor tries not to quicken his pace so as not to draw attention to himself. Rose caught him coming closer and jumps off the stage and into his arms.

'Find any more copies?' She asked.

'Nope, it all went up into the sky.'

'My lost masterpiece.' Shakespeare mourned. 'No matter, I've got new ideas. Perhaps its time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet.'

'Hamnet?' Rose asked.

'Anyway, time we're off. I've got a nice attic on the TARDIS where this lot,' He held up the crystal, 'can scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Rose back to Freedonia.'

'You mean travel on through time and space.' Shakespeare mused.

'You what?' The Doctor asked.

'You're from another world like the Carrionites and Rose is from the future. It's not hard to work out.'

'That's…incredible. You are incredible.' The Doctor smiled.

'You're, amazing!' Rose echoes, her smile getting bigger.

'We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Rose, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my golden lady.'

'Now this is the type of goodbye a lady can get used to.' She nudges the Doctor.

'I shall compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate…' He was cut off by one of the actors who announces the arrival of the queen.

'Queen Elizabeth I!' The Doctor exclaims.

'Doctor!' Elizabeth cries.

'What?' He asks, taken back.

'My sworn enemy!'

'What?' He tilts his head.

'Off with his head!' She points to him and the guards advance.

'_What_?'

'Never mind the 'what' just run! See you, Will, and thanks!' Rose gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, grabs the Doctor's hand and pulls him towards the closest exit hearing Shakespeare's laugh follow them out the door.

They ran as fast as they could while they heard the clanking sound of the soldiers' armor indicating that they weren't far behind.

'Stop in the name of the Queen!' He calls to them.

'What have you done to upset her!' Rose asks.

'How should I know? Haven't even met her yet,' He said. 'Ah, but that's time travel for you! Still can't wait to find out!'

They approached the TARDIS and he quickly unlocked it and shoved Rose inside.

'That's something to look forward to. Oh!' He ducked quickly and ran inside just as the arches released a shower of arrows. One embedding itself into the TARDIS door, moments later, the TARDIS dematerializes.

They were quiet for a moment as they caught their breath and suddenly Rose starts to laugh and sat on the console chair. He laughed and sat beside her.

'So, you've managed to anger another queen.' Rose looked over amused.

'It seems like it. That'll be interesting.'

'That was quite the adventure. I met Shakespeare. He's a huge flirt.' Rose smiles and she leans into him.

'Quite the adventure…' He echoes and rests his head on hers and he heard her give a little sigh.

Rose was thinking about what Shakespeare had said to her about wanting to tell the Doctor something, and her fear if he didn't feel the same way. Their relationship had changed. She loved him, so very much. But she was unsure if he felt the same way and didn't give any sign that he had felt any different. So Rose kept her love secret. Maybe one day, she'd tell him and hopefully he would as well. She got up suddenly and headed towards the halls of the TARDIS, turning around and looking at him. His look of confusion and she just smiled.

'I'm going for a shower, being there…really made me appreciate the availability of water.'

He nodded and watched her head down the halls. Shakespeare had mentioned that she had wanted to tell him something. He did have a small idea of what it could be. But he couldn't be sure. Whatever it was, she was scared of his reaction. He wouldn't push her; he hoped that she would get over her fear soon. He had a feeling that whatever she had to say, he'd feel it back. Ten fold.

* * *

Hello!

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. The long weekend passed and every time I tried to write, things came up.

I also want to let everyone know how much your support has been noted. Thank you all for continued support and your kind reviews. I'm trying to slowly build into the relationship between Ten and Rose, I hope I'm doing a good job and that I'm staying true to the characters, with my own little touch. I'm sorry for the spelling errors that may arise as you read.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll start on the next soon.

P.S _Nonpariel_, is an Elizabethan word for beauty. My computer insisted on changing it, so I hope the spelling remains consistent.

I've edited this a bit as well, since a kind reviewer pointed out some areas of concern. I hope I've done it a bit more justice. Drop a review for more constructive criticisms.


	5. The Judas Tree

She was growing impatient. How long did it take? She was twisting the scarf in her hands as she waited for him to return. She stood up from the console chair and began to pace. Why was he taking so long? She looked at the scarf. It was pretty, white, with intricate designs in black thread. It was stifling though, when she was wearing it, as well as a bit confining. But that was what she had to do, blend in and buy herself more time.

She stopped at the ramp that lead down to the door. What was holding him up? He had told her he would be right behind her. She knew that he was going to speak to him, but she didn't think it'd take this long. She was worried; these people were militaristic, as she had learned. Learned the hard way. She looked down at the still fresh wound on her arm.

It had been a very long forty-eight hours, and she was glad to be back inside the TARDIS. She sat down again and threw the scarf across the console room. It was brining back bitter memories. She started to replay the previous week in her head, and wondered to herself how and when they made their fatal error. After all, it was supposed to be a wonderful trip, to a planet whose waters were white, coupled with beautiful flora. Rose had been intrigued and watched the Doctor's playful grin as he input the coordinates into the TARDIS. She looked at the door again. She wanted him to hurry, so they could leave this horrid place.

_Please Doctor, please hurry._

* * *

When they landed, Rose opened the door and looked around with awe. The Doctor stood beside her and watched as she walked out into the middle of the forest.

'Rose Tyler, welcome to the planet Yanah.'

'It's beautiful!' She inhales deeply and tries to memorize the smell of the forest that surrounded them. She hears the Doctor shut the door to the TARDIS and grabs her hand. He leads her down a well trodden path, deeper into the forest along until they came to a stop. And the forest opened before them.

There was a cliff before them and the sound of rushing water filled their ears and they head towards the cliff's edge. Rose looks down and feels a smile on her face. Below them, the cliff was steep, but at the bottom of it, there is a river that ran through it. The water is white and she can't believe it. She turns to look at the Doctor who returns her smile.

He starts to explain how something like this was possible, but something else caught her eye over the Doctor's shoulder. It is a massive tree. She had never seen one so big. And unlike the other trees in this forest, this tree is black. Like it was dead, but it was so very much alive, because the tree's leaves are a beautiful shade of sliver. They are blowing in the breeze that surrounds them and Rose looks over at the Doctor who is still talking about the water. Rose starts towards the tree, but did her best to listen. That is the main river, Gizan, which connects to the planet's ocean, Simbel. And it is all white!

Rose was now in front of the tree and marvels at its beauty. She had never seen anything like it before, as she reaches out to touch it, she feels a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

'Rose. Don't touch that. It's dangerous.'

'But, it's just a tree. How are trees dangerous?' Rose didn't think they had ever met a killer tree on their travels, and found it hard to believe. Well except the Christmas Trees, but those were being controlled. So that was a different story. In terms of dangerous trees on their own, she didn't think they had.

'That tree is dangerous, in fact they are so dangerous that there are only a limited number of them left.'

'Okay, so then, what's so dangerous about it?'

'It's called a Judas Tree, and its bark can be constructed to make one of the most dangerous and deadly poisons in the universe.'

Rose looks up again at the tree, it's leaves are blowing in the wind and giving them a diamond like shine. She tilts her head; all the beautiful things they encountered seemed to spell trouble. He takes her hand and leads her back the way they came, but now they are both quiet.

When they had once again emerged from the forest, they are on the outskirts of a town. It looks old but is bustling with the sound of voices. On the highest point, there is a huge home. The stairs to get there looked grueling, but there are beautiful plants that lined the stairs and Rose is intrigued by it.

'What's in that place up there?'

'Well, it's a bit complicated to explain. So think of him like royalty.' The Doctor followed her gaze.

'But he isn't royal?'

'Right. He's more like a guardian. He's been chosen, specifically him, out of his entire family, to be the guardian over the temple here. He's very revered. And very well respected. So he's like royalty.'

'What's in the temple then?'

'Their protector of these lands.'

'So they're very religious? These people.'

'Yup.'

'Can we go and see the town?' Rose asked getting more excited.

'Yup, but remember, just be careful of what you say. This planet and this town are religious.'

Rose simply rolles her eyes and pulls his hand as they made their way down the hill to the bustling town beneath them.

* * *

It reminds Rose of an ancient civilization on Earth. The town is beautiful, small and tightly compacted but it is highly functional. What Rose notices were the shops. They are full of exotic fruits and sweet smelling flowers to name a few. The stalls have people gathered all around them purchasing and inquiring. Rose looks up at the Doctor and smiled, which he returned.

Rose looks around at the town inhabitants. She notices that all of the men have shaved heads, a bluish tinge to their skin and wore loose fitting white pants with a thick belt around their stomachs and leather boots. They were all heavily tattooed with symbols and designs that Rose thought must be something of religious nature. They wore no shirts. Rose sympathized; it was hot on this planet.

The women on the other hand are wearing headscarves that only leaves their eyes visible. Rose thought it was odd, they resemble the headscarves back on Earth that were worn by people from the Middle East. They are beautiful, with stunning designs, but they are all white, with their designs being woven in black thread. Unlike the women who lived in that area, these women are wearing white linen pants, a loose linen shirt that has three quarter length sleeves, they didn't have any tattoos that Rose could see, but the bluish tinge to their skin was a bit darker as compared to the men.

And they also have on knee high leather boots. Even the soldiers, who were a mix of both men and women, are armed heavily. They all carry guns and are scattered amongst the crowd. Rose is unsure as to why such a peaceful looking town would have a need for such a fierce looking army, but the rest of the townspeople didn't seem to notice, or care. They all carried on like normal.

'There seems to be an awful lot of soldiers.' Rose states as she looks around, mentally counting.

'Keeps the peace.' The Doctor replied picking up a trinket from a nearby stall and examining it.

'Keeping the peace? Seems peaceful now.'

'It wasn't. Only about twenty years ago, there was a brutal civil war. It was devastating to them.' He squints at the item in his hands.

'A war over what?'

'The temple.' The Doctor places the item down and picks up another one.

'Why the temple?' Rose looked over in its direction.

'A group of citizens felt that those in charge of the temple were not following a certain path. They challenged that, got supporters, but were ultimately defeated. Some were executed and some were banished,' The Doctor looks over at her. 'Their military is strict and swift to root out any other rebels.'

'But it's been quiet for twenty years.' Rose protests looking around at the people again.

'Maybe on the exterior. On the interior, there is always the fear of finding rebels. So, they want to be sure I guess.' The Doctor looks at her.

'Seems a bit drastic.' Rose states and the Doctor takes her hand and they start to walk to another direction, geared towards the temple.

* * *

Beautiful mosaics cover the temple walls as they entered. Their walk in is marked with marble pillars that reflect the light of the oil lamps that are hung in between the pillars. The air is thick with the smell of incense but are not a lot of people around. They walk until they came upon a statue of a being.

'Is that their god?' Rose asked as she walks up to take a closer look, it is carved out of marble. The figure is standing in a very simple position, facing towards the entrance of the temple. He is dressed in the same garb as the men, but the dress is more decorative and he appeared to have long, shoulder length hair.

'Seems to be emitting some sort of energy…' The Doctor suddenly began to walk in circles sonicing the statue.

'Energy? Like what?' Rose also started looking for anything suspicious.

'It's calling out. Communications? No. No. That can't be it…what is it?' He put his ear to the statue but heard nothing.

'What are you doing?' A voice came from a room that is off to their left. A man in white robes emerged and looks them both over.

'Hello! I'm the Doctor,' He went into his jacket pocket and retrieved the Psychic Paper. 'I'm assessing the structures around here. I'm the inspector and this is my assistant Rose Tyler.'

Rose smiled and waves as the man inspected the paper.

'Odd, I wasn't aware there was an inspection. I suppose I will need to take you to Master Absconsa right away.'

'Yes, that'll do. What's your name?' The Doctor puts the paper away.

'Abbas. I am the caretaker of this temple.'

'Ah! Well, nice to meet you Abbas.' The Doctor smiles and Rose did as well.

The man nodded simply and starts walking towards the entrance, Rose looks at the Doctor who was still looking at the statue with a confused look on his face.

'I think we should come back tonight. And really take a look.' Rose tugged his sleeve.

'You know, just once we'll go somewhere and there won't be anything to do but wander.'

'Promise?' Rose smiled.

'Nope. Cause where's the fun in that?'

Rose laughs and nods her head. 'Sounds too boring anyway.'

'Yup. But we'll come back here tonight. Something's going on.'

* * *

Abbas leads them into the house that was on top of the highest point. There were a lot of stairs and that, coupled with the heat and humidity, started to make Rose long for a cool shower. Even the Doctor had removed the brown coat in an attempt to stay cool, so Rose did the same with hers.

When they enter the house, it is massive on the inside; all constructed with marble and it smelled sweet. It was very bare inside, nothing decorative about it. Very minimalistic, only a few plants in the corners to show some colour. There is a staircase that was in the middle of the room and open archways on the main floor that led to other rooms.

Abbas takes them to a door that is behind the stairway and into a grand room. There is a shallow pool in the middle of the room with a tiled mosaic on the bottom. Other than that, there is not much décor. There is an unoccupied chair in the middle of the room and both the Doctor and Rose look around. They were now alone.

'So, this is the house of man that looks after the temple then?' Rose looked over to the Doctor.

'Yup, that's right. Though, I was under the impression that he had been killed during the uprising.'

'Simply rumours. Used against me to give the rebels hope. But it is all false.' A new figure enters the room, followed by Abbas.

'Ah! Well, good news for you then.' The Doctor walks over to the new face.

Rose walks over slowly, noticing that unlike the other men in this village, this man has a thin beard that traces his jaw line, he is sturdy like the other men, but his features are hardened. This man had been witness to many horrors that bore lines into his face.

'My name is Caparo. I understand you were inspecting the temple. Why is that?' He keeps his gaze on Rose and it began to make her feel uncomfortable.

'Oh, well, there was a storm that we picked up on while in space. Noticed it had affected some of the structures on the neighbouring planets and we thought we should check on yours.' The Doctor smiled.

'A storm? Odd, I don't remember seeing one in the sky. When was this?'

'It was about twelve hours or so ago. We're only now starting to hear of the affects it started to have.'

'I see.' He began to look them over again. The Doctor pulls out the Psychic Paper again and shows Caparo. 'Well, I am sorry you wasted your time. The temple is fine. I should know. It is my job to know. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave. There is nothing to report here.'

Rose saw the Doctor trying to think up something to say but is struggling. She tries to think of something before an idea finally forms in her head.

'Do you think you can allow us to stay over night? We've come an awful long way and our ship is quite the hike. We would appreciate your hospitality.' Rose tried a smile.

Abbas looked over at Caparo who was in deep thought. 'I suppose, for a night, I could not foresee an issue. I would require you to leave by morning.' He said still looking them over.

'Oh that won't be a problem.' The Doctor smiled.

'Very well then, I will have Abbas show you and your…wife?' He questioned, but they both shake their heads. 'Lover?' Again, more denial. 'Concubine?' Rose felt her eyes widen. 'Prostitute?' The Doctor scratches the back of his head.

'No, no, no, no. She's my assistant.' The Doctor said adamantly while Rose tries to stop her face from reddening.

'She is right here you know, and she does have a name, so you should be using it.' Rose looked up at Caparo.

'Indeed,' Caparo narrows his eyes at her, 'Abbas, please show them to their quarters for the night.' He leaves out the same door he entered, without saying another word.

'Come, this way if you please.'

* * *

The rooms were quite grand in comparison to the room they had shared while in Elizabethan London. It is simple, like the rest of house but had grand windows, which allows for the beautiful Yanahite sunset to pour through. The bed is comfortable, soft and rather large. Rose sat down on it and looked around. They are not permitted to share a room, since that is apparently frowned upon in Yanah. Rose got up and walked along the tiled floor to the window and looks out. There is quite the number of armed guards walking the grounds. There seems to be deep-rooted paranoia here. A soft knock at the door made Rose turn around and answer it.

'Begging your pardon miss, I was sent by Abbas to see if you required anything before you turned in.' A small woman, also dressed in white with the intricate detailing on the scarf asked her.

'No, I'm okay. Thank you…sorry, what's your name?' Rose asked.

'Jocale miss.' She gave a small bow and turned to leave, heading down the flight of stairs. Rose looks at the door across the hall from her and walks across the landing. She knocked twice before hearing her name and she opened it slowly. The Doctor is sitting in the chair at the desk, coat on the bed and a pensive look on his face.

'So, what's the plan then?' Rose walked over and stood beside him.

'We get to the temple. Something is giving power to that statue, but I'm not sure what for.'

'Do you think maybe, that someone is trying to reignite the hatred so they can start another war?' Rose asked.

'No, but I hadn't thought of that. Could be an option.'

'If it's a signal, is it alien?'

'It's possible; we'll have to look more. I don't want to guess, even though I'm brilliant.' He smiled as Rose rolls her eyes.

Rose sat on the bed and thought they were missing something. They didn't have a lot of information yet, but hopefully after tonight, they would. She hopes that whatever is going on, isn't serious.

She wasn't aware he had joined her until she heard the mattress sank and she looked over. He offers an apologetic smile.

'I'm sorry.' Was all he said.

'For what? I'm not sorry we're here. If we can help these people with their problem, whether they know it or not…No. I'm not sorry we're here.'

'Rose Tyler…you're just brilliant.' He lay on the bed and stares at the ceiling, she lay beside him and got comfortable. She knew he is thinking so she keeps quiet so he could. He may go off on a tangent about how important it is for her to be quiet when he is thinking, interrupting the genius at work. She yawns a bit, not realising how tired she was. She assumes it was from the heat, it is still so hot.

'That tired? You gonna be able to do this?'

'Shut up. Course I am. We can't all have superior genes like you. The rest of us need sleep.'

'All right, then sleep. I'll wake you up when we're ready to go.'

'Well, what are you gonna do?' Rose sat up.

'Not sleep. Nope. Probably read.' He stated.

'Read? You didn't bring anything,' She watches as he leans over to the brown coat and reaches into a pocket and pulls out a book. She blinked. 'How did that fit in there?'

'Pockets, they're bigger on the inside.' He grins and so does she.

'All right then. You have fun with that.' She crawls over to the pillows and fluffs them a bit, and lay down on her side. She turns to look at him as he got off the bed and heads to the chair.

'Night Doctor.' Rose murmurs.

'Night Rose, don't get too comfortable. Time tends to fly when you're asleep.'

'Such a kill joy.' Rose tosses a pillow at him.

He merely caught it and looked at her, 'Good night Rose.' He smiled at her and she closes her eyes.

* * *

_She was running, but she didn't know from what. She was running without any type of shoes, in a forest and breathing heavily. She acted out of impulse and looked over her shoulder. She heard the crackling of twigs under the weight of whatever was following her. She took off running again, ignoring the pain in her feet and the burn in her lungs. The sound of her assailant was getting louder, it was getting closer. _

_Rose tried to increase her speed, twisting and turning down various paths in hopes of ditching her assailant. She stumbled caught herself and ran harder, she was scared, what was after her? Her heart pounded in her ears and her lungs screamed for air. Just as she was about to stop, she saw the edge of the forest, with light pouring through the dense trees. She gave a small cry of relief and pushed herself forward and burst through the forest and turned around. She was shaking with the adrenalin that still coursed through her blood. _

_She gasped as she turned to look at the forest now; it was ablaze with golden fire and Rose took a step back in disbelief. She screamed, but her voice was drowned out but the howl of a wolf._

* * *

'Rose!' She awoke with a start covered in a cold sweat and confusion on her face. She looks over at the Doctor who is staring at her wide-eyed.

'Sorry…it was a bad dream.' She sat up a bit, bad dream was an understatement. She is still shaky and did her best to hide it from the Doctor.

'Must have been some dream.' He picks up her hand, it is still shaking and she drew it back in haste.

'Is it time to go?' He eyed her suspiciously as she avoids his look. Clearly, he is not going to get anything out of her now. But he made a mental note to talk to her when they got back the TARDIS.

'Yes, come on.' He took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, trying to show his support and Rose stood up.

She didn't know what the dream meant, and she'd never had it before. Was it a warning of some kind? She wasn't sure. The howl of a wolf meant only one thing to her. Bad Wolf. Would she be making another appearance? It scared Rose to think that, it meant that danger was coming their way and usually they didn't know about it until they were already neck deep in it. She felt uneasy and suddenly sick to her stomach with worry. What would she tell the Doctor? He knew that it wasn't an ordinary nightmare. No, he knew it was something more. How would she explain that she was dreaming of wolves? It would, she was sure, set off alarm bells in his head, as he would be consumed with the mystery of figuring out. She thought that she needed to think of something else to describe the nightmare. She settled on telling him it was a dream about falling into the Void. She paused slightly; it'd been awhile now though, would he even buy that excuse? She had to make sure it would be believable. She didn't want to let him know of the dream of wolves. No, at least not yet.

'Rose? Have you even been listening to me?'

'What?' She looks up; they were already at the temple. She didn't realised that they'd arrived.

'I was explaining what we should do when we get in.'

'Oh, right. Course.' She tries a little smile.

'Sure you're okay?'

'Yeah, course. I'm okay. Always.'

He took her hand and led her up the simple stairs and into the temple. It was dark, with no forms of light. He looked around and pulled two of the oil lamps from the wall and hands one of them to Rose. She takes it and looks around. He pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver and reignites both of the wicks.

'Okay, so I need you to go and see if they are other rooms here. Look for anything that might be considered alien technology.' He watches as she blinks.

'We're kinda on an alien planet, Doctor.'

'Well, yes. But different. Something that sticks out.' He stated.

'Right. Okay, alien and sticks out. Gotcha.'

He watches as she heads towards the back of the temple, hoping to find something, anything. He starts looking around the entrance and tries to sonic everything. The screwdriver reacts strongly to the statue. The only thing in the room. He walks around it a few times looking around at it before he bent down and presses his ear against the statue again. It is providing a signal. And it isn't local. No, it is almost broadcasting the signal. Into space. But, they hadn't come across anything, the TARDIS didn't pick up on anything, so then what could it possibly be?

He didn't hear the assailant approach him until he felt something connect with his temple. A figure had appeared out of nowhere once he and Rose had split up to cover more ground. Pain spread from the right temple to his entire head as he hit the ground, his last thoughts were of Rose, hoping that she is still safe, and that she hadn't been found.

Rose readjusted the oil light in her hand as she looked over her shoulder. She couldn't even hear the Doctor anymore, and felt a bit uneasy. This place is a bit eerie in the night, the lamps had all been put out and silence followed her. She peers through all the empty rooms she could find, there are not a lot, but still they are empty. She starts to head back towards the apse of the temple, where the statue was located. As she drew closer, she hears the unmistakable sound of something hitting the ground. It sounds heavy and Rose hid behind a pillar, as she carefully looked around it, blowing out the candle silently.

It takes awhile for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but she didn't have to wait long as someone else lit another lamp. She assumes it was the Doctor and was about to reveal herself when she held in a gasp. The man who lit the lamp was not the Doctor; he had to have been part of the military because of the gun he is pointing at the Doctor. He is laying face down on the marble, unmoving. The man lowers his weapon and snapped his fingers; two more men appeared out of the darkness followed by a female.

'Move him to the prison. He's not alone. Find the girl. She can't be that hard to spot.' He laughs and she watches, soundless, as they picked up the Doctor and take him away.

Rose backs towards the wall as silently as she could and mentally thought about where the nearest exit was.

She is trying her best not to break out into a full run, with her feet hitting the ground, it would only draw attention. She treads carefully, keeping her senses open and stepping carefully. As she passes an archway to her right, she hears the sound of running water and looking behind her, she steps into the room.

There is a door and she quickens her pace as she walks through it. She is now at the rear of the temple, with the sound of the river running behind it. She looks around into the night and spots the guards as they fanned, like flames, in search of her. Without thinking, she broke out into a run and starts down the steep hill, unsure of where to go. She didn't remember the right path back to the TARDIS, and what could she do when she got there? She couldn't call for help; she didn't even know how to make it go. She had a very vague idea, and besides, the Doctor had been there to help her.

She lets out a small sound, as her foot caught an uprooted branch and she tumbles the rest of the way down. She snags her clothing on the rocks and feels the jagged end of one dig into her leg. She silently prays that all this commotion did not alert the guards as to where she was.

By the time she had hit the bottom, her head hurt, she is sore and dusty. Her body aches immensely and she slowly picks herself up.

At the bottom of the hill is a very small house, and she starts towards it. Unsure of what else to do, hopefully, they hadn't been informed of her and the Doctor. Rose reaches up and feels her head before bringing her hand down to look at it. There was blood on it and she panics again. However she starts towards the house anyway.

The curtains are drawn, so Rose couldn't see inside, but there was a silhouette cast as the person moved about inside. When she reaches the front of the house, she looks around to ensure that she wasn't spotted and reached her hand out and knocks.

She hears the sound of shuffling and the lock being disengaged as the door opens slowly. It is a woman and her eyes are wide. Rose offered a kind smile; hopeful that this bloody and dirty stranger won't scare her away.

'I know you! You were with your friend, in the Absconsa's home!' She cried.

'I'm sorry, did we meet? It's kind of hard to remember...' Rose gestures to her headscarf.

'I'm Jocale!' She pulls Rose inside.

'Jocale?' Rose echoes, hardly believing her luck.

Jocale brings out a chair from another room and tells her to sit.

'What happened to you?' She inquired, pulling another chair up and sits across from her, looking over the dusty and bloodied being before her.

'I fell.' Rose said simply.

'From the temple? Why? What were you doing in there?'

'It started when we arrived. When we visited the temple. My friend, the Doctor, he noticed that there was something odd coming from the statue and we couldn't investigate it further because we were interrupted. So we decided to come back later in the night, he told me to see if there were other rooms and he stayed behind.

'When I couldn't find anything, I started back. But I found him unconscious and people from the army standing over him. They started taking him to a prison, now they're looking for me.' Rose finally exhales and takes a deep breath.

'I overheard Caparo talking with someone else about how they two of you had showed up looking for sympathizers to restart the war.'

'What? Of course not! We both avoid fighting, if we can...we would never...' Rose said, completely shocked that she heard that.

'I thought so. When I met you both, you seemed like you were simply here to enjoy yourselves. Hardly recruiting individuals to start a war.' She nodded slightly.

'What I need to do is find the Doctor. Do you know where they've taken him?'

'We have multiple prisons here, depending on the type of crime committed. I would say, since it alerted the Caparo, he would be located in their prison, under the house itself.'

'Great, of course he would be.' She sighed.

'I know how to get there, so fear not.'

'Brilliant! Then we have to get going!' Rose was up and starting for the door.

'Wait! You can't go now; they've alerted the entire town to be on watch. And you'd stick out like a Zulth on Poosh,' She watched as Rose sat down again. 'Tomorrow, you will come with me into the house, and you can see your friend. When there are prisoners in the house, I am responsible for bringing their food to them. We will build our plan around that.'

'You're right; this isn't the time to act daft.' Rose nodded, she ran her hand through her hair and wincing slightly.

'I dare say you're in need of a shower and rest.'

'Sleep wouldn't do me any good anyway,' Rose sighed. 'I'm worried about him.'

'I would try anyway; you'll need to have all your wits about you once we put our plan into action.'

'What plan?' Rose asked.

'The plan that we will be thinking of now.'

'Why do you want to help me?'

'I've my own reasons,' Jocale looks out the window and gave a small sigh. 'I am one of the rebels that was involved in the previous war. I know that Caparo is up to no good. Something isn't right, and with your help, I know we'll get to the bottom of it.'

They planned long into the night. They finally were able to decide on a plan that seemed like it would work. Rose had to back down when Jocale had said that they couldn't break the Doctor out right away. They would need to learn the schedules of the guards down there, before they could attempt to get him out. Rose knew that if he were questioned, he'd want information as well. Knowing the Doctor, he almost certainly had his ways of getting it.

Rose settles into the small bed that Jocale provided her. It is quaint, and she enjoyed the shower as well. She had forgotten that the water was white and gasped when she stepped in. It had the same fluidity as the water she was used to, but it was still weird.

When she re-entered her room, Jocale provided her with another set of clothes, ones to help her fit in more. She puts her head on the pillow and fingered the scarf in her hand. She ached still from the tumble and while she was tired she couldn't bring herself to sleep. The Doctor consumes her thoughts. All she wants is to have him back and then they can leave. Before she can stop herself, she has fallen asleep but this time, it's dreamless.

* * *

If he thought it was hot on the surface, it is hotter down in the prison. The Doctor looks around and sighs. It was quiet, and he didn't know if it was still night or now day. He also didn't know if they had found Rose or not. If they did, they hadn't brought her down here. If they didn't, he is still just as worried for her; she is so easy to spot in this town. Thinking this just makes him get up and start pacing again. He hears a door open and close and footsteps as they draw closer to him. He waits at the cell door with mild enthusiasm. He is surprised to see Caparo at the door.

'Hello!' He greeted but Caparo makes no attempt to return the gesture.

'I thought I had made myself very clear that there was nothing suspicious going on in the temple.'

'Well, that's not entirely true. That statue is sending out a broadcast. Did you know that? Obviously not, if you keep insisting there is no problem.'

'Of course we know that.' Caparo stated.

'What? You know? Then what are you trying to summon?'

'You're thick. Don't you get it? That statue is receiving the broadcast.'

'Receiving? Receiving it from who?' He felt so daft for not getting the first time, it was so simple. The ship that was sending the broadcast from was cloaked, no wonder the TARDIS scanners didn't pick up on it.

'The Macula.' He replied.

'The Macula?' The Doctor repeated. 'Why them? They hardly get involved with other planets in this quadrant of space.'

'There are those Macula whose talents are for hire. They are independent from their brethren.'

'What kind of talents?' The Doctor didn't like where this was going.

'Distribution.' Caparo looks down the hall and gave a short nod.

'What are they distributing?'

'Poison.' The answer was so nonchalant that the Doctor took a step back.

'What type of poison? To who? Who are you selling it to?'

'I'm afraid that's all the time I have to lend you.' And with that he heads back the way he came. The Doctor repeatedly calls his name but nothing happened save the door opening and closing.

He paces again, they are selling the poison to the Macula, but whom were they selling it to? And how were they manufacturing it? From what? Then he remembered, of course! How could he have been so blind?!

Suddenly the lights went out and he hears a thud he went to door and grips the bars in his hands as he struggles to see what is going on.

He feels someone grab his hands and he blinks.

'Who's there?'

'Sorry for the sudden outage. The Doctor, isn't it? A line was cut; I'm just making sure you're not responsible for it.'

'How could I be responsible for it?'

'You have a friend who hasn't been located yet. They're just making sure she's not out there attempting to break you out.'

'Rose. She hasn't been found yet?'

'No, they're trying though.' The voice said kindly.

'What's your name?' The Doctor asked. He didn't remember hearing the voice at all and assumed it was one of the female guards.

'Adolpha.' Noble Wolf, the Doctor feels uneasy, what are the chances of that? The lights suddenly flickered on and indeed it is a female guard. She is staring up at him with eyes that he couldn't place. How familiar they were to him, though. She lets go of his hands suddenly and steps back, looking him up and down. He tilts his head to the side.

'Guess everything is in the clear.' She looks down the hall, and gave a small nod before she, too, turns to leave. Once she is gone, he starts to laugh. On the wall, directly in front of his cell are words. Only two of them. Because that's all there ever was. And he sat down, relief washes over him. And he looked at the wall again. In thick black writing was two words that usually struck fear into him, this time, however, it was relief. Bad Wolf was etched into the wall. The Bad Wolf was safe.

* * *

'Where is your friend Doctor?' The voice rouses him from his thoughts and he looks over to see Caparo again.

'Still haven't found her? That's a shame.' He smiled.

'The guards have been instructed to shoot now and ask questions later.' He challenges.

'She must be hiding well, in plain sight. She'd stick out too, wonder why you haven't found her yet.'

'Tell me now!' He yells.

'No, you tell me. Why are you manufacturing and selling the poison from the Judas Tree?'

'You figured it out. Good for you.' Caparo smiled.

'Why do this? For what gain?'

'It's monetary gain. There are so few of them left, and those that are left are too old for their poison to be harvested effectively.'

'That's right, if they are over five thousand years, their poison becomes unstable and unreliable,' The Doctor thought. 'But most of the Judas Trees have been destroyed.'

'Indeed that is true, so we put our tree in a sort of stasis. At the peak of its health, twenty-five hundred years old. The poison is perfect. Harvest it and sell it to the highest bidder to use for their own purposes.' Caparo declared.

'Even if those purposes include the elimination of entire planets? Ridding them of inhabitants?' The Doctor questioned.

'It is no longer our concern. The Macula broker the deals, not us.'

'You made it! It concerns you in every way!' The Doctor cried. 'You're manufacturing a weapon that you're selling to the highest bidder to inflict war on other races!'

But Caparo merely shrugged. 'It's covert.'

'I will stop you then. If you do not have enough sense to end it, then I will.' The Doctor is now right in front of Caparo.

'I would like to see you try.' Caparo smirked. 'Now, where is your friend?'

'Where's the lab that you manufacture the poison?'

'Do not answer my question with another, Doctor.'

'Well, I can't help it, really. But I've already figured out where it is. So I will ask again, will you stop this madness?'

'I'm afraid that I will decline your offer.'

'Then whatever happens next, you will be responsible for.'

'You are hardly in a position to make threats, no matter. I will find your friend and I will execute her myself, in front of you.' He walks towards the door; the Doctor sits back and sighs. If only they hadn't taken his jacket, the Sonic Screwdriver was in there; he'd be out in no time.

He hears the sound of muffled voices and shouts, followed by the sound of the door opening. He got up to the door away and is face to face with another female guard. He blinks, he wasn't sure if he had met her before or not, hard to place them when they all wore these headscarves. But he did recognize the eyes.

'Adolpha?' He tried.

'Good evening, Doctor.'

'Everything okay out there?'

'Of course, I wouldn't worry too much. But stand back,' She points her gun at the lock and fired. Sparks flew as the lock is dissolved and door opens. 'There you go.' She puts the gun in its holster.

'Well that's one way,' She turns and he follows her out and into the prison corridor. He spots his jacket and goes to pick it up, she turns and raises her eyebrows, indicating her impatience. 'Sorry I don't go anywhere without this jacket. Janis Joplin bought this for me. Now that…that was an interesting day…'

Adolpha blinks and nods her head, she opens the door and meets up with another female guard who is watching out for other guards. There is a pile of guards on the floor, but he isn't sure if they were dead or simply knocked out.

'Doctor, I would like to introduce you to Jocale.' The woman, Jocale, turns around and gives a nod to him.

'Did you kill them?' Is all he asks.

'Of course not, Adolpha wouldn't let me. They deserved it. For what they did to us.'

'You're a rebel.' He snakes past them and looks around.

'I am. And there are others like me, hiding in this town, in secrecy waiting,' She replied. 'So, what is going on in here then?'

'What do you know of the Judas Tree?' The Doctor asked as he starts towards the door.

'This way Doctor, Caparo will have alerted more guards by now,' Jocale leads them out through a backdoor into another room. 'I know that the Judas Trees are deadly, and I also know we have one. But Caparo has always maintained that the tree was harmless, on its way to death.'

'Well, he lied, it's very much alive and its poison is being harvested and manufactured and sold to whoever. The Macula are in the middle.'

'The Macula? They are a solitary planet. Why get involved with something like this?' Jocale looks around before motioning them to move.

'That group is fractured from the rest, and act independently,' The Doctor said and looks to the sky. 'Now, we need to get to the temple, that's where the lab is. And I have to find Rose. She could be anywhere by now.'

'Lab?' Adolpha asks, puzzled.

They start down the stairs and towards the temple in quick succession. They hear the call of the guards as they summon the reserves and start to follow them.

Once they enter the temple the Doctor runs straight for the statue sonicing it, it would work now, because he knew what he was looking for. A door opened to the left of it and he turns and smiles.

'How did you know?' Adolpha asked.

'I'm brilliant.' Is all he says and she raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

They all head down the stairs, Jocale taking one last look behind them before she follows them down.

Adolpha watches as the Doctor runs around the lab in pure adoration at all the machine equipment and tools. She couldn't help but smile at his child like amusement.

'Look at all this stuff! It's brilliant!' He dashes from station to station, picking up random things and looking at them. 'This is just brilliant!'

Both women look at him in confusion as he starts to pull random equipment from different spots in the lab and fuse them together with the Sonic Screwdriver.

'Doctor, may I ask what you're doing?' Jocale was beside him.

'I'm ending this. I cannot allow the manufacturing of the Judas Tree poison to continue.'

'Are you going to blow this place up?' Adolpha asked.

'Well, no. Yes. Kind of… it's complicated, you'll see.' He kept putting together parts and looking around.

'They know that we will be here. We need to hurry and get out.' Jocale said.

'Almost done! There! Alright, now I need to get to the Judas Tree. Allons-y!' He shows them a rectangle in a sense, but out of all sides it had different pieces of equipment. Some had lights that are blinking while other parts had buttons of different colours.

They watch as he runs up the stairs to get out and they look at each other before they follow him. He runs back halfway again and soniced the room, certain instruments turned off as they start to smoke and erupt in flames.

* * *

They stop at the bottom and hear the voices as the guards continue their search for them. Jocale looks to the way of the Judas Tree, through the thick forest.

'I will go ahead and clear a way, do not fall behind.' She runs off in the direction, shooting them both a look to hurry up.

'Adolpha, I need you try and find Rose, she's my companion. I have to know where she is, if she's still in the town.' The Doctor grips her shoulders.

'If the guards were not able to find her, what makes you think I will be able to?'

'Please try, maybe they missed somewhere, maybe someone was kind to take her in and hide her away.' He pleaded, he wouldn't know what he'd do if something happened to her.

'Someone _was_ kind enough to take her in, Doctor.' Adolpha steps back and he watches her with a puzzled look.

She begins to pull off the headscarf and in seconds she smiles as she watches the Doctor's face break out into a grin.

'Rose Tyler! You cheeky human!' He pulls her into a tight hug and she hugs him tighter.

'Hello…' She whispers.

'Hello,' He smiled into her hair 'So, Jocale?' Rose pulled away.

'Yes, she took me in, and we hatched up a small plan to save your butt. Cause you're useless without me.'

'Well, I must admit you had me fooled. Well, no. Not really, maybe a little. Your eyes, they seemed familiar. Adolpha?' He questioned.

'Jocale picked it for me. I haven't any idea what it means.' Rose confessed, and the Doctor figures he wouldn't tell her, who wants to be reminded of that?

Shouts are heard as the guards are beginning to catch up and they spot them. The Doctor grabs her hand and together they run to the forest.

They ran until the Doctor suddenly stopped and turned to face her, Rose didn't understand why he stopped.

'Rose, I need you to go to the TARDIS and wait for me. Don't argue with me. Just do it.'

'I can help, you know I can.'

'I know, but I need to give him one last chance. I won't be far behind,' He kisses her head. 'Please, do it.'

She makes a small sound of protest and she gives him a shove, but ultimately, she did what she was asked and heads the way of the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose looks up as the door opens at she jumps to her feet. The Doctor is there, looking defeated. Rose walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. She knows that look, Caparo had refused the offering, and the Doctor regretted what had happened next.

He pulls away and heads towards the console, and bends down. He picks up the scarf that Rose had been wearing and walks over to her. The look on his face broke her heart, something bad had happened there.

'Your arm…' Rose looks down as he points to the cut on her arm.

'Oh yeah, met some of our friends on the way back,' He widens his eyes. 'Don't worry, I outsmarted them. I was just a bit slow to react the first time we saw each other.' Rose smiled.

'Your head too, I saw the cut above your eyebrow.'

'Yeah…I had a bit of tumble outside the temple last night,' Rose takes the scarf from him, takes his hand and leads him to the console chair. 'What happened?'

'When I got to the glen, where the Judas Tree was, Caparo was already there and so was Jocale. I got there just as he shot her down,' Rose gasps and he nods solemnly. 'I pleaded with him to stop, Rose, but he wouldn't. He just wouldn't! He said not as long as he was alive. Why wouldn't he listen to me Rose?

'I asked him. But he wouldn't back down. Said he would ensure that his would live on. When he raised his gun at me, I couldn't believe it. He wasn't even answering my stalling questions, ignored my rambling. But then…it was Jocale. She shot him…'

Rose looks at him, staring off as he spoke. As he did so often when they first met. And he didn't have to say the rest, because she knew. She saw it in his eyes.

'Are you okay?' She asked.

'Me? I'm always okay. I reversed the stasis on the tree, it's dead now, eliminated the lab so nothing will come out of it again, no more poison and got you back. I'm brilliant.'

'The Doctor always lies,' Rose replied as he looks at her. 'Tell me when you're ready to, yeah?'

He gets up and went to the console, leaning on it a bit before turning around, flipping switches and sends them into orbit. He sit beside Rose once more and put his arm around her. She leans into his embrace and tries her best not to worry about him. He pulls her up again and she tilts her head. He points to her arm and they began the journey to the Med Bay. Both of them silent the entire time.

* * *

In another part of space, many months later, in a seedy bar, a man waits. Not entirely sure if he would actually meet his contact. He began to sweat; it was hot, dirty and was stale smelling in this bar. He wipes his brow and looks around. The evening rush hadn't arrived yet.

Suddenly, the beaded curtain parts and a woman enters. She looks around and spots the man. She gave a confident smile and sat down beside him.

'Are you…' He starts before she cuts him off.

'Do you have what I asked for?' She leans in and smiled again. He leaned back and notices her gun attached to her thigh.

'Yes, yes here it is.' He procures a small vial filled with clear liquid from his dirty shirt pocket.

'Good.' She takes it from him and examines it.

'If you don't mind me asking, that's such a small amount. Normally, my customers buy a lot more if they are planning an assassination.'

'Who says I'm planning an assassination?' She leans back.

'Well, now that the last of the Judas Trees has died, I was surprised you didn't buy more. All my other customers have. Can't get any more, so they started to stockpile.'

'This is all I need.'

'If you need more…I do have…'

'Oh, I won't.' She stands up and heads for the exit.

'Who are you planning to kill?' He tried.

She turns around and gives him another smile.

'Spoilers.'

* * *

Hello again,

This is an original story I used to sort of break up series 3. I actually had this done much earlier but was hesitant to post it. I didn't think it was good enough, I didn't think it was right in terms of characters and I was afraid it wouldn't make sense. But I decided to go for it. So I hope you like it, I really do. Drop me a review if you think I could improve on it. Or any constructive help.

Also I decided to add River in here as well, I hope it still makes sense and I've captured her character.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Gridlock

'You're still awake?'

'Yup. I said I wasn't tired, remember?'

'Oh. That's right. How long have I been asleep?'

'Not long, few hours.'

'Mm, okay.' Rose lays back down into the pillows and stares at the beautiful ceiling. The stars twinkling above her and she watches the planets slowly turn on, it wasn't the solar system that Rose is familiar with, but it is just as beautiful and she wonders the name of the planets, especially the massive red one that reminds her of Mars. Suddenly the projection shifts to another view of different planets, and she wonders why.

She looks over at the sitting area by the fireplace to find the Doctor reading, with his legs over the arm of the couch paying no attention to the world around him. After they had come back from the Med Bay, Rose assumed he was taking her back to her room, but it was nowhere in sight. Instead, he opened the door to his own room and he took off his jacket and trainers. Rose had stood there, unsure of what to do. It was different before; she had sort of let herself in.

Now, he is letting her in without hesitation. She is glad that he does, it means he doesn't want to be alone, and she's happy for that.

Rose gets up from the bed and feels the Doctor's eyes on her, she is still dressed in the clothes that Jocale had given her. They make her feel upset that someone as good and as kind as Jocale was, had to die. She wishes she could have done more, been with her as she lay there dying and comforting her.

She heads for the door desperate for a shower and some alone time. Just to think, think about that strange dream and her relationship with the Doctor.

'Rose?' He is standing now, puzzled as to why she would want to leave.

'Just a shower,' Is all she said and smiles, the Doctor points to a room directly across from the bed, but she smiles and shakes her head. She walks over to him and pulls him into a tight hug. After a few minutes, she pulls away and places her hand on his cheek and watches as he closes his eyes. 'Just a bit of time…'

He grabs her hand that was on his cheek with his own and watches as she smiles at him.

'Okay, I'll be in the console room. When you're ready.' He starts over to the trainers and picks up his jacket on the way.

Rose heads towards her room off in thought, wondering about their relationship. As she nears her room she has already started to pull off her shirt and tosses the boots to the side. She grabs her towel on a hook in the wall and goes into her bathroom.

For a while, she didn't even get up from the bottom of the shower and just lets the hot water fall on her.

She's worried that all this affection they are showing towards one another would run its course, then they'd be back at the start, except now it would be awkward. She doesn't want that, but she is so enjoying the affection the Doctor is allowing himself to show. While he'd always been the hugging type, compared to the ninth version, she notices that he lingers longer in their embrace, and reaches for her hand more often, almost as if he is reassuring himself that she is still there beside him.

She hears humming around her and she smiles slightly. She enjoys the TARDIS so much; it's like always having someone there to talk to, always listening and never judging. And she is protective of her inhabitants, especially the Doctor. And she has every right to do so.

'Have you noticed a change in him?' She watches as the lights flickered once and thought a bit more. 'You know why though right? You share a special bond, so you know. He's okay though, right?' The lights flickered once again.

Rose stands up slowly and hugs herself; she is feeling cold, even with the hot water on her. She quickly washes her hair, not knowing how long she'd been in there and she wants to get back to the console room.

'Do you think he'll tell me?' Rose asked aloud. The lights blinked once again, 'Soon?' But this time it was twice and she let out a sigh and shut off the water. That worried her, what if he never told her what is bothering him? She thought they are at a spot in their relationship where they can tell each other anything. Rose then thought she was a bit of hypocrite, after all, she wouldn't tell him about the dream she had on Yanah.

She towel dried her hair quickly and sighs. She is sure, sooner or later; they'd have to confront their feelings for one another. Rose is terrified in that respect, what if he doesn't feel the same way? His actions towards her indicated otherwise, and she hopes that she is reading them correctly.

She heads down the hallway towards the TARDIS console room and did her best to try to push those thoughts from her mind as she appeared behind him. He is standing in front of the screen with a frown on his face.

'What's the matter?'

'We just got an incoming message from someone.'

'A message?' Rose looks at the screen again, and it puzzles her. She stares at it confused. But the note is left unsigned. But urgently has been capitalized.

'Who's it from?'

'I don't know, but they've given us coordinates.' He replied.

'Where to?' Rose asked.

'Just a little place in the future,' He smiled. 'We've been there before, actually.'

'Really?' Rose tries to think, where would they go again. So many options, she smiled. 'Surprise me, Doctor.'

He pushes a lever down and the TARDIS began to shake, and they grabbed a hold, and she reaches for his hand, only to find he'd already grabbed hers.

* * *

When the TARDIS lands, it's rather rough, they are both thrown to the floor and Rose couldn't help it, but she starts to laugh. He turns to look at her and sat up, unable to stop smiling. How did she do this to him? Fundamentally change him? His thoughts are interrupted as she shoves her hand in his face and she pulls him up. She tosses him his jacket and waits for him to join her. He can tell she is so excited to find out where they were. He is shocked as to why they had been asked back. Who is here that needs his help so urgently?

Rose opens the door with such haste that he blinks when she makes a small sound of surprise.

He joins her at the doorway and she is facing him, in a narrow alleyway as the rain pours down. She is already drenched. He steps out, and Rose makes a face at him. He just shrugs as he takes her hand.

'A bit of rain never hurt anyone Rose. We'll go get cover.'

They wander the alleyway for a bit before they came across a small break where the buildings open up more.

'So where are we?' Rose asked as she looks for familiarity.

'We're in New New York. The year five billion and fifty-three!'

'No! Really?' She looked around. 'Are you sure? Where's the beautiful view from last time. Remember? On the hill, that view? Our first date?'

'First date? Thought we already had one, you bought chips. In fact, I remember you told me I was a lousy date.'

'First date with the new you. And it was only cause I had to buy the food,' She grinned. 'It was pretty good, not every day we get possessed by the bitchy trampoline. That's up there.'

He smiled, how could he forget? They had lain on his jacket for hours just looking up at the sky and staring at the city. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she pointed at different things, asking questions and trying to understand.

'Doctor, where are we exactly?' He turns to look, it seems to be like a wooden shantytown, silent, and there is no one moving around. It's dirty, with discarded newspapers being kicked up by the wind. Some steam is rising through the sewer grates.

'Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look.' He looks around and sees a monitor, and points the Sonic Screwdriver at it and it flickers to life.

_'And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway.'_ A woman's voice broke the silence and instantly the picture cut to very high-tech looking cars. A caption at the bottom said they were from Manhattan.

'Look! Doctor, that's the view we had last time!'

'Yup, nothings changed. Well, except where we are now. I suspect we're on the lower levels, most likely the slums.'

'Really? The slums?'

'Rose! Up there is all cocktails and glitter. This, this right here, is the real city.' He replied and she nodded.

'I'll enjoy anywhere as long as it's together.' She said sincerely

'So will I. Oh look! The rain's stopping. Better and better.' Indeed the rain suddenly lets up and the sun came through.

It's like someone has flipped a switch because all of a sudden all the wooden stalls came to life, people opening them in a hurry. Rose looks around confused as to what was happening.

'Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want happy.' A man asks.

'Customers. Customers! We've got customers!' A woman cried. Rose looked at the Doctor who seemed just as confused as she did.

'We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow and the Read.' Another woman says excitedly.

'Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!' The man tries to get Rose's attention.

'Anger. Buy some Anger!' The first woman says.

'Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!' The second woman tries.

'Don't go to them!' The man spat. 'They'll rip you off. Do you want some Happy?'

'Nope. None for me thanks.' The Doctor says.

'So they are selling drugs?' Rose asks the Doctor over the noise of the three people rambling.

'Actually, I believe it's moods.'

'That's the same thing isn't it? You're still taking drugs to feel things.' Rose said.

People start to enter the small alleyway; they look depressed and are clothed in ragged clothing. They listlessly wander the alleyway, but that seems to excite the shopkeepers because they all at once start to vie for their attention.

'Over here sweetheart! That's it! Come on, I'll get you first!' The second woman said.

'Oi! Oi! You, over here! Over here! Buy some happy!' The man gestured with his hand to a young man.

'Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?' The second woman asked.

'I want to buy Forget.' A young woman said.

'I've got Forget my darling,' The woman turned around into the shop. 'What strength? How much do you want forgetting?'

'It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway.' She replied, but her voice cracks with emotion.

'Oh, that's a swine. Try this. Forget Forty-Three. That's two credits.' The woman holds her hand out and younger one puts the money in it.

'Sorry, but hold on a minute,' The Doctor approached her. 'What happened to you parents?'

'They drove off.' She replied simply. Rose looks at the Doctor confused.

'But, they'll drive back?' Rose asked.

'Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them.' She fiddles with the patch in her hands.

'But they can't have gone far,' The Doctor tries. 'You could find them. No. No, no don't!'

Rose watches as she sticks the patch to her neck and instantly her face changes to one of content.

'I'm sorry, what were you saying?' She questions.

'Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway?' Rose says as she watches the woman carefully.

'Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you.' She turns on her heel and heads into the crowd; soon she is lost in it.

'What happened to this place? The whole city is on drugs!' Rose looks around at all the vacant stares in the crowd.

The Doctor didn't have time to answer her question, because a man and a woman suddenly appear, the woman points a gun at the Doctor while the man grabs Rose from behind. She immediately begins to struggle against his hold.

'I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all.' The man says apologetically.

'No! Let her go! I'm warning you, right now, to let her go! I can help! We both can, I promise. But you have to let her go.' The Doctor pleads with them and watches and both the man and the woman look at each other briefly, as if to consider his offer.

'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry.' The woman begins to step backward through a door that the man had already stepped through with Rose.

'Doctor!' Rose cries as the woman shuts the door and he hears the lock engage.

* * *

Rose and her captors begin to run along a narrow passageway and Rose faintly hears the Doctor as he struggles to open the door. They burst through another door to an odd looking object that was hovering before them. Rose thought it has to be a car, though not very sophisticated looking.

'Please, let me go. The Doctor and I, we can help you. Please, just let me go and we can help,' Rose tried. 'We won't tell anyone, and we won't even mention it. Just let me go back to him!'

'Give her some Sleep.' The man instructed.

'No! Don't you dare! Do not put that stuff on me! Get off of me!' Rose struggles and puts up the best fight she could.

'It's just Sleep Fourteen. No, baby, don't fight it.' The woman says soothingly.

'Please don't!' Rose cried, feeling her limbs grow heavy and she succumbed to the drug.

'That's it, come on. There we go.' The woman sighed.

'Get on board.' The man and woman piled into the car and carefully brought Rose on as well, laying her gently on a small bed in the rear of the car.

'Hold on, I'm engaging the anti-gravs.' The man looks at the woman as the car begins to take off.

'Rose! No!' The Doctor burst the door in time to see the car take off in front of his eyes.

* * *

'She's all right. She's breathing, pulse is fine and no harm done.' The woman muses. 'She must be rich, look at her clothes. Poor thing, she must have gotten lost.'

'Yeah, well, she's worth her weight in gold to us,' The man reaches for the radio in the car. 'This is car four six five diamond six. We have three passengers, repeat, we have three passengers. We request access to the fast lane.'

_'Access granted.'_ The computer states.

'Oh yes!' The man replies, almost giddy.

* * *

All he can feel was rage; it burned like fire in his veins as he heads back towards the drugs sellers. It was taking all of his will to stay focused and not to think of the worst possible outcomes. New New York was falling into anarchy, where are the authority figures? How do people go around the streets kidnapping people without authorities being alerted?

He reaches the woman who had sold the girl Forget, and bangs on the now closed shop. Slowly, she opens it and once she sees who it is, grins slightly.

'Thought you'd come back. Do you want some Happy?'

'Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?'

'They've taken her to the motorway.' The man states, as he joins in their conversation.

'Looked like carjackers to me.' The same woman replies flatly.

'I'd give up now darling, you won't see her again.' The second woman states, as she too put in her two sense.

'He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?' The Doctor asks. Dread began to fill him, as he is wasting precious time. Rose is slipping between his fingers.

'It's the car sharing policy, you know, to save fuel,' The first woman he asked told him. 'You get special access if you're carrying three adults.'

'Okay. So this motorway, how do I get there?' He scans the area around him, trying to get his bearings.

'Straight down this alleyway here, keep going to the end. You canna miss it. Tell you what, how about some happy? You'll be smiling then, my love.' The woman shoves a patch in his face.

The Doctor made a face. 'Word of advice, to all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags.'

'What's that then?' She asked, and leaned back a bit.

'Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well. And make no mistake, I will find her alive and well, I'm coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight!' He yells as he takes off down the alleyway they had directed him. He'd find her, he had to. He knew she'd be okay without him, so he hoped, but it's the sheer unknown that is starting to make him uneasy. He began to run faster, determined to find her, New New York would not hide her from him. He'd pull apart the city to find her.

_Hold on Rose, be strong. Because I'm coming to get you._

* * *

Rose slowly began to rouse from her sleep, her head is foggy and she struggles to see as her vision slowly starts to straighten itself out. She can hear the man talking to her, but it echoes in her head. She takes the patch off her next and looks at it with disgust as she tosses it to the floor.

'Now, you just settle back. It's all going to be worth it.' He reassured her, and she sat up slightly.

'Yeah, the view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands. Clear blue sky. They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?' The woman leans back in her chair with a dreamy look that passes across her face.

'The houses are made of wood,' The man mused. 'There are jobs going in the foundries, everyone says so.'

'Listen, please I need to get back to my friend. That's all I want. I just want to get back to him.' Rose pleaded.

'Sorry, we can't, not now. We're on the road.' The man shrugged.

'What's your name?' The woman asked.

'It's Rose, Rose Tyler.'

'That's a very pretty name Rose. I'm Cheen and this here is Milo,' Cheen gestured to herself and Milo. 'And I swear, we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast lane. But I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go and find your friend.'

'Seriously?' Rose asked, she can't believe it, it wasn't so bad. How long could the journey be?

'I swear! Look, Honesty patch.' Cheen points to the patch.

'But you still kidnapped me,' Rose crossed her arms. 'So, where are we then?'

'We're on the motorway.' Milo said.

'So, what's all that fog then?' Rose points out the window.

'Fog? No that's exhaust fumes.' Cheen states.

'We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone is always saying that air is so much cleaner,' Milo smiles. 'Besides, we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town anyway, because…'

'It's me. Because of me. I'm pregnant. We only found out last week. Scan says it's gonna be boy!' Cheen said excitedly.

Rose smiles, despite her situation. 'Well, congratulations, honestly I mean it. That sounded weird, I'm congratulating the people who kidnapped me.'

'We're not kidnappers, not really.' Cheen said defensively.

'Well, I'll tell you what, you're stupid for wearing this,' Rose pulls the patch off of her neck. 'Do you know the harm it could cause your baby?'

'This'll will be as fast as we can,' Milo turns to face Rose. 'We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's going to take a while, because there aren't any fast lanes, just ordinary roads. It's direct at least.'

'Okay, how long will that take?' Rose asked.

'About six years.' Cheen replied.

'I'm sorry, what?' Rose leans forward, thinking she had misheard.

'Be just in time for him to start school.' Cheen smiled.

'I'm sorry, wait, hold on. It's going to take us six years to go 10 miles?' Rose sat back a bit. Okay so she was wrong, she did start to panic a bit. What if the Doctor could never find her? No, she can't think like that, he'd find her, he always would. He'd never stop. Rose looks out the window and she bit her lip. He'd find her, so she did her best not to worry, they just needed time.

* * *

The door finally gave way as the Sonic Screwdriver unlocked it. He steps out onto a rather small balcony and looks around. Fumes from the cars hung thick in the air and he began to cough. All of the cars are stationary, sitting and spitting out fumes. The Doctor pulls the side of the coat collar around his face, trying to block out the smell. All of the cars are similar as he searches up and down the many rows for the car that had taken Rose. This included the cars that are stacked on top of one another.

The fumes began to affect his vision and he blinks repeatedly, and coughing violently.

A car, closest to the balcony pulled up and the door opened. The driver was wearing a coat that dated back to World War II and it included the helmet and goggles. Even a white scarf.

'Hey! You daft little street strut! What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!' The man called.

The Doctor didn't need to be told twice and he jumps in, gasping for air.

'Did you ever see the like?' The man questioned.

The Doctor looks at him but feels someone else put an oxygen mask on him, she smiles kindly at him and sat back down in a chair beside the man.

'There, that'll help you.' The woman smiled again.

'Just standing there, breathing it in,' The man removes his scarf and goggles, he's of the same race of cats that the Doctor had met before with Rose. 'There's this story, says, back in the old days, on Junction forty-seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes, and after 20 minutes, her head had swollen fifty feet!'

'Oh, you're making it up.' The woman rolls her eyes.

'A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose.' He pondered.

'Oh, stop it! That's disgusting.'

'What? Did you never pick your nose?' He asked.

'Bran, we're moving!' The woman points out the window as the cars in front of their let out a puff of smoke and they moved a short distance.

'Twenty yards. We're having a good day! And who might you be, sir? Very well dressed for a hitchhiker.'

The Doctor removes the mask, and takes a deep breath. 'Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor.'

'Medical man! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie.'

'It's nice to meet you.'

'And the rest of the family is behind you.' Bran said.

The Doctor got up and drew back a curtain separating the passenger area. There, in a small basket that had small kittens in it. His face broke out into a smile.

'Ah, that's nice,' He picked one up. 'Hello. How old are they?'

'Just two months.' Valerie smiled and he placed the kitten back with the others and rejoined them, drawing the curtain behind him.

'Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway.' Bran replied sadly.

'What? You've been driving for two months?' He couldn't believe it.

'Do I look like a teenager?' Bran questioned. 'We've been driving for twelve years now.'

'I'm sorry?' He asked, puzzled at that statement.

'Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday.' Bran turns his gaze over to Valerie.

'Feels like twelve years to me.' Valerie stated.

'Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me.' He pats her hand and she smiled.

'Twelve years?' The Doctor repeated. 'How far did you come? Where did you start?'

'Battery Park, it's five miles back.' Bran said.

'You travelled five miles…in twelve years?' The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing; something is not right with this.

'I think he's a bit slow.' Bran turned to Valerie.

'Where are you from?' Valerie asked.

'It doesn't matter, I have to leave. My friend is out in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the TARDIS.'

'You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim.' Bran states, matter of factly.

'Well, when's the next lay-by?'

'Oh, I don't know. Six months?' Bran shrugged his shoulders.

The Doctor sits back and thinks. He did his best not to worry; it wouldn't do him any good. He is being forced into going with it now; he'd come up with something. He's brilliant after all. Rose is relying on him; she is counting on him to find her. At the moment, he couldn't even remember why they were here. All he wants to do is find Rose and leave.

He began to survey the small car and tries to think of what to do. Rose consumed his thoughts.

* * *

Rose watches intently as their little car began to descend down, underneath rows and rows of cars. She tries to look up but there were so many, she couldn't believe it. It appears seems to be endless.

'How many cars are there?' Rose asked.

'I don't think anyone knows, honestly.' Cheen said as she too looked out. 'Hungry?' She offered Rose some food.

'No, thanks,' Rose smiled. 'So, how far down is it until we reach the fast lane?'

'Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath all this traffic. But not many people can afford three people, so it's usually empty down there. There's a rumour that says you can reach up to thirty miles per hour.' Milo looked at Rose.

'Wow…' Rose offered a small smile. 'But do you live out of this car? It's awfully small.'

'Don't worry, we've stocked up. Got self replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled into food.' Cheen said. Rose looked at the food she is eating and her stomach did a flip, but she doesn't say anything.

'Look! Another gap! This is brilliant!' Milo grinned.

_'Car sign in.'_ The computer stated.

'Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to the fast lane. Thank you very much!' Milo replied, grabbing Cheen's hand.

_'Please drive safely.'_ The computer said.

She wondered if it was like this the last time the Doctor and her had visited. Of course, they were on the surface and not in the slums. She misses him, very much. And she feels a bit helpless this time. There isn't really anything she could do. She hopes the Doctor would think of something. She knew he'd find her, she just has to be patient and he would. She twists her sweater sleeve, willing him to hurry. She wants to feel safe in his arms.

Rose looks at Cheen and Milo, off in their own world, they are so excited. This fast lane seems to be the answer to their problem. She doesn't understand the motorway, and why it is so congested like this? There can't be repeated accidents on the motorway for years that would cause a back up this bad. And she hadn't seen any police or other emergency vehicles and that made her wonder. Was anybody watching the motorway, or has it collapsed into chaos and the drivers didn't actually know about it? Because there was no one there to inform them.

She sighs a bit, she wishes the Doctor were here, she likes when she tells her thoughts to him. All she has is herself now.

* * *

He finally found a monitor and pulls out the screwdriver, hacking into it and bringing up the police page.

'I need to talk to the police.' He stated.

_'Than you for your call. You have been placed on hold.'_ The voice responded.

'What? But you're the police.'

_'Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold.'_ The voice reiterated.

'Is there anyone else?' The Doctor turns to Valerie and Bran. 'I once met the Duke of Manhattan, is there anyway we can get a hold of him?'

'Oh now, ain't you lordly.' Bran said.

'I need to find my friend.'

'You can't make outside calls,' Valerie said sadly. 'The motorway's completely enclosed.'

'Okay, what about other cars?' He tried.

'Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah,' Bran nodded. 'Well some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see. Who's nearby? Ah! The Cassini sisters!'

Bran goes over to the screen close to him and pushes a few buttons before a picture comes up to the screen. There are two older women on it followed by Three One Seven 'A' One. The Doctor assumes that this is the car identification number.

'Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here!'

One of the women rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless. As if the compliment is in jest but it is appreciated nonetheless.

'Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace.'

'Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?' Bran teases.

'We're not sisters, we're married.' Said one of the woman flatly

'Oh, now stop all that modern talk,' said Bran as he readjusted his coat. 'I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls himself the Doctor.'

The Doctor positions himself so that he can see the women on the camera. One is driving, and the other is knitting. There is a big brown book beside her. The interior of the car is rather old-fashioned, but still neat and organized.

'Hello! Sorry, but I'm looking for someone named Rose. Rose Tyler. She's been carjacked.'

He watches as the one woman puts down her knitting and reaches for the large book, he didn't realise it's so large.

'Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance did they use?' She asks rather sweetly.

'Where were we?' The Doctor asks.

'Pharmacy Town.' Bran replies.

'Pharmacy Town,' The Doctor states. 'It was maybe, oh, about twenty minutes ago.'

'Let's have a look.' She begins to flip pages and trace with her finger.

'Just my luck,' The woman driving sighs. 'To marry a car spotter.'

'In the last half hour, fifty three new cars,' She says. The Doctor couldn't believe it, fifty-three more cars to add to this congestion. 'Joined from Pharmacy Town junction.'

'Anything more specific?' He tries.

'All in good time.' She gave him a dismissive wave with her hand, but doesn't look up.

He feels the seconds tick by and feels himself growing more and more impatient.

'Was she carjacked by two people?' She asks.

'Yes, she was…yeah.' He remembers her face, it makes him even more determined to find her.

'There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And the car number is Four Six Five Diamond Six.

'That it!' He replied, with a smile on his face. _Oh Rose_…he thought. _I'm coming_. 'So how do we find them?'

'Ah, now there, I'm afraid I can't help.' She offers a sad smile and shuts the book.

The Doctor turns to look at Bran. 'Call them on this thing,' He motions the radio. 'We've got their number. Diamond Six.'

'But not if they're designated for the fast lane. It's a different class.'

'You could try the police.' One of the women said.

'They put me on hold.' He rolled his eyes. That was the part he didn't understand, how do the police, just not respond? That's the odd thing. All this traffic and no one around to regulate it.

'You'll have to keep trying. There is no one else.' She says.

'Thank you.' The Doctor sighs. First part was the hardest, finding her. In fact, it had been the easiest. The hardest part is now getting to her. She is on one side of the wall and he is on the other. He watches the uniform of cars in front of him. Hoping she was okay and these people would get her down to the fast lane and then drop her off somewhere safe so she could wait for him.

* * *

Rose watches as they were still heading in a downward motion. She is wondering how long it was going to take until they got there.

'See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching!' Milo grinned. Rose couldn't believe it. Ten layers. The motorway is deep, tall and so very wide. She looked out the window, still no sign of police.

Suddenly, in the distance, there is a growling sound. Rose turns to look at Milo and Cheen.

'What was that? It sounded like it was coming from underneath.' Rose asked.

'It's that noise, isn't it. It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true.'

'What stories?' Rose looked at Cheen, trying not to be scared.

'It's the sound of the air vents,' Milo said reassuringly. 'The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents.'

'No but the stories are much better!' Cheen laughed. 'They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you.'

Another roar is heard in the distance. The stories sounded very real to Rose, she repositions herself around several times, trying to see through the fumes.

'But like I said. Air vents. Going down to the next layer.' Milo responded to them after they heard a third roar, this time the loudest of them.

'But hold on, look,' Rose pointed to a ventilation system out the window. 'Those air vents aren't working.'

'No, they aren't.' Cheen said, uneasiness in her voice.

'I think we need to get back up where the others are. This place is not safe.' Rose said.

'Don't worry. It's only kid stuff, only stories. Car Four Six Five Diamond Six on descent.' Milo grabbed Cheen's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. One that said not to worry.

Rose felt the knot in her stomach grow tighter as she looks out the window. She felt like she was back in the spaceship on the Impossible Planet. Only this time, she isn't sure what she could do. She continues to stare out the window as she tries to think of a plan that can help her, and Milo and Cheen. They are in trouble, whether they wanted to acknowledge it or not. And now is not the time to be scared.

* * *

'We've got to go to the fast lane! Take me down.' The Doctor demanded. If they could do that, then they could lock on to Rose and he could get her. Seems easy enough.

'Not in a million years.' Bran stated.

'But you've got three passengers.'

'I'm still not going.'

'Please, she's alone and lost. She hasn't been to this part of the planet before and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, please take me down.'

'That's a no. I'm sorry, but it's final. I will not risk the children down there.' Valerie said.

'Why? What's the risk? What happens down there?' The Doctor asked. He watched as their expressions shifted to one of fear. This was getting more serious, something's down there.

'We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed.' Bran said.

'So we just keep on driving then?' The Doctor asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

'Yes, we do.' Bran replied.

'For how long?'

'Till the journey's end.'

The Doctor suddenly grabs the radio from its holder and dialed up the Cassini sisters once more. Maybe he's just being paranoid, he is hoping that they could quell the fears he was getting.

'Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. How long have you been driving on the motorway?'

'Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty-three years now.' She smiled.

'And in all that time have you ever seen a police car?' The Doctor asked.

'I'm not sure.'

'Look at your notes, Mrs. Cassini. Any police?' He watches as she starts from the beginning, her finger tracing down the page and she shook her head as she turns another page.

'Nothing, not as such.' She replied.

'Or an ambulance? A rescue service? Anything official? Ever?' The Doctor asked. This is what he was afraid of. They are utterly isolated, and helpless.

'I keep note of everything…' She said, the realisation setting in.

'What if there's no one out there?'

Without a warning, Bran snatches the mike away from him and puts it in the holder again.

'Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour.' Bran stated, but there is anger in his voice. Fear too, they are finally starting to think.

'Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?' He questioned, willing them to connect the dots.

'There's a whole city above us. The might city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us.' Bran tried to rationalize it.

'In that case, where are they, hmm?' The Doctor asked as he looks at both Bran and Valerie. She was starting to get scared. Good, she should. They need to acknowledge that entire motorway is not right. 'What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever.'

'Shut up! Just shut up!' Valerie cried, Bran reaches for her hand and she squeezes it tight, not wanting to believe what she had suspected.

The monitor suddenly flickered to life as the same woman the Doctor had seen in Pharmacy Town appeared.

_'This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation.'_

'You think you know us so well, Doctor,' Bran stated, but has a look of confidence. 'But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other.'

_'This is for all you out there on the roads. We're so sorry, drive safe.'_ Sally smiled and a choir is heard in the background. Both Valerie and Bran began to sing along. But the Doctor remains silent. He knows what he has to do next.

* * *

The song ends, and Rose thinks that it was pretty. Cheen and Milo both sang it with passion.

_'Fast lane access. Please drive safely.'_ The computer declared.

'We made it, the fast lane!' Milo is beaming and he hugs Cheen tightly.

Rose looks around, it's empty, dark and the air is still thick with fumes. She notices that they are at level fifty. If they are so far down, why is it so poorly lit? She gazes out the windows and finds nothing. Where are all the other cars? Cheen had mentioned that there were not a lot of other people because sustaining three or more people was difficult. But surely it was worth a try.

What made her nervous is that she didn't hear air vents either. She believes the children's stories, maybe she shouldn't, but she did. The entire motorway is too much of a mystery. Why are there no police around? Even down here? Maybe they don't need them, but surely they could be fielding questions. Telling them why it's such a mess up there. Even up there, they could still be driving around and answering questions. Six years to get somewhere? That's unbelievable.

Rose suddenly hears another roar, again from down below and she turns to look at Cheen and Milo, but they are still in a blissful state of mind, because they had obtained their goal, and Milo began to drive again. Rose peers out of the window. What's down there?

* * *

The Doctor has finally had enough. If these people are not going to help him, then to hell with them. He's used to doing things on his own anyway. He moves the Sonic Screwdriver from the coat pocket to his blazer pocket and looks over at both Valerie and Bran as they have a look of confusion on their faces.

'If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own.' He declares.

'What do you think you're doing?' Bran said.

'Finding my own way, I usually do.' The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and points the screwdriver at the hatch located on the bottom of the car.

_'Capsule open.'_ The computer droned and he watched as a car passed and then another stopped directly underneath them.

'Okay, here we go,' The Doctor removes his coat and tosses it over to Valerie. 'Look after this please. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave it to me.'

'But you can't jump!' She cried.

'Watch me.' He looks at her with determination.

'This Rose, she must mean an awful lot to you.' Bran said sympathetically.

'She means the world to me and more. She's all I have and I'm all she has, and she needs to know that.' He shrugs his shoulders again and drops onto the roof of the below them.

'He's completely insane!' He hears Valerie's voice float down, followed by Bran's laugh.

'That, and a bit magnificent!' Is Bran's reply.

He smiles to himself as he sonics the car's door on top and jumped through.

A man with very pale skin, wearing a white suit, stands up in disbelief.

'Who the hell are you?' He demanded.

'Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your Motorway?'

'Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years!' He said annoyed.

'Thank you, your comments have noted. Have a nice day!' He opens the bottom hatch and coughs as the fumes enter his system. It's awful; he blinks a few times to clear his vision and jumps down onto the next roof, pulling the Sonic Screwdriver out. He has to get in fast, it's becoming unbearable.

He drops down into a car with two young Asian women; all he does is kneel to the hatch and began to sonic it. Both women do not say anything but watch intently.

'Thank you for your cooperation,' His eye catches something discarded on the floor. A blue scarf. It would have to do. 'Mind if I borrow this?' He doesn't wait for a reply but simply ties it around his face and opens the hatch, waiting for the next car.

He's already exhausted, but Rose is waiting. He'd find her, he has to be getting closer now, and he's been through so many levels now. He coughs a bit as he sonics open another hatch and hopes he doesn't have much longer to go.

* * *

Rose is trying hard not to panic as Milo tries to find a way out; this was becoming a nightmare so quickly.

'Try again!' Cheen said frantic as Milo tapped the monitor.

_'Brooklyn turnoff one, closed.'_ The computer said.

'The next one!' She cried.

_'Brooklyn turnoff two, closed.'_

'What do we do?' Cheen said, Rose went over and wraps her arms around Cheen's shoulders. Now isn't the time to fall into hysterics. If they are going to get out of this, then they need to have their wits about them. They would not be helpless, they are going to get out of this, and Rose would help in any way she could.

'Can we go around? Is there any way to do that?' Rose asked.

'Yes, that's what we'll do. We'll do a loop and come back around. They'll be open by then.' Milo said, but his tone betrays him. He's scared. She knows that this isn't supposed to happen. The fast lane's supposed to be their salvation.

The hear a growl beneath them and the car shudders a bit.

'Still think that's air vents?' Rose looked at Milo.

'Of course! What else could it be?'

'What the hell is that?' Cheen demanded.

'It's the hydraulics.' He said nervously.

'No, it isn't. That sounds like something alive.' Rose said.

'It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe that and live.' Milo was adamant.

'Calling car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Repeat. Calling car Four Six Five Diamond Six.' A woman appeared on their screen. Rose is surprised; she looks so small in what she's wearing. There are also two pale girls with her, and they look terrified.

'This is car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Who's that? Where are you?'

'Name's Javit, I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind,' She looks over her shoulder nervously. 'Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?'

'We only have permission to go down. We need...' They watch in horror as something hits the car, shaking it. 'The Brooklyn Flyover.'

'It's closed. Go back up!' She demanded.

'We can't! We'll go around.' Milo said.

'Don't you understand?!' Javit cried. 'They're closed. They're always closed!'

Rose glances around, she's right. Something is living down there and that's what is causing the drivers to go missing once they hit the fast lane. But she doesn't know what it could be, or how to stop them. Rose watches the monitor and observes as the shaking resumes in Javit's car. Whatever is down there it's after them. And she can't do anything to help her.

'We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog. Why can't you hear it?' They all fall silent as they hear the roar of whatever is living down their echo on the monitor and reverberate in their own car. Rose swallows a lump in her throat. This is not good, if they don't do something, they are next.

'That's the air vents!' Milo once again tried to rationalize it. It's time to start believing in the children's stories. They're very much fact.

'Stupid kid! Get out of here!' She yells, as the car suddenly titled sideways. Something had run into them, hard. The monitor grew fuzzy for a moment before it cleared again.

'What was that?' Milo asked.

'I can't move!' Javit cried, 'They've got us!' She panics and Rose went closer to the screen, unable to tear her eyes away.

'Javit, what has you?' Rose asked, trying to stay calm.

Javit got really close to the monitor, Rose backs away because the fear in her eyes sends chills down her spine.

'Hang on! It's here,' She whispers and looks over her shoulder. 'Just drive you idiots! Get out of here!' The monitor grew fuzzy and instantly went black. Rose bit her lip. It's time to take control. She'd get them out alive; she won't give up, because the Doctor wouldn't. She won't either.

'Just drive! Do what she said, and get us out of here!' Rose instructs.

'But where?' Milo looked at her.

'Just straight ahead! And drive fast!'

'What is it? What's out there? What is it?' Cheen was near hysterics and Rose once again put her arms around her shoulders and has her sit down.

'Don't worry Cheen, I promise I will help you get out of this alive. Okay? But we can't panic, it won't help the matter. We just need to stay calm.'

She knew, she knew the Doctor was coming. She could feel it; something in the back of her mind told her so. She could do this, and she kept her eyes forwards as Milo drove as fast as the car would let him, still unsure of what is actually after them.

* * *

He drops down into a rather posh looking car with a man in a bowler hat and pinstripe suit stares at him with confusion. The Doctor wipes his forehead and coughs slightly.

'Excuse me, is this legal?' He questions and crosses his arms across his chest.

'Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol,' He looked at the man who doesn't believe the story. 'Whatever. Have you got any water?' He tries to clear his throat but to no effect, it still was raw from the fumes.

'Certainly. Never let it be said that I've lost my manners.' He nods as he hands over a small glass, which the Doctor accepts with gratitude.

'What layer is this?' He doesn't know if he could take much more.

'We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane.' The man said.

'Can we drive down?'

'There's only two of us. You need three to go down.' They were really adamant with the three-person rule; it's beginning to get on his nerves.

'Couldn't we just cheat?' He smiles.

'We'll I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock.'

'Then excuse me.' The Doctor bends down and sonics the bottom hatch and yanks it open.

'You can't jump! It's a thousand feet down.' The man said.

'No, but I want to look,' The Doctor replied and stares below. A growl bellows up and he stood up a bit. 'What's that noise?'

'I try not to think about it.' The man confessed.

'What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see,' He talks to himself as he pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver and points it at the computer. 'There must be sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system and give us a bit of a breeze.' He muses as he set about his task.

He found wires and began to connect them as fast as he could, still stealing glances at the window. He is getting so close now. There!

'That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look.'

As the vents began to blow it reveals a mass that looked connected, but it's moving independently and its growls travelled up to them, echoing in the car.

'What are those shapes?'

'They're alive!' The Doctor jumps back as a massive claw reaches up towards them.

'What they hell are they?'

'Macra.' Is all he says. This isn't good. Rose is down there, with those things. This is not good. He swallows a lump. She's helpless; there isn't anything he can do. He runs his hand through his hair, now isn't the time to feel hopeless. He just has to plan around this minor obstacle. Well, it isn't really a minor one, it's pretty big, but no matter. Plans can be adjusted, and that's what he'd do. He knew Rose was okay, every instinct he had told him she was. He starts to pace, time to do what he did best.

* * *

Rose is flung to the side of the car as something hits it with tremendous force.

'Go faster!' Cheen cried.

'I'm at top speed!' Milo replied frantically as he weaves and dodges through the mass of claws that hurl up through the darkness. Rose can't believe it and she stares in disbelief.

_'No access above.'_ The computer chimes with its dreary voice.

'But this is an emergency!' Milo dialed the number for the police.

_'Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold.'_ He yells in frustration.

Rose watches the window and then realizes something. The claws are only coming up once the car is over top of them. Once they pass, the claws don't follow them or make an attempt to reach out for them. Rose watches a few more times so she can be sure.

'Turn everything off!' Rose demanded.

'You've got to be joking.' Milo does a half laugh.

'But listen, there's all the fog out there. They can't see us. Maybe it's the engines, the sound or the heat, or even the lights. I'm not sure. But just shut everything off. Maybe they might not be able to find us.'

'What if you're wrong?' Milo said.

'Anything is better than this. Please do it.' Rose states and she smiles in relief. Milo slowly starts to turn everything off. The car is plunged into darkness. There are no more attempts from the claws to find them.

'How did you think of that?' Cheen whispered.

'I was watching the claws. They would come after us once we were over them, but once we passed, they didn't make an effort to go after us.' Rose said.

'Yeah? Well you'd better think of your next move because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe.' Milo looked at Rose.

'How long have we got?' She asked.

'Eight minutes. Maximum.' She paled at his answer.

* * *

'What are the Macra?'

'The Macra used to be scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier, the better. They build up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food.' The Doctor stopped pacing so that he could answer the man's question.

'They don't exactly look like empire builders to me.' The man scoffs.

'Well that billions of years ago. Billions,' He emphasised. 'The must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there.'

His eyes shot to the roof as a thud was heard, like someone hitting it.

'Oh it's like New Times Square in here, for god sake.'

A female cat drops in from the roof and smiles when her eyes find the Doctor.

'Doctor, you are a hard man to find.' She sighs and shifts her gun.

'No guns. I'm not having guns.' The man responded and shakes his head.

'I only brought this in case of pirates,' She said defensively. 'Doctor you've got to come with me.'

'Do I know you?' He asked, as his head struggles to place the face.

'You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me.' She smiled sadly.

'Novice Hame!' He went to hug her but then he stopped in his tracks. 'No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experiments.'

'I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself.' Hame said quietly.

'I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if Rose is still alive, she's down there too.'

'You've got to come with me right now.'

'No, no, no, you're coming with me. We've got three passengers now.' He smirks.

'I'm sorry Doctor, but the situation is even worse than you can imagine,' Hame grabs a hold of the Doctor's wrist and offers an apologetic smile. 'Transport!'

'No! Don't you dare! Don't you dare!' He yelled as his surroundings go white.

* * *

They arrive on the floor in a massive building, old now and it is crumbling beneath them. It looks as if no one has been around in years and it is shrouded in darkness. What had this city fallen victim to? The Doctor slowly picks himself up and reaches for Hame's hand to help her up as well.

'Oh! Rough teleport. Ow,' He rubbed his head. 'You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Rose.'

'I only had the power for one trip.' Hame replied sadly.

'Then get some more! Where are we?' He starts to look around, decay, it's everywhere. It touches everything.

'High above, in the over-city.' Came Hame's reply.

'Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thousands of people trapped on the Motorway. Millions!'

'You're inside the Senate now. May the goddess Santori bless them,' Hame reaches for her teleport bracelet and activates the lights. The remains of humans litter the floor, all in a skeletal state. The Doctor slowly glances around, in utter shock. 'They died, Doctor. The city died.'

'How long's it been like this?' He asked as he walked around slowly.

'Twenty four years.'

'All of them? Everyone? What happened?' The Doctor returned to Hame's side and she looked down.

'A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the Motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved.' Hame looks up at him.

'So the whole thing down there is running on automatic.' The Doctor nods as he begins to understand.

'There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking.'

'Who's we? How did you survive?'

'He protected me. And he has waited for you these long years.' Hame motioned to her left.

'Doctor.' A deep voice said.

'The Face of Boe!' The Doctor replied.

'I knew you would come.' He said relieved.

'You sent the message to me?' The Doctor asked and Hame nodded.

'Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin.' Hame says.

'Old friend, what has happened to you?' The Doctor knelt in front of him and put his hand on the glass.

'Failing.' Came the reply.

'He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea.' Hame smiled kindly

'So he saved them.'

'The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running.'

The Doctor bows his head at his friend's selfless act.

'But there are other planets out there. You could have called for help.' The Doctor said, not wanting to believe that this would be the last time they would ever meet.

'The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years.' Hame said.

'So the two of you stayed here, on your own, all these years?' The Doctor asked.

'We had no choice.' Hame smiled and the Doctor could tell she regrets nothing.

'Yes you did.'

'Save them, Doctor. Save them.' The Face of Boe pleaded and the Doctor nodded. He stands up slowly and surveys his surroundings. It was a good thing he's brilliant with computers.

* * *

Rose tries to take small breaths knowing they are about to hit their time limit. She's hot and had removed her coat.

'How much air's left?' Cheen swallowed.

'Two minutes.' Milo said.

'Don't worry, my friend, the Doctor, will think of something. We just have to be patient.' Rose looked up at them.

'Rose, no one will come for us.' Milo rolls his eyes.

'He looked kind of nice.' Cheen smiled at Rose.

'He's a bit more than that.' Rose didn't mean for it to sound the way it did.

'Are you and him?' Cheen made a gesture with her hands indicating a connection.

'Well, no. Not really. I think he might like me...but I really don't know.'

'I didn't even ask, where's home for you? Cheen asked, trying to change the subject.

'It's a long ways away.' Rose smiled, but thinks of her mum. She wouldn't know if she died right here. She wouldn't even know. But then she remembered what the Doctor had told her. He'd never let any harm come to her. And she believed that.

'So,' Milo cleared his throat. 'Who is he then? This Doctor?'

'He's the most wonderful man I've ever met. And I owe him so much. Because, you see, he just sorta came into my life and showed me a better way of living.'

'So we have to put our faith in a man that we've never met, but that can do wonderful things? A stranger?' Cheen replied agitated.

'But you haven't seen the things he can do,' Rose smiled. 'Honestly, please trust me, both of you. You have your faith, your songs and hymns. Me? I've got him. That's all I've ever had.'

'Right.' Rose knew Milo didn't believe her as he switched the power back on.

_'Systems back online.'_ The computer said.

'Good luck Rose.' Was all Milo said to her as he began to navigate through the claws as they reach up from the darkness.

'And to you Milo.' Rose whispered.

* * *

The Doctor connects the last of the wires and the computer in the Senate revives itself, its light fanning across the room.

'Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. It still registers! That's Rose! Oh, I knew she was brilliant! Novice Hame, hold that in place. Thank you. Think, think, think, think. Ah! Take the residual energy, invert it, and feed it through the electricity grid.'

'There isn't enough power, Doctor.' Hame said.

'Oh you've got power. You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, so just you watch. Hame, every switch on the bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people.'

'What are you going to do?' Hame asks as she flips the last switch on the bank and turns to face the Doctor who is dashing about before stopping front of a big switch.

'This!' He throws the big switch and the lights go out. Hame looks around confused. 'The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through!' He kicks the bottom base of the computer and shakes his foot in pain.

'Doctor.' The Face of Boe calls.

'Yeah, hold on, not now.' He says dismissively.

'I give you my last...' A wind blows through the Senate and all of a sudden the computer jolts to life again.

'Hame, look after him,' She nods quickly and attends to his side. 'Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!'

* * *

Brannigan and Valerie look up to the sky as they hear clanging and scraping sounds above them. Suddenly, the roof begins to open and they stare at in utter disbelief. Light begins to stream through and Bran has to shield his eyes from the sunlight. All he can do is start to laugh, still not believing what he's seeing.

Valerie suddenly realises what's happening and she feels tears in her eyes. The sun, it had been so long since they had seen it. She began to laugh as the tears fall from her eyes.

The monitor came to life, but not with the face of Sally Calypso, one much more enjoyable.

'Sorry, but Sally Calypso was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor.'

'He's a magician!' Bran grinned.

'And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now.' He states.

'What? Is he serious?' Bran turned to Valerie.

'I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up all of you! The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!'

'Right then, here we go!'

'We've got to clear that fast lane! Drive up and get out of the way.'

Rose can't believe what she's seeing. And she smiles, laughing at the same time. She couldn't remember ever being so relieved.

'That's him!' Rose smiles and points to their monitor.

'Oi! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Rose Tyler! Drive up!'

'Do as he says!' Rose told Milo. 'Go up!'

'But we'll hit the layer.' Milo countered.

'You've got access! Now move it!' The Doctor says. So close to Rose now.

The car jerks out of the way of the Macra claws and he hits the throttle to increase the speed. They finally reach the layer above, Cheen gasps.

'It's daylight. Oh, my god, that's the sky. The real sky.' Cheen grabs Rose's hand in excitement.

'I told you, just had to patient. He always comes through.' Rose smiles in relief.

* * *

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, he felt so at ease now that he had seen Rose. He turns his attention back to Bran and Valerie.

'You keep driving Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget, I want that coat back!'

'I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir.' He hears in his ear.

'Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the senate.'

'I'll see you!' He hears her voice exclaim.

'Not if I see you first.' He smiles and sets the radio down.

'Doctor!' He heard Hame's voice call him.

He runs into the room just as a small crack begins to spread across the Face of Boe's tank.

* * *

Rose runs into the Senate and does a small circle around all the skeletons, confused. What exactly had happened?

'Doctor?' Rose calls out.

'Over here!'

She runs over to his voice and gasps. She finds the Face of Boe laying on the ground, outside of the tank he had been in before, when they first met, and Novice Hame was there.

Rose walks over carefully and kneels beside Novice Hame, who is silently crying.

'My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying.' She looks at Rose who puts a hand to her mouth.

'Hello again…' She said softly to the Face of Boe. 'It's nice to see you, it's been awhile. But we'll see you soon right? You've got so much life to live still.' She feels the tears start to fall.

'It feels good to breathe the air once more.' He mused.

'That's right,' The Doctor holds Rose's hand. 'Legend says you've lived for billions of years. So you're not about to give up now.'

'The legend says more.' Hame glances over at the Doctor.

'Don't, there's no need for that.' The Doctor shakes his head.

'It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler.' Hame said.

'Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets.' He shrugs his shoulders.

'I have seen so much. Perhaps too much, I am the last of my kind. As you are the last of yours, Doctor.'

'That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go…' The Doctor spoke softly and he hears Rose let out a small sob.

'I must, but know this, Time Lord. You are not alone.' He manages before he closes his eyes and Novice Hame begins to cry. Rose just stares, unsure of what to do but has tears flowing freely. He pulls her into a hug.

* * *

He holds her hand as they walk down the Pharmacy Town alleyway. It's quiet, and now abandoned. He smiles and looks at Rose.

'All closed down.'

'Good, thank god. Are you happy? Rose questions.

'Of course, New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off.

'But what do you think he meant? The Face of Boe? 'You are not alone?" Rose looked up at him.

'Haven't any idea.' The Doctor replied.

'Well, you've got me. But something tells me that isn't what he mean.' Rose said.

'How do you know?'

'Come on Doctor, I hardly think the Face of Boe would reveal a secret like that and actually have it be about us together. No, it's something more. But whatever it is, we'll face it together.'

'You're right, we will.'

'I wonder…he said the last of your kind. Do you think…'

'No.' He states quickly. 'No, it isn't.'

He opens the door to the TARDIS and Rose follows him inside. She watches as he flips switches and the TARDIS began to shudder. She had gotten to him then. When she said that. She made him think about it again. She feels awful for it.

She takes his hand and leads him towards the hall, wanting to take him to his room. He doesn't say anything and allows her to.

She pulls him onto his bed and he tilts his head confused. She patted the bed and he sat, but she pulls him in further.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. The Time War…all of it. I didn't mean to.'

'It's okay Rose. I know you didn't mean it. It's just the Face of Boe was wrong. I'm the last Time Lord. Nothing changes that. It never will.'

'Talk to me about home.'

'I'm sorry?'

'Tell me about your home. I want to know…I want you to describe to me the beauty of it.' Rose lay on his bed while he stare at her.

He feels himself hesitate, but then he realises it was okay. He can share this; she is the only one he would share it with.

'Okay. Okay, I will.' His voice shakes a bit but he lies beside her and points at the projection of the sky, a huge red planet came forward, not having it been there before.

'Is that?' She trails off, her eyes are wide.

'Yes Rose. That's home. Gallifrey…' He turns to look at her, but she is staring at it and smiling. Her smile…it made him go on. The words just fall out of his mouth. 'Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song.'

She cuddles into his side, still staring at the red planet as it slowly rotates before them, trying to imagine the beauty that once was.

'Does it have beautiful temples and cathedrals?'

'Yeah… The citadel was enclosed in a mighty glass dome, always shinning under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow.'

'It sounds simply too beautiful to be real…'

'Yeah…' He smiles at the memory of it.

'I wish I could have seen it for myself…' Rose spoke softly.

'I would have taken you…' He hadn't realise he said it until he feels her turn to look at him.

'Tell me more…Anything you feel comfortable telling me.' He tightens his grip on her.

What is this pink and yellow human doing to him?

* * *

Phew, that was a long one. I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, especially from the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it. Thank you for your support. And I really hope you like this one too.


	7. Daleks in Manhattan

He didn't think he would have ever been ready to talk to anyone about home. What was the point? It was gone, gone because of him. He needed to live with that, and had eventually accepted it, in a small respect. All he had now were the memories of home, but when he thought about the mountains there, the trees, it made him feel guilty again. Knowing that his planet's beauty, was taken away by his actions, made him sick. And he lived on, knowing it was because of him.

So when Rose asks him to talk about it, he hesitated. Of course he would, it is bringing up those feelings that he thought he could protect himself from, by disengaging himself from them. But she was Rose, and Rose is the only human in the entire universe who can get him to do something he doesn't want to do.

And so he agreed to. And as he pulls his planet from the projection on his ceiling, he finds himself becoming anxious. What if he couldn't do this? But she was holding his hand tightly and together they laid on his bed, as Gallifrey orbits around them, and he tells her about it.

She was encouraging, her smile and her comments, how she refuses to refer to it in past tense. He likes that, the façade that it is still there. Waiting for him to return, even though he knew otherwise. When she has her eyes on him as he talks about it to her, makes him smile because he knows what he is doing is right.

Even the TARDIS knows, because her song gets louder, for that brief moment, he has her support and Rose encourages him.

So he tells her as much as he can, and when he startsto talk about anything that was painful, when she sees it in his eyes and hears it in his voice. She reaches her hand up and places it on his cheek and simply says:

'Let's leave that for another day…'

And he would, because it was only supposed to be stories he felt comfortable with, and when Rose could tell it wasn't, she stops him. Asks him something neutral to get his head out of the dark spot and he went on.

She is also surprised that he had started using his alias way before the Time War. She thought it was a name he had come up with after it as a way of severing ties, but it isn't true. He has been using it for centuries, even back home. He can't tell her why. Just simply:

'I decided one day that I wanted to help people. My name didn't reflect that, so I chose one that was universally associated with helping those in need.'

He waits for her to ask his real name, but she never does, it surprises him. Usually when he tells people that it isn't actually his name, they want to know. But not Rose, she just smiles and nods her head.

'Great choice.' She murmurs, still staring at the projection on the sky.

'You're the only one I've ever talked to about home.' He admitted quietly, just staring off. He feels her turn into him more as she looks up at him.

'Thank you.' She whispered, but there is a hint of shock in her voice. He doesn't understand, why she is thanking him?

'For what?' What did he do that required her to thank him?

'For sharing these things with me,' He notices she struggles to convey the words. 'I just want you to know how much it means to me that you have. It means everything to me.'

He just smiles and hugs her tightly; he knew it was the right thing to do and so he regretted nothing.

She is quiet again, thinking about how she loved these moments with him, just the two of them. Sharing things. She then thought of something she'd always wanted to know, and since he had already talked briefly on how he came to acquire the TARDIS, something is bugging her.

'Doctor, before all of this tragedy happened…do you think you would have returned the TARDIS?'

'Well…most likely…I probably would have. I mean I only borrowed her. I did have every intention of bringing her back.'

'I don't know Doctor,' Rose rests her head on his chest. 'I mean borrowing something indicates that you have the intention to return the thing that was taken. But I don't think that you would have. Look at all the good you did. All the people you've helped…'

The Doctor looks up as he feels the TARDIS agreeing with Rose. But he would have, he just never got the chance to do it. But she is right, he did like helping people, and with the TARDIS they had reached so many more. Maybe Rose was right, maybe he didn't intend on ever returning her.

'Besides, I don't think she'd let you bring her home again. I'm sure she has had just as much fun as you have seeing the universe.' Rose smiled as she hears quiet humming around her.

The Doctor smiled a bit as he ponders over her words. She always knew what to say to him, what she thinks about those types of things. She knows the TARDIS likes travelling. She's intuitive like that.

Only Rose can make him feel those feelings again, those feelings for another being. But he can almost sense sometimes, that there is a storm coming, he senses it ever so slightly, but it is enough to make him pay attention. And he worries about her, how she might handle it. But all she would say is they always faced things together. She'd always be by his side to offer her hand and to pick him up when he'd fall.

His emotions for her have only grown over time, not diminish. It's happening, no matter how hard he tries to ignore them. The further he pushes them away, the harder they fight back, demanding not be ignored. He glances over at her as she is still staring at the ceiling projection, what is she doing to him? Does she even know? Does she know what she's doing to him?

If he thought it was hard to tell her after they had met Sarah Jane, he's beginning to believe that it's only going to be ten times harder to say it now, because he is slowly starting to accept it. He believes the best course of action is to keep these emotions at arm's length. That way it's easier on him if she ever decided to leave. But looking at her now, how they were right now, it's hard to imagine their time together would ever end.

And he has an idea of how to make their time together matter. He's going to take her somewhere special, and he knows just the place.

The lights dimmed all of a sudden and he looks down, Rose had fallen asleep on him, and judging by the way she is positioned on him, her head in his neck and she herself turned into him, he isn't going anywhere tonight. And that's fine, he can handle that.

* * *

'Why won't you tell me where we're going?!'

'Because I want it to be a surprise. Why can't I have surprises for you?'

'Fine, okay. Don't argue with the designated driver.' She puts her hands up and smiles at him.

All he does is grin at her as he input coordinates to the TARDIS and they held on tight. Rose can't wait to find out where they are going. It isn't like him to randomly surprise her like that. Ah, but she should be used to that by now, that's simply who he is. And she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

When they land, he steps out first and takes a deep breath and smiles. Rose follows him out. It looks like they've landed on an army base, but it is rather older looking, not modern at all. Rose glances around, it's windy, a bit cloudy, cold, where are they?

'Ah, Rose! Smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold!'

'Atlantic…Have you taken me to America?' Rose is suddenly excited.

'Maybe. Look over there.' He points to something behind her and she turns around. Rose puts her hands to her mouth in amazement as she sees the Statue of Liberty.

'You've taken me to New York! The original one!'

'That's right! Gateway to the New World. Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free.' He braces himself as she throws herself at him in a hug.

'I've always wanted to see New York!'

'Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam.' He ponders as she twirls around in amazement. But stops as she suddenly saw the Empire State Building. Something isn't quite right though.

'What year is it? I mean look; the Empire State Building still has scaffolding on it. It isn't done yet.'

'Work in progress still. Few more floors to go and, if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around…' He overshot the landing again. So much for the Roaring Twenties. Damn, how far off could he be?

'November first, 1930.' Rose said and he looks up. She was over by a bench holding a newspaper in her hand as she walks back over to him. He takes the paper from her as something catches his eye.

'Looks like there was a reason the TARDIS didn't land in the correct time…'

'What do you mean?' Rose tilts her head so she can read the headline on the newspaper. 'Hooverville Mystery Deepens.' He nods and they start to walk, Rose isn't sure where to, until she suddenly remembers a small insignificant detail she'd written about one time in a history report for school.

'Hooverville, has something to do with the depression, doesn't it?'

'Herbert Hoover, thirty-first President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then…'

'The Great Depression hit in 1929…' Rose said sadly as she looks around their surroundings. And her heart goes out to the people begging on the streets, people looking for work. It's devastating. 'Doctor, where did you want to take me?'

'Here, except in the 1920's. Overshot it a bit.' He rubs the back of his head.

'Really? Why the 1920's?' Rose asked as she looks up at him.

'So. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here in Central Park.' He replied, completely ignoring her question. Rose nodded; saddened that he couldn't bring himself to tell her why he wanted to go with her.

'They're forced to live in Central Park?' Rose says surprised.

'Ordinary people lost their jobs, Rose. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go.' He replied as they enter the gateway to Central Park.

Rose decides that the park is stunning, she turns around and notices the beautiful view and again couldn't believe she is actually here. They end up coming across a shantytown built right in the heart of Central Park, with the skyline of Manhattan behind them.

Rose surveys the area around them and she's saddened by the amount of people living in this place. Families, women, children and men, just trying to survive the worst time in their lives. And it would be so long until things sorted themselves out again. She clutches the Doctor's hand as her heart went out to these people.

Suddenly, there are shouts heard as they see a man run into view and stop, looking at something they couldn't see.

'You thieving lowlife!' A voice yelled as another man ran up to the other one.

Instantly they began to fight, but both Rose and the Doctor hung back, unsure if they should intervene.

There was some mumbling that Rose can't make out before she hears one of them speak again.

'For a single loaf!'

'I didn't touch it!' The man fell back as he received a blow to his face and the one man had bent down and had his shirt in his grip. And raises his hand as if he is going to hit him again.

'Somebody stole it!' He yelled and just as he was going to lower his fist, another voice was heard.

'Cut that out! Cut that out right now!' A man walks out of a tent and both men freeze.

'He stole my bread!' The man protests and the new face helps the man up from the ground.

'That's enough! Did you take it?' He asked the man.

'I don't know what happened. He just went crazy.' The man stated.

'That's enough! Now, think real careful before you lie to me…' The man places a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm starving, Solomon.' The man admitted and looks down.

Solomon puts his hand out, the man goes into his coat and pulls out a loaf of bread.

'We're all starving. We all got families somewhere,' Solomon says and looks at the loaf before diving it in half and giving each man a piece. 'No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got left.'

They watch as both men nodded their heads and walked away quietly. The Doctor looks at the men and then at Solomon.

'Come on Rose,' They catch up with Solomon. 'I suppose that makes you the boss around here.'

Solomon turns around and looks surprised, 'And, who might you be?'

'Oh, he's the Doctor and I'm Rose.' She shook Solomon's hand and smiles.

'A doctor? Huh. Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day.'

'How many people do you have living here?' Rose is looking around.

'At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are truly an equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, both of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?'

Rose and the Doctor both look up to the Empire State Building, still covered in scaffolding. Rose doesn't understand it either.

The three of them began to walk again and the Doctor notices that everyone is carefully watching the new additions to their home.

'So, men are going missing. Is this true?' He asked and watches as Solomon's expression became grave.

'It's all true.' They all stops before a tent and Solomon pulled back the flap, allowing Rose and the Doctor in before following them.

'But what does the missing mean? Men must go and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register.'

'This is different.' They all sit down.

'How so?' Rose asked.

'Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanished into thin air.' Solomon sighs, disliking having to revisit the past.

'Are you sure someone's taking them?' The Doctor leans back in his chair.

'Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, the fire still burning.'

'No you wouldn't…'

'Did you ever try getting the police involved?' Rose asked.

'Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal.' Solomon shakes his head.

'So the question is, who's taking them and what for?' The Doctor said.

A voice breaks the silence, suddenly as a young man runs up to the tent.

'Solomon!'

'Yes Frank?' Solomon gets up and steps over to the tent's door.

'Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here.' He nodded at that and excuses himself from Rose and the Doctor's company.

They look at each other and nod. They both get up and leave the tent; trying to catch up to Frank and Solomon, who are walking quickly back to where the two men had fought earlier.

'What do you think is happening around here?' Rose asked.

'Wish I knew, but people don't just missing without taking their belongings during a time like this. Solomon's right. You hold on to them.'

They had finally caught up to Frank and Solomon. There is a man on a podium and a small crowd had gathered around him. Two men in suits also stand very closely beside Mr. Diagoras.

'I need men. Volunteers. I've got a little work for you, and you sure look like you can use the money.' He smirks as the crowd begins to whisper.

'Yeah, what's the money?' Frank asked.

'A dollar a day.' He responded.

'What's the work?' Now Solomon inquired, but it's his tone that says he doesn't believe what Mr. Diagoras is saying.

'A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?' He raises his eyebrows in anticipation.

'A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they?' Solomon questioned.

'Accidents happen.' Came the reply and a shrug of his shoulders.

'What do you mean? What sorts of accidents?' The Doctor asked.

'You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?'

Rose watches as the Doctor raises his hand and Mr. Diagoras looks over at him. An annoyed expression clouds his features.

'Enough with the questions.'

'Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go.' He glances over at Rose who raises her hand too.

'I'll go, too.' Rose calls out to Mr. Diagoras.

'Anybody else?' Mr. Diagoras asked, and Rose notices that both Frank and Solomon raises their hands as well.

'Very good. Come with me then.' He gets down from the podium and the four of them begin to follow him. He leads them out of Central Park.

He leads them along way from Central Park, and everyone is quiet. Not speaking a word, but the two other men with Mr. Diagoras eye them suspiciously. They walk for a good twenty minutes before they are led down a dirty alley and he stops in front of an open manhole.

'Go down. Turn left, go about half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it. Any questions? No. Good.'

'Yeah I got one, when do we get our dollar?' Frank asks as he crosses his arms.

'When you come back up.'

'And what if we don't come back up.' The Doctor bends down and stares into the sewers.

'Then I got no one to pay.' Came the response.

'Don't worry, we'll be back.' Solomon promises and Rose shakes her head in agreement.

'You'd better believe it.'

The Doctor stands up and eyes Mr. Diagoras. They hold each other's gaze for a while before Mr. Diagoras smirks. Frank and Solomon descend, but the Doctor waits for Rose to go before he follows her. That man knows more than he is letting on. The Doctor climbs down, knowing full well that they are walking into a trap.

* * *

Once they are all in the sewer, they all light up flashlights and began to walk, with the Doctor beginning to lead them down the right path as outlined by Mr. Diagoras. Solomon is right beside the Doctor, and that leaves Rose and Frank in each other's company.

'So, we just got to stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here.' Frank looks over at Rose.

'So, what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts are you?' Rose inquired; his accent was different and intriguing. She rather likes it.

'Oh you could talk.' He replied and Rose laughs.

'You got me there.' She smiled.

'I'm Tennessee, born and raised.' He said.

'What are you doing here then?'

'Oh, well, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, some younger than me. And they're from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home.'

'Yeah, I am,' Rose smiled. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from Frank about all the children that ended up in Central Park, and they were all from the southern states, it was such a ways to travel. 'I guess you could say I'm a bit of hitcher too.'

'You stick with me, you'll be all right.' Frank offers his arm, and Rose takes it with a smile.

The Doctor keeps looking around, not really seeing anything out of the ordinary, so he decides to find out more about this mysterious Diagoras.

'So, this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?'

'A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan.' Solomon said.

'Well, that's quite the feat. How'd he manage that then?' The Doctor asked, surprised that someone could rise so high in such a short amount of time.

'These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill, to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks, it works the other way round.'

'Whoa!' The Doctor bends down to see a luminous green jellyfish like creature, on the ground.

Rose runs over to him and had a puzzled look on her face. The Doctor picks it up to inspect it more.

'What is it Doctor?' Rose looked at it.

'Shine your flashlight through it. Look, it's composite organic matter. Rose, what do you think?'

'I'm going with non-human. Alien?'

'Could be, could be. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr. Diagoras send us down here?'

'What's above us right now?' Rose looked up.

'Well, it's all of Manhattan.' The Doctor replied.

They walk some more until they reached another manhole cover, but this time, it actually sheds some light into the sewers.

Solomon looks around. 'We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing.'

'I think that Diagoras bloke was lying.' Rose states and crosses her arms.

'Looks like it,' The Doctor replied. 'Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own.'

'Fat chance, I'm coming too.' Rose huffs. Before anyone could answer, they hear pig squeals and it echoes around them.

'What the hell was that?' Solomon looked around.

'Hello?' Frank tried.

'Frank, shush.' Rose puts her finger to her lips

'But what it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own.' Frank stated angrily.

'Do you think they're still alive?' The Doctor asked.

'Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost.' He offered.

More squeals fill the tiny sewer system. Rose looks around, it sounds like there are more than one to her.

'I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that.' Solomon states.

'But where is it coming from? It sounds like there's more than one of them.' Rose says.

'This way.' The Doctor starts to walk, but he's stopped by Solomon.

'No, that way.' Solomon raises his flashlight and it lights up a figure crouching down in a corner.

'Uh, Doctor…' Rose calls.

'Who are you?' Solomon starts towards the figure.

'Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down here.' Frank stands beside Solomon.

The Doctor rejoins them and tilts his head. 'It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look. He's got a point though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come…' He trails off as the figure turns to face him and he crouches down closer to the figure. 'Oh but what are you?'

'Is that…some kind of carnival mask?' Solomon and Frank move back but Rose steps forward.

'No, it's real. I'm sorry, now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?' The Doctor asks softly.

Rose puts her hand on his shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze. 'Doctor, I think you'd better get up…'

She looks up and notices that more of these pigmen have appeared in the tunnel. But she waits for him to get up before she moves.

'Actually, good point.' He replies and stands up, they both return to the group, but Rose looks over her shoulder and notices something unnerving.

'They're following us…' Rose says as they join Solomon and Frank.

'Yeah, I noticed. Mm, Rose, Frank, Solomon…' He trails off.

'Yes Doctor?' Rose asks.

'Eh? Uh, run, basically!' They all take off running down the sewer system as the pigmen chase them. They reach a junction and all stop.

'Which way Doctor?' Rose looked behind her for any sign of the pigmen.

'This way!' He ran as he spotted something down a side passage and he hears the group behind him.

He spots a cover and climbs the ladder to sonic the covering. Rose, Frank and Solomon catch up and Frank spots a T bar and grabs it. He holds it defensively as he spots the pigmen running down the sewer and steps forward to give the group a buffer zone. Rose begins to climb up, but stops as she hears Solomon.

'Frank! Frank!' He cries as he begins to climb and Rose climbs up as well.

He runs for the ladder and begins to climb but suddenly his legs are grabbed and he cries out, the Doctor reaches his hand down to grab him, but they are inches apart.

'I've got you, C'mon! Come on!' He yells in desperation. 'No!' He watches as Frank is pulled down by the pigmen.

'Frank!' Solomon cries and pushes the Doctor away as the pigmen begin to climb the ladder. He falls to the floor as Solomon shuts the lid and Rose helps him up. They are in a room that has so many costumes and props. Where are they now?

'We can't go after him.' Solomon states solemnly.

'We've got to go back down! We can't just leave him!' Rose cries.

'No. I'm not losing anyone else. Those creatures were from Hell. Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry.' He retorts flatly.

They all turn around as they hear a rustle behind them and a young blonde woman steps out from behind a rack, pointing a revolver at them.

'All right then,' She says, Rose likes her accent, despite their situation. 'Put them up. Hands in the air and no funny business. Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?'

'Who's Laszlo? Rose asks.

The young woman frowns and then lowers the revolver. She steps towards the door and makes a motion with her hand for the group to follow her. She takes them all to a room that has a star on it. She opens it and they all pile inside.

'Who's Laszlo?' Rose tries again and steps towards her, the woman refuses to set the gun down, but she sighs, visibly hurt.

'Laszlo's my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs, but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?' She lets out another sigh and waves the gun around for emphasis.

'Yeah. It might, might help if you put that down.' The Doctor smiled a bit.

'Huh? Oh, sure. Oh, come on. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that, or a spear.' She smiled.

Rose goes over to her and smiles. 'So Laszlo's missing you said. What do you think happened to him?'

'Wish I knew. One minute he's here, the next, zip! Vanished.'

'Listen, ah, what's your name?' The Doctor asked.

'Tallulah.' She shrugged her shoulders.

'Tallulah.' He repeats.

'Three Ls and an H.' She nods.

'Right. We can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night.'

'What do you mean, creatures?' Tallulah asked.

'Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is,' He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the jellyfish creature. 'Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting.'

'Yuck.' Tallulah crinkled her nose.

The Doctor turns to leave when Rose catches up to him.

'Where are you going?'

'Back to the props room, look around.' He replies.

'I'll go with you.' Solomon says and starts to follow him.

'I'm going to stay here. See what I can find out.' She motioned in Tallulah's direction with her eyes.

'Good point,' He nodded. 'Be safe.'

'Always am.' She watches as they both leave and head down the hall towards the props room.

Rose turns back to Tallulah who is now at the vanity putting on her makeup. A small smile appears on her face and Rose went over to her.

'Tell me about your Laszlo.' Rose offers and smiles as Tallulah's face lit up.

'Laszlo,' She let out a dreamy sigh. 'He'd wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Everyday, just a single rosebud.'

'You went to the police to report him missing, right?'

'Sure. But he's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management? No, they don't.'

'Why don't make a bit of a fuss then?' Rose tried.

'Ok, I do that, then they'll fire me.' Tallulah snaps the compact shut.

'They'd have to listen to you, you're one of the stars.'

'Oh honey,' Tallulah put her hand on Rose's cheek. 'I got one song in a back street revue and that's only cause Heidi Chicane broke her ankle. Which had nothing to do with me, whatever anybody says.' She says that last part defensively.

'I believe you.' Rose smiled and so does Tallulah, but her smile falters.

'I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville.'

'I understand…'

'It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's going to come back.'

'I'm sorry.' Rose hugs her and is a bit taken back at the force in which Tallulah responds. Tallulah pulls away slowly.

'Hey, you're lucky though. You got yourself a forward thinking guy in that sharp suit.' Tallulah starts to apply some blush.

'Oh, no, no. We're not together.' Rose shakes her head.

'Oh, sure you are. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's obvious.'

'No, we aren't together.'

'Ok sweetie, if you say so. But still you have to live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going, because, well, look,' She points to her dressing table. 'On my dressing table, everyday still.'

Rose looks and sees a single white rose bud. 'It's from Laszlo, isn't it?'

'I don't know. If he's still around, why is he being all secret, like he doesn't want me to see him?''

'He still loves you, Tallulah. It's right there on your table. Maybe he just needs to work through some things that are going on.'

'Maybe, all I know is I have to keep going. But I hope everyday I'll see him again.'

Rose follows her out into the hallway as she passes multiple girls dressed in glittering costumes, that had feathers and boas. She smiles. Tallulah stops in front of group of girls dressed in devil costumes and Tallulah readjusts her halo.

'Girls! It's Showtime!' She called.

'Lois, you spoil my chaise tonight, I'm gonna punch you!' One girl threatened as she smoothed her dress.

'Aw, quick complaining, Myrna. Go buy yourself some glasses.' The girl retorts.

'Come on honey,' Tallulah took Rose's hand. 'Take a look. Ever been on stage before?'

Rose looked around and smiled. 'Once. You know, just some Shakespeare…'

'Oh honey,' Tallulah shook her head and crinkled her nose. 'That's too dull. Come and see a real show!' She winked at Rose and immediately she wanted to see. The culture here is so different; this time ia so different from what she was expecting. And she loves it. Loves every minute of it. She even forgot that they were here on another matter as she watches the girls take their spots behind the curtain and a man in the distance calls out:

'Dancing devils, with Heaven and Hell!'

Rose watches as the curtain rises and the girls begin to do a small dance before they pull back their fans to reveal Tallulah in her beautiful white angel dress.

Tallulah comes forward and begins to sing while moving seductively around the stage.

'You lured me in with your cold grey eyes, your simple smile, you bewitching lies. One and one and one is three. My bad, bad angel, the Devil and me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me.'

Rose just stands in awe at the production. She is in love with it. But something caught her eye. It's another pigman! She straightens up, but he wasn't making any menacing moves, just simply standing there…watching the show. She has to talk to him. Something was different with him. How should she get across? She couldn't go around the stage…she might lose him. Finally, she just decides to sneak across. She swallows once and slowly creeps behind the dancers but she doesn't go unnoticed.

'What are you doing?' The girl named Myrna hissed. Rose begins to lose her balance and she grabs a hold of Myrna's tail, this causes them both to fall. It catches Tallulah's attention and she stops dancing.

'What are you doing?' Tallulah whispered hoarsely as Rose snuck by her and accidentally stepped on another girl's tail.

'You're on my tail! Get off my tail!'

The audience erupts into laughter at the pure chaos on stage.

'Get off the stage, you're spoiling it!' Tallulah stomps her foot in anger.

'But Tallulah! Look!' Rose points to the pigman still standing there. Tallulah follows her gaze and she screams when she sees it. It takes off running and Rose began to chase after it.

'Hey!' Rose calls as she chases it backstage. 'Wait! Please! I just want to talk!'

It runs back into the prop room, and she smiles, because the Doctor is in there, but she hears the manhole cover being removed and she doesn't understand. 'But you're different! Please wait!' She tried again. But the clang she hears next indicated that it has returned to the sewer system.

* * *

The Doctor runs backstage as all the screaming he heard drew his attention from the lightning gallery he was in before. All the women are in devil costumes and are huddling in a circle talking about what had just happened.

'It was like something out of a movie show.' One girl closes her eyes.

'Oh what face! I ain't never going to sleep!'

He runs up to them and looks around. One person is missing.

'Where is she, where's Rose?' He asked, getting a bit worried.

Tallulah approaches him, 'I don't know. She ran off the stage.'

Rose carefully enters the props room and looks around. It was empty. Where was the Doctor? She suddenly feels something grab her from behind and she screams as she starts to struggle.

She managed to hit it in the stomach with her elbow and it loosened its grip on her and she breaks free. She runs for the door and is in the doorway when she sees the Doctor and Tallulah running towards her. Just as she was about to run, she felt the creature pull her hair and grab her again. It pulls her into the sewers once more, hastily putting the lid on. She sure as hell wasn't going to make this easy for it then. The harder she fought, the more she slows it down, buying time for the Doctor to get on her trail.

* * *

He looks at the lid and gets frustrated. Oh Rose, so jeopardy friendly this girl. He puts his coat back on, forgetting he'd even taken it off, and Tallulah joins him as he pulls off the lid.

'Where are you going?' She demands.

'They've taken her!' And he begins to climb down the ladder into the sewers.

'Who's taken her? What're you doing?'

He keeps climbing down, ignoring her. His mind is completely and utterly focused on only one thing.

Tallulah looks around the props room and spots a coat; she puts it on and begins to climb down the ladder after him.

He is at the bottom when he hears the sound of heels connecting with iron. Tallulah is on the floor before he could blink.

'No, no, no, no, no. You're not coming.' He said adamantly shaking his head.

'Tell me what's going on?' She asks.

'There's nothing you can do. Go back.'

'Look, whoever's taken Rose, they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?' She asks quietly.

'Tallulah, you're not safe down here.' He tries another approach, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugs it off, 'Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?' She starts walking in no particular direction.

'This way Tallulah.' The Doctor waits for her to join him and they start walking.

* * *

Rose continued to fight off the pigman as best she can, hoping the Doctor isn't far behind her. He roughly pushes her up against the wall and she let out a small hiss as her head connects with the concrete. She rubs the back of her head and watches as a line of men is escorted past her.

'Rose!' She turns in the direction her name is called and smiles.

'You're alive! Thought we'd lost you!' She hugs Frank tightly, but a pigman pushes Frank in the back with great force and they stumble a bit before breaking their embrace.

'Any idea where they might be taking us?' Frank whispers.

'No idea, but we can find out, now that we're down here.' Rose looks around for anything but nothing in particular.

* * *

Tallulah watches as the man before her pulls out a stick a blue light at the end and points it everywhere. It makes a weird sound and she wonders what it is.

'When you say, 'they've taken her,' who's 'they' exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked.' She smooths her coat.

'Shush.' Came his curt reply and she widened her eyes. Slightly offended by his rudeness.

'Okay, okay!'

'Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush.' He turns to look at her, finger on his lips and his eyes are frantic.

He turns back and swallowes as the familiar shadow is cast on the distance wall, he holds his breath. How is this even possible? It can't be. Bad Wolf…she destroyed them. No. How? When? How did this happen?

He pulls Tallulah into a small indent in the concrete walls, most likely a service alcove, and holds her close.

'I mean you're handsome and all…' She widens her eyes as he puts his hand over her mouth and watches as the shadow slowly passes, taking note of everything. It passes them without notice and rounds another corner.

He slowly lets Tallulah go and steps out into the open, furious at what he was just witness to.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no! They survived! They always survive, while I lose everything!' He thinks of Rose, the golden goddess that had once stood before him. How he almost lost her, the pain of the regeneration. He balls his fists.

'What metal thing? What was it?' Tallulah asked.

'It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal. It's so very much alive.'

'You're kidding me!'

He slowly turns to face her. Angry at the loss of everything, it hits him like a train. 'Does it look like I'm kidding? Inside that shell is a creature that was born to hate. Whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until its killed every human being alive.'

His thoughts return to Rose. What if she had already run into them? What if they remembered her? They'd kill her without hesitation. This just upped the stakes drastically. He has to find her now.

'But if it's not a human being, that kind of implies that it's from outer space. Yet again, that's a no with the kidding. Boy. Well, what's it doing here, in New York?'

'I don't know yet, but I need to find out. And the first thing we have to do is find Rose. Because she's met them before. And that isn't good.' He ran his hand through his hair trying to think. 'Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now.' He'd be faster on his own anyway.

He hears Tallulah scream and he's jolted from his thoughts. She points at a pigman who tries to hide, but he runs after it and manages to corner it.

'Where is Rose! What have you done with her? Where is she!' They want to see the Oncoming Storm again? Happy to oblige. The fire has been ignited.

'I…I didn't take her!' It responds, fear in its voice.

He releases the creature's collar and steps back. This is a new development. 'Can you remember your name?' He asked.

'Don't look at me!' He tries to hide his face as he sees Tallulah approaching.

'Do you know where she is?' She asks softly and gives a little smile.

'Stay back! Don't look at me!' The creature yells frantically at the ground.

'What happened to you?' The Doctor tries.

'They made me into a monster.'

'Who did?' The Doctor asked.

'The masters…' The creature spat in anger.

'The Daleks, why?'

'They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was too late.'

'Do you know what happened to Rose?' The Doctor inquires, trying to remain calm and be patient.

'They took her; it's all my fault. She was only following me.'

'Where you in the theater?' Tallulah asked.

'I never…yes.'

'Why? Why were you there?' She wasn't scared anymore, just confused.

'I never wanted you to see me like this…' The creature ensures that its gaze is cast down, still trying to mask its face from Tallulah.

'Why me? What do I got to do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?'

The creature looks up so that Tallulah can finally see who he is. 'Yes.'

'Who are you?' Tallulah asks, afraid to acknowledge what her heart has already told her.

'I was lonely…'

'Who are you?' She repeats.

'I needed to see you…'

'Who are you?' She repeats walking ever so carefully toward the creature.

'I'm sorry…' The creature looked down again.

'No wait, let me look at you,' She grabs the creature's face as the realization set in. 'Laszlo? My Laszlo? Oh, what have they done to you?' She feels tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry, so sorry.'

'Laszlo, can you show me where they are?' The Doctor asked and watches him.

'They'll kill you.' Laszlo responds, not wanting to see more death.

'If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone.'

'Then follow me.' And he starts to lead them through the mezzanine of sewers.

* * *

Rose watches the others and tried to make sense of this mess, what are they being paraded around for? They are being forced to wait, after they had been marched through the sewers like animals.

'What are they keeping us here for?' Frank asked and Rose is at a loss.

'I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't good.'

The Doctor catches sight of Rose and Frank amongst the crowd and breathes a sigh of relief, he watches intently as the pigmen begin to get nervous. He notices that Rose looks around, obviously catching sight of it as well.

'What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?' Frank asked her.

'Silence. Silence.'

Rose froze, she knew that voice, the Doctor fixates his eyes on her intently. Her eyes grow wide and she clutches Frank's arm.

'No. This…this isn't possible. I…I…I…' She grabs the sides of her head as images flash in her mind. Looking into the Time Vortex, Bad Wolf, and the warmth of the golden glow that filled her mind. Her Doctor…

_I am Bad Wolf…I create myself…_

_A message to lead myself here…_

_I want you safe my Doctor…_

_I divide it…_

_My head…is killing me…_

_I think you need a doctor…_

_I absorbed the Time Vortex…No one's meant to do that…_

_A special way of cheating death…_

_You were fantastic…and you know what…so was I…_

She lets out a hiss as Frank catches her once her legs give out; her head is on fire. Frank repositions his arms around her, trying to catch her in inconspicuous way, so as not to draw the Dalek's attention to them. The Doctor almost goes over to her, but it takes everything in him to remain put. She remembered something…_Oh Rose_…

'You will form a line. Move. Move.' The voice commands.

Rose stands up carefully, giving Frank's arm an affectionate squeeze. Time to take charge. These people didn't know what this creature was. She has to try and keep them as safe as she could, for as long as she could.

'Just do what it says, okay? Everybody. Just obey them.' Rose calls out to group of people, they look at her, scared out of their wits.

'The female is wise. Obey.' It doesn' turn to look at her, she lets out a small sigh of relief, and if they do, she is sure they would kill her on the spot.

'Report.' Says another.

'These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause.'

'What is the status of the Final Experiment?'

'The Dalekanium is in place. The conductor is now complete.' Says the other Dalek.

'Then I will extract prisoners for selection.'

Rose watches as it extracts an older gentleman from the crowd and scans him. She stares intently as it puts the sucker, as Rose dubbed silently all those years ago, onto the man's face and she holds her breath nervously.

As the man's intelligence is low, she closes her eyes as he mouths off to the Dalek. But it doesn't kill him, just discards him to the pigmen and tells them to convert him to their kind. He struggles all the way until he is out of sight. Rose is feeling the knot in her stomach twisting itself tighter now.

* * *

Behind the corner, the Doctor, Laszlo and Tallulah are watching the unfolding scene intently.

'They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me.' Laszlo said gravely.

'Well that's not fair.' Tallulah retorts.

'Shush.' The Doctor said.

'You're the smartest guy I ever dated.' Tallulah whispered.

'And the others?' The Doctor asks.

'They're taken to the laboratory.' He responds.

'Why? What for?'

'I don't know. The masters only call it the Final Experiment.'

The turn back to watch and the Doctor feels his breath hitch in his throat, as now the Dalek responsible for the scanning has reached Frank. Rose is next.

'Superior intelligence.' It announces and moves from Frank to Rose.

Rose couldn't help it, but she clutches Frank's arm, this is it.

'Records indicate that you are a companion of the Doctor. You destroyed the Dalek race. Exterminate! Exterminate!' Rose watches as it aims its gun at her.

'Wait! I demand that you take me to the Dalek in charge. I want a word with him.'

'You will follow us! Gather the other prisoners for the Final Experiment.'

The Doctor lets out a sigh of relief, she is good, his Rose.

'Look out, they're moving!' The Doctor watches Laszlo move Tallulah towards the exit, but the Doctor makes no move to follow.

'Doctor! Quickly.' Laszlo whispers.

'I'm not coming. I've got an idea. You go.'

'Laszlo! Come on!' Tallulah pulls on his sleeve.

'Can you remember the way?' Laszlo asks.

'Yeah, I think so…'

'Then go…please.'

'But Laszlo, you've got to come with me. Please!'

'Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm begging you. Save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go!'

'She stumbles away, looking very hurt and before he knows it, she's out of his sight.

Laszlo and the Doctor wait for the Daleks to pass before joining the small group of prisoners that are being led away. He approaches Rose and Frank and silently puts his arm around her waist. She turns to look up at him.

'Just keep walking.' He instructs.

'You're a bit late.' She smiles.

'You can kiss me later…if you want,' He notices Frank has seen him and he grins. 'You too, Frank, if you feel the need to.'

'I _think_ they remember me…I might be in a bit of trouble with them.' Rose says.

'Don't worry about that for now. I have a plan.'

'Is it an actual plan, or is it an 'I say I have a plan but I really make it up as I go along?''

'You'll see…'

* * *

The Daleks haven't noticed that they have brought two extra people along with them and take them into a kind of laboratory where more Daleks are in the wait.

'Report.' The one demands.

'Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution.'

'Scan him. Prepare for birth.'

'Evolution?' The Doctor mouths the words back.

'What is going on with that Dalek, Doctor?'

'Ask them.'

'Are you kidding, they'll kill me. We aren't mates!' Rose hisses at him.

'I don't want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on.'

Rose swallows nervously and steps forward, Frank is attempting to grab her hand, trying to stop her. But she simply shakes him off. She watches as smoke began to emit from the shell that Dalek Sec is encased in.

'Daleks. I demand information. What is the Final Experiment? Report. Report!'

'The Doctor's companion! You shall be exterminated!'

'That's all well and good... But for now…Report, Daleks. What is the Final Experiment.' She notices they lower their weapons at her.

'You will bear witness.' One responded.

'To what?' She asked.

'This is the dawn of a new age.' Another Dalek came forward.

'What does that mean Daleks? I demand to know.'

'We are only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside of the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again.'

Rose widens her eyes as the shell before them began to cease smoking and the light fades from its eyestalk. What's going on? The casing opens and biped emerges from the casing, struggling to fully emerge. Once the casing closes, the creature straightens out.

Rose takes a step back. It appears to have the body of a human, or at least the shape. But she notices that it had on the same suit as Mr. Diagoras. The hands had the same look as the skin of the one Dalek she had met with the Doctor, all those years ago. Its head resembles that creature more closely, and it only has one eye. It looks like the jellyfish creature the Doctor had picked up. It has no nose, but it did have a mouth. And it spoke in the same accent as Mr. Diagoras.

'What are you…?' Rose asks wide-eyed, she looks over her shoulder, but the Doctor is nowhere to be seen.

'I am a human Dalek. I am you future!' He cries triumphantly.

Rose turns on her heel and heads back to join the small group of humans. Now is an excellent good time for the Doctor to show off his brilliance.

* * *

Hello!

Another chapter up. I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews last chapter. And your support means a lot. So thank you. I hope you enjoy this.


	8. Evolution of the Daleks

Rose watches as the Dalek, Sec, surveys the room, and at the gaggle of humans still before him. Why the Daleks didn't kill her, she doesn't know. She looks around and catches sight of the Doctor ducking behind some equipment. He does just simply makes it up as he went along, there usually isn't a plan.

'These humans will become like me. Prepare them for hybridisation.' Dalek Sec commands and Rose is once again restrained by the pigmen. She struggles to fight them off and looks over her shoulder once more.

Suddenly music fills the entire room and everyone looks around, confused and trying to locate the source of it.

'What is that sound?' Sec demands, growing in frustration. His eyes scanning the room. He rests his eyes on a figure that emerged from behind some equipment.

'Ah, well now, that would be me,' He saunters over to the group carrying a radio that he discards casually beside a Bunsen burner. He stops in front of Sec and smiles. 'Hello! Surprise. Boo. Et cetera...' He trails off.

'Doctor.' Sec simply nods.

'The enemy of the Daleks!' replies a Dalek.

'Exterminate!' Another yells.

'No! Stop!' Rose cries, struggling to break free of her captor.

'Wait!' Rose looks over to Sec who has his hand out and turns to look at the other two Daleks, who, she's sure, if they were capable of it, would be in utter shock.

'Well, then,' The Doctor says bemused at what just transpired. 'A new form of Dalek, fascinating and very clever.'

Sec turns to once more face the Doctor, 'The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter.'

'How did you end up in 1930?' The Doctor shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

'Emergency temporal shift.' Sec replies.

'Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark.' The Doctor added insult to injury. 'Except now, now you're experimenting. All of which, results in you.'

'I am Dalek in human form.' Sec said triumphantly.

'What does it feel like?' The Doctor steps closer and raises his eyebrows. 'You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now.' The Doctor wants to know if his intuition is telling him correctly.

'I feel humanity.' Rose watches as he turns away from the Doctor, as if to try and hide his shame that he feels. It's just like the Dalek she met with the Doctor all those years ago, it was capable of feeling humanity. But rather than build upon its discovery, it had wanted to be destroyed, ashamed of what it was evolving into.

'Good. That's good.' The Doctor tried.

'I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war.' Sec smiled.

'That...that isn't what humanity is, that isn't what humanity means or stands for.' Rose calls over to him and he turns to face her.

'The Doctor's companion,' He acknowledges. 'But you are wrong. In your heart, you know that this species is so very Dalek.

'All right, so, what have you achieved then? With this Final Experiment?' The Doctor rocks back on his heels. 'Nothing! Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing. A simple little radio.'

'What is a purpose of that device?' A Dalek states and moves closer to Dalek Sec, ready to protect him from anything.

'Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music you can dance to it,' He glances over to Rose who smiles, thinking the same thing he is. 'Sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise.'

He takes a small step back towards the table with the radio on it and aims the screwdriver at it. It emits a horrendous shrieking sound and both Sec and the pigmen bring their hands to cover their ears.

'Run!' He instructs the little group and they all begin to follow him.

The Daleks, unsure of what's happening move toward Sec to protect him. He watches as the humans begin to run back down in the sewers, willing the shrieking to end.

'Pain! Pain of the flesh!' He cried out. 'That no other Dalek has felt for thousands of years!'

Finally the shrieking died down and the Daleks look around.

'The Doctor has escaped.' Said one.

'Then find him. Find him!' Sec yelled at them and wills himself through the pain of the flesh.

'Find the Doctor. The prisoners must be recaptured!' And with that they began to follow them, each one keeping their opinions on what had happened to themselves. It was not their place to argue with their leader. They were designed to follow him.

* * *

The Doctor holds Rose's hand as he leads the way through the sewer systems with the rest of the humans. He glances back and notices that some are beginning to fall behind.

'Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!'

As they clear another opening, he sees Tallulah standing there. Apparently lost, and he yells at her too.

'And you, Tallulah! Run!' He instructed as he grows closer to her.

'What's happened to Laszlo?' He runs by and her and Rose grabs her hand to pull her along as well. She makes a funny sound of surprise and falls into pace with them.

He leads them to a ladder and waits as they all begin the climb to the surface, but they are going too slow for him. He doesn't want them to get caught by the Daleks.

'Come on! Everyone up! Come on!' He begins to follow them, taking one last look over his shoulder for any sign that they might be followed.

What he doesn't know is the Daleks knew they had returned to the surface and they return to base to seek further instruction. He also didn't know that they are beginning to doubt the supremacy of their new leader.

* * *

The Doctor leads their little group back to Hooverville, wanting to alert Solomon of what had just occurred and wanting him to be on his guard. In case anything happened, everyone has to leave. They are sitting ducks right now. Easy prey for the Dalek's plan.

They find Solomon in his tent and he hastily enters, not even announcing his presence and he began to recount the tale, Rose twisting her sweater sleeve in anticipation. Tallulah being unusually quiet.

'These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares,' The Doctor nodded at Solomon's statement. 'And they want to breed?'

'They're splicing themselves onto human bodies, and if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You must get everyone out now.'

'Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go.'

'I'm sorry Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out of New York.'

'There's got to be a way to reason with these things.'

'A Dalek's one purpose, its only objective, is to convert anything that is not a Dalek into Dalek form. If you try to fight it, it will destroy you.' Rose said gravely.

'You ain't seen them, boss.' Rose looks over to see Frank entering the tent as well.

'Dalek's are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever.' The Doctor states, willing Solomon to understand their predicament.

All of a sudden they hear shouts from a man as he gets closer to the tent.

'They're coming! They're coming!' He yells frantically and everyone runs out into the open looking around. 'They're here! I've seen them! Monsters, they're monsters!'

'It's started.' The Doctor looks at Rose who reaches for his hand and closes her eyes.

'We're under attack! Everyone to arms!' Solomon yells and men of all ages run to arm themselves. They hear the footsteps pounding on the ground, the sound of guns being loaded, shells dropping, the panic written over these people's faces as the women and children go to make themselves scarce from their attackers.

Rose looks up at the Doctor, the two of them standing still, as time moves ahead of them. Frank appears beside Solomon who remains close to the Doctor and Rose. He slings a rifle over his shoulder.

'I'm ready, boss, but all of you, find a weapon!' He instructs those who are not sure what to do, panic evident in their faces. 'Use anything!'

Some people simply run away, unsure of what else they could do. But Solomon calls to them, wanting them to remain together and make a stand.

'Come back! We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!'

Rose watches as the pigmen begin to grab people and haul them off.

'We've got to get everyone out of the park!' Rose exclaimes as she looks around for a means of escape.

'We can't, they're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us.' The Doctor said firmly.

'We're trapped.' Tallulah whispers, scared. Rose goes over to her and gave her a hug and then holds her at arms length.

'It seems bleak now, but we'll survive this, just you wait and see.' Rose smiled and Tallulah responds with a small one.

'We stand together. Gather round. Everyone come to me!' Solomon hollered to the crowd. 'You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together.'

The men move towards one another, protecting the women who still remained. Rose moves towards them so she could do her best to reassure them. She notices that Tallulah joins her and she's glad for that. Rose wouldn't let her own nervousness get the better of her. There would be time to worry later.

'They can't take all of us!' Solomon tells his men, offering them a means of comfort.

Rose looks up as the shooting starts and walks over to the Doctor, still standing in the same spot, unmoving.

'Trouble with foot soldiers, huh?' She says and he nods.

Out of nowhere a Dalek suddenly appears, hurling towards them, the Doctor pushes Rose behind him and looks over when Solomon says,

'What in the world is this?'

'It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation!' A man fell to his knees.

'Oh yeah? We'll see about that!' Frank calks the gun and fires, but the bullet merely ricochets off the Dalek's armor and lands off in the distance.

'That's not going to work.' The Doctor said.

'Look Doctor, there's another one!' Rose points to one that swoops in on the camp and beings to fire. Blowing up the tattered tents and any one person unlucky enough to be caught in its line of fire or hiding in the tents.

'The humans will surrender!' One states.

'Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!' The Doctor yells, taking a step forward.

Solomon follows suit and joins the Doctor.

'No, Solomon. Stay back.' The Doctor holds out his hand to make him stop, but he simply ignores him.

'I'm told that I am addressing the Daleks. Is that right?' He asks. 'From what I hear, you're outcasts too.'

'Solomon! Don't!' The Doctor yells, and Rose puts her hands to her mouth, knowing that this is going to end badly if he doesn't stop what he's doing now. But Solomon simply smiles a kind smile and turned towards the Doctor, fear evidently has left him.

'Doctor, this is my township,' Solomon states firmly. 'So you will respect my authority.'

The Doctor tries to plead with him, to make him understand that they are not like this, they crave war and bloodshed. Because that's all they know how to do. They are incapable of showing mercy because they are devoid of any emotion except hate. Again Solomon dismisses him.

'Just let me try,' He responds. 'Daleks, ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?' Solomon puts down his rifle and takes another step forward, ignoring the Doctor's yells for him to stop. 'Right. See, I've just discovered this past day; God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I beg of you now, if you have compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?' He gave them a kindly, diplomatic smile.

'Exterminate!' A Dalek cries and fires its gun at him and Solomon is hit. He dies, screaming from the pain.

'No!' Rose cries and starts to run over to where the body lay. How could they just do that, they are trying to accomplish peace.

'No Solomon!' Frank reaches him first and falls on his knees before the body of his mentor. The Doctor has finally reached his breaking point and clenches his fists, taking a step forward and looking at the Dalek right in its eye.

'Daleks!' He yells. 'All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!'

'I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy!' One cries.

'No! Doctor! I won't let you!' Rose starts to go after him but is caught by Frank around her waist and he pulls her back, struggling as hard as she can to free herself from his grasp.

'Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!' He cried, closing his eyes, holding out his arms at length, and ignoring Rose's pleas for him to stop.

'Exterminate!' It aimed its gun, but suddenly, lowers it. 'I do not understand. It is the Doctor.' The Doctor opens one eye and is confused. 'The urge to kill is too strong...' Its gun repeatedly taking aim and then lowering, battling with itself. 'I obey.'

'What's going on?' The Doctor looked back at Rose who seems just as confused as he is. The Dalek didn't kill him. The greatest enemy of the Dalek race is left alive. Why's that?

'You will follow.' It commands and watches him carefully. Rose finally frees herself from Frank's grip and sprints to where the Doctor is, trying to still figure it all out.

'I know nothing I say will stop you from following because hey, a Dalek just changed its mind. When does that happen?'

'They never, ever change their minds.' The Doctor agreed.

'If you go, do you think they'll leave us alone?' Rose asked.

'One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?' The Dalek is quiet for a moment, as if pondering the statement given.

'Humans will be spared. Doctor, follow.' It turnz around and headz off, the second Dalek following the first and the pigment retreating as well. But the Doctor lingers for a moment.

'I want to come with you.' Rose said.

'Rose, stay here. Do what you're so good at, help them.' He pulls her into a hug and slips something in her sweater pocket. He winks at her as he pulls away and she widens her eyes as she feels it and gives a quick nod. Showing him not to worry, but not yet understanding why he's given it to her. She bit her lip as she watches him walk away, wanting to shout something, but unsure what. So she simply settles with:

'I'll see you!' She calls out, he turns around and gives her a crooked smile, as she stood there clutching the Psychic Paper in her hands, that visibly shook a little.

'Not if I see you first.' He turns around and continues on his way, already lost in thought. What are those Daleks up to with that conductor?

* * *

Rose helps as best she could, carrying pails of water to help put out the fires on the tents and when people began to approach her for medical help, she set up shop in Solomon's old tent. Really, she was glad everything is rather minor, she might have been in a bit of trouble if someone had walked in with anything more serious.

She thinks if Martha was still with them, she'd be great help here, and Rose could have gone off with the Doctor to help him. She doesn't want him to be alone when he faces the Daleks again. He may have been on his own before, she's going to make sure it never happens again.

She's trying to figure what exactly he wants her to do with the Psychic Paper, where he wants her to go. He's counting on her that she can figure it out in time so she can help him. But where?

She looks up when she sees Tallulah come in with a pot of hot water and she smiles.

'Here you go; I got more on the boil.' She smiles and sits on another chair.

'Thank you. There now, it's just a cut. Your only job is to keep it clean.' Rose bandages a man's arm

'Thank you, miss.' The man gets up and left.

'So, what about us? What do we do now?' Tallulah askes as she plays with a curl.

Rose pulls out the Psychic Paper and shows her.

'What's that for?' She askes, intrigued by it.

'It's called Psychic Paper. It gets me into places, buildings and things. He gave this to me because he needs me to go somewhere...I'm not sure where yet.'

Rose stops to think, she tries to recall everything she could while she was down in the sewers and with the Daleks. What did they state? What's important? The Doctor knew, probably figured it out instantly. Why couldn't she? Think, think! She wills herself on.

They needed people. Yes, there are high and low intelligence groups. But for what? Pigmen equated to slaves because of lower intelligence, the higher intelligence ones are taken to the laboratory to be converted. Converted into what? Daleks. Like Dalek Sec. Human Daleks. But how are they going to do that? With what power? Rose suddenly looks up. Of course, it's so obvious.

A converter. They had mentioned it in the sewer.

'Wait, Tallulah. In the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor.'

'What does that mean?'

'I don't know. A conductor…maybe it attracts lightening…or. Oh, the Dalekanium!' Rose cries and stands up.

'Oh…' Tallulah didn't understand what that meant.

'It's in place. The Dalekanium is in place.'

'In place where?' She asked.

'I don't know. Do you think Frank might know?'

'Worth a try.' Tallulah stands up and follows Rose out of the tent in search of Frank.

They find him sitting on the ground staring off, sitting in the spot where Solomon once stood. He's devastated at his death and Rose wishes she could make it better for him. She calls his named softly.

'Hm?' He didn't bother to turn and look at them.

'Mr. Diagoras, he was like some kind of broker? He was able to get you guys jobs all over?'

'Yeah,' Frank nodded. 'He could find a profit anywhere.' Frank turns to look up at them.

'What sort of things?' Rose asked.

'You name it. We're all so desperate to work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays the best.'

'What sort of building work?' Rose said.

'Mainly building that.' He stands up and pointes behind Rose and Tallulah to a tall building off in the distance.

'The Empire State Building.' Rose blinks, unable to believe it. She suddenly understands. That's where the Dalekanium would be.

'Fancy a trip to the Empire State Building?' Rose grins and held out her hand, he accepts it, and then links arms with Tallulah. They head towards the building, hardly knowing what they are getting in to.

* * *

Tallulah presses the button on the lift and they all waits for the it to reach their floor. Rose can;t stop smiling. First go with the Psychic Paper and it was a success. She feels great.

'I've always wanted see the Empire State Building. So this is pretty amazing!' Rose lookd at her two friends and smiles.

'Where are we headed anyway Rose?' Frank asked as the lift chimes and the doors opened. They all step in and Rose studies the options. She presses a button and the lift chimes once more, the doors start to close.

'The very top. That'll be where they're still building.'

'How come those guys just let us through? How's that paper thing work?' Tallulah asked.

'I showed them what I was thinking,' Rose looks at the paper, 'Apparently, we're two engineers and an architect.'

The doors opened and they step into an unfinished room, the walls are only semi constructed, leaving a large section open to the elements. There's a drawing board off to one side that has sheets of paper clipped to it and paper scattered around on the ground.

Tallulah walks around the floor and smiles. 'Look at this place, top of the world!'

Rose went over to the drawing board and tries to make sense of the mess.

'If we can figure it out, this is promising.' Frank goes over to where Rose is after she looks at them.

'Hey, look at the date,' He points to a blueprint. 'These designs were issued today. They must have changed something last minute.'

'But why would the Daleks change something last minute?' Rose wonders aloud. She notices the same blueprint sitting underneath but with a different date. The building appears to be exactly the same. 'Look, the ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet, but not this one. We have to check them against each other.'

'The height of this place! It's amazing' Tallulah said and Rose glances over.

'Careful though, we're a hundred floors up. Be careful.' Rose emphasises.

'I just want to see.' Tallulah responds and pulls her coat closer to her and heads towards the area where the walls have not yet been erected. She smiled and looks out at the skyline, mesmerized as she caught sight of of the Chrysler Building. 'New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, oh, no wonder they came here.'

She was awestruck, however, she caught sight of a storm beginning, she goes back inside. She finds Rose and Frank on their knees with blueprints scattered all around them. Frank suddenly stands up.

'I'll go and keep an eye out. Make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in.' He heads off into another spot in the building. Tallulah approaches Rose who is still trying to spot the difference.

'There's a hell of a storm moving in.' Tallulah says and points outside, Rose looks over her shoulder, and just sees the first sign of lightening. She has to hurry.

'Okay, I'm missing something here. But what? And where?' Rose picka up a blueprint and squints at it.

'So tell me, where did you and the Doctor first hook up?' Tallulah crouches down closer to Rose.

'Well, it was a shop, actually…' Rose smiles at the memory and discards another blueprint.

'Really? What was a Doctor doing in there? Shopping?'

'Oh yeah…looking for something very specific.'

'Well, you two have one hell of a partnership. I've never seen anything like it. Just seems a bit different that one. Head in the clouds. You be careful honey.'

'You have no idea how different he really is.' Rose throws another print down.

'Yeah, he's a man though honey, and that's different enough.' Rose looks up at her and smiled. Not knowing how right she is, but Tallulah is looking off, like she was thinking of something and Rose knew why. It was about Laszlo. She missed him.

'Listen, if the Doctor's with Laszlo now, there's every chance that he could get out.'

'And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for him and me. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it.' Tallulah begins to tear up and she furiously wipes them away.

Rose goes over to her and hugs her tightly and whispers into her ear, 'You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly.'

Tallulah stares at her with wide eyed and remains silent thinking over the words Rose just said to her.

Rose suddenly looks down and smiles. She snatches a print and holds it up. 'Gotcha! It's there on the mast. See those lines?' Rose taps the paper so Tallulah can see. 'They're new, they've added something, see?'

'Added what?'

'It's the Dalekanium! Those lines right there.' Rose said and Tallulah widened her eyes.

They hear the chime of the lift and they both watch it nervously. Rose takes Tallulah's hand moves her so that she is behind her a bit more. And hold her breath as the doors opened.

'Doctor!'

'First floor, perfumery.' He muses and stepsd out. He holds his arms open for Rose as she walkes over to him.

'I never thought I'd see you again.' Rose looks over and smiles as Tallulah hugs Laszlo tightly.

'No stopping me.' He holds her tightly.

Rose look over, alarmed as the lift doors began to close. The Doctor breaks their embrace and rushes over to the lift.

'No, no, no. It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it.'

'Do I want to know what it's going down to get?' Rose asked.

'Next stop Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?'

'Uh, eleven fifteen.' Frank checks his watch.

'Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits.' He heads towards the open wall and looks around outside, Rose following him.

Tallulah came up behind them, 'Gamma radiation? What the heck is that?' But she receives no answer.

'Oh that's high. That's very. Blimey, that's high.' The Doctor swallows.

'Doctor, are you scared of heights?' Rose asked and couldn't stop the smile.

'What? Me? No, never.'

'Good. Because we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there. Look. According to the blueprints, there's three pieces of the Dalekanium on the base. They've got to come off.' Rose said.

'There's no 'we', there's just me.' He replied.

'I can't just let you go off on your own.' Rose crosses her arms.

'Sure you can. Besides you'll have your hands full anyway. Rose, you've got to fend them off.'

'You be careful then…' Rose wraps her arms around him for a hug. 'Good luck.'

'You too, Rose Tyler.' He's already up the ladder and Rose heads back inside.

* * *

'Get ready, the lift is coming up.' Rose takes a stance and glances over at Frank who looks just as nervous. Their measly weapons, they know, are not going to instill fear into their enemy.

'I should have brought that gun.' Frank sighs.

'Tallulah, stay back. You too Rose. The pig slaves are trained to kill.' Laszlo looked at them both and Tallulah stepped over to the side. Rose made no effort to move.

'Sorry, I'm staying put.'

'But they're savages, I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth.' Laszlo falls without warning, the hammer sliding across the floor, both Tallulah and Rose drop to their knees. Tallulah picks up his head and cradles him in her arms.

'Laszlo? What is it?'

'No, it's nothing. I'm fine, just leave me.' He pleads.

'Oh, honey, you're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me.'

'Great. One man down, we ain't even started yet.' Frank helps Tallulah and Rose move Laszlo off to the side so he wouldn't be seen.

'We can do this Frank. Don't worry, I'll think of something…' Rose looks over her shoulder as lightening flashes and thunder followed after. 'That's it! The lightening!'

'Aw, you'll be all right, sweetheart. Don't worry…' Tallulah soothed and holds Laszlo closer. The racket being caused by Rose and Frank is starting to annoy her. But she brushes it off, and refocuses on trying to figure out what's wrong with Laszlo. The sound of metal hitting the floor she has finally had it. 'What the hell are you two clowns doing?'

'Simple. The Doctor may get the Dalekanium off, but the building will still get hit. All the electricity from the bolt of lightening will travel down and since it's connected to the lift. Zap!'

'Oh, my god. That could work.'

'Then give us a hand.' Frank says and she softly lays Laszlo on the ground and starts to help connect the pipes.

They manage to construct a line of pipes that runs from the conductor itself to the lift doors. Rose hopes it'll work. Tallulah seems to think the same thing because she asks,

'Is that going to work?'

'Course it will.' Rose said to reassure her, as well as herself.

'There, it's all piped up to the scaffolding outside.' Frank came in and dusted off his hands.

'Tallulah, Frank come here. Stay in the middle and don't touch anything metal.' Rose clutches their hands.

'Right. Yeah.' Frank grabbed Tallulah's and held tight.

* * *

Down in the Dalek laboratory, Dalek Sec looks on helpless. His kind has turned on him because they see him as an abomination. Even the Doctor tries to help him, and even make the other Daleks understand, but they are stuck in the old way, frozen with hatred and an unwillingness to move on.

He looks at the Doctor's brown coat discarded by the lab equipment and he closes his eyes. He has tried so hard, to help them. Because that's who he is, he would help his sworn enemies if they asked for it, because they are showing signs of humanity. Because Sec wants to lead them into a new age. And who can argue with that?

Now, his dream of having a new species, of human and Dalek splice, is not coming to pass. His kind have betrayed him, and wants the Daleks in human form, to become like the Daleks now. So that history and the hatred that has bled through so many generations would be thrust upon this new one, without their consent. He doesn't want that to happen, he believes that they can finally have a sense of peace.

'Gamma strike in forty rels. Thirty nine, thirty eight, thirty seven.' The Dalek said, perhaps with joy in its voice.

He looks around at the shells of humanity waiting to be filled with Dalek hatred. And he can do nothing to stop it. Why are they so afraid of evolving? Why could they not separate the past from the future? A chance to build something great.

'Twelve, eleven, ten.' They are so engrossed with the countdown as he struggles to free himself. 'Zero. Gamma strike!'

'The army awakes!' The Dalek turns to the stretches that are lowered. The Dalek hybrids slowly push their shrouds aside and sit up. Dalek Sec stares at them in shock, not knowing what to expect with them.

* * *

Rose opens her eyes slowly and gave a sad smile. She stares at the lift, with its doors open and all the pigmen have died.

'It worked! Rose, you did it!' Tallulah hugs Rose tight, but she isn't feeling as jovial.

'They used to be like Laszlo. They were all people once, and I…I just killed them…'

'No, the Daleks killed them. Long ago.' Laszlo said weakly, trying to reassure her.

'Thank you Laszlo…' Rose turns to the open walls and gasped. 'What about the Doctor!'

She takes off running to the open wall and turns her eyes up to the top. She doesn't see anything.

* * *

The Daleks glid along the rows of new hybrids. Sec is afraid, these new Daleks are so…unstable.

'You will identify.' A Dalek stops in front of hybrid that Sec rememberes as a foreman from the construction site.

'I am a Dalek.' It responded.

'Excellent.'

'Begin the invasion of Manhattan. The population will be converted to Daleks.' One Dalek commands and the hybrids move to battle positions.

'Assume battle positions. Take arms!' The Daleks and Sec watch as the hybrids begin to march on the spot and then move towards a rack and collect a Dalek weapon. Sec was outraged. How could this have happened?

'War demands strategy. I am designated controller.'

'That was to be my position.' Sec retorts, angered.

'You are unfit!' They all said together.

'Connect me to the military computer. I will coordinate the units.' One moved into position at the computer and began the assault on Manhattan. With the hybrids moving rapidly in the sewer systems.

* * *

Rose picks up the Sonic Screwdriver and stares at it. Something has gone terribly wrong. She holds it tight and she starts up the ladder, hoping everything was going to be okay. She looks down and lets out a small squeak of surprise as she holds on to the ladder tighter and began to climb up once more. By the time she got to the stop she's shaking.

Okay, so heights are a bit scary. Her legs shook as she steps on to the very top and found the Doctor laying still on his back.

Rose runs over to him and shakes him a bit. What did he do? Rose sets left her hand on his cheek and bites her lip. 'Doctor! Are you okay?' He opens his eyes and shot up suddenly, his hair is wild…more so. 'Look what I found half way down…' She hands him the screwdriver and he puts it in his pocket. 'You're getting careless you know. Thank god I'm here to look after you.'

'My head…' He rubs it a bit and Rose shakes her head.

'So you're not okay…' She kisses his forehead and pulls him up. They race towards the ladder.

'Everything okay on your end?' He shouts down to her, as they start to descend into the building, Rose is doing her best not to look over her shoulder and scaring herself again.

'Yes, but I can't help notice that the Dalekanium is still attached.' She calles up to him but he doesn't answer her.

They re-entered the building to see Frank and Tallulah still waiting around and he wastes no time explaining their situation.

'The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan.'

Laszlo had manages to make it to his feet, wanting to prove his worth. 'How do we stop them?'

'There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping through me first.'

'Doctor!' Rose hits him in the arm and he turns to look at her with a surprised look, she quickly drops it and crosses her arms. 'What did that do?'

'We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out?' He began to pace around the room. 'Think, think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!' He stopped in front her, his eyes wide.

'That's me. Three Ls and an H.' She smiled.

'The theater! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?'

'Don't see why not.' She tugs a curl.

'Rose, another way down?'

'Service lift.' She begins to lead them there.

'Good. Allons-y!' He takes off after her.

* * *

The Dalek that's in control is wired into a computer via cables. Everything is falling into place.

'Report status.' One commands.

'Maximum efficiency. I am now ready for full scale war.' The Dalek responded.

'Control over Dalek humans?'

'Connection confirmed. All soldiers will take heed. All weapons will be primed.'

* * *

The Doctor looks around. The stalls, of the theater, not too bad.

'This should do it. Here we go.'

'There ain't nothing more creepy than a theater in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?' Tallulah looks over at Laszlo who suddenly sits. 'Laszlo? What's wrong?' She sits beside him.

'Nothing, it's just so hot.'

'But it's freezing in here. Doctor? What's happening to him?'

'Not now, Tallulah, I'm sorry.' He says and Rose goes over to Laszlo and tells Tallulah to get a cool cloth. Hoping to take the edge off. She looks over at the Doctor who takes out his Sonic Screwdriver.

'What are you doing?'

'If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am.' He points the sonic in there air and it starts to beep.

'Hope you have a plan…' She switches sides with Tallulah when she returns and keeps her eyes on the Doctor.

He glances over to Frank who was standing there, somewhat confused and so he decides to give him a task. And he goes to stand beside Rose. 'I'm telling you to go, Frank will take you back to Hooverville.'

'When are you going to learn that we face everything together?' Rose stands up.

'Rose, it isn't up for debate.'

'I am not going to be ordered around!'

The doors are blown off their hinges as the hybrids begin to advance on the little group, they continue to march in from both sides. Armed with the weapons of the Daleks.

'Doctor! Oh my god! Well, I guess that's them, huh?' Tallulah asked.

'Those are humans, with Dalek genes?' Rose coveres her mouth.

'It's all right, it's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them.'

'But what of the Dalek masters? Where are they?' Laszlo asked weakly.

His question is answered immediately as there's an explosion on the stage that draws everyone's attention. Two Daleks appear and they drag Sec behind them, on all fours.

'The Doctor will stand before the Daleks.'

He nods and walks forward on the top of the chairs before he stops in front of the stage and puts his hands into his pockets.

'You will die Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age.' A Dalek states.

'Planet Earth will become New Skaro.' The second one declares.

'Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit of different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him.' He motions to Sec. 'Is that your new empire, hmm? Is that the foundation for a while new civilization?'

'My Daleks,' Sec turns to look at them, his voice choked with emotion, willing them to understand their predicament. 'If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you.'

'Incorrect, we will always survive.' One states.

'Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor.' The second one says and aims its gun at the Doctor.

'But he can help you!' Sec pleads.

'The Doctor must die!'

'No, I beg you, don't!' Sec slowly gets up.

'Exterminate!' It fires and Sec dives in the way of the blast and crumples to the floor, expiring before everyone.

The Doctor looks up at the Daleks, anger filling him. 'Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him. Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?'

He turns to face the hybrids who in turn look at him. Rose feels uneasy, but she swears that she can almost see them thinking.

'If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptise them.' He challenges.

'Dalek humans. Take aim' One commands, and they do. They turn to face the Doctor.

'What are you waiting for? Give the command!' He yells.

'Exterminate!'

He shuts his eyes and tense a bit. He hears Rose cries in the background. _Oh Rose, just watch and wait._

'Exterminate!' The second Dalek commands again.

'Obey. Dalek humans will obey!'

'Why?' The Doctor turns to look at the Dalek humans and smiles.

'Daleks do not questions orders.'

'But why?'

'You will stop this!' The first Dalek yells.

'But why?'

'You must not question!'

'But you are not our master. And we, we are not Daleks.' The man responds and Rose feels herself smile. The Doctor did it. And so did the human Daleks.

A Dalek takes aim and fires at the man.

'Get down!' The Doctor yelled and climbs over the chairs back to his group and they all duck, avoiding the mass gun fire that erupts. Both the hybrids and Daleks firing at each other.

'Exterminate! Exterminate!' The Daleks cry.

One of the Dalek's head is destroy, and it shuts down.

'Extermin…' The remaining Dalek is destroyed as well.

The Doctor slowly stands up and surveys the damage. 'It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. You did it. You're free.'

A Dalek, the last remaining Dalek's voice is heard as it reverberates around the tiny theater and Rose looks around for its source.

'The Dalek humans are failures. Destruct! Destruct! Destruct!' It screams. A high pitched squeal fills the theater and echoes around them. Everyone looks around, but it is the hybrids who feel the pain as they clutch their heads in pain and fall to their knees. Rose runs over to one as they suddenly remain motionless.

'Doctor…they've…they've died.' Rose looks over at him.

'No! They can't! They can't! They can't! They can't!' He clenches his teeth and yells into the thin air, willing the last Dalek to feel his anger. 'You killed them, rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide.'

'But two of the Daleks have been destroyed. He's the only one left, he must be hiding.' Laszlo wheezes and Tallulah shusheshim.

'Oh yes. In the whole universe, just one,' He smirks at bit, the only remaining one, ever.

* * *

He leads the group back down into the sewers. He has to try. He always gave second chances. He looks back at the little group, Frank and Rose are helping Laszlo keep up the pace and Tallulah is biting her lip. She's scared. And he knows why, the time is coming. And it's going to devastate her.

They arrive back a the laboratory and he tells Rose to hang back with the others, and she gives a small nod. Someone needs to be strong for them. She and Frank set Laszlo down slowly and his breathing becomes more laboured. The Doctor grabs his coat that he had tossed to the side, earlier and puts it on once more. He sees the last Dalek, still wired into system and its eye following him as he approaches.

'Now what?' He yelled.

'You will be exterminated.' The Dalek announces.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,' He waves his hand dismissively. 'Just think about it, Dalek, what's your name?'

'Dalek Caan.' He voice droned.

'Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. Because I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan, let me help you. What do you say?'

'Emergency temporal shift!' It disappears from the laboratory and the cables fall to the ground. The Doctor simply shakes his head. Knowing already what the future would hold for them.

'Doctor! Doctor! It's Laszlo!' Rose calls over to him and he joins them. Laszlo doesn't look good and he knows what's happening. Rose moves closer to the Doctor.

'It's his heart, it's racing faster than normal…' The Doctor said softly to Rose.

'What is it Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?' His hearts break for her as she begins to tear up.

'It's time sweetheart.' Laszlo says softly and Tallulah shakes her head.

'What do you mean, time? What are you talking about?'

'None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on because I had you. But now, I'm dying, Tallulah.'

Rose covers her mouth and feels her own tears threaten to fall. It isn't fair to them, why did those Daleks have to spoil everything?

'No you're not!' Tallulah said fiercely. 'Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do something?'

The Doctor looks at Rose who pleads with her eyes, oh, those eyes. They can make him do anything.

'Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H, just you watch me,' The Doctor stood up suddenly and looks around. 'What do I need? Oh, I don't know, how about a great big genetic laboratory. Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today.'

Rose stands up and stood beside Frank and they link arms as they both exchange smiles. This is going to work, it has to and they both silently pray it would.

'Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old me and age old enemies,' The Doctor mused as he slipped on his glasses and started to mix brightly coloured fluids together. 'And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one. Tallulah! Outta the way. The Doctor is in!'

Rose can't help but laugh and is so hopeful that this is going to work. She wills and wills for it to. Frank looks over at her, their arms still linked, and grins at her. She returns his grin and they watch the Doctor mix more fluids together. Knowing he's just as happy as she is.

* * *

Frank leaves left ahead of them, back to Hooverville in Central Park. He said that he wanted to talk to people living there. Rose and the Doctor hold hands as she turns her attention to the sky, the sun is now shinning brightly on her face.

By the time they had arrive, Frank greets them at them entrance. He takes off his hat and looks at the four people that stand before him.

'Well, I talked to them, and I told them what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of them.'

'What did they say?' Rose asked, hopeful of the answer.

'They said yes,' Rose throws up her hands at the victory and hugs the Doctor, who returns her embrace. Even Laszlo and Tallulah held each other tightly. 'They'll give you a home Laszlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace, but in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't go nowhere else.'

'Thank you…I can't thank you enough.' Laszlo said as Tallulah kisses him.

'Well, we'd best be off. ' The Doctor turns on his heel and Rose shakes her head.

Rose smiles and hugs Frank, 'Take care of them for us, okay? And do great things! Hooverville needs someone like you.'

'I will Rose, and thank you. You too, Doctor.' Frank holds out his hand and the Doctor shook it.

'Tallulah, it was so wonderful to meet you!' Rose held her tight. 'Take care okay.'

'Rose you've been a true friend to me. Thank you,' Tallulah smiled and wipes a tear away. 'Doctor, come here, I need to thank you,' He obliged and she kisses his cheek and embraces him tightly. 'Thank you, for everything you've done for us.'

'Yes Doctor, thank you.' Laszlo said as Rose pulls away from their embrace.

'You're most welcome,' He takes Rose's hand they start to walk away, Rose continues to wave at them and the Doctor turns around. 'Now all of you, go be brilliant!'

They walk hand in hand back towards the TARDIS and Rose over at him.

'Do you reckon it will work, for those two?'

'Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too.'

'Someone for everyone.' Rose nodded.

'There is.'

'Do you think we'll see that Dalek again?' Rose asked as the Doctor unlocks the TARDIS.

'I count on it. One day, yes, one day we will.'

'We will face it together. So, you better get used to that thought.' Rose watchs as he steps in to the TARDIS.

'I will Rose.' She goes inside and shuts the door.

She sits on the console chair and he goes over to the console, flipping switches and holding on as they began to take off.

Once he'd done that, he sits beside her. She rests her head on his chest and he put his arm around her shoulders.

'I've been thinking about what you said…'

'I say a lot of things, which one?' Rose looked up at him.

'About me and the TARDIS…'

'When did you have time to think about that?' Rose asked.

'I always think about things when I'm doing other things. That's why I'm so smart.'

'So, what about you and the TARDIS?'

'I think she does like traveling the stars.'

'How could you not?' Rose hears the humming around her.

He nods and she draws her legs up while he extends his out onto the console. Rose asks what had happened with the Daleks while she was at the Empire State Building and he began to tell her.

While the TARDIS held Rose's words close in her heart. Never knowing when she would need their strength.

* * *

'I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known.'

'And then you stole me. And I stole you.'

'I borrowed you.' He corrected.

'Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken.' She smiled as he widens his eyes.

'What did you say?'

'You heard me.'

'But she said that. That's what she said to me.'

'She did. Do you know why?' He shook his head. 'She was right. Say her name.'

'I can't.'

'Then I will for you. Rose Tyler was right.' And she smiled again.

'I borrowed you.' He maintains, aching at hearing her name once more.

'No you stole me, and I stole you. Did you ever wonder why?'

'Yes.'

'I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough. I wouldn't let you bring me back home for anything.'

He sonics the lock and she steps out and steps over to him, brushing hair out of his eyes. 'I've held on to those words for so long now. Because she was right. And they keep me strong.'

'She was remarkable…' He trailed off, thinking of her intensely. 'Now, let's get you home again.' Trying to push those thoughts away.

* * *

Hello!

I hope you guys liked the ending. I was really unsure about it. Again your reviews are so wonderful.

My spellchecker stopped working when I was writing this. So I hope I grabbed everything. Thank you for reading.

I've just gone and rechecked everything, had some down time at work, hopefully I got it all.


	9. The Wrong TARDIS

She didn't want to admit it, but she thinks she may have gotten a bit lost. Trouble with the markets. Especially ones she wasn't used to, or the ones that weren't on Earth.

That's the problem with alien markets, on a massive planet called Yelth, which is infamous for its many markets. Something for everyone!

She had wandered off while the Doctor was investigating some new trinket. Totally absorbed in it. She caught sight of some jewelry, and left to go take a look. Thinking she'd pick something up for her mum, because she loved it when Rose brought things home, but soon she realizes why she can't and felt the sadness surround her.

But the crowds are thick and dense, by the time she pulled herself out of the little daze; she hadn't been able to see the Doctor anywhere.

She let out a groan and walked back over to the little shop he had been at before, and doesn't see him at all. Just throngs of unfamiliar people bumping in to her, refusing to apologize and her telling them off.

So she starts to wander again, aimlessly this time, hoping she'd catch sight of the TARDIS or the Doctor, but so far, nothing.

She walks another thirty minutes before she finally caught sight of the TARDIS parked in the alleyway, away from the crowds.

She thinks it's funny, she doesn't remember this place at all. But some days she's more observant than others.

She heads towards it, not paying attention and reaches for the door.

She's really having an unobservant day because while the TARDIS looked like the same old TARDIS to her, there are subtle differences. Insignificant details that would have pushed her away, which may have been for the best.

Who she was about to cross paths would leave her utterly confused.

As she pulls the door open, she looks behind her, seeing if maybe the Doctor was following her, but she calls out anyway.

'Doctor?' She shut the door and she finally turns to look around.

What the hell happened to the TARDIS? The coral struts are gone; it's so much more…high tech, even for him.

She presses herself against the door as she swallows a lump in her throat and looks around with wide eyes.

'Oh, no. No. No…' She sees a man poke his head around the console and back himself towards the railings.

'Doctor? What's going on?' Another voice is heard, this time it's a woman's and it isn't her own. A red head stands before her, at the ramp to the door.

The man rushes over to the woman and spins around as if he can't believe this is happening. He peeks over the woman's shoulder and just stares at her, shocked. His eyes are wide and he slowly stands up straight.

'Doctor, who's she?' The woman looks up at him and then back to Rose, clearly missing the connection.

He rubs his hands together and then straightens the bowtie he's wearing before taking a step towards her.

'Amelia, I need a moment…'

'But who-…'

'Amelia!' He cut her off and turns to look at her.

'Okay, okay. I better be getting an explanation after then. Rory! Where are you?' She heads towards an open corridor and out of sight. Rose watches her leave and then turns to face the man before her.

She doesn't know what to do; she just remained by the door, watching, as he slowly gets closer to her.

'Hello…' He smiled at her a bit.

'Think I must have gotten on the wrong TARDIS. Okay, that didn't sound too weird…'

'How is this possible…? I… I mean, after what happened…'

'What happened, what?' Rose feels her fear start to leave her as she takes a step towards him.

'What year is it?' He dashes up to the console and Rose can't help it, but she follows him too. And he hits the little TV and sighs. 'That was foolish of me. I need to start paying attention. Crossing my own timeline, that's not good.'

'Crossing timelines…' Rose studied at him and he smiles at her. 'It can't be…'

'Oh, it's very much me.' He straightens his jacket.

'I don't understand…' Rose blinks, what's going on. How is this even possible…?

'I'm a future version of the one you're with now.'

'Future?' Rose looks all around, still confused. 'You regenerated again…'

'I did! What'd ya think?' He held his arms out at length, does a small twirl and smiled.

'You look good! Nice hair…bowtie?' Rose smirked.

'Hey! Bowties are cool.' He readjusts it again and gives a small frown.

'Merely a question Doctor.' Rose's hands flew to her mouth, not believing what she just said. She watches, as his eyes grew sad.

'I've missed that…' He said quietly.

'Missed what?' Rose takes a step towards him.

'You. Everything that is so wonderfully you, Rose Tyler.' He admitted quietly.

'Something's happened. Something will happen…' Rose grows fearful. 'I'm not with you anymore…am I?' She studies the TARDIS again.

'You've been gone for awhile.' And he suddenly pulls her into a hug, refusing to admit this was actually happening. Rose pulls away after a while.

'What happened?' She asked.

'You know I can't tell you that Rose. Haven't you learned anything from being with me?' He smiled and she did as well.

'You look good. Still travelling and seeing the stars? Picked up a new companion…'

'Yes! I met her just after I…' He stops himself and nodded. 'That's Amelia. Or she likes Amy…I don't understand why…'

'I like Amelia.'

'Good! Another vote! But yes, she travels with me, her and her husband.'

'I'm sorry, did you just get involved with domestics Doctor? You're breaking your own rules!' Rose couldn't help but laugh.

'Rose! It isn't like that. Okay, it is like that. But it's completely different. I mean it's a bit different.'

'You don't have to explain it to me. I'm glad you're not alone. You know I don't want that for you…even if I'm not here with you, I never want you to be alone.' She admitted and gave a small smile.

She's caught off guard as he hugs her again. So very tightly and she feels herself hug him as well. She feels his hand on the back of her head ensuring she remains close and Rose can hear his shaky breath in her ear. He isn't confused like she is, and is so utterly amazed that he is holding her once more.

He pulls himself away from her, reluctantly, and looks her over carefully, taking in every detail. He never forgot her, but to see her before him like this, it made him relive every moment they had shared. The memories flooded back to him and it hurt, because he knew what happened. And she didn't. He knew when they would be separated, but she didn't. And it hurt more. Because he was responsible for it, he can't tell her that now, but she would understand in time. Even now he hoped that she didn't hate him for what he did. However, he can't just come out and ask her now.

'Doctor?' To hear her say his name, he couldn't describe the feeling he felt in his hearts. He wishes this moment could never end, how he wishes she could drop everything and join him once more.

'Well, now Rose Tyler, you best be off! Can't risk you being found by me. Well not this me, the other me. Can't spoil the surprise for me, er, him.'

He walks her towards the door and Rose takes a look around once more, drinking in every detail.

'TARDIS looks fantastic, good job redecorating. Or was that all her?'

'Oh it was all her, doesn't she look good?' He rocks back on his heels and smiled. Without warning, he found himself putting his arm around her shoulders and she smiled as well.

'Just as beautiful as ever…' Rose agrees and the TARDIS hums around her, and she loves it.

When they get to the door she embraces him, so fiercely, because something bad is going to happen to them. And in his case, it already had. And she doesn't want him to dwell on it anymore.

She lets go slowly and gives him a sad smile.

'Rose! Don't be sad!' He reaches and brushes a tear that had fallen with his thumb. 'We have so much more to see together! So many adventures we still need to have together, so forget about me. This me, not the me you know.'

'It's hard to…to know that something happens to us…'

'I know, I know. Shush.' He hugs her again, because that's all he knows what to do. 'But we have so much more to do together! Our time together isn't up yet. Believe me when I say that to you.'

She nods a bit and he pulls away. 'I'll miss you…'

'I know,' He opens the door for her and she steps out slowly. 'Rose!'

'Yes, Doctor?' She steps back in and watches as he tries to form the words, most likely without giving anything away.

'I just want you to know, I'm sorry. I am, and I don't want you to think it was because I didn't want you to stay. I do, even now. You'll understand, when the time comes, so please remember these words.'

'I will…thank you…' She reaches up and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and heads out once more. Not really knowing what to do with the information that she had just gotten.

And he watched as she raises her hands to her face, most likely wiping the tears away, as she walks back into the crowded market square. Looking for the man who would share so many things with her. Making their separation that much more bearable for him. When he thinks about what they did, what they shared, it brought joy to him. And he hopes it would for her too, that she would look back on the memories and smile, like he did.

'So Doctor, who was she?' The familiar voice of Amy drew him from his spot by the door and notices that she's sitting on the stairs. He heads towards the console off in thought.

'Do you always eavesdrop on my conversations?' He asked without looking over at her.

'Only the really important ones. You gonna answer my question?' She stands up and begins to walk down the stairs.

'I used to travel with her. That's all.'

'Seems likes it's more than that, were you two together?'

'It doesn't matter Amy.'

'Is she with a version of you now? She's from your past?'

'Amy…' He sighed, not really wanting to relive these memories, but knowing Amy, she'd keep bugging him to spill it, and he could only take it so many times.

'You're so secretive!' She leans against the console and she looks up at him.

'I met her two regenerations ago. I died for her, the man she's with now…she was the first thing I saw when I regenerated into him. Searing her face onto my hearts…and then…I forced her to do something I know she didn't want to do. Because he needed her, and that's so very me.'

'You left her?'

'It wasn't by choice!' He cried. Amy gawks at him surprised by his sudden outburst. 'It wasn't by choice…' He repeats softly.

'Did you love her?'

'So, Amelia Pond, where are we going to next? Anywhere! You pick!' Amy watches as he starts to flip switches and turn dials. She knows he has shut down. Whoever Rose was, she's the most important woman in his life, even now.

'Surprise me. I'm going to get Rory, back in a second.'

He watches as she heads up the stairs and towards the corridor. He feels the TARDIS in his mind repeating Amy's question.

'Of course, you don't share what we did without being in love…How she helped me…I wish everyday that I could take it back, how I should have gotten the courage to tell her…but it doesn't work like that…'

The TARDIS brings a hologram of Rose up. She was dressed in dress of that night and he smiles. He remembers how she appeared at his door, and gave a small twirl in it. How she looked so beautiful it in. He'd remember that night for the rest of his life…she was so human and she made him feel the same that night. Utterly consumed by her…and his emotions.

He hears Amy and Rory down the corridor and he rubs his eyes, the tears that threatened to fall are pushed away. The TARDIS disperses the image of Rose.

'Now Ponds, where to this time?' He smiled.

* * *

So this story does actually have merit later on in the story. What is the meaning in his words? I'll leave it to you to decide, but it will be explained.

I really hope I captured everyone correctly. And I hope you like it.

Thank you again.


	10. The Lazarus Experiment

'What was that back in the sewers then?'

'What was what?'

'I saw you. Lucky for you, if Frank hadn't caught you, you'd be on the ground with Daleks all over you.'

'Oh.' Rose looks over at him, staring up at the ceiling of his room while she shifts around slightly, trying to avoid his questions. She's unsure of what to say. She still hadn't told him about the dream either. She simply doesn't want to worry him, and she hadn't had it since. Maybe she was never going to again. Or maybe she would. Maybe it's a warning of something to come. She doesn't like the thought of that.

'I thought we had an understanding that you could tell me anything.' He turns to look at her; she has a very pensive look on her face.

'I know...but it's nothing serious.' She replied and he gives her a look that says he isn't buying it.

'Rose...'

She rolls on to her side and rests her head in her hand. 'I just remembered...some stuff. No big deal.'

'Remembering things don't make you lose your balance, or hold your head in pain.' He countered, and she sighs.

'It was just...' She trails off, trying to think of how to word it properly. 'When I heard the Dalek's voice, it brought back images, memories. Of when I looked into the TARDIS, of me, saying certain words that I don't actually remember saying, this golden light, of you. Our conversation we had before you...regenerated.'

He's sitting up now and watching her intently. She's remembering aspects of herself as the Bad Wolf. He didn't think it was possible. For her to remember that, it's a slippery slope, it could open up another box of issues. But she just remains on her side, staring into nothing. Trying to sort the memories out before she finally rolls on to her back, and places her hands on her stomach, looking up at the stars.

'Rose...' Is all he manages to get out, he's unsure of what else to say. He's still undecided on the matter of actually telling her what had happened, or if it's simply better to leave it alone. Like he had since it happened. She had asked, and he lied. And she believed him. But now, he doesn't know when she might actually ask for the truth. 'Does your head hurt?'

'No. It did, when I first remembered. And then, I don't remember. I tried to be strong, because those people down there needed me. I don't actually know when it stopped hurting.'

He reaches over for her hand and holds it tightly. 'You need to tell me these things Rose; I can't help you if you don't let me in.'

She turns her head to look at him for a second, and then turns away, pulling her hand from his. 'You're one to talk...' Her voice is so soft he almost didn't catch what she had said.

And she's right; it's easier to run than to confront whatever obstacle is in his way, especially if it's emotional in nature. He thought he was getting better though, at least he hoped he was. Maybe Rose wasn't as convinced yet; maybe he still has more work to do. Thinking about it only makes him more anxious.

'You're right, but I'm trying. You know that.'

She turns back over to him and smiled, 'You're right. And you know how much that means to me. Don't you?'

'Yes.'

'So you didn't sing them a song, did you?'

'No, I didn't.'

She bite her lip and her eyes grew fearful, knowing that something had happened, and it wasn't the Doctor who made it so. 'It was me.' She remembers the golden light, but it was spotty after that, except the bits of the conversation she had remembered. And of course, their conversation once they had returned to the TARDIS.

'It was you.' He said quietly and nodded in agreement.

'I killed you...' She looks down, enormous amounts of guilt wash over her. She couldn't leave well enough alone. She had had to try and save him, and in turn had killed him. She had sentenced him to his death. And now she knew. She was the reason he had been forced to regenerate, it was because she had tried to save him. When he had told her to go on living.

'Oh no, no, no. Rose. No. Do not ever think of it like that.' He takes her hand once more and she turns her gaze over to him.

'But I did...look what happened to you. Because of me.' She couldn't believe it was her fault. Why didn't he ever tell her?

'Listen to me. No, don't look away,' He cups her face. 'I would have gladly done what I did a thousand times over if it meant that you were safe in the end.' He kisses her head. 'Do you remember what I said to you on Downy Street?'

'When we were with Harriett Jones?'

'That's right. I said I could save the world, but lose you. Want to know why?'

'Yes.'

'Because I knew even then how important you are to me. How the thought of not having you here, would be devastating to me because of how much you made me re-evaluate myself. And how much you made me heal. You're such apart of my life Rose, I can't even imagine it without you now.'

She nods slowly and small, but pained smile spreads across her face. Then, it vanishes and he tiltd his head, trying to understand why.

'But you were in so much pain. I saw it, and afterwards...'

'It wasn't the first time I'd regenerated, Rose. Each time, you handle the pain a bit better.' He left out the part of the regeneration sickness; she didn't need to be reminded of that.

'Really?'

'Besides, I look so much better now anyway.' He smiles and feels relieved as he watches as she give a small one.

'Great hair.' She tried.

'Really great hair.' He nodded, and felt calmed when she nods as well, a smile all over her face. 'Anything else that you remembered?'

'No, no that was everything.' Rose said, trying her best to sound convincing. She hadn't had the dream since, maybe she never would. What was the point of mentioning it?

'All right then.' He sits back, Rose is unsure if he believes her, but he doesn't say anything further. So she just watches the stars on the ceiling. Skeptical of what else she should do.

* * *

'You seem a bit shaken, what happened? What did you see?'

'Oh, it was a fight between two people at a shop. No one stopped them, they just all stood around. It was awful.'

'Really? That's it?'

'Well yeah, that's all.' Rose lied. How do you bring up the subject of seeing a future version of yourself without revealing anything? You don't. You leave it alone. Just like he had said to her.

Rose walks into the TARDIS behind him and feels her heart beat a bit faster at seeing the familiar TARDIS around her. But it's also strange getting to see into the future. How the TARDIS would look different in time. However, for now, it's home. So she tries to push the images from her mind. From the TARDIS, to Amy to the Doctor. It was something she had to forget. And she tires her best not to dwell on the fact that they would be separated at one point. It's so hard to not think about it. This is her life. How is she supposed to just give that all up?

He said she would understand in time, but how? Whatever happened, he thought about it too. He still thought about it. It only worried her more.

She's drawn from her thoughts as the TARDIS started to shake around them, they had left that awful planet and Rose oberseves her surroundings once more. She can't forget about him, she can still see the pain in his eyes, and oh, how she wants to be by his side to take it away from him. Because he is so worth it. And she feels she's the only one who truly understands him.

She sits down on the console chair and watches as he descendes underneath and feels a grin coming on as she hears the screwdriver be activated.

How could everything change? Why would it have to change? What's going to happen? He said they still had so much to do, but she wasn't sure if she believed him. It's so hard now knowing.

She gets up and crouches down next to the open grate and watches as he works away. If she's going to be forced away from him, she won't make it an easy feat. She'll fight like hell to stay with him. Because she cares for him, so much.

'Hey, Doctor. I'll be back in a bit okay?'

'Uh, yeah,' He sat up so his head is out from underneath the grating. 'You sure nothing is bothering you?'

'Course! You go back to working, and try not to cut the power like last time. I almost tripped over something in the hallway.'

'It's always the red wire. That's always the way it is. Except, in that case, well, it was blue.'

She rolled her eyes, 'Okay, okay. You know what you're doing…sort of.' And she heads down the hall.

She turns a corridor that will lead her down to her room and once she got in, she went for the shower. There's so much going through her head; she doesn't know what to think or how to make sense out of it.

The hot water is a relief and calms her a bit. She hears the TARDIS humming around her and she sighs.

'I'll be okay, really. I just saw something that made me scared.'

The humming grows louder and puts her face into her hands. She wants to tell someone, so why not her? But she's afraid of the mental link they shared. How would she know if she decided to tell him? He had made her promise to forget the future him. But she just couldn't.

'Would you tell him, if I told you?' The lights dim twice. 'Please, I really need to know. It's important; it's about the future. It's about his future, my future.'

The lights dimmed twice again, she stares up at the shower ceiling, and feels the tears starting to fall down her face.

'The planet we just left…I met him. A future version of him,' She watches the lights dimmed twice once more. 'Was that in disbelief?' This time, only once.

'We aren't together anymore…and he, he had regenerated again…' She wipes more tears away. 'And he has new companions, and he said I hadn't been with him for a while. But he wishes that I were. And he apologized. He said he's sorry for what happened. But I would understand what he meant later on. And I can't stop thinking about it.'

The humming surrounds her and she smiles, suddenly feeling a warmth in her. It feels comforting, and she knows that the TARDIS is trying her best, trying to make her feel better about what she had seen.

'Please don't mention anything to him, just between us girls, yeah?' She smiled as the lights dimmed once. 'Thanks for listening. I a lot feel better now. I couldn't take holding it in anymore.'

She shuts the water off and reaches for her towel and feels the stress and anxiety ebb away.

'I'll make sure to make our time together matter. I'm trying not to think about the future. Of us not being together you know?' She saw the lights dim once.

She dresses casually and quickly runs the towel through her hair and opens the door. She heads back to the console room, where he was still working away. His head shoots up as he hears her feet hitting the grating and he smiles once she meets his eyes.

'Well, now Rose Tyler, it's about time you got back.'

She smiles and sits down beside him. He rests his arms on the opening lip and she switches to lying on her stomach, so that they can see eye-to-eye better.

'How's it going down there?'

'It's going well of course, because I'm so smart. Got the problem fixed.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Rose closes her eyes as she grins. 'Given any thought as to where you wanna take me next?'

As if on cue the ring of a phone fills the console room and they both look at each other before he jumps up and goes over to his brown coat.

'You have a mobile?'

'It's from Martha…' He reaches into the inside pocket and pulled out the phone. He answers it, before his face changes into shock. Rose gets up and stands beside him. Concern is over his face as the conversation goes on further.

He closes the mobile shut and glances down at Rose. 'As a matter of fact I have given thought to where we're going next.'

'Who was that?'

'It was Martha. She invited us to a little event tonight.'

'An event?' Rose asked, 'What kind of event?'

Then he made a bit of a face. 'It's a black tie event.'

'Oh really?' Rose couldn't help but laugh, 'Why are you making that face?'

'I don't make faces Rose Tyler, I am simply expressing my dislike for wearing a tux.'

'So then, why did you say yes?'

'Because Martha said the man in charge of the event wants to change what it means to be human.'

'Oh, cause that doesn't sound too suspicious.' Rose said surprised.

'Exactly, so we need to check it out.'

'Sounds good to me. We're going now, yeah?'

'That's right, so I guess I'll have to get changed…' He trailed off and made a face again.

'There's that face again…'

'Never mind my face Rose, we need to get ready.'

'Yes Doctor.' She takes off down the hall, unsure of what she's going to wear. She really didn't have a formal dress to wear. How often did they actually go to these types of events together?

She decides to try to wardrobe room first. She feels a bit overwhelmed at first when she enters; there are so many clothes, everywhere and on everything. She honestly wonders where he acquired all these clothes. She notices a multi coloured scarf and she picks it up. It was so soft, and impossibly long. Rose wraps around her neck several times and it's length still reaches the floor. She passes by a fedora resting on a table and she puts it on next. She gives a small twirl and then stops. She needs to refocus, and she pushs the hat brim up so she can see again.

'Do you see anything?' She asked aloud, hoping the TARDIS could see things she couldn't. She hears a rustling above her and she catches something as it fell down from an alcove. She holds it out at arms length and smiled. She takes off the scarf and hat and heads towards the door.

Rose slings it over her arm and heads back to her room and to try it on. It fit well, it's black and she likesthe way the sleeves sat mid arm and blends into the cut of the top. Almost forming an 'm.' Next she roots around in her closet for decent shoes, she finally settles on a pair that still have a bit of height, but wouldn't be too bad if they had to run. Which they would most likely have to do, because there's always running involved.

She styles her hair into something more presentable, applies some makeup and opens her door. Surprisingly, she sees the Doctor's door right across, that's a rarity in and of itself, so she walks across and turns her gaze up to the ceiling.

'Is it okay to go in?' She whispered and the lights dim once. So she opens the door and glaces around the room. The Doctor walks out of the room across from his bed in a huff.

Rose think he looks good, really good, she hides a smile. She frowns a bit as she notices that he's fiddling with the tie when he catches sight of her.

Rose sees him swallow nervously and rubs the back of his head and she strolls over to him.

Her dress sits wonderfully on her curves and he couldn't help but stare a bit and quickly look away when she caught him.

'Blimey, Rose, you look…well, you look beautiful.'

'Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself. Those shoes? Really?'

'Yes, I draw the line here, they're comfortable.'

'Formal…formal wear, Doctor.'

'Bad stuff always happens when I wear this anyway.'

'No that's just us. Having problems?' Rose gestured to the untied tie.

'A bit.' He holdshis breath, unintentionally, as she approaches him and takes the tie ends in each hand and carefully tied it for him. He can't stop thinking about how wonderful she looks, he likes this dress better than the one she had on during their time with Charles Dickens. It was a bit more…revealing. And it suited her much better.

'There. All done.' She steps back and smiled.

'Mm,' He makes another face and pulls the tie away from his neck a bit. 'I don't like bowties.'

'Bowties are cool,' She straightens it for him and smiles once more as she let her hand trail down the front of the jacket. 'That's much better.'

He looks down and is surprised to see his hand hovering very closely to her hip and he draws it away in haste.

Rose is saddened a bit and reaches for his hand instead. He holds it tightly and she smiles. He leads her out of his room and down to the console room.

He tries not to look at her, because she's too beautiful. And that just makes him at a loss for words. Which is something he isn't used to.

But looking at her, as she sits on the console chair while he input the coordinates, she's just so stunning. And he can't stop stealing looks at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Maybe it's the fit of the dress, or the cut or maybe the whole ensemble. Then he realises, no, it's just Rose. She's simply herself, which makes her even more radient.

'We're here.' She stands up and goes over to him. 'Ready?' He asks.

'I'm always ready,' Rose replies and he takes her hand, leading her to the door.

'Martha will meet us, and take us to this gathering.'

Rose smoothes her dress as she follows him out on to the street in an alleyway. They spot Martha waiting for them at the mouth of the alleyway and she waves enthusiastically to them.

Martha goes up and hugs Rose and then the Doctor tightly.

'Well, you two look great. Doctor, just like James Bond.'

'What? Really? James Bond?' He grinned and Rose smiles, okay so maybe he did. He looks really fantastic.

She feels his arm go around her waist and she hides her enthusiasm as he draws her closer. He's talking away with Martha, and Rose realises that he hadn't been aware he'd done it. She isn't complaining.

* * *

Martha leads them to a sterile looking building that's labelled Lazarus Laboratories and the group walks up the stairs.

There are massive amounts of people surrounding them, all dressed with formal wear and the building inhabitants seem to have an air of affluence about them.

'Where did you hear of this man, Martha?' The Doctor asked and Rose tries to pay attention to their conversation, but still absorbed in checking everything out.

'I heard about him on the news. And my sister, Tish works for him as a PR. He was doing an interview and he said he wants to change what it means to be human. I got suspicious and called you. Good thing I gave you that mobile.'

'Really good thing.'

'Did your sister ever talk about this man before? Mention anything that struck you as odd?' Rose asked.

'No, she didn't really mention him that often. It was more of the stress of the job.' Martha said and Rose nodded.

They entered through huge glass double doors and up a few stairs before entering a massive room that's packed full of people.

In the middle of the room there is a circular dais. Rose and the Doctor look at it with their curiosity peaked. On the dais there are standard sized doors, but they were frosted glass and formed a chamber with four upright posts. These curved slightly at the top and it was aimed at the chamber itself.

Rose watches at the Doctor's train of thought is broken by a waiter passing them with small tray of hors d'oeuvres.

'Oh look they've got nibbles. I love nibbles.' Rose couldn't help but shake her head at that comment, grinning slightly.

She sees a young woman with her hair pulled up and dressed in a beautiful dress approach them. Martha goes over and hugs her tightly.

'Hello.' The young woman said.

'Tish.' Martha smiled; Rose thinks they both look brilliant.

'You look great. So, what do you think?' Tish motioned around them. 'Pretty impressive, isn't it?'

'Very.'

'Mum is coming too, did she mention it to you?' Tish asked and Martha shook her head.

'I've been busy though, you know at the hospital and trying to study for my exams.'

'Yeah, she mentioned you were harder to get a hold of. She's bringing Leo.'

'Leo in a black tie? That's a must see,' Martha follows Tish's gaze as it falls on the Doctor and Rose. 'Oh, this is Rose and the Doctor.' She smiled.

'Hello!' Rose offers her hand and Tish shakes it.

'Nice to meet you.' The Doctor shakes Tish's hand as well.

'Are they with you, Martha?' Tish consults the clipboard in her hands.

'Yes, in a way.' The Doctor smiled.

'Well, they aren't on the list, how'd you get in?'

'It was a last minute choice on our part.' Rose tries and watches as the Doctor procures the Psychic Paper and Tish looks at it.

'That's the invitation. Odd, I must have forgotten to add you to the list.'

'It was very last minute.' Rose reassures her.

'So, this Lazarus, he's your boss?' The Doctor asked.

'Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff.' Tish nodded.

'Martha mentioned you were part of the PR department.' Rose said.

'Now I'm head of the PR department actually.' Tish smiles a bit and Martha widened her eyes.

'Congratulations!' Rose said.

'When was this?' Martha asked surprised.

'Not too long ago, I put this whole thing together.'

'So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight. That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator.' The Doctor asked, intrigued by the equipment he sees before him.

'Oh god, they're science geeks. I should have known. Sorry, but I've got to get back to work. I'll catch up later.' Tish walks past them into the crowd and the Doctor turned to Rose, confused.

'What's a science geek? What does that mean?'

'She's right, though. You totally are.' Rose grinned. 'You're so enthusiastic about it. Whatever 'it' is.'

He next turns his attention over to Martha as she starts to laugh, seemingly agreeing with Rose. He could see where this is going. Just like Rose and Sarah Jane. He's in trouble.

'Mum!' Martha walks over to a woman and a young man as they approach her. And Rose can't help but feel a pang of jealousy hit her. She misses her own mum.

'Martha! Why has it been so difficult to get a hold of you?'

'Been busy mum. Leo you look good.'

'Thanks.'

'These are friends of mine, Rose and the Doctor.' Martha motioned behind her and they both smiled and waved.

'Doctor what?'

'No, it's just the Doctor. We met at the hospital.'

'It's lovely to meet you.' Rose smiled and offers her hand.

'Martha mentions you all the time Mrs. Jones.' Rose shoots the Doctor a look.

'Has she? Well, what has she mentioned?'

'Well that you're her mother, and uh. Well,' Rose turns away so she wouldn't be caught trying to stifle a laugh. 'Well, that's, that's about it actually.'

'Well, don't you work together at the hospital?'

'Yes, yes that's true. But it's so busy in there. Usually there's just enough time to exchange pleasantries before another crisis happens.' Rose shrugs slightly, and feels uncomfortable as Mrs. Jones keps her eye on her.

Their attention is drawn to the centre of the room as a man taps on his glass for attention to be on him.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight is going to be a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch another. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever.'

The Doctor and Rose watch intently as he gets into the chamber and they exchange looks. Two female scientists approach the machine and press a big red button. The four columns begin to oscillate and then rotate around the chamber as they pour energy into it. It works for a few minutes before an alarm is triggered.

'Something's wrong. It's overloading.' The Doctor said and Rose looks around for a control panel.

'Doctor, over there!' Rose points and she turns back to the machine as it starts to spark and smoke. The Doctor rushes over to the control panel and pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver.

'Somebody stop him. Get him away from those controls!' An elderly woman starts towards the Doctor but Rose steps in her way.

'If that thing goes up, it'll take the building with it and everyone inside. Do you want that?' Rose asks.

The Doctor traces the power source back to a single power cable and pulls it. That machine slows down gradually then eventually stops. Rose turns over to it and sees that Martha is already there.

'Get it open!' The Doctor yelled to Martha and she pulls it open. Rose gasps as a young man steps out, disorientated albeit younger. Gone was the grey hair and was replaced with blond hair, eyes are younger and more youthful. And he smiles upon the crowd who is still in disbelief.

Rose turns to look at the woman beside her who is obviously so pleased, her gaze is fixated on the man.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!' He calls out to the crowd and the building erupts with applause.

'He did it. He actually did it.' The woman beside Rose said and she eyes at her suspiciously. She leaves and Rose walks up to the Doctor, while Martha is stopped by her mother once more.

They watch as he is posing for photographers, elated that the experiment worked.

'How is this actually possible? What did he do?' Rose asked.

'He just changed what it means to be human.' The Doctor replied cryptically as he watches the woman that Rose had stopped and Lazarus having a conversation. He pulls Rose towards them at the tail end of their conversation.

'Richard.' She scolded.

'I'm famished.'

'Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of progress.' The Doctor replied.

'You speak as if you see this every day, sir.' Lazarus eyed him.

'Doctor. And no, well, not everyday. But I have some experience of this kind of transformation.'

'That's not possible.'

'Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's inspired.' He smirked and Rose looked between them, already lost.

'You understand the theory, then.' Lazarus said unimpressed.

'Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables.' He said.

'No experiment is entirely without risk.' He countered.

'That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender.'

'You're not qualified to comment.' He spat.

'If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded.' He said defensively and Rose nodded.

'Then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less.'

'You still need to run proper tests to know that beyond a shadow of a doubt.' Rose said.

'Look at me. You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need.' He replied smugly.

'This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially.' The woman beside Lazarus said, matter of factly.

'That will no doubt cause chaos amongst people.' Rose scoffed.

'Not chaos, change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve.' Lazarus eyed Rose intently.

'That isn't improving. This is about you and your customers living a little longer.' The Doctor said with disgust.

'Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely.'

'Richard, we have things to discuss, upstairs.' The woman turns at heads towards the crowd once more.

'Goodbye Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were,' He reaches for Rose's hand and gives it a kiss. 'And goodbye to you. For you are simply ravishing.'

Rose pulls her hand away and crinkles her face in disgust once he turns to leave.

'Oh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done.' The Doctor shakes his head and folds his arms.

'Okay, now what do we do?'

'Now? Well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests.'

'Yeah? Then it's a good thing just got this.' Rose holds up the back of her hand that Lazarus had just kissed.

'What?' He asked, Rose holds out her hand again and gives it a shake at him.

She doesn't say anything to him and waits for a second for him to get it. He widened his eyes and grins. 'Good job Rose!'

Martha runs over to them and offers an apologetic smile.

'Sorry about that. Everything okay? What happened?'

'We've got to find a laboratory. Run some tests on what just happened.' Rose said and Martha nodded.

'Let's go!' The Doctor took Rose's hand and they head to the nearest exit.

They find a lift that wouldn't draw suspicion from the partygoers and wait for it to reach them. The Doctor holds Rose's hand above her head so he could ensure that nothing happened to the DNA on her hand.

Martha manages to get Tish to reveal where the laboratory is and she joins them momentarily, just as the doors opened.

'It's on floor five.' Martha said as she joined them in the lift.

* * *

They reached the laboratory and the Doctor inputs the DNA into the computer and waits.

The Doctor is staring at the computer screen with Rose and Martha as the image of the DNA came up on to the screen. When a smile crosses his face.

'Amazing.'

'What?' Rose asked, she didn't notice anything different.

'Lazarus's DNA.' The Doctor replied.

'I don't see anything different.' Martha said.

'Look at it. Really look.'

Both Rose and Martha stare intently at the computer screen and they both gasp as the DNA changes before their eyes.

'Oh, my god. Did that just change? But it can't have.' Martha covers her mouth.

'But it did.'

'That impossible.' Martha looked at the screen again.

'Two things that are supposed to be impossible happened to us today,' Rose said and looks over at Martha. 'See? Like you never left.'

'Don't you love it when that happens?' The Doctor added.

'That means that Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns.' Martha looked at them both.

'Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure, then a metagenic programme to manipulate the coding in the protein strands,' He looks at Martha who seems to be following along and Rose, she's lost. 'Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate.'

'Why couldn't you just say that in the first place?' Rose asked.

'I was making perfect sense.' He looks at her over his shoulder and shrugs.

'That's not all. They're still mutating now.' Martha pointed to the screen.

'Because he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and it won't let him stabilise. Something that's trying to change him.'

'Change him into what?' Rose questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

'Don't know. But I think we need to find out.'

'That woman he was with said that they were going upstairs.' Rose recalled.

'Then let's go!'

* * *

Again they ran for the lift, Rose is so glad that she had decided on the smaller heels, of course, she's a little annoyed that she had chosen such a long dress. She had liked it and didn't even think it'd be a problem.

She reaches down and pulls the hem up higher into her hands and runs to catch up to the Doctor and Martha. Martha had been smart, and chosen a dress of perfect length.

The Doctor suddenly reaches for her hand and pulls her up to him.

'Having problems?' He smirked.

'Shut up. I just chose fashion over functionality.' Rose said.

'Here.' Martha reaches onto her wrist and pulled off a black band. Rose takes and hikes the dress up once more and ties it so she can run better.

'Thanks Martha.' Rose catches the Doctor looking and he turns away, maybe too much leg? She doesn't have the time to ponder over it.

They keep running until they came upon a double wooden door. Rose pushs it open and they walk inside. The office is massive and has a walkout terrace on one side of the room. They all split up and began to take corners of the office, looking for anything.

'This is his office alright.' Martha said.

'So, where is he?' Rose looked around quickly.

'I don't know, we should try back at the reception.' The Doctor said and heads the door.

Uh, Doctor…' Rose calls over and he approaches with Martha. She points to a skeletal leg with a woman's shoe still attached that's sticking out behind the desk.

'Is that,' Martha snaps her fingers as the name came to her. 'Lady Thaw?'

'Used to be,' The Doctor bent down to get a closer work. 'Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out, like squeezing the juice out of an orange.'

'It's Lazarus isn't it?' Rose asked.

'Could be.'

'So he's already changed?' Martha speculates.

'Not necessarily. You both saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough.'

'So there's a good chance he might do it again?' Rose asked.

'Mmm.' Is all that he said. The Doctor stands up and once again heads towards the door, with Martha and Rose behind him.

* * *

The chime of the lift indicates their arrival and they hurry out and into the crowded room once more.

However, Rose is caught off guard a Lazarus steps in front of her, cutting her off from the Doctor and Martha. She doesn't know what to say as he gazes at her hiked up dress and she clears her throat to draw attention away from it.

'How can I help you Professor?' Rose inquires.

'I just thought I should spend some time with those who have showed up to support my endeavour.' He smiles, he's still angered that Tish had rejected him once more, so he decided to set his sight on another beauty that had caught his eye.

'That's very kind of you, but I really should get back to my friends.'

'What's the hurry?' He puts his hand on her arm.

'Well, my friend owes me a drink. I'll look rude if I've just disappeared into thin air.'

'Ah yes, the Doctor.' He mused. 'I'd like to show you something first.'

'Uh, okay…where might that be?'

'Up to the roof.' His eye has a twinkle in it that makes Rose uncomfortable. However, his grip on her arm tightens and he steers her towards the lift once more.

* * *

'I can't see him Doctor.' Martha scans the crowd.

'He can't be far, keep looking.' The Doctor looks around for the second time and notices one thing that struck him as odd. Rose isn't with him.

He watches as Leo came up to Martha.

'Hey, you all right, Marth? Mum wants to talk to you.'

'Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?' Martha brushes off his question.

'Yeah, well he was getting cosy with Tish. But she blew him off. He headed out to the lift a few minutes ago.'

'Rose.' The Doctor said as he dashes back towards the lifts, accidently knocking into Martha's mother and spilling her drink. 'Sorry! So sorry!'

'Doctor!' She cried.

'Mum, not now!' Martha said as she runs by her, trying to catch up to him.

The Doctor pushes the up button repeatedly willing it to move faster.

'That won't make it go any faster, Doctor.'

All he does is shoot her a look that tells her to be quiet.

Finally the chime is heard and the doors opened, they stepped in. He hits the button with force and then the button to close the doors faster. The descend to the top feels like he's waiting a life time before thel ift slows and the chim indicates their arrival.

He runs out of the lift once it has stops and throws open the door to the office and Martha runs in behind him.

But the room is empty.

'Where are they?' Martha looked around.

The Doctor pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and points it at the ceiling. 'Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up.'

He walks around the office a bit and then stops. 'Got him.'

'Where?' Martha asked. He points up once more and she tilts her head. 'But this is the top floor. Oh, the roof!'

They both take off running.

* * *

Rose couldn't settle the uneasiness in her stomach as he escorts her out onto the terrace. She did appreciate the view. A beautiful cathedral that's stretched out in front of her with the night sky being lit up by stars. She keeps her distance but he insisted on growing closer.

She tries another approach.

'That clock tower is beautiful all lit up, wouldn't you say?' And she twists out of his grasp to lean her elbows on the balcony.

'It's Southwark Cathedral. One of the oldest churches in London. Been around even longer than I have.' He replied.

'Oh really?' Rose once more dodges his grasp as she pretends to see something else that catches her eye.

'It's still quite amazing that you achieved this.' Rose admitted, but still trying to keep the conversation focused on him. Trying to distract him.

'I'm still adjusting myself. I've been working toward it for so many years, it's hard to believe that the moment's finally arrived.' He walks to close the gap between them.

'Yeah…' She trailed off and is trying to think of what to do or say next. 'So, is it all you've hoped for?' And she breathes a sigh of relief as he stops to consider her question.

'I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…'

'Falls the shadow.' A new voice cut in and Rose looks over relieved. She gives him a small wave.

'So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed.' Lazarus said.

'Rose, are you okay?' Martha goes over to her and she nodded, walking over to her as well.

'I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all.' The Doctor pulled Rose beside him, ensuring that she was behind him a bit.

'You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. Think how much more I'll get done in two or three or four.' He mused at the very thought.

'Doesn't work like that. Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters. It's the person.' He replied evenly.

'But if it's the right person, what a gift it would be.'

'Or what a curse.' Rose said.

'Look what you've done to yourself.' The Doctor added.

Rose grabs Martha's hand and the watch in horror as Lazarus falls in pain on the terrace stone. His convulsions grew more violent and Rose, feeling compassion, starts towards him. The Doctor grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

'Stay away, you don't want to see what's going to happen next.' The sound of bones cracking, grinding and being shifted filled the air and Rose turns into the Doctor's chest willing the noise to end, while Martha looked on in complete shock. Her hands flew to her mouth as Lazarus's screams grew and the pain appeares to have increased.

They all took a step back as a bony half human half scorpion creature stands before them. The only shred of humanity that seemed to remain is the fact that Lazarus still maintained a somewhat human face.

They hold each other's gazes for a while before Martha finally spoke.

'Doctor…what is that?'

He grabs both Martha's and Rose's hands and simply yells 'Run!'

They take off running towards the roof door once more and they hear the growl as the creature begins to chase after them. Rose throws open the door and the Doctor quickly sonics it shut once again.

They run down the stairs and stop when the lights begin to flicker. Finally they go out and they hear the clicks as the locks are being engaged.

'What's going on?' Rose asked.

'That creature must have triggered a lock down. It most likely will have shut the power. We can't use the lift of the exits.' The Doctor starts down the stairs again, with Martha and Rose following behind him.

'He must be trying to break in, that's why the lockdown started.' Rose said as hikes the dress up a bit more.

They stop once more as they hear a distant crash and a growl that echoes down to them.

'He's inside!' Martha pushs the Doctor to get moving again.

'We haven't got much time!' He said as he skips the last few stairs and Rose and Martha ran down after him.

They finally reach the ground floor and run into the reception area, getting odd looks from the partygoers for their uncooth behaviour. They need to get the guests out of here, the Doctor spots Tish talking to another guest, trying to keep him calm, and The Doctor runs over to her with Martha and Rose.

'Tish, is there another way out of here?'

'Uh yes, it's over there in the corner. But the security system will have locked by now.'

'Martha,' He tosses her the screwdriver, 'Setting fifty-four! Hurry!' The Doctor watches as Martha heads towards the door and he turns to Rose. 'Rose, spread the word, they need to get out of here.'

'Got it!' She heads off into the crowd and starting rounding people up and moving them towards the exit.

'Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!' He yells and everyone stops and stares.

'Don't be ridiculous,' A woman scoffs. 'The biggest danger here is choking on an olive.'

They hear a loud crash, followed by a loud thud. The Doctor looks up and sees that Lazarus had made it through and is standing on the mezzanine. He takes a step back as Lazarus jumps down and lands on a table, destroying it.

Mass panic sets it and the room filles with terrified screams. Rose is trying to get everyone towards the door as best she can, but the mob mentality is starting to set in.

Martha is still struggling to get the door open when she hears her mother's voice fill the air and she glances up just in time to see a table being flung by Lazarus and it hits Leo.

'Over here! This way! Everyone downstairs!' Martha calls to partygoers.

'That way! Everyone!' Rose yelled at the other end of the room and leads them over to the door.

Rose stops in her tracks as she hears the Doctor yell and she looks over. She watches as Lazarus catches a woman and opens his jaw sideways. Rose couldn't stop staring and watches in horror as he began to drain her of her life. After a few minutes, he drops a dissected corpse to the ground.

She notices that Martha's mum was going over to her son and Rose starts to run over to her.

'Leo? Leo?' She tries, but it draws the attention of Lazarus and he starts towards them, even ignoring the calls of the Doctor.

'Lazarus! Leave them alone!' Rose calls and starts to run towards the Doctor as he begins to charge after her.

Rose looks back and sees Martha running over to her mum and brother and breathes a sigh of relief. She let out a small scream as she felt Lazarus rush over her.

'What's the point?!' The Doctor cried and Lazarus stops, as did Rose. 'You can't control it. The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only Nature has her own back, doesn't she? You're a joke Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure.'

Lazarus tears after the Doctor who begins to lead him down a corridor. Rose rushes over to Martha who looks confused.

'What's he doing?' She asked as she places ice in a napkin and puts it on her brother's head.

'He's buying us time.' Rose replied.

'All right then. Leo, look at me. Let's see your eyes. He's got a concussion. Mum, you'll need to help him downstairs.'

'Okay, we need to move, now! We have to get everyone out of here.' Rose helps Martha help her brother up. She makes sure that they all left before she did and she looks over her shoulder. She doesn't hear anything. And that's what worries her. But she follows Martha through the door.

* * *

The Doctor quietly manoeuvred himself amongst the piping systems as he hears Lazarus moving throughout the systems as well. The basement is hot and he looks around trying to figure out where Lazarus is. But all he can hear was his voice reverberating off the pipes.

'It's no good Doctor. You can't stop me.' He taunts.

'Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?' He countered.

'The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress.'

'You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!' He cried and he nearly lost his footing.

'It is a necessary sacrifice.'

'That's not you decision to make.' The Doctor replied, not knowing that Lazarus already had spotted him. He smiled a sickly smile.

'Peek a boo.'

'Oh, hello!' He smiled and ran down another corridor, out of the basement and heads towards the laboratory. He has an idea.

* * *

Rose finally makes it down and saw a mass of people banging on the doors and crying out in panic.

'Rose, we can't get the doors open.' Martha calls over to her.

'No, there has to be like a switch or something,' She looks over shoulder and spotted a desk. 'Is that the security desk?' She calls out to Tish.

'Yes it is.' Tish came forward and Martha tosses Rose the screwdriver as she runs over to it.

She runs the screwdriver over the computer panel a few times and glances up. But nothing. She frowns and tries again. The lights came on and the doors opened. Cheers erupted as the panicked crowd streams out.

Rose follows them out and looks at Martha who is still with her family. Rose gives her a short nod and then heads inside the building once more.

Martha stands up and watches her mother gives her a confused look.

'I've got to go back.' She said simply.

'You can't! You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you!'

'I don't care. They need my help, I've got to go.'

'Who are those people Martha? You've done more with them than you're letting on. That's why you've changed, isn't it?' Martha looks away, unable to answer.

'He was buying us time, Martha,' Tish said. 'He has Rose to help him, stay here. Please.'

'I can't leave them!' Martha turned back towards the building and started inside.

'Martha!' Was the last thing she heard her mother say.

* * *

Rose has no idea where The Doctor might be. The building is so vast. He could be anywhere. She is just rounding a corridor by the labs when she hears a loud explosion and she stops in her tracks. She doesn't hear anything so she takes off running down the corridor. Rose is looking over her shoulder when she collides with something, hard, that causes her to fall backwards.

'Rose!' The Doctor sticks out his hand and helps her up.

'Hello!' She hugs him tight when she got on her feet.

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm giving this back to you. You'll probably need it.' She hands off the screwdriver.

'What about Martha?'

'She's with her family.'

'How did you...?'

'Come on, explosions usually mean that you're on one end of them.'

'I blasted Lazarus.'

'Did it kill him?' Her question is answered with a loud roar.

'No, more like annoyed him.' He confesses and takes her hand as they started running towards the reception room once more.

* * *

'We can't let him get outside. Come on, get in.' The Doctor said and he opens the sonic microfield manipulator chamber and they both step inside. They hear Lazarus outside the chamber and don't notice Martha taking cover in the same door she and Rose had used to get out in the first place. However, Lazarus doesn't notice her.

Rose shifts a bit, it's an awfully tight squeeze, and she is practically pressing herself against the Doctor and feels her cheeks redden a bit. She's hoping that he doesn't notice, but one stolen look from her tells her that he's feeling just as uncomfortable as she is.

'What are we going to do?' Rose asked.

'Well, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it. Not even to get to us.'

'But we're kinda stuck in here.'

'Well, yeah. That's a slight problem.' He clears his throat. Rose is so close to him now. He looks away. Not a good time for those thoughts.

'You haven't thought of a plan yet?'

'I did think of one. The plan was to get in here.'

'So what next?' Rose smiles, already knowing the answer.

'Well, then I'd come up with another plan.'

'Take your time, there's no rush.' Rose grinned and he looks around to ensure he doesn't have to look at her. He's so uncomfortable having to be pressed against her. She does enjoy it.

He wonders what he's going to do. He has to get the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. But that means…oh no. But he needs it. He swallows nervously and goes for it.

'Well now, Doctor. How about giving a girl a bit of notice if you plan on doing that. That usually requires dinner first.'

'What?' He looks down, his arm has, unintentionally, grazed her chest. 'Sorry! So sorry!' Rose merely laughs at him. 'Here we are.' He pulls out the screwdriver.

'Well you could have said that's what you needed. I could have gotten that for you.' She smirked.

He stares at her, so not the time for flirting.

'I'm improvising.' He tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. He then realises the impact of those words when he understands what he has to do. The panel is on the side of the wall, near the bottom.

Rose still has her dress tied up so that she can run better. And that meant that he has to slide down…Oh no. She has so much leg, it's almost endless.

Slowly, he sank down and Rose watches him, she's bright red, but she tries to think of something else.

'So this thing out there isn't alien. It's human isn't it?'

'That's right,' He moves a flap of her dress hem out of his face as he looks up at her. He went back to pulling out wires and looking them before he began to reprocess them. 'For once in our lives, it's strictly human in origin.'

'But it looks so, not human. Is that possible?'

'Sure. It's probably the result of dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like it's becoming dominant.'

'Always a catch.' Rose said and tries to down at him.

'Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake.'

'Reminds me of Pandora's box in a sense. There's still so much we don't know that shouldn't be trifled with.'

'Exactly. You humans are so curious. It's not always a good thing. Hey, uh, I really like your dress.' Rose playfully hits his head.

He comes back up slightly and watches the shadow of Lazarus outside the chamber. Lazarus suddenly goes for a button.

'Okay that noise didn't sound good. What's happening?'

'Sounds like he's switched the machine on.' The Doctor said.

'That's so not good.'

'Well, yeah. I was hoping it was going to take him longer to work that out.' He admittes and starts to rewire faster.

'Just about?' Rose asks.

'Yes, yes. Nearly done.' The noise grew and the capsule starts to light up.

'What are you hoping it's going to do?'

'I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy, rather than receive it.'

'Will it kill him?' Rose raises her voice, as the noise is again rising.

'When he transforms, he's three times his size. Cellular triplication. So he's spreading himself thin.' He replied.

'Doctor, I so don't want end up like him.' Rose gives the Doctor a shove.

'Just one more!' He yanks out the wire and sonics it once more.

In the reception room there is a huge blast of energy that pours from the capsule. It sends Lazarus backwards. The machine slows gradually before completely stopping. Rose and the Doctor step out, Rose a little wobbly.

They hear a door open then close and they turn to see Martha running towards them.

'I thought you two were going to be in a real mess.' Martha hugs Rose.

'I thought you were with your family.' The Doctor hugs her as well.

'I came to see if you two needed help. But I saw Lazarus before he saw me so I decided to take cover.'

'Yeah,' Rose nodded, glad Martha is safe. 'This one over here had no idea what he was doing.' She points over to the Doctor who looks shocked and then straightens the bowtie.

'I did. It shouldn't take that long to just reverse the polarity. I must be out of practice.' He said and both women stared at him.

The three of them walk over to where the now human Lazarus is on the ground. He's not moving.

'Oh, god. He seems so human again. It's kind of pitiful.' Martha said, Rose can't take her eyes off of him and the Doctor nods.

'Eliot saw that too. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper.'

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Martha exit the building and Rose directs the ambulance drivers into the room where Lazarus was.

They see Martha's family come running over to the little group and Rose and the Doctor hung back to give her some room.

'Oh, she's all right!' Tish said, relieved.

But Mrs. Jones walksright past Martha and stands in front of the Doctor. Rose looks at her and then she sees the hand come up and the hand make contact. The force sends him back and into Rose, who catches him and holds him protectively.

His face is one of pure shock, hand resting on his face, and while Rose is initially, hers soon broke out into a smile. It brought back memories of her own mother.

'Keep away from my daughter!' She said threateningly.

'Mum, what are you doing?' Martha asked horrified and embarrassed.

'All of the mothers. Every time.' He looks down at Rose who nods.

'Face it, you don't make a good first impression all the time.' She whispers.

'I do too!'

'And you, Rose. I don't know who you are, but surely you've got something better to do than to hang around with a madman.'

'With all due respect Mrs. Jones; there's nowhere I'd rather be than right by his side. Nothing will ever change that.'

'Look around you, there's death and destruction everywhere.' She replied.

Rose's turns her attention to the ambulance as drives away. But something still doesn't feel right, it's never that easy. So why should it start now?

'This isn't his fault. He saved us! They both did!' Martha retorts, still not believing what she's hearing.

There is a loud crash and the Doctor looks at Rose who simply nods. They take off running together. Martha starts to follow, but she feels something grab her arm, tightly.

'Leave them.' Her mother said, but Martha simply shakes her head and wiggles her arm free. She takes off running in the same direction, with her mother calling her name.

* * *

Rose is waiting outside the ambulance back doors, rubbing her arms against the cool night air. Seeing the back of the ambulance is empty, the Doctor goes to the front of it. Martha cathces up and gasps. The Doctor gets out and shakes his head. They both knew there is nothing left.

'Lazarus back from the dead. Should have known, really.' He smiled and shakes his head.

He pulls out the screwdriver and begins to scan the surrounding area.

'Where is he?' Martha asks.

'This way, the church.' He takes off running.

'The Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me while we were on the terrace.' Rose said as she and Martha run to keep up.

'Do you really think he's here?' Martha looks up sceptically

'Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?' The Doctor calls over his shoulder.

They enter silently and they survey the surrounding area, there are candles lit all around but the church is empty. The Doctor spots a figure sitting in one pew near the front and he quickens his pace. But he approaches with caution, and motiones to Rose and Martha to do the same. Lazarus has a blanket wrapped around him and is shivering uncontrollably.

He must have heard them because while he made no motion to move, he spoke to them, but his voice is softer.

'I came here before, a lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside.'

'The Blitz.' The Doctor replied.

'You've read about it.'

'I was there.' He looks over at Rose who offers him an affectionate smile.

'You're too young.' He let out a soft laugh.

'So are you.'

He laughs more but stops as the horrid sound of bones cracking and shifting fills the church.

'In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, and defeat it. That's what I did today.'

'What about the other people who died?' The Doctor asked.

'They were nothing. I changed the course of history.'

'Any of them might have done that too. You think history's only made with equations. Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that.'

'No, Doctor. Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of our beings. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do.'

'Look at yourself. You're mutating! You've got no control over it. You call that a success.'

'I call it progress. I'm more now than what I was. More than just an ordinary human.' He states.

'There's no such thing as an ordinary human.'

He watches as Lazarus convulses once more and falls to the stone floor. Rose walks over to the Doctor, worried.

'He's going to change again.' She whispered.

'If I can get him up to the bell tower, somehow, I've an idea that might work.' He replied.

'Up there?' Martha joined their conversation.

'You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look.' Lazarus calls over, but the grinding sound of bones is heard.

'I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. If you aren't careful, you'll only end up alone.'

'That's a price worth paying.' Came the reply.

'Is it?' He questioned.

'I will feed soon.' He slowly came into view.

'I won't let that happen.'

'You've not been able to stop me so far.' He challenges and smirked.

'Hey Lazarus!' Rose shouts and the Doctor turns to her with wide eyes. 'I believe we have a date to finish! Besides I will probably taste much better anyway!'

'Rose! No!'

Rose watches as Lazarus lunges for her and she takes off running towards the spiral staircase, Martha running after her.

'Martha! What are you doing?' Rose calls.

'Giving you a hand!'

'Right! Doctor, the tower!' Rose yells back at him.

The staircase is narrow and spirals up to the very top. They look back and notice that Lazarus has to take frequent stops as he rushes to finish the mutation once more. A loud roar is heard and travels up to them.

'Did you hear that Rose?'

'Yeah, he's changed again.'

'We need to keep moving. We've got to lead him up to the top!'

Rose and Martha began to skip stairs, trying to quicken their pace.

* * *

The Doctor runs back to the transept, which is located under the central tower and tries his hardest to find them.

'Where are they,' He mutters. 'Rose?!' He calls out and sees a blonde head poke out from the railing. He feels so relieved.

'Hello!' She waves down to him.

'Take him to the top. The very top of the bell tower, do you hear me!?' He yells up to her.

'Up to the top!' She repeates loudly.

'Rose!' Martha called.

'Then what?' Rose yelled down.

'No time, come on Rose!' Martha pushes her and Rose began to climb the stairs once more. The Doctor hears Lazarus tearing up the stairs after them and he turns on his heel and runs to the loft that containes the organ and pulls out the screwdriver.

'Hypersonic sound waves. Inspired.' He mused and he sticks the screwdriver into the power socket and grinned.

* * *

They reached the top. It's a circular veranda and contained the bell in the centre of the room.

'There's nowhere to go. We're trapped. I hope the Doctor knows what he's doing.'

'He does. This is what he wanted us to do Martha.'

'I know, so what's taking him so long?' The roars from Lazarus grew louder and closer.

'Ladies.' They both turned around and froze.

Rose steps forward. 'Okay, Martha, stay behind me, make a run for it, yeah?'

'I can't Rose.'

'Please Martha!'

Lazarus smirks and tries to climb the gap under the bell, he realises he can't make it and instead goes around the wooden frame.

* * *

'Hope the acoustics are good in here.' The Doctor looked over to where Rose and Martha were. He began to play. He focuses on the keys he's playing but every once and awhile, he looks over his shoulder and up to the bell tower.

* * *

Rose pushes Martha out of the way as Lazarus's tail connects with her midsection and she is sent flying. She has just enough time to turn herself as she slides off the opening in the wooden walkway and holds on for dear life. Rose lets out a scream and Martha looks over to Lazarus.

'Leave her alone! Rose, hang on!'

'I'm not going anywhere,' She slips a bit more. 'Okay maybe I am!'

'Sounds like we need to turn this up to eleven.' And he does so, the music increases dramatically. He looks over and sees Rose hanging on so he starts to play faster.

The music travels up into the bell tower, reverberating off the walls and it makes Lazarus scream in pain. Martha covers her ears and Rose lets out a cry of pain as she starts to lose her grip even more.

Lazarus suddenly loses his footing and falls down to the floor below with a mighty crash. The Doctor stops playing and runs over to where a now human Lazarus is laying on the flagstone in a shower of splintered and broken wood, unmoving. And ever so slowly, he turns back into an elderly man. The Doctor stands, and runs towards the bell tower.

Rose's fingers slowly start to let go and before she can attempt to re-grip, she slips. But Martha grabs Rose's wrist just as she starts to fall.

'Rose!' He calls over when he doesn't see her.

'I'm okay!' She yelled back. 'We're both okay!' She sits back and Martha puts her arm around her shoulders. 'Thanks Martha!' She gives her a shaky hug.

'It's the Doctor we should be thanking.'

'Always thinks of something.' Rose smiled.

'I wish he wouldn't cut things like that so fine.' Martha sighed.

'But it makes it more fun!' Rose gets up and pulls Martha to her feet. They start down the stairs once more and found the Doctor waiting for them, a smile on his face.

'Didn't know you could play.' Martha said impressed.

'Oh well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up.' He shrugs as he walks over and hugs Rose tightly.

'Hmm, especially about playing loud.' Martha said.

'Sorry?' He asked as he hugs her tightly as well, Rose couldn't help but laugh as the ringing in her ears didn't let up either.

* * *

They walk Martha back to her family to ensure that she's still safe. Rose rubs her arms again as she tries to fight off the cold. The Doctor takes off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. She takes his hand in response and squeezes it tightly. As they near Martha's family, The Doctor slows his pace so that he ends up behind Rose, afraid of another slap. Martha goes over and speaks to them before turning around and she joins them.

'Come on, I'll walk with you both to the TARDIS.' She says and they nod.

Once they had arrived, the Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and hung in the doorway.

Rose hugs Martha tight and pulls away after awhile. 'Come with us.'

'Yeah, I'd love it if you did.' The Doctor agrees.

'Sorry, but I can't. I'm this close to becoming an actual doctor. No. But it's fun, god is it fun.' Martha smiled.

Rose frowns but understands. If she went with them, she'd have two lives and it's hard to juggle both. The Doctor steps out and embraces her as well.

'Then take care of yourself.'

'I will. Now go off and have fun. And who knows, I might even ring you again!'

'I count on it!' He nodded and they both stepped inside.

Martha takes a step back and watches as the TARDIS slowly fades away.

She couldn't tell them the real reason. She'd feel like a third wheel, when she first laid eyes on him, there was an instant attraction on her part. But when she saw the two of them together. She didn't think there was a place for her. Even if they couldn't see it, she could. There was no place for her in their world. But oh, how she wished there was.

* * *

Hello!

I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter! That's great, I hope you guys like this one too. Thank you for your reviews!


	11. 42

Rose looks around the room she's in quickly, but there isn't anyone there. Just her. The Doctor hadn't joined her yet. She watches the door for a few seconds before she turns her back to it and unzips the black dress, letting fall around her ankles. She really likes that dress, so maybe she needs to find an excuse to wear it again. She pulls her lounge pants off of the bed and quickly puts them on, hoping that she wouldn't be walked in on. She reaches for the white tank next and slips it over her head. It tugs her hair down from the up do she has had it in and Rose runs her fingers through it to give it a bit more volume.

She bends down and picks up the dress and carefully lays it over the back of the chair by his desk.

Rose glances at the papers that covers the desk's surface and is enamoured with the intricate circles. She traces her finger along some of the designs. So perfectly spaced out, but not one ever repeating in its design, she had wondered what they are for such a long time, because they are everywhere. The TARDIS console has them; even some of the books in his room has them.

She has always wondered if it was a language that's known only by him. A language that is from his home, and she wonders how they had created something that's so beautiful. She always wants to ask him if he could teach her some of the basics, but always decided against it. She doesn't want to burden him, and thought that maybe it was something he wants to keep to himself, because it's private and special. Maybe one day she'd get the courage up to ask him.

Rose walks back over to the bed, pulls back the covers and slides in. She suddenly feels exhausted and drained. She glances over to her book on the night table. She doesn't even know if she has the energy to try and read. She yawns and rubs her eyes, trying to keep herself awake. She wants to greet him when he comes in.

Apparently the TARDIS has other ideas because once she sees Rose yawn for the second time, she dims the lights and Rose smiled.

'Is it that obvious?' The lights blink once. She can't fight it anymore. She's tired, so she gets a bit more comfortable once her head hits the pillow, she's asleep.

When the Doctor comes in a few hours later he's surprised to see the lighting is minimal and the TARDIS tells him to keep quiet. He looks around and spots the dress draped over the back of his chair and smiles. He's glad Rose is spending more time in here, feeling comfortable enough to spend more nights here. He enjoys staying up and listening to her sleep.

Now came the rarity, he's tired as well and he feels the TARDIS agreeing in his mind. He doesn't actually remember the last time he'd slept and figures now is a good a time as any. And he feels he sleeps better with Rose beside him. And he really didn't understand why.

He passes the desk chair once more as he goes over to the bookshelf to retrieve a book and notices the dress once more.

She had looked stunning in it and oh, how many times had she caught him staring at her? He doesn't care to count, but she didn't reprimand him. And then when she had to tie it up, those legs. He shakes his head, not a good time for those thoughts. He undid his jacket and dropped it to the ground and climbs into bed, careful not to disturb her.

He opens the book and startes to read, hoping it isn't going to take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

Rose opens her eyes slowly and shifts slightly as she sits up. She doesn't even remember falling asleep. She feels more rested and stretches as the TARDIS brightens some of the lights, something catches her eye. She has to stifle a laugh and settle on a smile.

He's out cold as well, only, she didn't understand how he found that position comfortable. He's backwards, with his head facing the footboard and a book covering his face. His right arm is draped over his chest, while the left one hangs off the bed.

Rose quietly gets out of bed and tiptoes out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She lets out a soft laugh and turns her gaze to the ceiling.

'He's ours, you know...' And the hall lights dim once. Rose smiles, not believing the scene, so she opens the door once more and peeks in. He's still there not having moved at all. Rose shuts the door quietly and goes to the kitchen.

After a quick bite to eat and a nice shower, Rose gets dressed and heads back to his room, but when she opens the door, he's gone. With no sign that he'd even been there in the first place. She frowns and shuts the door. Falling back on option two, she heads towards the console room, knowing full well that he'd be in there.

There he is, feet up on the console off in thought. She sits beside him and he looks over at her.

'Sleep well?' She couldn't help but smile as she asked that.

'Somewhat...'

'It's going against everything in me not to tease you right now.'

'Why is that? Is it because you caught me sleeping? I do actually do that you know.'

'No, it was more the way you sleep.'

'What's wrong with the way I sleep?'

'Well, it's kinda all over the place.'

'How do you figure?' He asked, since when did sleep require a uniform position?

'Never mind, never mind!' Rose laughs as the image comes into her head again.

The TARDIS suddenly begins to shake violently, throwing them into the console. Rose glances over at him as he begins to flip switches, eyes wide, but a confused look is on his face.

'Ah, a distress signal. The TARDIS is locking on. There might be a bit of...' He's cut off as the TARDIS gives a vicious shake and knocks them to the ground. 'Turbulence.' He offers his hand and helps Rose up.

She zips up her sweater and the Doctor reaches for his coat. As he opens the door, Rose feels the steam and heat assault them. She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

'I won't need this.' She takes off her sweater and throws it over the coral strut.

'Agreed.' He tosses his over the railing as well and steps out. Rose is about to follow him when she hears a noise. She turns and notices that the mobile Martha had given the Doctor fell out of his pocket.

She reaches down to pick it up and as she is about to put it back in his pocket, he calls her name and she quickly shoves it in the back pocket of her jeans. Hastily she goes out to join him.

* * *

The area they are in radiates heat. So much so, that the air is wavy. There is a steel bulkhead overhead that's marked Area Thirty. They look around, but they don't see anyone.

'_Distress signal transmitted.'_ The voice of a computer filled the passageway.

'It's hot down here.' Rose ties her hair up.

'_Automated distress signal transmitted.'_ Said the computer.

'Venting systems. Working at full pelt, trying to cool down wherever it is we are. Well if you can't stand the heat...' He takes Rose's hand and leads her towards the only door they could see.

He opens it and they both step through. The door closes and is still labelled Area Thirty as well. They survey their surroundings and suddenly hear footsteps on the steel grating. They follow the sound and see two men and a woman running towards them.

'Oi! You two!' A young man called to them.

'Get out of there!' The woman said.

'Seal that door, now!' The young man points to the door behind them.

'Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?' The woman crosses her arms over her chest and looks them up and down.

'Are you the police?' The younger man asked, as he set about trying to seal the door that Rose and the Doctor had just come through.

'Uh, no. But we received your distress signal.' Rose said.

'If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?' The Doctor asked as he focuses on the woman.

'It went dead four minutes ago.' She stated.

'So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering. Captain.' An older man said and studies the captain before turning back to Rose and the Doctor.

'_Secure closure active.' _The computer said and the younger man looked back at the group.

'What?' The woman asked, pressing a hand to her head, Rose can tell that stressed isn't a word that she should use. This poor woman is overwhelmed.

'The ship's gone mad.' The older man replied, obviously annoyed.

Rose and the Doctor watch the doors again as they hear the bulkhead doors opening and closing at a fast rate. The footsteps get closer and a young woman, who looks angry, joins them.

'Who activated secure closure?' She calls over to them as she looks at the group. 'I nearly got locked in to Area Twenty Seven.' The last bulkhead slams behind her and she stops running. 'Who are you?' She sets her gaze on Rose and the Doctor.

'I'm Rose and this is the Doctor.'

'Hello!' He replied.

'_Impact projection forty two minutes seven seconds.'_ The computer states.

'We'll get out of this. I promise.' The older woman says, obviously the captain.

Rose leaves the group as they begin to chat and notices a small porthole. She walks over to it and peers out. She widens her eyes at what she sees.

They are slowly being pulled in to a burning sun. It's burning so brightly that she needs to look away.

She's instantly reminded of the ship they had boarded on the Impossible Planet. She doesn't know why.

'Doctor...' Rose waves her hand at him, but doesn't look away from the porthole.

'Forty two minutes until what?' She heard him ask.

'Doctor!' Rose looks over and he heads towards her. 'Look.' She points out the porthole and he widened his eyes. They are heading right towards it. He turns his attention back over at the captain.

'How many crew members on board?' He asked.

'Seven, including us.' She answered.

'We transport cargo across the galaxy. Everything's automated. We just keep the ship space worthy.' The older man said.

'Call the others, I'll get you out.' He runs back to the door marked Area Thirty.

'What's he doing?' The younger man asked.

'No! Don't!' The captain yelled.

Rose lets out a cry of surprise at the door they just exited. A blast of heat pulsates through and ended up knocking him over. She runs over to help him up as the young woman threw on her welder's mask and shuts the door again.

The Doctor stares in shock. 'But my ship's in there!' He said in disbelief, and turns to Rose, but she reaches for his hand.

'She'll be okay...She has to be.' Rose runs her thumb over the back of his hand trying to reassure him, but it doesn't take the worry out of his face.

'In the vent chamber?' The young man asked.

'It's our lifeboat.' He sighed.

'It's lava.' The elder man states nonchalantly.

'The temperature's going mad in there. Up three thousand degrees in ten seconds. And still rising.' The woman puts the welder's mask up.

'Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's going to get.' The younger man put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

'It may seem like we're stuck, but don't worry. We can help.' Rose lookd at the little group who roll their eyes, not believing a word.

'Right. So, we fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun. Simple. Engineering's down here, is it?' The Doctor called to them, already starting to run, with Rose right behind him.

'Yes!' The captain called to him as they began to follow him.

'_Impact in forty twenty six.'_ The computer echoes as they sprint through the bulkhead doors until they reach the engineering room.

It doesn't look good at all. The engine was in terrible state, almost like sabbotage.

'Blimey, do you always leave things in such a mess?' The Doctor asked as he picks up bits and pieces of what remained of the engine.

'Oh, my god!' The captain surveys the engines in complete shock, then turning her attention to the rest of the room, trying to sort out the madness.

'What the hell happened?' The older man asked, anger filles his voice.

'It's completely destroyed...' Rose whispers to the Doctor who nods.

'Pretty efficiently too. Someone knew what they were doing.' The Doctor observes.

'Where's Korwin?' The captain asked, as if she suddenly rememberes something. 'Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?'

'No.' The elder man admitted.

'Why would someone do this?' Rose asked, but the Doctor shakes his head, not yet understanding the impact of it. Rose isn't panicking yet. They still have a lot of time to do the repairs and steer away.

The captain reaches for an intercom that is located on the collar of her jacket.

'Korwin, Ashton? Where are you? Korwin, can you answer? Where the hell is he? He should be up here.' The captain said annoyed.

'Oh, look Rose, we're in the Torajii system.' The Doctor smiled. 'We're half a universe from Earth.'

'Really?' Rose smiled and looks around, he holds her hand. But something catches his eye. That's odd, it should be illegal to do that, why did they still have that type of machinery?

'And you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?' He eyes the crew suspiciously.

'We're due to upgrade next docking,' The captain offers her explanation. 'Scannell, engine report.'

The elder man reappeares from behind the engines and shook his head. 'No response.'

'What?' The captain joined him.

'They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get the back online.' Scannell shakes his head in disbelief.

'Oh, come on!' The Doctor joined them and smiled. 'Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries.'

'We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship.' The captain answered.

'Yeah, with twenty-nine password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time.' Scannell sighed.

'Why can't you override the doors?' Rose asked.

'Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed.' Scannell replied curtly.

'So a sonic screwdriver's no use.' The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and thought.

'Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time and no chance.' Scannell said.

'Oh, listen to you lot.' Rose said annoyed and folds her arms across her chest. The crew stares at her.

'You've given up before you've even started. Where's your Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?' The Doctor comes to her defense.

'They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of them. Sorry, Riley Vashti.' He shakes the Doctor's hand.

'Then what're you waiting for, Riley Vashti? Get on it.' The Doctor put his hands on Riley's shoulders and pushes him towards the door.

'Well, it's a two person job. One, a tech for questions, and the other to carry this,' Riley picked up a backpack that contained a portable computer and a keyboard. 'The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, captain.'

'Reliable and simple, just like you, eh, Riley?' She counters and Rose sees her crack a smile, the first she has seen.

'Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice.' He grins and rolls his eyes as he slips on the massive backpack.

'I'll go with you.' Rose starts to follow Riley when she feels something pull her hand. She turns to see the Doctor with concerned look written all over his face.

'Rose, be careful, okay?' He said and she raises an eyebrow that begs the question.

'When am I not careful?' The Doctor raises an eyebrow to her question and she smiles. 'Don't mention the air raid, that doesn't count,' Rose can't help but grin, she puts her hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eyes. 'You too, don't get into too much trouble. And be patient with them, yeah?'

'I'm always patient.'

'I know.' She kisses his cheek and follows Riley who, in turn, gives her a big clamp. This seems familiar, there's nothing to it. She has done this before.

'It's remotely controlled by the computer panel. That's why it needs two.' Riley said and she nods, as they continue to walk towards the exit.

A voice breaks through the chatter as the intercom is actived and a new voice begins to speak.

'McDonnell? It's Ashton.' Rose stops and watches as the elder woman quickly reaches for her intercom, there is fear in her eyes, but Riley calls her name and she continues to follow him.

'Where are you? Is Korwin with you?' She asked and sounds desperate.

'Get to the Med-centre now!' Came the reply and she lets go of the intercom. Quickly she heads for the door. The Doctor runs past Rose and Riley and goes to join McDonnell.

It sounds like a routine distress signal has just gotten more serious, and Rose grows a bit nervous, but she resumes walking with Riley and hopes the Doctor would be okay.

'_Impact in thirty four thirty one.'_ The computer stated.

* * *

The Doctor and McDonnell reach the med-centre, there's a young woman and man, and they are attempting to hold another man down. They are trying to get him into what appeares to be an MRI scanner, but the Doctor recognises it as a stasis chamber.

'Stop it!' The man lying down cries and his left arm breaks free. The man standing re-grips it as he tries to secure him. The Doctor notices that his eyes are close, and he doesn't seem to want to open them. That strikes him as odd. Why's that happening?

'Korwin, it's Abi. Open your eyes. I need to take a look at you.' Abi said soothingly.

'Korwin! What's happened? Is he okay?' McDonnell asked, frantic.

'Help me! It's burning me!' Comes his reply.

'How long has he been like this?' The Doctor asks and approaches the table.

'Ashton just brought him in.' Abi looks up at him as he began to scan Korwin with the Sonic Screwdriver.

'What are you doing?' McDonnell asked protectively.

'Don't get too close.' The Doctor stated.

'Don't be stupid! That's my husband!' She cried and looked at him.

'And he's just sabotaged our ship!' Ashton looked at her.

'What?' MacDonnell whispered, not wanting to believe the words that Ashton has just said to her.

'He went mad. He put the ship onto secure closure, and then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls.' Ashton stated.

'No way.' He wouldn't do that!' MacDonnell shook her head in disbelief.

'I saw it happen, captain!' Ashton replied.

'Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second.' She speaks softly and she leans into him.

'I can't!' He replied frantically.

'Yeah, course you can. Go on.' She reassured.

'Don't make me look at you, please...' He pleaded.

The Doctor notices a medical table and picks up a small metal gun and returns to the group.

'All right, all right, all right. Just relax. Sedative?' He wants to be sure.

'Yes.' Abi nodded.

The Doctor places the gun on Korwin's neck and pulls the trigger. Slowly, he stops fighting and Ashton lowers him to the table.

'What's wrong with him?' McDonnell puts her face into her hands.

'Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings. Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature. And, just for fun, run a bioscan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail.' The Doctor said.

'Just doing them now.' Abi offered a cheeky smile.

'Oh, you're good,' He smiles at her before he turnes to Ashton and McDonnell. 'Anyone else presenting these symptoms?'

'Not so far.' Abi replied and he turned back to her.

'Well, that's something.'

'Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?' McDonnell pleaded.

'Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, allons-y! Back downstairs. Hey!' He looked at McDonnell who stares at him. 'See about those engines. Go.' He shakes her by the shoulders gently. 'Hey! Go.' He said again.

Ashton puts his arm around her shoulders and leads her out. The Doctor starts to follow them but then turns to Abi.

'Call us if there's news. Any questions?'

'Yeah, who are you?' She asked.

'I'm the Doctor!' He sprints out of the room to catch McDonnell and Ashton.

'_Heat shield failing. At twenty five percent. Impact in thirty two fifty.'_ The Doctor glances up at the ceiling.

* * *

Rose and Riley have finally reached Area Twenty Nine and he beings to type on the portable keyboard. It's quiet between them for a while. Rose can't stand it any longer.

'How's it coming?' She asked.

'Good. I need you to fix the clamp to the door.' He said and she does, she ensures it's secure before she turns her attention back to him.

'What do you have to do with the computer?' Rose asks, genuinely interested.

'Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought them up. Reckoning was, if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers.' Riley looks up at her.

'Okay, so you just have to type in the right answer.' Rose nods her head.

'Right. This sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get once chance per door. Get it wrong and the whole system freezes.' Riley has his gaze back down to the computer screen.

'Okay, we can't get any wrong,' Rose said. 'Simple enough.'

'Okay. Date of SS Pentallian's first flight. That's all right! Go!'

Rose watchs as the lights on the clamp turn green and the bulkhead door opens.

'Yes! One down!' Rose removes the clamp and grins.

'Twenty eight more to go!' Riley confirms and they run to the next door.

* * *

The Doctor goes over to the intercom and picks up it up. He can't shake this feeling that he's getting. Something's wrong; an infection wouldn't cause that kind of damage to a human. It's something more.

'Abi, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bio scan?' He asked.

'He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know.' Came her reply. But what she couldn't see is Korwin starting to awaken. No longer himself.

The Doctor goes to his second worry.

'Rose? Riley? How're you doing?' He asked.

'We're at twenty nine and we've just reached twenty eight.' Rose answers.

'Yeah, you've got to move faster.' The Doctor said.

'We're doing our best. Remember what I said about patience...?' Rose asked.

'Yes...' He replied.

'Find the next number in the sequence: three one three, three, three one, three six seven...' He listens Riley's voice on the intercom. 'Uh, what?'

'You said the crew knew all the answers!' He hears Rose say and he sighs. Humans. It's simple maths really.

'The crew's changed since we've set the questions.' Riley answers sheepishly.

'Well, that puts a twist on things.' He smiles at Rose's answer. Looks like he'd have to answer this one.

'Three seven nine.' He answered.

'What was that, Doctor?' Rose said.

'It's a sequence of happy primes. Three seven nine.' The Doctor studies the parts in his hands, they are wasting time.

'All right, that's the answer, type that in.' Rose instructed.

'Happy what?' He heard Riley ask.

'Just enter it.' The Doctor said.

'Are you sure, we only got one chance.' Riley reminds him.

He gives a frustrated sigh. 'Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits. Any number that doesn't isn't. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime. Now type it in! I don't know! Talk about dumbing it down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics anymore?'

'We're through!' Came Rose's reply. 'Doctor, patience, yeah?'

Right, Rose is right, patience. 'Okay, just keep moving as fast as you can. And Rose...'

'Yes?'

'Be careful, there may be something else on board this ship.'

'Oh good, add some pressure' But she gave a laugh and he smiles. He let go of the intercom and set the parts down, looking at the engines again.

'_Impact in thirty fifty.'_

* * *

Rose sets the clamp down and brushes a few strains of hair that had loosened from her ponytail. She's getting hot.

'So, I find it amusing that our lives depend on a pub quiz,' Rose smiled. 'Is that the next one?'

'Oh this is a nightmare. Classical music. Who had the more pre-download number ones? Elvis Presley or The Be-atles? How are we supposed to know that?'

Rose laughs at Riley's butchering of The Beatles, and then it hits her. She thought classical music is Mozart and Bach. But they must have been so far in the future that now, that classic rock is classified as classical music. It sort of makes her feel...old?

Riley stares at her and blinked. Rose goes for the intercom once more.

* * *

'We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on, think! Resources! What have we got?'

'Doctor?' He raises an eyebrow and looks up. Rose called him?

'What is it?' He answers on the intercom.

'Who had the most number ones, Elvis or The Beatles? That's pre download.' She emphasises.

'Elvis,' He turns back to the engines. 'No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Er, uh, oh what was that remix. Er, I don't know. I am a bit busy...'

'Okay, I'll ask someone else!' She said, a little annoyed. He turns back to the few crewmembers that are staring at him, obviously confused.

'Now, where was I? Here comes the sun. No, resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that. Ah!' He grinned, he really is brilliant.

'Use the generator to jump start the ship.' McDonnell said, as she nods, understanding his plan.

'Exactly. At the very least, it'll buy us some more time.' He replied.

'That is brilliant.'

'I know. See? Tiny glimmer of hope.'

'If it works.' Scannell said realistically and crosses his arms.

'Oh, believe me. You're going to make it work.' McDonnell replied evenly.

'That told him!' The Doctor replies, he's going to get these people to safety. He just has to.

'_Impact in twenty nine forty six.'_

* * *

Rose doesn't know whom else to call when she had remembered the mobile in her back pocket. She rotates it in her hands, turning it over and over again as she tries to think so someone. Who is she going to call? She can't call her mum, or Mickey. There isn't anyone.

Then she rememberes whom the phone belongs to. She smiles, but it falters. She doesn't know Martha's home number. She checks the incoming calls log and grins once more. There it is. She selects the number and hopes that she's home. It starts to ring.

'Hello?'

'Martha? Hey! It's Rose!' She grins at Riley who looks lost.

'Rose! Oh my god, I've got to tell you something important. I just got back from the hospital. You're never going to believe this.'

'Martha, I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt, but I need you to do something for me. It's kinda an emergency.'

'What? Where are you?' Martha asked.

'Oh, on a ship that's about to crash into a sun.'

'Mm, sounds like fun.'

'It is. But can you look something up for me on the Internet?' Rose asked

'Sure, let me turn the computer on. Hang on, mouse is unplugged,' Rose starts to pace, unable to stand still anymore. 'Okay! Ready.'

'I need to know who had more number ones, The Beatles, or Elvis?'

'What is this? Sounds like a pub quiz to me.'

'Something like that…' Rose feels a tug on her hand as Riley indicates to hurry it up and she nods. 'Any luck?'

'Hang on, lots of results,' Martha replied 'Elvis. Yup, it's definitely Elvis.'

'Really? Elvis? Huh…' Rose motions to Riley and he types it in.

* * *

The Doctor puts down a piece of the engine he's holding and answers the intercom call as he hears his name.

'Abi?'

'Yes, it's me. Doctor, these readings are beginning to scare me.'

'What do you mean?' His face became confused.

'Well, Korwin's body's changing. His whole biological makeup,' That really doesn't sound good. 'It's impossible.'

The Doctor turns so he doesn't have to look at the crew, as they are still replairing. He hears an odd noise from the intercom.

'Abi?' He tried. There's rustling and shuffling noises, but nothing from Abi.

'This is Med-centre. Urgent assistance requested!' She calls frantically. 'Urgent assistance!'

The Doctor drops the mike and runs for the exit, with McDonnell following behind him. He stops and turns to her.

'Stay here! Keep working!' He instructes and he takes off for the Med-centre. Something is wrong. But he hears footsteps following him and found that McDonnell and Scannell are following him. Why doesn't anyone listen to him? It has to be the face, less intimidating that the previous one.

'Urgent assistance!' Abi's voice fills the halls of the ship and he quickens his pace.

He stops down one corridor, and waits for them to catch up. He turns to them and shakes his head.

'Captain?' Scannell asked.

'I told you to stay in engineering.' He said.

'I only take orders from one person round here.' He counters and holds the Doctor's gaze. He simply rolls his eyes.

'Oh, is he always this cheery?' The Doctor wonders aloud.

'Burn with me.' Came a threatening voice, and they froze and look around. Unsure of why Korwin had said that. They take off running again, hoping everything is okay. Though, the Doctor knows it wouldn't be.

* * *

'Oh Martha we're through! Thank you so much!'

'Sure, any time Rose. Now I really need to talk to you…' Martha is interrupted by screams that they hear on the intercom system. Rose looks at Riley, both confused. 'Rose, what was that? Are you okay?'

'Martha, I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'll ring you later, yeah? And you can tell me then.' Rose hangs up and puts the mobile back into her pocket and picks up the intercom. 'Doctor, what were those screams?'

'Rose, just concentrate on the doors. I need you to keep going.' Came his reply and she stares at Riley who nods in agreement. She picks up the clamp and they hurry through the next door.

'_Impact in twenty seven o six.'_

* * *

The Doctor, McDonnell and Scannell finally reach the Med-centre, but it's empty. There's no one there.

'Korwin's gone!' McDonnell said, a bit frantically and she looks around a bit.

'Oh, my god.' Scannell said and points to the metal x-ray shield that's close by the intercom. The Doctor turns and widens his eyes. There's an image of a figure that's burnt into the metal. He bends down for a closer look. 'Tell me that's not Lerner.' Scannell asks, shocked.

'Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious. Burn with me.' The Doctor repeats the last part and stands.

'That's what we heard Korwin say.' Scannell agreed. The Doctor turns to McDonnell, knowing full well what had just happened, but unsure of why Korwin would do that. Burn with me, what did that mean?

'What? Do you think? No way! Scannell, tell him!' McDonnell said wide-eyed, not wanting to accept what the Doctor already knew. 'Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporise people, he's human!'

The Doctor picks up the scan results that Abi had left on the table, close to the x-ray shield. 'His bioscan results. Internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced with hydrogen. Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed.'

'The test results are wrong!' McDonnell replies defiantly.

'But what is it, though?' The Doctor begins to pace as he thinks out loud. 'A mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body? But how did it get inside him?'

'Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!' McDonnell throws her hands up in desperation.

'Where's the ship been? Have you made planet fall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?' The Doctor asked.

'What is this, an interrogation?' McDonnell asked, obviously getting frustrated.

'We've got to stop him before he kills again.' The Doctor replied simply.

'Doctor, if you give her a minute…' Scannell tried, trying to make him understand the complex emotions she has to process in such a short amount of time. She lost a crewmember and her husband, and she still has the stress of crashing into a sun.

'I'm fine,' McDonnell voids her face of all emotion she had previously shown. 'I need to warn the crew.' She reachs for her intercom and presses the button. 'Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?' She stresses.

* * *

In the Engineering room, Ashton is working on the engines and pauses as he hears the captain's voice.

'Understood captain. Erina? Get back here with that equipment.' Ashton ordered and began to weld more parts to the engines. They are going to get out of this.

Erina makes a face as she mutes her intercom. She's tired of being the lackey. 'Whatever you say boss,' She sighs and rolls her eyes. 'Go there. Come back. Fetch this. Carry these. Make drinks. Sweep up. Please, kill me now.' She finishes dramatically.

She grabs the last tool out of the locker and shuts the door. Erina screams as she sees Korwin standing there, unmoving at first, before he slowly reaches an arm to the welder's mask he wore.

'Burn with me. Burn with me.' He opens the visor and a white light emanates from his eyes and engulfs Erina.

'_Impact in twenty four fifty one.'_

* * *

'Is the infection permanent? Can your cure him?' McDonnell asked. She tries to ensure that she maintains her cold exterior, but the Doctor can see the concern in her eyes. And he feels terrible for her. So he lied.

'I don't know.'

'Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope.' She stated.

'The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. I'm sorry.'

'Thank you.' She gives him a sad smile. She remaines unchanged externally, but internally he can see that her heart is breaking and she's devastated. He hates to have to keep doing this, but he needs to be sure. He approaches the topic carefully. This attack seems like a vendetta to him against this ship and its crew, so why is that? What have they done to provoke this type of attack?

'Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret? Because it's vital that you tell me.'

'I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing.' She said adamantly.

'Then why is this thing so interested in you?' He asked.

'I wish I knew.' She said honestly.

* * *

Rose is getting excited. She can't believe that they have made it past the bulkhead marked Seventeen. They are getting so close and Riley is turning out to have a great sense of humour, keeping the tension minimal.

'Rose?' She smiles.

'Yes Doctor?'

'Where are you? You have to get to area one and reboot those engines.'

'We're heading to area Sixteen now. We'll make it.'

'I know you will. Be careful.'

* * *

What the hell is taking Erina so long? That girl, always dawdling. He's running out of other tasks to do until he gets those tools from her. He shifts on the small wooden trolley he's laying on and wipes some grease off of his face, succeeding in making it worse.

He hears the sound of someone entering the room. He sighs. It's about time, that girl.

'You got those tools, Erina? Because I…whoa!' Ashton said surprised as something pulls him out from under the engines by his ankles.

He is frozen as he comes face to face with Korwin in a welder's mask. Korwin hauls him up and he looks at the heavy gauntlets that he's wearing. Still not processing what's happening. Something's wrong, Korwin doesn't even recognise him.

'Korwin? It's me, we're mates.' Ashton tires to jog his memory.

'They are getting too far. We must share the light.' Korwin replies and grips the sides of Ashton's head. His head burns with pain and he lets out a scream from the heat.

'_Heat shields failing. At twenty percent.'_

* * *

'Come on!' Riley cries in frustration and hit the portable computer in anger. 'Everything on this ship is so cheap.' He grumbled.

Rose and Riley turn to look as the bulkhead door marked Eighteen opens and smoke begins to billow out. They stare at each other confused and Riley turns back.

'Who's there?' He calls and takes a small step forward.

Rose catches sight of a figure that emerges from the smoke, but doesn't know who is could be.

'Is it Korwin?' Rose asked, hoping they'd be lucky to continue to avoid him.

'No, wait a minute,' Riley says as he concentrates of the helmet-wearing individual. He lets out a small sigh of relief. Rose smiles, that's a good reaction. 'Oh, Ashton. What're you doing?'

'Burn with me.' Rose stares at Ashton, something's wrong.

'Well, if you want to help…' Riley motioned to the equipment he has at his feet.

'Burn with me. Burn with me.' Ashton raises his hand to open the visor and Rose grabs Riley's hand.

'Something's wrong! The infection has gotten to him!' She takes off running with Riley.

Rose opens a near by adjacent area and quickly shuts it again when they're both in. Rose lets out a shaky break, but she jumps when a hand reaches out and bangs on the door and Ashton appears in the window.

Riley opens a small hatch and he takes Rose's hand and leads her through. He shuts the door and watches as Ashton stares at them before disappearing from view.

Rose swallows her emotions and Riley looks at her confused.

'What's happening on this ship?' He kept watch on the window for Ashton to reappear.

'Where exactly are we?' Rose doesn't like the feeling that is growing in her.

'_Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod.'_ A computerized voice filled the pod.

'Oh god, that's us! Doctor!' Rose takes Riley's intercom. 'Doctor! Can you hear me? We're stuck in an escape pod off the Area Seventeen airlock. Need a bit of assistance. One of the crew is trying to jettison us!'

Rose turns back to Riley realising that she may have been a bit quick to reach out for the Doctor's help. What if he's busy?

'Tell me you can stop it?' She asks Riley but he holds out a hand as he is typing furiously on the computer.

* * *

The Doctor is brought to a stand still in the storeroom as he hears Rose's voice. McDonnell and Scannell stop and eye him.

'Why is this happening?' McDonnell asked.

'Stay here. I mean it this time! Jump start those engines!' He instructs and he takes off running. This is not good, he has to get to her.

Scannell taps McDonnell on the shoulder and she turns to him. He points to another charred image that has been imprinted on the wall of the locker room.

'It's picking us off, one by one.' McDonnell whispers and Scannell puts his arm around her shoulders as they continue to stare at the image.

* * *

'_Jettison held.' _

Rose lets out cry of amazement and she hugs Riley.

'Thank you!' He grinned at her.

'_Jettison reactivated.'_

'Oh no, no, no.' Rose covers her mouth. She's doing her damnest not to panic, but the thought of potentially being hurled into a sun is a bit unnerving.

'Come on!' Riley yells as he furiously bangs the keys on the computer. Then he turns to Rose with a smirk on his face. 'Tsilpinski sequence. This'll get him.'

'You're amazing at this!' Rose smiled. They are going to make it out of this.

* * *

Scannell and McDonnell reach the engines and they look around, but the room is empty. No one is there.

'Ashton!' McDonnell yelled but is met with silence. Where has everyone gone. Scannell went to check the engines and shouts in frustration. McDonnell joins him.

'Someone's hacked into the systems. I can't reroute the generators. There's no way I'm going to be able to jump-start this ship. Who the hell did that?!' Scannell walks away, needing to take a break from this madness.

McDonnell puts her face in her hands, unsure of what to do. She hears the shuffling of feet and she looks up.

'Korwin? What are you? Why are you killing my crew? What did you do to him? What have you done to my husband?' She feels her emotions getting the better of her and she walks closer to him, not caring if he is dangerous. All she hopes for is a shred of her Korwin. And she stares as he stops, almost as if he is trying to place her in his mind. 'You recognise me. Korwin, you know me. It's Kath. Your wife.'

'My wife.' He responds to her, his voice shaky.

'That's right. You're still in there,' She feels herself smile, there is hope. There's always hope. 'I'm your wife.' She repeats.

'It's your fault.' Korwin says.

* * *

The Doctor finally catches up to where a man is standing by a computer, vigorously typing away.

He approaches with caution, but he can feel the anger and desperation getting the better of him. 'That's enough! What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me.'

He turns to look at the Doctor but gives no answer. His only action is to put his fist through the control panel and that severs the link with the keypad. The Doctor watches in horror. He turns to the door and looks out the window.

'_Jettison activated.' _

'He's smashed the circuit. I can't stop it. I can't stop it!' Riley cried, but he is still typing.

Rose stares at Riley and then out the window, but she can't see anything. She doesn't even know if the Doctor has made it yet. Hopefully, even with the smashed circuit, he would be able to fix it.

* * *

McDonnell was backing up towards Scannell, Korwin seemingly forgetting who she is once more.

'What do you mean, it's my fault?' She asks and Scannell looks over at her. He sees Krowin advancing on her and he turns to them.

'It's your fault. Now, burn with me!' Korwin said and he backs McDonnell into a wall and he begins to raise the visor. McDonnell makes no further movements and Scannell notices a wheel that's beside him. And he knows what that is connected to. He turns the wheel quickly.

McDonnell stares up at the open vent when Korwin lets out a cry as dry ice begins to overwhelm him. He falls to the floor covered in ice and no longer moves. McDonnell watches, unsure of what to do. She finally turns to Scannell who is still turning the valve wheel.

'What are you doing?' She glance back to Korwin.

'Freezing him. Ice vents.' Scannell repliesand slowly let go of the wheel.

'You'll kill him!' McDonnell said, still not accepting what the Doctor has told her in the Med-centre. She is so beyond frustrated and confused as to what has happened to her husband. She just wants to understand, what is her fault?

* * *

'Come on, let's see you. I want to know what you really are.' The Doctor is eye to eye with Ashton who raises his hand and began to lift the visor. The Doctor watches and shoves his hands into his pants pocket. Waiting patiently. Suddenly, Ashton doubles over in pain and the Doctor frowns, waiting to see what he'd do next.

'_Airlock sealed.'_

Ashton slowly stands and brushes past the Doctor, knocking into his shoulder as he does so. He heads back into the ship, not sure where, but having a good clue he goes over to the intercom and calls for McDonnell.

'McDonnell? Ashton's heading in your direction,' The Doctor watches as Ashton gets further and further from view. 'He's been infected, just like Korwin!'

'Korwin's dead, Doctor.' Scannell answers but he shakes his head. It's not that easy, if Korwin is truly dead, Ashton wouldn't be walking around. They are connected by something, and that connection hasn't yet been severed. They aren't out of danger yet, and he needs to figure out why this ship is a target.

Rose bangs on the window of the escape pod in frustration. 'This thing is locked, there's no way we can get it open?' She askes, but already knowing the answer. Riley remains quiet and doesn't answer her.

'_Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod.'_

Rose stares up at the pod ceiling and puts her face in her hands. This is actually going to happen. She lowers her gaze to the window again and a figure steps into view. Rose shifts in surprise and puts her hand on the window. She bangs the window, but he doesn't make any effort to move.

'Doctor?' She calls softly, knowing he can't hear her.

He places his hand on the window and looks at Rose. 'I'll save you!'

'Rose, it's too late.' She feels Riley's hand on her shoulder but she doesn't acknowledge him. She's focused on him. She bit her lip and then she repeats his name. Placing her hand on the window as well.

'I'll save you.' But she can't make out what he's saying, so she points to her ears and makes a confused face as she struggles to make it out. 'I'll save you.' He enunciates the words slowly and she understands them.

Rose puts her forehead on the window and looks up once more, he hasn't moved and she gives a sad smile. 'I'm sorry.'

She turns her attention down and the pod is jettisoned from its dock and slowly, it floats down into the path of the sun. She turns to Riley and smiled. He'd save them, he always would. So she has to be patient, but she is scared. She decides to keep Riley talking until they are saved.

* * *

'_Impact in seventeen o five.'_

McDonnell slowly kneels beside the body of Korwin. He hasn't moved since the dry ice incident, and still has patches of ice on his face. She's shocked, why did this happen to him? Who is responsible?

'What did he mean, your fault?' Scannell asked and watches as she starts to move her hand to touch Korwin's face. 'What are you doing? Don't touch him! He's infected. We don't know how it spreads.' He places a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it off.

'You murdered him!' McDonnell shot him an icy look.

'He was about to kill you.' He tries to reason with her, he knows it's hard. Korwin had been a great man.

'He recognised me.' Her voice falters as she speaks those words.

'You heard the Doctor. It…it isn't Korwin anymore.'

'The Doctor doesn't know! None of us knows!' Her eyes glass over with tears he knows she wouldn't let fall.

'So, what are you going to do, sit there until we burn? Because without you, none of us stand a chance of getting out of here.' He knows that will get her. She would take the challenge because that's who she is. A woman with incredible strength.

'Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!' The Doctor's voice breaks the tension and his face knits into one of confusion.

'What for?' He asked.

'Just get down here!' He senses desperation in his voice, but he glances at the captain. He knows where his loyalty is first.

'Well, go on. Do what he says.' She doesn't look at him and has her attention focused on Korwin.

He hesitates, they may have taken care of Korwin, but… 'Ashton's still out there.' He reminded her, hoping that he can stay and help her if they met.

'I'll deal with him.' Her answer is cold and calculating. He squeezes her shoulder once more to show her of his support and he sprints down to where the Doctor is located. McDonnell stands slowly, after awhile and looks at the body of her husband. What ever is attacking them, she is going to make them pay.

* * *

Rose is looking out the window and despite the sun, this part of the universe is pretty and she stares at the sun next. She turns away and focuses on Riley.

'The wonderful world of space travel. The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you.' Riley smiled. But Rose sees through him, he's already given up.

'He'll come for us.' Rose turns back to the ship.

'No, it's too late. Our heat shields will pack in any minute, and then we'll go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before he has a chance to do anything.' Riley wouldn't look at Rose as he spoke, but fixes his gaze on the sun.

'You don't know him like I do, I'll always believe in him. He can do the impossible.'

'Then you're lucky. I've never found anyone worth believing in.'

'No girlfriend?' He shook his head.

'The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships.'

'I guess so…Well, what about family?' Rose asked.

'My dad's dead, and I haven't seen my mum in six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then, all silent. She wanted to hold on to me. I know that. Oh, she's so stubborn.'

'That's families. My mum was the same way. She still is, I know. She was worried about the danger. But we all leave home in the end.'

'Is it just your mum?'

'No, my dad as well. Don't know him well, we just sort of…met. Didn't have time to establish a real connection before I left.' Rose wonders how her mum and Pete are getting along. She misses them, and wants so badly to talk to her. She knows she isn't going to die here, because the Doctor has made a silent promise to her mum that he'd keep her safe. But it did still scare her how close she is. Teetering on the edge.

* * *

'I can't let you do this.' Scannell shakes his head and crosses his arms.

'You're wasting your breath, Scannell. You're not going to stop me.' He shifts the helmet in his arm and looks at him. Scannell merely shakes his head again, accepting what is going to happen.

'You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that.'

'Oh, just you watch.' He gives a smirk.

'You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you.'

'If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should re-magnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines.' He watched Scannell's expression, but he was growing impatient.

'Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away. It's too late.'

'I'm not going to lose her. I will not lose her!' He states, his voice harsh. It's never too late. There is always time to save Rose, his jeopardy friendly companion. He puts on the helmet and opens the door to the airlock. He takes a deep breath and steps inside.

'_Decompression initiated. Impact in twelve fifty five.'_

* * *

Riley pulls Rose in close to him. He is enjoying the stories of Earth. It seems different from what he remembers and he wonders why. But he pushes those thoughts from his mind. He doesn't want think about technicalities, he just wants to be swept up into the Earth from yesteryear.

She tells stories of her travels with a man named the Doctor, how they met and who they had met while on these glorious adventures. It sounds almost too good to be true. And he loves it. He almost forgot the danger they are in. Her unwavering faith in this man, strikes him. She doesn't doubt his intention to save them. Because that's what the Doctor does. He saves people and she is just waiting with him until he does.

* * *

'_Impact in eleven fifteen. Heat shield failing, at ten percent.'_

The Doctor opens the outer airlock door and raises his hand to shield his eyes. Unfiltered sunlight streams into the room. The Doctor grits his teeth and slowly climbs outside. There is a row of four buttons on the ship's hull. Not wanting to fall, he holds onto the edge of the airlock, really wishing that the ship had a safety line. He reaches for the buttons, and lets out a cry of frustration.

'Come on!' He yells and manages to press two of the four buttons and then realises that there is still another box just beyond it.

'Doctor, how're you doing?' Scannell's voice filled his head.

'I can't…I can't reach! I don't know how much longer I can last.' He confesses. He wants to last, for Rose. His Rose, she is counting on him.

'Come on. Don't give up now.' Scannell said kindly.

That's what he needed, he rips the cover off the box and gives another yell before he manages to pull the lever down.

He slowly got back into the airlock and watches as the pod begins to return. He looks at the sun and widened his eyes.

'It's alive. It's alive. It's alive!'

* * *

Rose's story is interrupted as a jolt runs through the pod. They looks at each other and Riley looks at the computer screen. It is flashing with the word re-magnetising.

'We're being pulled back!' Riley cried jovially.

'See, we just had to be patient. He saved us.'

* * *

Scannell looksat McDonnell, the bulkhead marked Ten lay before them. They are getting so close. He has done it. Truly a man of impossible things. He saved the lives of one of their own and a special woman named Rose.

'Doctor, close the airlock now!' He turns to McDonnell who stares at him 'That pod's going to smash into him.'

'Stay here.' She orders and gave Scannell the clamp she had been holding and starts to run back to the Doctor.

'_Impact in eight fifty seven.'_

* * *

'_Airlock recompression complete.'_

He knows, he understands. The sun, why this is happening. He takes of his helmet slowly. He burns, it hurts. He manages to crawl out of the airlock slowly as he hears the pod dock behind him. Everything is on fire.

Rose couldn't get out of the pod fast enough. But she hesitates for a second, the Doctor is sitting against a wall in the corridor, not moving and his eyes are closed. Sweat covers his forehead and his face reveales he is in pain.

She kneels down in front of him. 'Doctor! Are you okay?' Rose has his face in her hands, she wipes the sweat from his head. He is hot and seems to be getting hotter.

He starts to open his eyes and Rose gasps. There is a white light emanating from them and he shuts them quickly. Rose hears footsteps and slowly a figure appears, Rose recognises it to belong to McDonnell, who is followed by Riley.

'Stay away from me!' The Doctor orderd, but she can't, she just can't.

'What's happened?' McDonnell asked.

'It's your fault, Captain McDonnell.'

'Riley, get down to Area Ten and help Scannell with the doors.' She instructes, but he falters, wanting to help. 'Go!' She yells and he takes off running.

'You mined that sun. Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!' The Doctor shouted, angry that she isn't getting it.

'I don't understand.' McDonnell reiterated.

'Doctor, what do you mean?' Rose brushes his hair off his forehead, he is even hotter to the touch now.

'That sun is alive. A living organism,' The Doctor replied, everything still burns. 'Rose, they scooped out its heart and used it for fuel. And now its screaming!'

'Oh, my god! How could you?! How…how can you be so heartless! To inflict pain on a living creature?' Rose turns to McDonnell who only gapes at her.

'What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why is he saying that?' She has never heard of anything so farfetched. Suns cannot be alive. It is impossible.

'Because it's living in me.' The Doctor stated, trying his hardest to fight the control the sun is trying gain over him.

'Oh my god…' McDonnell said quietly, understanding now. Everything, it is clear to her now.

'Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!' The Doctor screams at her.

'It takes too long. We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal.' McDonnell replies weakly.

'Do not try to justify your actions! You harmed a living organism! Because of your laziness!' Rose shouts at her.

'Rose, you've got to freeze me. Quickly.'

'Where is it?' She couldn't stop her voice from shaking, this scared her.

'Stasis chamber, Med-centre. You have to take it below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of me. It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets. Quickly! Quickly!'

Rose gets to feet and looks at McDonnell, so angry with her, but she needs her. 'Help me.' She said.

'_Impact in seven thirty.'_

* * *

Rose grabs a manual she sees on a desk as they entered the Med-centre and she lets go of the Doctor, trying to scan it, trying to understand how to work it. She is terrified.

'I can't do this…' She whispers quietly and turns to McDonnell holding up the Doctor, she needs to get over this fear. He needs her to be strong.

'Rose, where are you?' She puts the manual down and goes over to him. She brushes even more hair off his forehead. He is so hot.

'Shush, it's okay. I'm here.' He wraps an arm around her waist. She can feel the heat radiate through the spacesuit. It strikes fear into her again and she turns to McDonnell. 'Just help me get him up. Stasis chamber, minus two hundred, yeah?' Rose turns to the Doctor who nods.

'No, you don't know how this equipment works. You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures.' McDonnell shakes her head, not wanting to agree with their daft plan.

'Don't worry about that, he isn't human. If he says this will work, then we stop arguing and do what he says.'

'All right, then how can I help?'

'Don't you think you've done enough damage? To your crew and that sun?' Rose glares at her, McDonnell turns her gaze to the floor. Rose hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she could apologise later.

The Doctor lays in the stasis chamber and then sits up.

'Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more. Rose?'

'Yeah?'

'It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all. And I'm scared, Rose I'm so scared!'

Rose feels tears in her eyes and she holds his face in her hands. 'Shush, it's okay. Stay calm for me. You always save me, now it's my turn. I need you to believe in me like I do in you.' She places a very soft kiss on his lips.

'I do, but it's burning through me. Then what'll happen?'

'Don't worry about that, because you have me. And that's all we have. So believe in me.'

'I could regenerate again.' He replies sadly.

'Oh, Doctor, we don't have to worry about that. So don't even let that though cross your mind again,' She straightens out and walks towards the control panel. 'Are you ready?'

'No.' He confesses and Rose brushes away the tears.

She uses the controls to slowly move the Doctor into the stasis chamber and turns to the computer. She keys in two hundred hesitates before she hits the button. But she takes a deep breath and pushes it. The chamber becomes active and Rose feels tears fall as his screams fill the room. It's the hardest thing she'sever done. And it kills her inside.

'_Heat shields failing. At five percent.'_

The power suddenly fails and the computer reports only indicate that they had reached minus seventy.

'No! Rose, you can't stop it. Not yet!'

'What happened?' Rose turned to McDonnell.

'Power's been cut in Engineering.' She replied already knowing what is down there.

'Well, who's down there!' Rose asks frantically.

'Leave it to me.' McDonnell leaves and Rose runs to the Doctor's side, he's covered in frost and her heart lurches.

'_Impact in four forty seven.'_

'Come on…' Rose looks over her shoulder and turns back. 'You're defrosting…' He is already burning up again.

'Rose, listen to me. I've only got a moment. You've got to go!'

'I can't leave you like this!'

'Go to the front. Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them.'

'Please don't make me…leave you like this.' She repeats softly.

'I need you to do that. Give the sun back what was taken from it.'

'Doctor…' Rose couldn't believe what she is hearing.

'Now, Rose! We don't have much time! I don't have much time!'

'Okay, okay. I'll be back. Please hang on, keep fighting it.' Rose squeezes his hand tight and sprints out of the room and down the corridors towards the front. She brushes hair out of her eyes and beings to run faster, not caring how thick the heat is.

'_Impact in four o eight.'_

* * *

Rose runs through Area Twenty-one and hears the computer counting down the mere minutes until their deaths. She is getting tired of it.

'_Exterior airlock open.'_

Rose stops, what did that mean? Who opened it? She didn't have time to think and continues to run.

'_Impact in two seventeen. Primary engines critical. Repeat. Primary engines critical. Survival estimate project zero percent.' _

Rose runs as fast as she can, passing through Area Fifteen, but the heat is starting to slow her down. It is thick and burns her lungs when she inhales.

'Rose?' She hears her name and falters for a second before she starts running again.

'Doctor? What are you doing?' She passes Area Eleven.

'I can't, I can't fight anymore. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Give it back or burn with me.'

'Yes you can, keep fighting. You're so much stronger!' Rose yells to him passing Area Seven.

'Burn with me, Rose.'

That spurs her on and she runs harder, she won't lose him like this. She won't!

'_Impact in one twenty one.'_

* * *

Scannell and Riley waits for the computer, they have made it. But McDonnell, she gave her life to be with her husband who died. Already Scannell misses her, but greatly admired her courage and devotion to Korwin.

'Got it!' Riley said.

'_Life support systems reaching critical. Repeat. Life support systems reaching critical. Impact in one o six.'_

Both Scannell and Riley begin to enter various commands into the computer. But nothing seems to be working.

'_Collision alert. Collision alert.'_

'It's not working! Why's it not working?' Riley cries as he types faster, Scannell has stopped and sighs.

They turn as they hear frantic panting and see Rose bent over trying to catch her breath.

'Vent the engines. Dump the fuel.' She pants and they stare at her.

'What?' Scannell asked.

'Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Now! Do it!' Rose cried. _Please hold on, Doctor. Please…_

'Done.' Riley types the command into the computer and the computer obeys. They hear the sound of metal grinding.

'_Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress.'_

Rose gives a relieved laugh and takes off running the last thing she heard is Scannell's laugh.

'There! The auxiliaries are firing!'

Rose feels the ship lurch and she knows that they have begun to pull away from the sun, but still the countdown continues and it reaches one.

'_Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted.'_

Rose runs until she sees him sitting against the wall in Area Twenty Two. He turns to her as he hears her footsteps and he gets up slowly. She smiles, so relieved he is all right and he opens his arms to her. She throws herself into his embrace and he has to take a step back because of the force in which she has hugged him.

He grips her tightly and lifts her off the ground, and feels her laugh softly in his ear.

'Oh Rose…'

'Don't you ever scare me like that again!' She whispers furiously in his ear.

'Likewise…' He sets her down but holds her tight, placing his hand on the back of her head. She pulls away slowly and smiles, before she settles on another hug, resting her head on his chest.

He pulls away and kisses her head, and she closes her eyes and can't stop smiling. What he really wants was to properly kiss her. After all, she had, and he remembers how cool her lips had felt on his when he was burning on the inside. And how they had ignited another kind of fire.

She takes his hand and they start to head towards the TARDIS. But they're stopped and are joined by Scannell and Riley. Who announce that they are now in space, far away from the sun.

When they reach Area Thirty they see the TARDIS, parked right where they left it and Scannell tilts his head.

'This can't be your ship.'

'Compact, eh? And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her.' He runs his down the side of the TARDIS. Rose smiles and then turns to Scannell and Riley, something strikes her.

'Wait, what about you guys? You have no fuel. We just can't leave you drifting along like this.'

'Don't worry. We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities'll pick up soon enough.' Riley replied.

'Though, how do we explain what happened?' Scannell doesn't take his eyes off the TARDIS, fascinated with it.

'Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing.' The Doctor replied and steps into the TARDIS.

'Be more careful in the future, yeah?' Rose said and she looks at Riley.

'Oh, we will.' Scannell assures her. He wouldn't let the deaths of his crewmembers be in vain.

'So I guess I won't be seeing you?' Riley asked sheepishly.

'No, but I did enjoy not dying with you. That was fun!' Rose smiled and Riley rubs the back of his head. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'See you around!' Rose backs into the TARDIS and shuts the door.

The Doctor is already flipping switches and the TARDIS begins to shake and Rose smiles softly at him as she approaches him. She takes his hand and led him to the console chair and sits down with him.

'How are you feeling now?' Rose put the back of her hand on his forehead and concentrated, he feels better, normal even. What's Time Lord normal?

'Yes, but I've never felt like that before. Completely helpless. So, thank you.'

'Anytime, and thank you.' Rose said.

'Now, how about ice-skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha? Fancy it?' He jumps up and hit a green button.

'That sounds amazing! Yes, yes of course!' She watches him, she wishes he'd talk to her more, but she doesn't push him. She knows he runs from having to face his emotions, so she didn't pry at him. However, she wants him to get more comfortable with her. Maybe he would in time, so she shouldn't rush things.

'Rose, get your coat! Cause we'll be there shortly!' He calls over and watches her jump of the chair, taking off down the halls.

He could no longer ignore it. He is completely and unreservedly in love with her. His little pink and yellow human. He knows he'd have to tell her soon. It is driving him mad, the longer he holds it in.

And that time is just on the horizon, only he doesn't know it yet.

* * *

That was a long one. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. I hope you like it including this chapter. Next up are probably one of my two most favourite episodes. So I'll be going all out. Chapter ratings may increase as well, just as a heads up.

Thank you for your kind reviews.


	12. Human Nature

She closes her eyes and wills herself to sleep. She needs it, and she craves it. But every time she does, she remembers. However, she closes her eyes and attempts to anyway.

* * *

_This isn't good. All he had wanted to do was to take her to the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. He described it as a winter wonderland. She had realised that they had never been to a winter planet before. And she had been so excited. Excited to finally relax, especially what they had just been through on the ship, which they had affectionately referred to as Forty-two._

_They barely left the forest when they had encountered a problem. She remembers a mist growing closer to them and he grips her hand tightly, that much she knows. And they started to run, she doesn't understand why it has him so scared. He reaches for her hood and yanks it up and over her head. She stares at him. _

_Then, green energy blasts start to whiz by them. The TARDIS is just ahead and she waits as the Doctor opens the door, and pushes her inside._

_Another green energy blast follows them inside and he tells her to get down. And the conversation that commences is odd. It's frantic and fast paced._

_'Did they see you?' He is on his feet fast, and over to the console._

_'I don't know…' She didn't, she doesn't even know who 'they' are supposed to be. Even now, she still doesn't fully know._

_'Did they?!' He asked frantically and she picks herself up and goes over to him. She can't fathom what is making him act like this._

_'No, no I'm sure. You put my hood up.' She answers to him._

_'Think, Rose, this is important. Did they see your face?'_

_'No. They couldn't have.' She assures him and he nodded. And she grips the console tightly as the TARDIS begins to shake, but he never takes his eyes off the scanner._

_'They're following us.' His voice is grave, and she knows that this is much more serious._

_'How are they managing to keep track of the TARDIS?'_

_'It's stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator.'_

_'Like Jack's.'_

_'Exactly, it's dangerous. Now they can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless…' She doesn't like how much has momentarily passed his features. 'I'll have to do it.'_

_'Do what?' She asked, what does that mean. Whatever it is, it makes him uneasy, and that is something that he rarely was._

_'Rose, do you trust me?'_

_'Yes. Yes, of course I do. You know that.' His words scare her, and fill her with dread._

_'Because everything that happens next, will depend on you.'_

_'All right,' She can't stop how shaky her voice has become. 'What do you need me to do?'_

_He had pulls out an ornately decorated pocket watch. It's silver and he holds it tightly in his hand._

_'Take this watch, because my life depends on it,' She doesn't believe his words when he had said them, but now, she understands. 'This watch, Rose, this watch is…'_

* * *

But she wakes up. Again, it's always the same. The memoires keep her awake, she just doesn't understand.

Another sleepless night. She gets up from her bed and looks out the window, it's still dark, and she knows she won't be able to get anymore sleep. The place is foreign, everything isn't right. She reaches over to the small night table and picks up the small candle and lights it. She gets up and slips on her shoes, grabs a light sweater from the vanity chair and opens the door. It lets out a soft creaking noise she she steps out.

After looking down the hall, she walks down the stairs, which creak under her weight and she hopes that it doesn't rouse anyone from their slumber. The slight heel on the shoes click on the stone floor and echo softly around her, again she walks down more stairs and she finds herself in the kitchens. It must be early, even the cooks hadn't arrived to start their prep. She opens the back door and quietly shuts it behind her.

It is cold, even for an autumn night, she can see her breath in the crisp air. She wishes she had grabbed her coat, but decides against going back in. Too much of a hassle, and maybe a bit of a risk. Who knows what might happen if the wrong person were to catch her wandering around this late at night.

The staff had placed long wooden benches along the exterior of the kitchen walls and they serve as their seats when they are on their breaks. Rose kicks a few cigarette butts out of her way and sits down. She closes her eyes and leans against the exterior wall of the kitchen.

She's just so exhausted, and she wants to sleep, but it isn't possible. She opens her eyes and looks up at the inky black sky. The stars did shine brightly in this time and she wishes she could give anything to be travelling again. She smiles to herself, domestics scared her now. This taste of normalcy isn't for her, but she understands why it needs to be done. And so, she always pushes down those feelings. They are going to get out of this, and again it would come down to patience.

However, she isn't good at being a maid, she hates to clean and lower herself to be beneath these men. It's the period though; she knows that, so she has to do her best to fit in. She thinks she's doing an okay job. It just solidifies how clumsy she can be, and she tries to push the coffee incident out of her mind. Her face had been scarlet the entire day. Yet, many people don't seem to have mind. After all, she has one job that is more important to her.

This man she has to watch, is so vastly different. So human, with his own little quirks that she has to adapt to.

She tries not to think about how it had happened, because when she does, her chest tightens and she has trouble breathing. She had to watch that.

She shivers and pulls her sweater closer. Even thinking about it, makes her tear up. Why did he do that?

'Are you all right?' Rose jumps as a hand gently touches her shoulder. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.'

She glances up and holds her breath, why is he here? 'It's all right! My apologies, I must have been off in space. I didn't hear you approach.'

He sits beside her and watches as she turns to face him. He undid his jacket and drapes it around her shoulders.

'Sir?' She asks, confused about why he has done that.

'Well, you, you, uh looked…cold.' He rubs the back of his head, how does she always manage to leave him at a loss for words?

'Thank you, sir.' Rose smiles and shifts the jacket tighter around her.

'You know, you don't have to refer to me as 'sir.''

She wants to reply with something witty, but then decides against it. He doesn't know how easily they can banter back and forth, because he doesn't know who she is. Other than her name and her profession. He doesn't know how much he means to her. Or how much she means to him.

'I'm sorry, but it only seems right. Professionalism…' She states simply and gives a slight shrug of her shoulders.

'But, you allow me to call you Rose.' He said and leans back against the wall.

'As you should. I am not a teacher, sir, just a simple maid. Nor am I comfortable with you calling me anything but my name.' She replies, she wants to leave. Go back to her room; she can't handle this right now. Interactions like this confuse her, stir up feelings she knows she shouldn't have.

However, she hates being curt with him, no matter what, he is still in there, somewhere. And she doesn't want to be this rude to him. It's just hard for her.

He doesn't know how to reply to that statement. She isn't just a 'simple maid,' this woman is so much more. But he can't be sure why. There is something, in the back of his head, that tells him so.

Even looking at her, the way she is watching the sky, staring at the stars, he wants to get to know her. Especially since he has dreams about her, he knows she hasn't been with him for long, but the dreams tell him otherwise. She's constantly with him when they go off on these excursions. And she is so vibrant, so funny and so beautiful.

Rose stands, unable to take the awkward silence any longer and smiles at him. He looks up at her and his eyes hold hers. Oh, those eyes. She loves to stare at them, so old and they had seen so much. And when he smiles back, she feels relieved. Still the same, but so vastly different.

'Good night Mr. Smith, thank you for the company.' She brushes some hair out of her face, the wind has suddenly picked up.

He hastily gets to his feet and nods. 'It was nice to see you Rose.' He watches as she heads back inside and he exhales, not realising he has been holding his breath.

He sits again and watches the sky, he just wants to spend more time with her. She is something more, so much more. And he wants to find out why that is.

* * *

Rose opens her door and sets the candle back down on the night table. She then realises that she still has his jacket on and she sighs. She'd have to give it back in the morning.

She places it on the chair in the corner of the room, along with her shoes and sits on the bed once more. She bounces up and down a bit and frowns. She misses the impossibly comfortable one. And him beside her.

She pulls the covers back and got in. She remembers the first night; she actually had left and went back to the TARDIS. She knows she shouldn't have left him, but she was so overwhelmed with her emotions she wanted a place with familiarity. But even the TARDIS couldn't provide that. She is on emergency power, everything was dark, and so she had grabbed a flashlight from the tools close to the console and wandered the halls until she found his room.

It was so eerie, there was no humming from the TARDIS and she felt alone and isolated. Even when she was lying in his bed, it was quiet and so different. She didn't last long in there either before she decided to go back to Farringham. Without him near, without the familiar sounds of the TARDIS around her, she was lonely.

Rose turns onto her side and stares out the window before slipping into a restless sleep.

* * *

There is a quick rap on her door and Rose wakes with a start. It seems like she just started to sleep soundly. Another rap on her door and she sits up. Jenny is unusually fast today and she gets up out of bed. Rose stretches a bit as she approaches the wardrobe to picked out her outfit, not like there is much to choose from anyway.

She dresses slowly and looks over at the coat. She has nearly forgotten about it. She sighs and put on the cap she's required to wear and stares at herself in the mirror on her vanity. She frowns and then tilts the cap a bit so it is on a bit of an angle. She smiles, better. She doesn't like everything being so…uniform. Constantly being stuck in black and white all day is becoming tiresome. She goes to put her shoes on and drapes his jacket over her arm, quickly she walks out of her room. What a difference a few hours made, the halls are bustling with life, maids and cooks scrambling about. She presses herself against her door as a woman named Agnes rushes by carrying a load of fresh towels.

Rose walks downstairs and into the kitchen where Jenny is preparing two trays.

'Morning Rose!' Jenny said cheerily. Morning people, Rose hates mornings.

'Good morning Jenny!' Rose replied, she is glad at least she has made a friend, it makes everything so much easier.

'What's that?' Jenny points to the coat slung over her arm.

'Oh, just a coat.'

'Uh huh.' Jenny eyes it suspiciously and Rose knows she thinks there is something more complicated than that.

'Oh, my god. Jenny!' Rose whispers fiercely. 'No, a teacher didn't leave it behind in my room!' She couldn't believe she has to say that. Even the cooks stopped and stared. She knows they would never mention anything to anyone. It is a surprisingly a very tight knit community down there. Everyone has each other's backs, and it gives her a sense of security, since the one person who usually fills that role, couldn't at the moment.

'Oh, good!' She smiled and hands her a tray that is prepared with breakfast.

Rose appreciates Jenny's help so much. Every morning, she'd knock on the door to make sure that Rose is awake and she always prepares her an extra tray, maybe she could tell that she isn't maid material.

'Thanks Jenny,' Rose motioned the tray and smiles. 'I'll see you soon!'

* * *

Rose has a scowl on her face because these kids are so…disrespectful. Knocking into her as they began their morning and head towards the hall to be served breakfast, twice she has to hold the tray above her head to avoid spilling the food.

Again she stops herself as she starts up the stairs to the teachers' quarters. It is the time, and it is a private school. What does she expect? Spoiled brats, that's what she thinks. She walks the end of the hall and take a very deep breath.

She catches herself, as she did nearly every morning. It's because she is so used to just walking into his room, whenever she wanted. And it seems she can't make the change.

She knocks softly on the door and holds her breath, just like she did every day. It is time.

She opens the door quietly once he has given her permission and walks in. She stops abruptly and the tray shifts in her hands, rattling the dishes.

'I beg your pardon sir!' She lowers her eyes to the floor and starts to back out of the room. 'I'll wait until you're dressed.'

But he simply strolls towards her, grabs a robe off the chair and takes the tray out of her hands.

'It's all right. I'm sorry; I guess I hadn't realized the time. Sorry, it's just sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams. I spend hours trying to remember them.'

Rose hangs the coat on the coat rack and internally panics. That is not a good sign. She goes over to the curtains and draws them, not good at all. She blinks a few times as the sunlight streams through.

'What about sir?' Maybe she is worrying for no good reason. Rose goes around the room, collecting stray books she finds all over the place. Well, that is one thing that hadn't changed. His love for books.

'I dream I'm this adventurer. This daredevil, a madman. The Doctor, I'm called,' Rose turns around and widens her eyes. This is so not good. She swallows; she puts the books into the shelves in the closet and remains there. 'And last night, before I joined you outside, I dreamed that you were there with me. My companion.'

Rose makes some rustling noises to make it seem like she is working but she can't block out the panic she's feeling. There is bleeding occurring. And she doesn't know if that is a good thing or not.

She pokes her head out and stares at him. 'Well, a teacher with a maid. That might raise some questions. Sorry sir, I'm going to have to say that's impossible.' Rose smiles at him. But he just shakes his head.

'No, but I'm a man from another world.'

'That's funny,' She walks out and gathers the last remaining books on the mantle of the fireplace and glances at the watch. 'I think it's safe to say there's no such thing, sir.' She walks by him as he heads towards the mantle.

Rose catches him out of the corner of her eye as he picks up the watch and turns it over in his hands.

'This thing…the watch is…' Rose stops and holds the books in her arms as she waits for him to finish. 'Ah, but it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year of Our Lord 2007.'

'That is very interesting sir, they seem so futuristic, your dreams. However, I hate to disappoint you, but according to the newspaper there,' Rose gestures to the tray on his desk. 'It's Monday, November tenth, 1913 and you're human, sir. Completely human. Not a madman and not a daredevil.' Rose smiled.

He nods at her statement, 'Yes, that's me. Completely human.'

She finishes tidying and leaves, he doesn't have any time to tell her that her cap is crooked. He knows better. She'd thank him and straighten it, but once he sees her again, later in the morning, or chatting with the other maids, the cap is crooked once more. Maybe she likes it like that. She is quirky, and he can't get enough of her.

The dreams he has of her, they did so many amazing things. But he never fully remembers them. He does know, that as this man, the Doctor, he loves her. And those thoughts confuse him. They spur him to sit and figure it out. He can't deny that he has growing feelings for her as well.

She is effervescent, beautiful and has a smile that could light up a room. He wonders if she feels the same about him?

* * *

Rose hates scrubbing the tiles. Especially when the boys keep mucking it up. What's the point? Boys, noise covered in dirt, that's what they are.

At least she has Jenny with her, it makes the time and work fly by. Jenny has such a great sense of humour and Rose loves it when she makes her laugh. That's the best part of her days, when she remembers to laugh.

She hears the bell chime to indicate the closure of a class and she turns to look at Jenny.

'Brace yourself, here comes the dirty noise.' Rose smiled a Jenny and gasped sarcastically and they share a laugh.

Rose dips the scrubbing-brush into the pail and works on the floors, the boys paying no mind to them as they walk in front of them, stepping in the freshly cleaned tile. Rose scowled and Jenny nudges her. She sees a shadow loom over her and instantly she knows who it belongs to.

'Rose, please smile. I like it when you do that.' Rose look up and holds her breath as he stops in front of her, minding the clean tiles.

'Yes, sir.' She nods and he goes on his way, heading up the stairs.

'Never met someone who had their head that far in the clouds before. It's serious, don't know why you're sweet on him.' Jenny sits up and stretches her back.

'Jenny, I'm not sweet on him. He's just understanding. He doesn't get me in trouble or yell at me like some of the other teachers do. And I've done plenty to get me into trouble. Once, I tripped on my dress hem and spilt hot coffee on him.' Rose sighed, but Jenny erupts into laughter.

'You did not!' She manages to get out.

'I did…Oh Jenny, I felt terrible after!' Rose feels a small smile start. She had wanted to die of embarrassment that day.

'You're so clumsy Rose!'

'I know! I know!' She starts to laugh with her.

Their fun is interrupted when two of the senior boys stop in front of them and Rose notices they are stepping in her clean floor…again…

'Now, then, you two. You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone in it.' The one boy said and points to the floor.

'Yes, sir. Sorry sir.' Jenny begins to scrub the floor once more.

'You there, what's your name again?' He asked.

'It's Rose sir, Rose Tyler.'

'Surely they have a better screening process. I've never seen a more terrible maid. These floors are awful.'

'Begging your pardon sir, perhaps if you didn't stand where I'd just cleaned, it'd look cleaner to you.' Rose said. He gapes at her, shocked, and storms off with his friend in tow. 'Have a good day sir!' Rose called after him.

'Rose, don't!' Jenny has nudged her in her ribs.

'That's one I'd like to take my bucket over his head.' Rose scowled in his direction.

'I wish, just think though, in a few years times, boys like that'll be running the country.'

'Maybe, it's only 1913. Maybe not. No one knows what the future holds.' And she begins to clean once more.

* * *

Rose heads up the stairs and notices the well-dressed nurse heading her way as well; she also catches sight of him. His arms are full with books and she smiles and shakes her head.

'Good morning sir!' Rose tries again and smiles widely.

'Oh, Rose! Good morning!' He shifts some books to see her and some fall. He sighs and shakes his head.

'Here, I'll get those for you.' She bends down and picks up the few that had fallen and notices that one has fallen at the feet of the nurse. She, too, bends down and picks it up.

'Here you are Mr. Smith.' She hands the book to him and Rose notices the look on her face. She knows that look, he did tend to have that effect, human or not.

'Thank you, Matron.'

'Can I help you at all?' She asked kindly but he declines.

'I think Rose and I can handle it. How's Jenkins?' He inquired.

'Oh, just a cold. It's nothing serious, I think his misses his mother more than anything. She smiles and Rose knows the feeling. She shifts awkwardly.

'Are you sure I can't help?' She wonders and again he declines.

'I am. But thank y…'

'Rose! We need you quickly! Been a bit of situation!' Jenny calls up to her and Rose sighs.

'Jenny, I'm a bit preoccupied.' Rose looks over the banister.

'Rose, I believe your occupation is to go wherever it is you are needed. And not to fraternize with the faculty.' The Matron states and folds her arms.

Rose feels her cheeks redden and she has to severely bite her tongue. She doesn't like this woman. 'Begging your pardon, ma'am. You're right. I apologise sir, duty calls.' She said sarcastically and flicks her wrist.

'I will take those books for you.' The Matron said and quickly, taking the books out of Rose's hand before she has a chance to process the thought. She lingers for a moment and watches as he gives her an apologetic smile and nods his head.

'I'll see you later, then. And, um, good luck Rose. With the emergency.' He said sheepishly and she grins.

'Thank you!' She turns and heads down the stairs, still red from that woman.

'I appear to be holding your books.' He turns to the Matron and nods. Why did she have to do that? He finally could spend some time with Rose as they headed towards his room. But she has taken that away. However, he still can't be rude.

'Yes, so you are. I'm sorry about that. Here, just put them on top.'

'Why don't I just take half?' She offers.

'Oh…yes. Of course, a division of labour.' He agrees, speaking slowly. He would have rather done this with Rose. He stands there, still staring at the main staircase that she had left.

'So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?' She inquires and it draws him from his thoughts. Right, of course.

'Oh, yes. This way.' He leads her down a smaller corridor. All he can think about is Rose and how frustrated she looked when the Matron effectively dismissed her. She doesn't like being treated like that, she'd rather be equal, despite her position, as he has gathered that from her personality and her actions. He likes that she demands respect.

'Mr. Smith?'

'I'm sorry?'

'I was asking how you have been enjoying yourself here? I know it's only been two months but…'

'Very well, thank you Matron.'

'Truth be told, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern. Matron sounds rather, well matronly.'

'As you wish.'

'Or, even Joan, if you wish.'

'Joan?' Where is this going? He really doesn't want to be having this conversation.

'It is my name.' She smiled at him. Oh, of course.

'Indeed.'

'It's John, am I correct?' She asked, hopeful.

'Uh, yes it is.'

She stops as she reads a newsletter off a notice board. They are at the top of the stairs and he has to come back up to join her.

'Have you seen this, John?' His name sounds funny when she says it. 'The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?' She has a hopeful look in her eye.

'I hadn't thought about it.' He lies. Course he has, he wants to ask Rose, but has never had the opportune moment to do so.

'It's been ages since I've been to a dance. Only no one's asked me.' She confesses and he widens his eyes at what she is implying. He backs away nervously.

'Oh, well. I should imagine, that uh, someone, someone like you, should, should have no trouble, securing…' He doesn't know what he is rambling on about, so he trails off.

'The stairs!' She said nervously.

'What about the stairs?' He asked, still keeping his distance.

'They're right behind you!' She cries and closes her eyes as she hears the tumble.

* * *

That stupid, stupid alien! What is he thinking? Jenny has had to cover her in the kitchen while she runs through the halls and skips stairs to reach the teachers' quarters. She runs full force down the hall and throws open his door. He's seated on a chair with that nurse, who is tending to him. He's making a face, and she remembers it when she had tended to an injury he had received one time. Same face, same man. They both look up when she burst through his doors.

'Excuse me, Rose. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking.' The Matron stated.

Rose rolls her eyes and as she approaches, she knocks on a table.

'There. I knocked.' She kneels down in front of him. She almost places her hands on his knees when part of her stops and another part of her stops because he lets out a small hiss.

'Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this.' Nurse Redfern said as she dabs the back of his head.

'Because it hurts.'

Rose can't help it, but she lets out a laugh and he looks at her and smiles. That is something he'd say, and she leans back a bit and tilts her head, she is so relieved.

'Rose, I hardly think this is a situation that calls for humour.' Nurse Redfern chides.

'It's all right, Nurse Redfern.' He turns his attention back to her.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Rose asked and her brows knit in concern. 'They say you fell down the stairs…sir.' She throws the last part in to please the nurse.

'No it was a tumble, really. That's all.' He down played it, though he does have one hell of a headache.

'Are you sure? Matron, have you checked for a concussion? Just in case?'

'I have. And, I daresay, I know a lot more about it than you would. You are not trained in the medical arts, Rose. You are merely a simple maid.'

'Now, please, Nurse Redfern, Rose is just concerned about my wellbeing.' He said as he watches Rose's cheeks flush red. And he wants to add that she isn't just a maid, she is so much more. And he's glad that she hasn't moved from being in front of him. He enjoys that she shows so much concern, maybe his feelings for her aren't so one sided.

'Rose, I am perfectly capable of treating my patient; I don't need you here to supervise. And I'm sure you have duties that you need to attend to.'

'Actually, I am enjoying having her here,' She hides the smile as best she can. 'I was telling Nurse Redfern about my dreams.'

'I'd love to hear more, sir.' Rose grins and hastily gets to her feet, she pulls up another chair and hears Nurse Redfern give a disproving huff, but she makes no comment. What could she say?

He leans behind him and pulls a rather large leather book from his messy desk.

Before he opens it, he turns to Rose and she smiles. 'It's going to sound daft, but they are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else and I'm hiding.'

'Yes, you mentioned you called yourself the Doctor.' Rose nodded.

'You remembered!' He smiled.

'Of course I do!'

'But why do you think you are hiding?' Nurse Redfern asked.

'They're almost every night. This is going to sound daft…' He says, staring off slightly and ignoring the nurse's inquiry.

'Tell me…please?' Rose leans forward and smiled. What is it about her? Her eyes? Her smile? The way she continues to wear her cap in a crooked manner that just shows her personality, not one for uniformity. Or is it how at ease she makes him feel? Like he can tell her anything, and she'd never judge him.

'I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts.' He admitted.

'Really? How imaginative!' Rose sits back thought.

'Well, I can be the judge of that. Let's find out.' Nurse Redfern reaches into her bag and produces a stethoscope. Rose has a moment of panic. It may have erased his memories, but what about that…? She holds her breath and waits as the nurse places it on his chest. 'I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular.'

Rose slowly exhales and smiled sadly. 'Sorry sir.'

'I have written some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest.'

'Oh no, I'd be very interested,' Rose said seriously. 'May I?' She gestures to the book that remains in his hands.

'I've, never…actually showed anyone before…' He stares at it and Rose drew her hand back.

'I understand if you're not comfortable, perhaps another time.' She places her hand on his and smiled. Again Nurse Redfern gives a huff and clicks her tongue.

'No, no it's okay! Here…' He hands the book to Rose who grins and accepts it.

'A Journal of Impossible Things.' Rose reads, and gingerly runs her hand over the cover.

She opens it carefully and turns the pages, as she looks at the various drawings in blue ink. Who knew he is such an artist? Still learning things about him, even after all these years.

'Wow, sir, look at this creature!' She turns the book to show him a drawing of a Dalek. She turns it back towards herself and flips to another page. 'You've some imagination!'

She feels Nurse Redfern look over her shoulder as she flips another page.

She smiles, there were the Autons, but he has them labelled as plastic men, and then she frowns. Those stupid Pompadour clockwork robots. Madam du Pompadour. Course he'd remember her. She suppresses the urge to roll her eyes.

'It's become quite a hobby.' He said and Rose nods as she turns to another page. Nurse Redfern straightens up and Rose feels her cheeks redden.

'Quite the eye for pretty girls.' Nurse Redfern states flatly and he tilts his head, Rose turns the journal around to the drawing of herself.

'Oh…right. Um yes, uh yes. Rose seems to join me on these adventures. She seems to be a very integral part to these stories.' She can see him shift uncomfortably. So she flips the page quickly.

There are profiles of Cybermen and there, on the opposite page is the TARDIS, oh how she misses her.

'Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transport me to far away places.' He leans over to see.

'Really?' Nurse Redfern asked.

'So, the box is like a doorway then?' Rose runs her fingers over the TARDIS.

'I think so, yes.' He nodded.

Rose tilts her head, there are sketches of men she has never seen, an older gentleman, one with dark hair with a flute…? that is close to him. She turns the page and widens her eyes. There he is! Her Doctor, her first one. These men on the pages have to be his past regenerations. She starts at them. He really wasn't kidding about the regenerations. Nine times he had done this. She wants to memorize them all.

'Sometimes, I think of how magical life would be if stories like this were true.' He said and she looks up at him and grins.

'Life certainly wouldn't be dull.' Rose shuts the book and holds it to her chest. Is it a good thing he's remembering? Maybe she should check the instructions. But it still wasn't the right time.

'But they're only dreams.' He replied sadly.

'Indeed they are,' Nurse Redfern said realistically. 'Now Rose, I can't in all good faith allow you to remain here. You are being paid to work. Nothing else.'

Rose can't fight it any longer. She nodded, 'Yes ma'am.' She stands and hands the journal back to him. But he shakes his head.

'Keep it if you want. You seem to really enjoy it.' He smiled as her eyes light up.

'Thank you, I'd love to!' She grins and holds it close to chest again. He's glad she enjoys the journal. She walks to the door and gives a small wave before she heads out.

'I should return to my office as well, John.' Nurse Redfern smiled and heads to the door.

'Ah, yes. Well, I will see you, I'm sure.' He stands from the chair and rubs his head. Damn it hurts.

She nods and leaves, noticing Rose in the hall, reading the journal once more.

'Rose?' She turns and shuts the journal and hides it behind her back.

'Yes ma'am?' She really doesn't feel like being told off, again. What does that woman have against her? Oh, right, she can guess.

'Who is he?' Something about him doesn't sit right with her. It's like he didn't belong here.

'I beg your pardon ma'am?' Rose just raises her eyebrows confused at her question.

'It's like he's left the kettle on. Like he knows he has something to get back to, but can't remember what.'

'That's just him.' That woman is sharp, she had figured it out. Somewhat. She doesn't know, really, the full scope of it. Or so Rose hopes.

'You arrived with him, did you not? He found you employment here at the school, correct?' She stands before her and Rose nodded.

'Yes ma'am. I worked for his family for a short while and I came with him here.'

'Well, I'd be careful if I were you. If you don't mind me saying, you sometimes seem too familiar with him, too forward. You're a flirty girl. You'd be best to remember your position here.'

'Yes ma'am. Thank you.' Rose watches as she heads down the stairs to the main floor and Rose makes a face. That woman is jealous of her. She just smirks and heads to her room to drop of the journal before heading back to the kitchen. Jenny is going to kill her for taking so long. She'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

If there is one thing Rose thought she hated more than scrubbing floors, it's washing dishes. It seems unending. It was different at home, with just her mum. And she had been a bit spoiled, usually her mum washed and she just put them away. Way too spoiled.

After the night had concluded, the entire staff had headed towards the local pub and Rose picks up two pints and goes outside to a table that Jenny is waiting at.

'Jenny, it's freezing out here! What's wrong with inside the pub?'

'Don't be ridiculous! It's a beautiful night Rose!'

'I guess it is.'

'God, what a day…' Jenny stretches and rubbed her neck.

'I know. Thank god I don't have to do this for much longer.' Rose takes a sip.

'You keep saying that.' Jenny eyes her.

'Just you wait, only one more month and I'm gone. I wish you could come with me, Jenny. You'd love it.' Rose smiled.

'But where are you going to go? This job doesn't pay much.'

'Anywhere! Just look up there Jenny,' Rose points to the stars. 'I'd like to go there…'

'You're completely daft Rose, you know that's impossible.'

'One month, and I'm going to go to the stars.' Rose stared and feels the longing again. Suddenly, she sees something flashing green in the sky, and then it disappears. 'Did you see that?' Rose was on her feet.

'See what?'

'Did you see it? Right up in the sky, just, just for a second…' Rose tilts her head, she is sure she just saw it.

'Rose, there isn't anything up there.'

Rose starts to see again when she notices a figure running towards them. It is the nurse. Rose groans, but as she approaches, she looks scared.

'Ma'am! Are you alright?' Rose runs to greet her.

'Did you see that? There was something in the woods, this light…' Rose leads her to the table and she sat, visibly shaken. That isn't good. She has seen it too.

'Anything wrong, ladies?' Rose turns and smiled; it just feels good to hear his voice. 'It's far to cold to be standing around in the dark.'

'We were looking at the sky, see?' Rose points and another light passes the sky.

'Oh, it's just beautiful.' Jenny breathed.

'It's commonly known as a meteorite. It's just falling rocks falling to the ground, that's all.' He keeps watching and Rose can't stop the smile that grows on her face. Show off, always the show off.

'It came down into the woods…' Nurse Redfern said confused.

'No, no, no. No, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but cinder. Now, shall I escort you back to the school? Ladies?'

Rose is torn; she wants to spend more time with him, because his explanation is so _him_…but she has a feeling that she needs to check this out.

'Yes, that sounds wonderful.' Rose smiles and he grinned. He offers her his arm and she takes it. What is she doing? Why is she accepting this…she…is trying to keep her distance. But it isn't working. Why not?

They arrive at the school and she stops. She tells him to go on ahead and he takes Nurse Redfern inside, but not before he gives her a rather confused look.

'Jenny, where was that light? On the horizon, where was the light headed?'

'That's by Cooper's Field.' Jenny replied and Rose nods, understanding. She turns and runs back into the darkness.

'You can't just run off Rose! It's dark! You'll break a leg!' Jenny runs after her and he watches her through a second story window. What is that girl up to?

* * *

Baines searches the spot where he remembered he found the stash of beer bottles. He rustles around and hears the sound of bottles rubbing together and smiles. This is going to make doing homework much more enjoyable.

He stands up and sees a green light descend from the sky, that lands near him. But the green light goes out. He goes over to investigate; worried that someone might be injured.

'I say, hello? Was it some kind of aeroplane? You chaps all right?' He asked, but finds nothing; he continues to walk forward and bumps into a green force field. It ripples before settling again.

'What? That's impossible…' He said quietly and presses his hands against it and it moves sideways. He hears the sound of metal grinding and the sound of air decompressing. With a clunk, a hatch falls open. 'Some kind of door? Hello? Is anyone there?' He steps inside and the door closes behind him.

* * *

Rose comes to a halt at the field and catches her breath; she hears Jenny running up behind her and points.

'There you are. Nothing there. I told you so.'

'And that's Cooper's Field?' Rose asked, wanting to be sure…it is just an empty field.

'As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mr. Smith says, nothing to see.' Jenny turned and heads back to the school.

Rose turns around as well, but takes once last look. She still can't shake this feeling she's having. Something bad is going to happen. She doesn't know what.

* * *

'But I don't understand. Who are you?' Baines presses himself against the wall of this futuristic plane. Lights blinked all over and there are voices, but he can see no one.

'We are the Family.' A deep voice responds.

'Far more important, who are you little thing?' A female voice asked.

'My name's Baines, Jeremy Baines. Please, can I go?' He wants this bad dream to end.

'I'm so sorry, Baines Jeremy Baines, but I don't think you can ever leave.' The female voice said.

'But who are you? Why can't I see you?' Baines asked, curiosity still getting the better of him. Is it a prank? Is it some of the other chaps from his class, trying to scare him?

'Why would you want to see us?' The deep voice questioned.

'I want to know what you look like.'

'Oh that's easily answered, because very soon we will look so familiar.' The female voice replied.

There is a green mist that suddenly appears and descends towards him, he screams.

* * *

A younger boy is polishing shoes in the dormitory room when the clock chimes the hour. He's getting tired, tired of these older boys picking on him because he is so smart. He glances over at them, playing cards. He gives a quiet sigh; he still has their coursework to do too. And Hutchinson's Latin.

'Where is he? Promises us beer then vanishes into the night.' Hutchinson said, he throws down the cards and looks over to the younger boy.

Their attention is drawn to the window as a knock is heard.

'There he is, let him in.' Hutchinson points to another boy at the table and he gets up and goes over to the window to unlock it. Baines enters slowly and looks around. 'Baines, you dolt. I thought you'd been caught by the rozzers. Well then? Where is it, man? Where's the blessed beer?'

'There was no beer, it was gone.' He stares and then sniffled.

'Damn it all. I've been waiting. Pretty poor show, Baines, I have to say. What's the matter with you? Caught the sniffles out there?' Hutchinson asked.

'Yes, I must have. It was cold. Very cold.'

'Well, don't spread it about. I don't want your germs. Come on, might as well get some sleep. Come on, chaps. Maybe tomorrow. Jackson's got some beer in the pavilion.' Hutchinson stand and so do the other boys and they shuffle out to get ready.

Baines turns to look at the younger boy, he smiles an eerie smile and it unnerves him. He goes back to polishing the shoes.

* * *

Rose and Jenny have parted ways when they arrive at the school. Jenny is right, Rose is frozen. She shivers and rubs her arms as she looks around the foyer. Where is she to go? She starts up the stairs to the maids' quarters and keeps her eyes on the floor, she doesn't realise she has bumped into someone. She very nearly lost her footing when someone grabs her hand.

She knows, instantly who it is , because that hand fits perfectly in her own. What's happening to her? She's letting her guard down, and she knows she shouldn't be.

'Careful Rose!' He grips her hand tightly and she steps up the last few stairs.

'Thank you, my apologies. I should have been paying more attention.' She smiled and he looks concerned.

'You look absolutely frozen.' He observed and Rose just looks to the floor again.

'Yes, I was…just heading to my room.'

'I'm sure it helps if you don't go for late night jaunts,' She glances up at him, he caught her running out to the field. 'Your quarters, I don't imagine they have a fireplace?'

'They don't.' She frowns, unsure of why he has asked her that.

'I thought not. Come with me.' He doesn't let go of her hand as he leads her down the halls. She relishes in the fact that he is doing so. She has missed it, everything about them she has missed. She desperately wants him to come back; she hates keeping herself from him.

Then she remembers where they are, and thinks it'd be better to let go, so she does. He stops at looks at her, she merely points to herself and then to him. He understands. A maid and a teacher. But he doesn't care about that; she isn't just a maid to him. She's more, this beautiful woman, who he feels he can tell anything to. But why? It gnaws at him. He wants to figure out the mystery surrounding her. Why, when he would dream of her, is she sometimes bathed in an ethereal golden glow.

He opens the door they have stopped at and Rose holds her breath, he has taken her to his room. She wants to turn on her heel on leave, it isn't right for her to be in here. But it's so warm, and she is so cold.

He takes her jacket and leads her to the couch in front of the fireplace. She sits and looks up at him.

'You're welcome to stay, as, as long as you like.'

'Thank you, are you…sure I won't be in your way, or causing a distraction?'

'No, I just…have some work to do.' He points to the desk and she nods and watches as he sits on the desk chair and glances over to her. She turns away quickly and stared into the fire. Feeling her cheeks redden, what's he doing to her?

She rests her head on her hand and doesn't realise that she has soon fallen asleep, nor did she even realise she is that tired.

* * *

_'Rose, this watch is me.'_

_'Okay…how do you mean?' She doesn't understand what that meant._

_'Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and me being a Time Lord, well I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space.'_

_'How do we stop them?'_

_'They can smell me, but they haven't seen me. And their life span'll be running out, so we hide. Wait for them to die.'_

_'How can we hide if they can sniff you out? They'll find us.'_

_'That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm going to become human.' She had remembered the look; she was disturbed by what he had just said._

_He has reached up and pulled down a headset. 'Never thought I'd use this. All the times I've wondered.'_

_'Doctor, what is that?'_

_'Chameleon Arch. Rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human.' Rose had watched as he set the watch in a slot. It had reminded her of the TARDIS, the chameleon circuit. 'Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you. You'll have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in.'_

_'Wait…if you're changing every single cell…won't it hurt?' Rose has asked and he looks at her, the look made her feel uneasy._

_'Oh yeah, it hurts.' All he did is just place the headset on and the process began. The last thing she hears echoing in her mind is his screams, her sense of helplessness and her tears._

* * *

She wakes with a start, and jumps slightly to see him kneeling in front of her. She wipes away the tears she hasn't realised have fallen.

'Rose?'

'I'm sorry, just a dream. I didn't mean to disturb you.' Rose stands up and heads for the door, she can't continue to do this. But he grabs her wrist and she turns to look at him.

'Did you…um, want to talk about it?'

'No. It wasn't important. I should go, I shouldn't be in here, it isn't right.' She breaks free and runs from the room. He watches her as she brings her hands to her face and hastily runs down the stairs.

Rose runs into her room and shuts the door quickly. She knew better, she knew better than to get involved like that. But she can't deny it, she's starting to develop feelings for him, the human him. It complicates things; it makes it harder to keep her distance from him.

Rose collapses on her bed and begins to cry, so confused by her feelings, until she eventually can't anymore, and then falls asleep.

* * *

She awakens and feels terrible. Her head hurts and her eyes are sore, but she gets up and sits on the bed. Grey morning light fills the little room and Rose suddenly has an idea. She goes to grab her coat and sighs, she has left in his room. Great. She snatches a sweater and bundles it tightly around herself and goes out into the chilly morning.

She notices a bike and knows that it belongs to Jenny, she hopes she wouldn't mind and starts to ride into the country.

She rides for a few minutes until she comes to an abandoned, dilapidated barn. She directs the bike up to the doors. She parks along the side and opens the door. She smiles and touches the wood.

'Hey girl. You have no idea how much I miss you.' She unlocks the door and steps inside.

It is still eerie without power. No humming to welcome her. She goes over to the console and flips a switch on the scanner.

_'This working? Rose, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that but you what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four…no, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four. You. You, Rose Tyler. Do not let me abandon you. And fi…'_

Rose begins to fast forward. 'Doctor, what do I do if they find us…or the shooting star or a meteor? What do I do?'

_'And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Rose. Then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you Rose. It's your choice. Oh, and thank you Rose.'_

Rose sighs and switches it off. 'I wish you'd come back…I miss you. And I need you. I need you so much more than you'll ever know.'

She gets out of the TARDIS and locks it behind her, she glances back at it once she has reached the barn doors, and shuts them. She grabs the bike and heads towards the school. Still unsure of what she should do.

* * *

He hasn't seen Rose this morning, she didn't even come with his breakfast, another woman did, Jenny. And collected her coat she had left behind. Why is she so upset? He just wants to see her, that's all. Make sure she's okay. He hates to see her in tears. She is much too beautiful for tears.

A knock at his door makes him stare at it, he hopes it's Rose and is a bit crestfallen when it isn't.

'You told me to come and collect that book sir.' A small boy says.

'Good lad. Yes. Yes! The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitchison Price. Where did I put it? And I wanted a little word. Your marks aren't quite good enough.'

'I'm top ten in my class, sir.' The young boy replied.

'Now, be honest, Timothy. You should be the very top. You're a clever boy. You seem to be hiding it. Where is that book?' He searches the little alcove; Rose must have picked it up, so where did she put it? 'And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?'

'Yes sir.' Timothy replied and is drawn to the mantel where he notices an ornately decorated watch. He reaches and picks it up. Instantly, the moment it touches his hand, he hears voices.

'_Time Lord. Hide yourself.'_

'_The secret lies within. I'm trapped. I'm kept inside the cogs.'_

Timothy tilts his head and opens it, unaware that Baines has suddenly detected something out on the grounds of the school.

'_In the dark, waiting. Always waiting.'_

Timothy is intrigued by it and closes it; he hears his teacher shuffling and quickly puts the watch in his pocket.

'Fascinating details about the siege. Really quite remarkable. Are you all right?' He asks and Timothy nods quickly.

'Yes sir, fine sir.'

'Right then. Good. And remember. Use that brain of yours.'

'_Power of a Time Lord.'_

Timothy takes the book from his teacher and the moment they make contact Timothy sees images, incoherently at that. Of his teacher, dressed in a suit, a brown coat, using some sort of device that glows blue at the one end. He swallows and draws the book away from him rather quickly.

'You're really not looking yourself, old chap. Anything bothering you?'

'No sir. Thank you sir.' Timothy dashes out the room and into his dormitory.

He sits on his bed and opens the watch again, fascinated, as golden tendrils float out of it.

'_You are not alone. Keep me hidden.'_

'_And infinite fire. Burn with light. Burn in time.'_ He widened his eyes as he sees creatures he never knew existed. He was confused, scared.

Underneath the stairs, Baines is instructing his family to arm themselves. They have found what they are looking for. He is here, somewhere. They would find him.

* * *

Rose is outside watching the boys practicing their firing skills. She's supposed to be sweeping, but it's distracting. Not knowing how desperately they would need these skills in a year. The world would be thrown into chaos in one year and these young boys are going to be required to defend their country. She can't get over how young they were.

She catches sight of him as he walks towards her, so she starts to sweep again, even though she knew he wouldn't comment on that. She tries to ignore her feelings for him, but it's becoming hard to.

She watches as he is stopped by a boy who…sniffed? That's odd, she is going to have to keep an eye on that boy.

'Rose, good morning. Are you feeling better?'

'Yes, I would like to apologise for my rude behaviour. I was just exhausted.'

'I can imagine. Do you, I mean to say, are you permitted to take breaks?'

'Once the work has been completed and the staff and students have been well looked after.' She shrugs and smiled.

'Are you free now?' She turns to him and stared, unsure of what this meant.

She caught Jenny staring at them, and she gives her a thumbs up. Already knowing what she'd say after Rose gets back.

'Of course.'

'I was wondering, if you, well…if you would like, to accompany me…to the village?'

'I would love to.' Rose said the words before her brain could even process the thought.

His face looks so relieved and he smiles. 'Great! That's brilliant.'

She admits that she has never been to the village before, the local pub is on the outskirts, and so she didn't really have time to look around.

It's a lovely place; there are many flowers and people going about their day. It's so…ordinary. And peaceful, the sun is shining brightly and it isn't so cold as it had been the previous day.

He had offered his arm to her and she took it. He is still the same, in some respects. How he makes sure she is close to him, but it could have been just because of the time they were in. She chooses to take it, as he just wants her near. And she couldn't deny it either, she misses him. So desperately.

'I hope you don't mind my asking, but you were outside watching the boys practising, you didn't look very impressed. May I ask why?' His question catches her off guard. She didn't mean to be watching, she was supposed to be sweeping the stairs, and she didn't realise he had been watching her.

'I just…find it difficult to watch young boys learn how to…kill…' She looks up at him and he frowns.

'But surely you agree that discipline is good for them?'

'Why does it have to be a military style one?'

'I guess, I hadn't thought about it.'

'Those boys will never be ready, psychologically if there's another war. They're too young.

'We're at peace now.' He reminded her.

'I remember seeing, in your journal, that you had written about next year. 1914.'

'It was only a dream Rose.'

'Yes, yes you're right.' But she remembers reading of a shadow, one that fell over the entire world, of mud and wire. And she wondered if he had actually been there at one point.

'We should be thankful that it isn't true. Those boys don't need a war to prove themselves. Everyday life can provide honour and valour, and let's hope that from now on this, this country can find its heroes in smaller places…' He watches as a woman rings the bell on her bicycle. There are men with a piano struggling with it as it is dangling from a fraying rope. Then, a woman pushing a carriage comes around the corner. 'In the most…' He spots a boy standing next to him with a cricket ball in his hands. He looks back to the piano as the rope is rapidly failing and he looks at the young mother in the carriage. 'Ordinary of deeds.'

He grabs the cricket ball from the young both and throws it at some scaffolding outside, which falls and hits a plank. It sends a brick flying through the air and knocks down a milk churn in front of the mother and her carriage. She stops abruptly and just as she looks up, the piano falls to the ground. Smashing just shy of where she was standing. They hear sounds of a baby crying and they watch as the mother lifts him out for comfort.

'John, that, that was amazing…' Rose breathes, looking up at him amazed. She can't deny it. Former severed connections are starting to become connected once more.

'Lucky…' He breathed. Then he turned to her and smiled. 'You called me John.'

'I apologise, it wasn't my place.' Rose stares at the ground, but he tilts her chin up to have her look at him.

'Don't apologise, I would like it if you would continue to do that.'

'I'll do my best to.' Rose smiled and enjoyed watching him as he becomes a bit more comfortable around her. And she around him.

'Rose, may, may I ask you a question. I hope you won't think I'm too forward?'

'Of course you can.' She stopped and waited.

'There's this annual village dance…and I was wondering…um, if you'd, well if you'd like to accompany me? As, as my guest?'

Rose couldn't believe what he just asked her; before she can think it through she apparently already has an answer prepped. 'Won't everyone think it's odd a teacher taking a maid to a faculty event?'

'I hadn't given it thought.' He admitted.

'If you're comfortable taking me, I'd love to be your guest.'

'Great! I mean, that sounds wonderful, I'm glad you agreed.'

They start to head back towards the school when he leads her down a cart trail. Two farming fields are on either sides and one has quite the creepy looking scarecrow, Rose can't stop staring at it. She finally can't stand it and turns back to him.

'So tell me then, is the Doctor the man you'd like to be? Saving people with cricket balls? Doing the impossible?' Rose asked, she really enjoys learning about what he thought as a human.

'I've discovered a talent, I won't argue with you.'

'It seems you're full of surprises. But this Doctor, he seems to be vastly different from who you are.'

'I agree Rose, he is nothing like I am.'

'That's right. You're both so different.'

'In a good way, I trust.'

'Of course.' She smiled. But he stares at the scarecrow that Rose was staring at and she turns to it once more.

'That scarecrow's all skewed.' He walks over to it and ties its arm back the wooden planks.

'You've an eye perfection. So, where did you learn to draw, if you don't mind me asking.' Rose asked once he has joined her again. They both don't know they scarecrow has turned its head in their direction as they walked along.

'Gallifrey.' He replied, so nonchalantly that Rose froze. She is amazed and scared at the same time. He learned to draw back at home and his mind remembers the name, but he must have been unaware that it no longer existed.

'Sounds like it must be in…Ireland.' Rose replied and clears her throat. He gives her confused look since she has stopped.

'I suppose it is.' He frowned; it doesn't make sense to him, but that's what his mind told him.

'You sound unsure.' Rose said.

'Well, no. I'm not Irish, obviously. My father, Sidney, was a watchmaker from Nottingham, and my mother, Verity, was a nurse.' She blinked as he tells her, no doubt the TARDIS's work. They are quiet the rest of the way.

They have reached the school and Rose is sad, she doesn't want their time together to end, but it's right before the kitchen starts prepping for dinner. She knows they would appreciate extra hands.

'Thank you for joining me today Rose.' He smiled at her.

'Thank you for inviting me along, John. Not everyone is as kind to me as you are.' She places her hand on his arm. She can't stop herself.

'That's not fair.' He frowned.

'I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not the best maid in the world. I'm rather clumsy.'

'Nonsense.'

'Well, it's nice to have one supporter!' She laughs but widens her eyes as he suddenly kisses her.

He pulls away, but she remains frozen, trying to understand what just happened.

'I've never…I mean…I…'

Rose pulls him down for another kiss, unsure of why she is even doing that, but it almost, almost felt right. She also can't help noticing what a great kisser he is.

They are interrupted as someone clears their throat and Rose reluctantly pulls herself away from him. Nurse Redfern is standing before them and she turns bright red.

'Rose, you're needed in the kitchen.' Is all she said. Rose isn't even going to try to argue with her. That woman is so jealous.

'Yes ma'am,' She smiled at him and he frowns, sad to see her leaving. She offers a little wave. 'I'll see you tonight then.' And he gives a quick nod as she goes inside. Nurse Redfern waits until Rose is out of sight before she begins to speak.

'That maid is way too forward. John, you shouldn't become involved with her, she forgets her place.'

'Thank you for your concern, Nurse Redfern. If you'll excuse me.' He tries not to sound annoyed and leaves. She sighs, unsure what he sees in such a simple maid.

Timothy looks up as he sees his teacher walking by him; he is holding the pocket watch in his hands. As he walks by, the voices start once more.

'_Darkness is coming.'_

'_Keep me away from the false and empty man.'_

'_The last of the Time Lords. The last of that wise and ancient race._

'_Merge with the faces of men.'_

He glances up and sees Baines walking towards another man he recognises at Mr. Clark. Something red catches his eye as he turns and notices a red balloon bobbing up and down along the wall. A small girl joins them. They all tilt their heads and inhale deeply. Timothy swallows nervously; there is something wrong with them.

* * *

Rose is quickly pouring a cup of tea for Jenny so she can explain why she won't be joining her for dinner. She looks at the clock; she's running out of time, she still has to get ready. She can't get the kiss out of her mind. Plus she was able to snag a small cake from the cook, to thank Jenny for being so understanding.

The door opens slowly and Rose looks up. 'Well there you are! Look I brought you something!' Rose gestures to the table. 'It's a thank you for helping me out so much. I can't stay for dinner tonight. I have plans.' Jenny sniffs deeply. 'Are you okay?'

'I must have a cold coming on.' She stated, no emotion coming through, it strikes Rose as odd.

'That's not good. Here I made tea. But I have to run.'

'Where to?'

'Mr. Smith, he's invited me to a formal event this evening. I keep wondering what's going to happen, though. Because we'll be leaving soon. What will happen to us? To our relationship?'

'Why?'

'Well, his contract will be up. So we'll be going to the next place.'

'Leave for where?' Jenny asked, tilting her head.

'Bit complicated to explain.' Rose frowns, this isn't her friend.

'In what way?'

'Sorry Jenny, I've got to go.'

Rose leaves, she feels incredibly uneasy as she returns to her room. Jenny watches her as she goes down the halls, still undecided if she is involved or not. She tells her family to be on the look for her.

Rose has decided she'd take the watch with her. Just in case. She is almost positive that they have found them. But they don't seem absolutely certain, which can buy them some time.

Rose had found a suitable dress on the TARDIS, which was not easy to find.

She checks her hair once more and glances out the window. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet. That's what worries her.

The dress is a shade of blue with an empire waist and deep v-neck. There is a small camisole in a lighter shade of green.

She goes up to his room and knocks. He opens and grins.

'I hope that's a good reaction?' She twirls.

'It is. You look wonderful.'

'Hey, uh, can you even dance?' Rose asked, suddenly alarmed. Not the same man she had shared her first dance with.

'I'm not certain.' He thought.

Rose laughs. 'Fair enough. Let me just get something to complete your look.' She winked.

She goes to the mantelpiece and panics, the watch is missing. It's gone!

'Rose, what are you looking for?'

'A watch, that you had here? I used to clean around here, everyday, I liked it and thought it would look good.'

'Oh, yes. Sorry, I hadn't realised it was missing. Come on we'll be late.' Rose lets him pull her out of the room.

She tries to steady her breathing, what's she going to do now? Where could it have gotten? She bites her lip. How could she have lost it? One simple thing, and she loses it. She'd have to check when they got back, do a thorough search.

She accidentally bumps into a young boy and he stares at her in shock.

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' Rose says, but he still stares at her. She isn't from this time. He sees her in clothes that are not of this time, a pink sweater, pants… 'Sorry!' She called again.

'Rose?' She stops, Tim looks like he wants to share something with her.

'Rose, we'll be late.' He calls over to her.

'I'm sorry…Tim… I've got to go…'

* * *

'Mr. Smith?' Baines enters his quarters but finds it to be empty. 'No one's home.'

'That maid is definitely hiding something. She knows of the secret around this Mr. Smith.' Jenny says.

'We both scented him, though. He was a plain and simple human.' He replied.

'Maybe he knows something. Where is he?'

* * *

Rose likes the music they are playing, soothing. She can't help but smile as his face reddens a bit as he settles his hand on her hip in order to begin the dance. She'd roll with it, unsure of what the outcome will be.

'You can dance!' Rose said impressed, still full of surprises.

'I surprise myself,' He confesses and they accidentally bump into another couple. That's just so them, Rose looks behind them. 'Uh, sorry.' He replies, but she laughs.

Timothy is watching them from a table he's sitting at, turning the watch in his hand over and over.

He glances over to another table and sees the same girl, with the red balloon, staring at Rose and Mr. Smith.

Everyone looks over suddenly as Mr. Clark burst through the doors and begins to shout. Rose looks over to him and fear eats away at her. They have found them. People begin to panic and he shouts once more. Mr. Clark is followed by Jenny and the boy from earlier, the one who had sniffed the air around him.

'There will be silence! All you!' He yelled.

Rose turns around as the scarecrow from earlier in the day followed in behind him, except there are more.

'Silence I said!' Clark yelled again.

'Mr. Clark, what's going on?' A man asks, but he is instantly vaporised and Rose gasps. The crowd panics again.

'We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mr. Smith.' Baines said and he turns over to them.

'We know you're the Doctor.' The small girl said.

'You became human.' Baines grinned.

'Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr. Clark. What is going on? This is madness.'

'Oh, and a human brain too. Simple, thick and dull.' Baines tilts his head.

'But he's no good like this.' Jenny smiled.

'We need a Time Lord.' Clark states.

'Easily done,' Baines steps forward and raises his gun. 'Change back.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' He reiterates. Rose sets her jaw.

'Change back!' He yells.

'I literally do not know…'

Rose makes a sound of surprise as Jenny takes her arm and marches her to join the Family.

'Get your hands off me, or you will regret it.' She states and she turns around to see him confused, unsure of how to help her.

'But she's your lover, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?' Jenny asks.

'Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. What will you choose? To save your lover's life, or watch her perish at our hands?' Choose! Choose now!' Baines shouts.

Rose watches him, struggling to understand what they are saying, what they are eluding to. He's so confused, wanting to save her, but unable to do so. Because he doesn't know how. He's scared. It would be up to her. She'd keep him safe, and she eyes these strange people. She swallows a lump; she'd protect him, or give her life trying to. Time to do what she did best, jeopardize herself.

* * *

I had some time off work, so I decided to get this written. I deviated a bit from the original script, I hope you like it. I hope I've kept Rose sassy enough in places and conveyed her feelings. I also didn't mean to have Nurse Redfern turn out this, evil (?), but it's the way I wrote her conversations. I wanted to be a triangle of sorts. So, sorry to Nurse Redfern fans.

Again, chapter ratings are going to increase in the next few, just as a reminder.

A big thank you to the person who suggested my story be added to the community called Run. It was a wonderful surprise! Thank you!

Again thank you for your reviews, and your kind words. I hope you like it.


	13. The Family of Blood

Rose's eyes dart quickly between the Family and him. He just looks so…defeated. Not sure what they are hinting at, so he remains quiet. If only she hadn't lost the watch! This could have all been over. Why did she have to lose it?!

She feels Jenny tighten her grip on her arm, apparently she's getting frustrated. 'Make you decision Mr. Smith!' She gives him a sickly sadistic smile.

'Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge.' Baines taunted.

If they did think that would work, which it wouldn't, they'd have unleashed hell. His temper would be unparalleled and unstoppable. The ancient name that was remembered in legends, would merely be the tip of the iceberg at that point. Even thinking about it makes her uneasy.

Yet the man before her, staring at her, has no idea of what he is capable of. She would have to think of something to draw their attention away from him.

'You're wrong you know.' Rose said, staring at him.

'What do you mean?' Jenny asked, and she turns her attention to Rose. Rose merely shrugs her shoulders.

'He isn't here. We split up. He dropped me off here, and he went to another period. He knew this might happen. So that's what we did.' Rose states, hoping they'd believe her.

'You're lying.' Baines spat as he studies her deeply, hoping to catch a facial expression that might betray what she had just told them. But her face remains emotionless and her gaze, steely.

'I'm not.'

'Even if you're not, that man knows something, doesn't he? Did you confide in him?' Baines asked, getting closer.

'Of course not. He is just a man who I happen to love, so you'd better stay away from him. He has no part in this.' Rose lurches forward, trying to get in his face. Jenny pulls her back.

'The maid is full of fire!' Baines laughed.

Timothy slides down out of his chair carefully and quietly, amazed at how they don't notice him. He lifts the tablecloth and then lowers it. They are still staring at Rose. He should help her.

Carefully he opens the watch and stares at the golden tendrils once more. Rose watches as the Family suddenly snap their heads and stare down at a table.

'_Time Lord.'_

'It's him!' Baines yells, he turned back to Rose who held her breath. 'You liar!'

Pain erupts from the left side of her face where the butt of his gun makes contact with her. She recoils and immediately tastes the metallic residue of blood in her mouth. She feels the steady stream of blood running from her nose as well. Damn, who did that? Why did they look over suddenly like that at that table?

Rose watches as he starts to head towards the table, their undivided attention on it, and the only way Rose knows that they are still vaguely aware of her, is the tight grip that Jenny held on her arm. Slowly, as Baines draws closer to that table, her grip weakens. Now is the opportune moment.

Rose makes swift contact with Jenny's stomach, throwing her elbow as hard as she could in it.

Jenny lets out a gasp as she struggles for air, doubling over in pain and Rose grabs the gun from her. She puts Jenny's neck tightly in her arm and aims the gun. If they are going to fire at her, she'd use her as a shield, almost positive that the woman, who was once her friend, is long gone now.

Timothy quickly closes the watch as he hears the little scuffle. He remains quiet and hidden, hoping that they wouldn't catch him.

'All right. No one moves, and I won't shoot.' Rose tries to sound as confident as she could. She could taste the blood on her lips and she wishes she could wipe it away, but doesn't want to leave herself open to chance.

'She is feisty!' Baines grinned.

'Shut up, not another word.' She lets out a warning shot at the ceiling, people in the room screamed.

'Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you, so that you can live forever.' Mr. Clark instructed.

'What's stopping me from shooting you down?' Baines asked and Rose gestures to Jenny.

'You can if you want, but you can be damned sure that I'll be taking her with me.'

'Would you really pull the trigger? You talk a lot, but you look scared to me.' Baines observes. And he is right.

'But that's the best part. I'm scared and I'm holding a gun. Right now, that seems like the best combination to me. Would you really risk it?' Rose asked.

Rose tries to remain emotionless as the Family beings to lower the weapons and then drops them, but inside she's relieved. She watches as the foolish nurse came back to check on the situation and she rolls her eyes. Maybe she finally understands what the jeopardy friendly person actually means. It _is _frustrating.

'John, get everyone out,' She doesn't want to call him by his name just yet. Let them think he is here, but not. 'There is a door at the side. It's over there. Please, John. Do it.'

'She's right. We should do as she says,' Nurse Redfern said and Rose nods. 'They're mad. That's all we need to know. Miss Cooper, and you too Susan, outside all of you.'

Nurse Redfern opens the door and the villagers run out terrified, some of them, screaming. Rose studies him, he suddenly springs to life and ushers out a younger boy, but he doesn't follow them, he gets closer to her instead.

'What about you? I can't just, allow you remain behind!' He said and Rose sniffs, trying to stop the blood from flowing. It tastes worse and she shakes her head.

'I need you to make sure that everyone gets to the school safely,' She tries a smile, trying to reassure him, because he has no clue what's going on. 'I'll be right behind you. Now run!'

He ponders over her answer and she feels the weight lifted off her shoulders as he takes off for the door, she turns back to the Family. Trying to think of what she'd do next.

* * *

Outside, there are still people panicking and running around, he doesn't see Nurse Redfern, but he did suddenly feel an urge to direct them.

'Mr. Hicks, warn the village. Get everyone out,' He spots Timothy running towards him. 'Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster…'

'Stay away from me! You're as bad as them!' He shouts and runs past him.

As bad as them? What did that even mean? He stares at the village hall. Rose is still in there. He can't just leave her there alone. He has to help her, he remembers how she looked at him, pleading with her eyes to save himself. She already has a bruise forming on her left side, close to her eye. And her nose, she's lucky it didn't get broken from the force he had used on her. That angered him. How dare he hit her! He suddenly feels a possessive nature take over his head, but just as quickly as he felt it, it was gone.

Rose…well she's brave, so brave. She's holding that…gun, like she used one before. He'd never even seen that side of her before. He knows that she is spunky and has an air about her; she has determination sure, but he never thought it could be used like that.

Who is this woman? How does she know what is actually going on? He'd wait for her. Because he can't just leave her in there. But he isn't entirely sure how helpful he'd be if he went in. Those people said he is the Doctor. But that's just a fable, a dream. How did they know what he dreamt of? That character isn't real. No, he'd wait for Rose, she seems to know.

* * *

Rose loosens her grip and allows Jenny to return to the Family. She watches Baines carefully and turns her gun to him. She glances back towards the Family and narrows her eyes.

'Don't try anything. Or you'll be down a member of your family.' She threatened.

'It's quite amusing,' Baines grinned at his family. 'She's trying to be brave.'

'I should have taken her form. Much more fun. And so much spirit.' Jenny stated, her eyes twinkling.

Rose takes a step back as the Family takes one forward. They are starting to call her bluff; she is rapidly losing the upper hand.

'Am I right in assuming that Jenny is gone?' Rose asked, sadly.

'Correct, she is consumed. Her body is mine.'

'You killed her you mean.' Rose spat.

'Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming.' Jenny taunted.

Rose lets out a small sound of surprise as one of the scarecrows grabs her from behind.

'Get the gun!' Baines ordered and she struggles to hold it as long as she could before the creature manages to pull it out of her hands.

Rose relinquished the gun and runs out of the hall, not really believing she had done all that. She covers her face to stop the blood from flowing, her head hurt, the pain on the left side of her face is throbbing. She'd be sore tomorrow.

She tilts her head as she spots him, standing there, unsure of what to do. Boy he makes a rubbish human.

'John! You're supposed to be at the school.' Rose mumbles from her behind her hand, taking her free one, she grabs his hand, pulling him in the direction of the school. Kinda feels good to be the leader for once.

He stops and she turns to stare at him, not really the time for this. She tugs a bit but he isn't moving.

'Let me see.' He lets go of her hand walks towards her. Rose shakes her head.

'I'm fine, it's just a bloody nose.' Rose waves it off, but he isn't having it. He takes her hand away from her face and she looks away. She knows he would scold her for that later as well.

She looks awful; there is a trail of blood that runs from her nose, down her neck and to her chest. It's still bleeding, but not with the force it had earlier. He reaches in to his coat pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. She smiles kindly at him and she carefully wipes her nose. He brushes a few loose strands of hair from her face.

'You're quite brave.'

'I try to be,' She smiles. 'Now, we need to get back to the school.' He nods, she grips his hand tightly and they ran. His mind telling him that it feels so right.

Baines and his family watches as the two of them have taken off, in the direction of the school. That maid is hiding more than she cares to reveal. No matter, they would get it out of her. They are still convinced that the human, John, knows more as well. They'd get it out of him too; they have found his weak spot. It's the maid.

'Run! Ah, this is super. We've been in hiding for too long. This is sport!' He cries gleefully.

'I can smell the schoolteacher. He's gone back to his academy.' Jenny said.

'And what do we know about this little maid?' Baines asked.

Jenny begins to glow green in response to his question. 'This body has traces of memory. Was once her friend. She'd catch this Rose walking to the west. Husband of Mine, follow the maid's scent. Go to the west. Find out what she was keeping secret.'

'Soldiers!' He bellows and he descends the village hall stairs with them. This must be quite the secret. They are getting closer.

'As for you, Mother of Mine, let's go to school.' He tilts his head and smiles at her.

* * *

As she goes to lead him to the back of the school, to use the servants' entrance, he pulls her to the front. He shuts the main doors behind them and he heads to the bell, stationed a few feet from them. Rose is confused, unsure of what he is doing, until he rang it.

'What are you doing?' Rose asked, and biting her lip.

'Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. We need to take arms!'

'No! You can't do that!' Rose cried, alarmed at his statement. They are only boys.

'You want me to fight, don't you? Then we'll take arms!'

'I say sir, what's the matter?' A boy comes out and stares at them confused, he takes a look at Rose and widened his eyes.

'Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Take arms!' He instructs and Hutchinson nods fast, he left quickly, shouting orders at the other boys who have emerged to see what the commotion is.

Rose feels sick. This isn't right, she has to stop this, and she doesn't want any more people to die, especially children.

* * *

'They're sounding the alarms.' Baines states and stares at the main gate, but he is rather excited. He does love a good challenge. These humans are so inept.

'I wouldn't be so pleased, Son of Mine. These bodies are silly and hot. They can damage and die. That's why we need the Time Lord.' Jenny reminded him.

'Indeed. They will have guns. Perhaps a little caution. Sister of Mine, you're such a small thing. Find a way in, spy on them.'

The red balloon bobs around the walls as she searches for a way in. A little body? No, this body is perfect. People paid no mind to such a little thing. It is wonderful.

* * *

Rose is pushed aside as she watches in disbelief as guns are starting to be passed around. They can't do this! They are just children, children with so much more potential in them. They couldn't just be taken from life so easily like this. She feels responsible. She had lost the watch, if she didn't, then they would have been saved, saved before it escalated into this.

She runs over to him, she has to make him see, to understand that this is wrong. He is not that type of man! Human or not.

'John, please. You can't do this!' Rose cries and he ignores her. And instead turns to Nurse Redfern who had appeared.

'Redfern, maintain position over the stable yard. Faster now. That's it.'

'They're just boys! You can't ask them to fight, they don't stand a chance!' Rose gets in front him since he continues to ignore her.

'They're cadets first, Rose. They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties.' He replied flatly.

Rose watches as another man she has met only a few times, the headmaster Rocastle entered. He doesn't like her because apparently she doesn't know how to tidy a room. Which she does, but now isn't the time for that.

'What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately what exactly is going on?'

'Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack.'

'Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private.' Rocastle replied.

'No, I promise you sir, Rose and I were in the village. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr. Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen.'

'Rose, I hardly have an idea as to what a maid is doing at village with a teacher at this hour when she is needed here, but is that accurate?'

Rose doesn't know what to say. She knows she should lie, protect the boys from this, but the Family, if they did attack, they'd be defenceless. 'Yes sir, it is.'

'Murder on our own soil?' He repeated.

'I'm afraid so sir.' Rose looked down, already feeling immensely guilty.

'Perhaps you did well then, Mr. Smith. What makes you think danger's coming here?' Rocastle asked.

'Well, sir, they said…'

'Baines threatened Mr. Smith, sir. Said he'd follow him. I don't know why.' Rose answers for him. She knows why, they wouldn't believe her if she told them the truth, though.

'Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mr. Snell, telephone for the police. Mr. Philips, with me. We shall investigate.' Rocastle starts towards the main gates.

'No! It isn't safe out there!' She calls after them, but they pay her no mind.

'Mr. Smith, it seems your favourite maid is giving me advice. I suggest you control her, or I will.' He states coldly and exits the school.

Rose cries out in frustration and heads into the school. She has to find that blasted watch!

She runs through the halls and she, unknowingly, passes Timothy who is hiding behind a wall. He watches as she runs past him and he looked back at the watch.

'_Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark. Keep me closed. The time is not right. Not yet. Not while the Family is abroad. Danger!'_

Timothy holds the watch tightly.

The little girl manages to sneak into the school while it is falling into chaos around them. She smiled. Now, this shouldn't be too hard. She would sniff him out.

* * *

Rocastle and Philips stroll towards two figures standing there and Baines tilts his head. This would be fun. Rocastle couldn't believe what he is seeing. It is only two people, he would hardly call that a threat, nor an attack. But there are an awful lot of scarecrows that have emerged from the darkness; they are animated, walking on their own. How is that possible? Is it a prank? He would find out who is responsible for this.

'So. Baines and one of the cleaning staff. There's always a woman involved. Am I to gather that some practical joke has gotten out of hand?' He demands an answer.

'Headmaster, sir. Good evening sir. Come to give me a canning, sir? Would you like that sir?' Baines taunted.

'Keep a civil tongue boy.' Rocastle reminded him.

'Now come on, everyone. I suspect alcohol has played its part in this,' Philips observes. 'Let's all just calm down. And who are these friends of yours, Baines, in fancy dress.'

'Do you like them, Mr. Philips? I made them myself. I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look,' Baines pulls the arm off of a nearby scarecrow. ' Molecular fringe animation fashioned in the shape of straw men. My own private army, sir. It's ever so good sir.' Baines gives a slight smile.

'Baines, step apart from this company and come with me inside.' Rocastle orders, but Baines doesn't move from his spot.

'No, sir. You, sir, you will send us Mr. John Smith. Or the one called Rose. That's all we want sir. Mr. John Smith or his little maid named Rose. We need to know what's been done with his Time Lord consciousness. Then we'd be happy to leave you alone.' He lies. The sport is too much fun; they'd destroy them all.

'You speak with someone else's voice, Baines. Who might that be?' Rocastle asked.

'How observant. We are the Family of Blood.' He replied.

'Mr. Smith said there had been deaths.'

'Yes sir, and they were good, sir.' Baines smiled.

'Well, I will warn you, the school is armed.' Rocastle replies, hoping to strike fear into them.

'All you little tin soldiers. But tell me sir, will they thank you?' Baines asked.

'I don't understand.'

'What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year?' Baines finds this amusing. Ah, little soldiers indeed. The horrors of the world not yet etched into their faces.

'You're not making sense, Baines.'

'1914, sir. Because the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mr. Smith and, oh, the things we have seen. War is coming. In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Do you think they will thank the man who taught them it was glorious?'

'Don't you forget boy; I've been a soldier. I was in South Africa. I used my dead mates for sandbags. I fought with the butt of my rifle when the bullets ran out, and I would go back there tomorrow for King and Country!' He states proudly.

'Et cetera, et cetera. Tell me, how many men does it take to deliver a message, Mother of Mine?' Baines rolls his eyes as he turns to Jenny.

'Only one, Son of Mine.' She smiles and so does Baines.

'I agree,' He vaporizes Philips and he barely has time to get a scream out before he's gone. Rocastle just gapes at where the man had been. He faces the Family and is shocked at their cruelty and manner of killing. 'Run along, headmaster. Run back to school. Then send us Mr. Smith or the maid named Rose!' He waves his hand dismissively.

Rocastle runs back to the school and pushes open the gates, he is white. Those are not people out there, those are killers. He collects himself before he spoke once more and walked to where Mr. Smith is waiting.

'Mr. Philips has been murdered, Mr. Smith. Can you tell me why?'

'Honestly, sir, I have no idea. And the telephone line's been disconnected. We are on our own.'

'If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall. Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards. Fortify the entrances, build our defences,' He begins to walk towards the courtyards, while being followed. 'Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them.' He declares.

'Yes, sir!' The boys yelled in unison. Groups of them marches forward and placed a wooden beam across the main doors.

'Barricade the kitchens! Secure the passageway to the stables,' Hutchinson orders to a group of boys. He notices something and smirks, and yanks Latimer out from his hiding place. 'You coward. You'll do your duty, Latimer, like the rest of us.'

Latimer nods quickly, trying to push down his fears.

In the courtyards, it bustling with activity as the boys move quickly to complete their tasks.

'Sandbags to the north and the west!' Rocastle points to a boy and he nodded.

'Stables in case of…' He's cut off by Rocastle once more.

'Pemberton, load the spare magazines with bullets.' The boy takes off.

'Quickly, now. Take the magazine cut off out!' Hutchinson instructed.

They are not aware that a small girl is watching from the window, she is expressionless and then turns and heads back into the depths of the school. Surely by now, she has to be getting closer to unravelling the mystery.

* * *

'They've got an army. So do we. Soldiers. Soldiers!' Baines calls out, and watches with enthusiasm as the scarecrows piled towards the school. They need to do this more often. And, once they have secured the Time Lord, this can continue forever. He grows more excited at the thought.

* * *

'Ashington, we need water for the Vickers gun. See to it. Faster. All of you, faster!' He demands and the boys quickened their pace as much as they possibly could.

'Lockley, when firing commences, you're in charge of the gallery.' He said and the boy nods. Something doesn't feel right, his mind, way in the back, tells him that this isn't right. There was something wrong. There's another way to handle this, but he really doesn't have time to sit and figure it out. Though he did wonder where Rose has gotten to, surely she couldn't be mad for doing his job. He turns and looks at the school.

'Peterson, that is not acceptable. Report to your senior officer!' Rocastle yells and the boy's head droops and he nods. Heading off to find the boy who is in charge of him.

* * *

Baines watches as the scarecrows assemble together and they now stand in formation, just outside of the school.

'War comes to England a year in advance!

He hears Sister of Mine as she speaks, 'Family of Mine, wait. Hold the soldiers back. The Time Lord is playing some sort of trick.'

'Discover him, Sister of Mine.' He would not have their plan crumble. They would find him!

* * *

Rose has managed to turn his office into complete disarray, she has papers, books, clothes everywhere, and still no sign of the watch. She holds her head, it still hurts but at least she has managed to clean her face, neck and chest off. She looks horrible still.

She throws a desk drawer across the room in frustration and screams as she releases it. It lands at the feet of Nurse Redfern and she over to her. Not the person she wants to deal with right now. But maybe she has some insight to the watch and its whereabouts.

'Matron, I need you to think, when you were treating him after his fall, did you remember seeing a silver pocket watch? Anywhere?' Rose presses her hand to her head.

'It was on the mantel.' She replied. She was sure, because it is so ornately decorated; she has never seen one like that before.

'That stupid alien! I'll kill him for this. How do you lose a watch? A watch that holds who you are in it. Damn perception filter!' Rose cries and kicks a few papers out her way.

'I take it alien means not from abroad?' Nurse Redfern asked.

Rose sighs, she could tell of her infatuation with him. 'John Smith is a lie. He was born on a different planet.'

'A different species?' She asked.

'Yes.' She didn't have time for this. Why is she even telling this woman any of this?

'Tell me then, in this fairytale, who are you?'

'He's my closest friend; maybe we're more than that now. But I don't know…I don't know anymore.' She confesses and thought. What are they? Best friends? No, she is sure they have moved past that by now. Are they lovers? No, she didn't think he'd let it get that far. But she loves him, that much she knows.

'And human, I take it?' Nurse Redfern watches the girl smile.

'Oh yes, completely. I travel with him…' Rose thought.

'I must go…' Nurse Redfern said, unable to believe the nonsense that spews from this girl's mouth.

'Find the watch, Matron. Bring it to me, and we can stop them!' Rose follows her to the door.

'Those boys are going to fight, I am their nurse and they will need me there.' She replied and heads down the stairs.

Rose could scream, she needs help. Where does a watch get up and walk off to?

* * *

Baines smiles as he nears news from Father of Mine.

'Son of Mine, Wife of Mine…' He begins.

'Father of Mine, what have you found?' Baines asked, taking note of glee that registers in his voice.

'I have found his TARDIS. The Doctor can't escape!' He lets out a cold laugh. The pieces of this puzzle are starting to fall into place. They truly are trapped now.

* * *

Rose decides to follow Nurse Redfern out into the yard and watches as Nurse Redfern approaches him. To hell with that, she follows too. Feeling jealousy spring up she stands beside him and listening as he speaks, hoping he isn't cross with her for the way she had acted. Because she is in the right, only he didn't see it yet.

'Nurse Redfern, it isn't safe.' He tells her.

'I'm doing my duty, just as much as you.' She replied and he nods. He notices Rose and turns to face her.

'You look…well, don't take this the wrong way…but um, awful.'

'Thanks for making a girl feel pretty,' But she smiled nonetheless. 'Fine evening, wouldn't you say?'

'It didn't go quite as planned.' He admitted and takes her hand. She places her free one on his cheek.

Why did that feel so right?

'John, tell me about where you grew up.' He looks over as Nurse Redfern crosses her arms. Rose stares at her, realising what she's doing. She is trying to test the information that Rose told her about earlier, maybe seeing if she could actually jump start his memory. But Rose almost wonders if she should be the one doing it.

'I'm sorry?' He asked, surprised she would ask.

'Tell me where you were brought up.' She repeats.

'In Nottingham, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent, which flows from Stoke to the Humber.' He replied.

'That sounds like an encyclopaedia. Where did you live?' She asks and Rose holds her breath, maybe the TARDIS left out some things.

'Broadmoor Street. Adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade.'

'But more than facts. When you were a child, where did you play? All those secret little places, the dens and hideaways that only a child knows? Tell me, John.' Rose sees the desperation in her eyes as she struggles with the realisation.

'Nurse Redfern, please don't tell me you're believing those madmen out there.' He replies, rather annoyed.

'But they know something you don't.'

'It doesn't matter, they're wrong!' He shouts at her, balling his fists.

Rose places her hand in his and he immediately feels the anger drain away from him. She watches as Nurse Redfern turns on her heel and leaves. He feels bad that he had shouted at her.

'Would you rather I was that man, Rose? Am I not enough?' He turns to face her.

'You're all and more.'

'But this Doctor, he wouldn't let children fight battles, would he?'

'I can't imagine he would.' Rose replied, willing him to remember on his own.

'Mr. Smith, if you please!' Rocastle calls over to them. And she closes her eyes.

'But what choice do_ I_ have?' He asks softly and pulls her in for a kiss. He breaks it, turns and leaves. Rose remains there, frozen unsure of what is going on between them, and she feels the tears starting to fall. She has to find that watch, and so she runs back into the school. She has to find it. Order has to be restored.

* * *

Hutchinson stands over Latimer and smirked.

'Get those bags piled up, filth. Going to mean the difference between life and death for us.'

'Not for you and me.' Latimer replies as he drops another bag into formation.

'What are you babbling about?'

'We're going to battle together,' He said and remembers the images of the trenches, the barbed wire, the mud, screams and the bloodied bodies. 'We fight alongside. I've seen it. Not here, not now.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Hutchinson asked and crosses his arms. That boy never makes sense.

'It means that you and I both survive this. And maybe, maybe I was given this watch so I could help. I'm sorry!' He widens his eyes as the realisation hits him. He takes off running.

'Latimer, you filthy coward!' Hutchinson yelled to him.

'Oh yes, sir. Every time!' He answers back.

* * *

Rose sits in the middle of his room, still nothing has been unearthed. She is starting to feel desperate. Why couldn't she find it? She knows the Family doesn't have it, or they'd have left already. Was it stolen? If so, by who? The school is so large…

Rose gets up and heads out of the room, checking the classroom he most frequented, not realising that she has passed Timothy hiding in a closet with the door propped open. Trying to get more answers from the watch.

'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' He whispers frantically.

'_Beware.'_

'Beware what?' He asked.

'_Her.'_

He looks up and sees the same girl from earlier, carrying that balloon and she stares intensely at him. She takes a sniff of the air and tilts her head.

'Keep away…' Latimer said and gets up, backing away.

'Who are you?' She asked sweetly.

'I saw you at the dance. You're with that family. You're one of them!' He clutches the watch tighter to himself.

'What are you hiding?' Her face clouds over with confusion.

'Nothing.' He said.

'What have you go there?' She took a step forward.

'Nothing.' He repeated.

'Show me, little boy.' She demands and walks towards him.

'I reckon whatever you are; you're still in the shape of a girl. How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?' Latimer aims the watch at the little girl and opens it. Golden energy pours out of it and the little girl is shown visions of an explosion and the Doctor. She becomes scared and flees from Latimer.

* * *

'Time Lord.' Baines stated.

'Inside that device.' Jenny tilts her head.

'Everything he is concealed away in the hands of a schoolboy. But now we know. That's all we need to find. The boy and the watch. What are we waiting for? Attack!' He points at the school gates and the scarecrow army marches on. Baines and Jenny smile, how amusing this would be.

* * *

'Stand to!' Rocastle commands over the deafening sound of the banging from the scarecrows. 'At post!' He hears the boys take aim.

'Enemy approaching, sir!' A boy yells down to him and he nods.

'Steady. Find the biting point.' Rocastle states.

The main gate suffers a devastating crack in the wood, it sends splinters in all directions, and it isn't long before the first of the scarecrows begin to pour in.

'Fire!' Rocastle yells and they do so. Taking down multiple scarecrows as the advance, the smoke of the guns fills the air and time begins to slow down as the boys fire round after round.

'Cease fire!' Rocastle demands once the scarecrows have been eliminated. 'They're straw. Like he said, straw.'

'Then no one's dead, sir? We killed no one?' Hutchinson asked, saddened a bit.

Their attention is drawn back to the gate as they hear footsteps on the gravel.

'Stand to!' Rocastle orders and the boys once again take aim.

The little girl stands before them, balloon swaying slightly in the cool night breeze. She smiles at them and then giggles a bit.

'You, child. Come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Lucy? Come here, come to me.' Rocastle holds out his hand to her and she takes two steps forward.

Rose sees him as she exited the school and she runs out to the rest of them, having once again given up on finding the watch.

'Mr. Rocastle! Please don't go near her!' Rose called out to him as she stops and stands beside John. He looks at her, she is frantic…that girl, that small child, was dangerous. Rocastle takes a few steps towards Rose.

'You were instructed to hold your tongue, girl!' He raises his hand, as if to hit her, Rose instinctively shuts her eyes. The assault never came, so she opened her eyes. He is walking back towards the girl.

'Please, listen to me!' She cries, frustrated. 'She's part of it, John, tell him!'

'Mr. Smith?' He turns and looks over at him.

'She was, she was with, with Baines, in the village.' He confirms.

'Mr. Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir. Come with me.' Rocastle extends his hand once more.

'You're funny!' She giggles again and he stares at her, confused.

'That's right. Now take my hand.'

'So funny,' She responds and takes out her gun and fires the green light, instantly vaporizing Rocastle. 'Now, who's going to shoot me. Any of you, really?'

'Put down your guns.' Rose looks up at him, so relieved he figured it out, somewhat.

'But sir, the headmaster…' Hutchinson said.

'I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way.'

'But, sir!'

'I said lead the way!' Rose holds his hand, it is right. He glances down at her. He knew better, Rose is right, they are only boys. They are not ready for the troubles of the adult world.

She watches at Baines throws his head back and laughs into the air. He fires his gun as they start to file back in the school.

'Reanimate!' He calls into the night air.

Rose takes off, this isn't good. She looks over her shoulder as the scarecrows start to come back to life.

She watches as the boys begin to scatter throughout the buildings, hoping to get away. The scarecrows are right behind them, Latimer heads up the stairs, he has to get away. The watch said it isn't safe yet; he had to keep it safe until it was.

'Let's go, quick as you can!' He reaches for Rose's hand and she nodded.

'We can't go to the village, it isn't safe. We need to think of something else.'

'I know, but where can we go?'

'We need to get the boys out, safely.' Rose reminds him.

* * *

The scarecrows parade a group of boys they have caught in front of the Family. The boys all have sombre expressions on their faces as they wait for Daughter of Mine to identify the right one. They are beginning to run out of patience.

'One of these boys has got the watch. This one?' Jenny asked and pointed to one boy.

'No.' Lucy said.

'This one?' Jenny pointed.

'No.'

'This one?'

'No.' Lucy shakes her head.

'Get off me! I said get off me!' Hutchinson struggles against the grip of the scarecrow that holds him.

'Ah! This one, is that him?' Baines asked.

'No.' Lucy sniffs him to be sure.

'Right. Then we can kill this lot.' Baines smiled.

Latimer overhears them and stares at the watch. He closes his eyes and opens it.

'_Lord of Time.'_

'That's it!' Baines cries and looks at Jenny.

'Upstairs!' She ordered.

Hutchinson looks around, they have forgotten about them for the moment and so he seizes the opportunity.

'Don't just stand there! Outside! Come on, out!' He shouts and the rest of the boys follow him into the night.

* * *

Rose follows him towards the stable block; they found Nurse Redfern checking to see if there were any more boys hiding. He can't stand it any longer. He can't risk Rose getting hurt here, and Nurse Redfern shouldn't be here either. She, too, should be off somewhere safe.

'Now, I insist. Rose, please, just go. You as well Nurse Redfern. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them.'

'I won't leave you alone.' Rose replied as they stop so he can open the door. They freeze as they see the scarecrows on the other side and he slams the door, locking it behind them.

'I think…run!' He yells and takes Rose's hand, off they go to hide in the bushes. Latimer runs past them as he heads towards the woods, leaving Baines and Jenny to yell in anger as he has once again eluded them.

'Doctor! Doctor!' A voice calls out to them, taunting them. Rose pokes her head up through the bushes and gasps. Oh no. They had found…

'Come back, Doctor! Come home. Come and claim your prize!' Clark yells into the openness of the landscape but receives no answer.

Rose studies him as he looks up at the prize, his reaction turns into one of shock and he freezes on the spot.

'No, that's, it can't…how is that?' He stumbles over his words.

'Out you come, Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the Family.' Baines yelled.

'Time to end it now!' Jenny calls out for him.

'No, the TARDIS…what are we going to do…' Rose puts her face into her hands. She looks up at him. He hasn't taken his eyes off of it. 'John, do you recognise it?'

'Come out, Doctor. Come to us!' Jenny shouts once more.

'I've…never seen it before in my life,' He shakes his head. 'And Rose, you knew didn't you. You've known all along. You believe it. Don't you? You know it's true.'

Rose doesn't respond. She doesn't know what to say.

'But John, you've written about that box, in the journal you gave Rose. There was that box right in it.' Nurse Redfern told him.

'I'm not him! I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be, with his life and his job, and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?' Rose stared at him, her heart breaks for him. She aches for him; she reaches for his hand, expecting him to brush her off, especially since he knew she knew. But he grips it, so tightly, and stares at her. She feels tears in her eyes.

'Yes, yes. Oh god, John of course you are!' Rose said and tries to blink away the tears she wouldn't let fall. She throws her arms around him and he holds her tightly, Rose bite her lip as his hand comes to rest on the back of her head.

'Then why can't I stay?' He whispers in her ear.

'We need him.' She answers and she feels her chest tighten at her words. He pushes her away and gapes at her, suddenly angry. Rose studies him, wanting to go to him, but she knew he'd only push her away.

'What am I, then? Nothing? I'm just a story. No. I won't have it.' He turns from them and takes of running, further into the countryside.

Rose makes a cry of surprise and chases after him, Nurse Redfern following her. Confused as to what happened between them. He loves her; she loves him, why is it so complicated? What's really going on? There is more to them, so much more. She knows of a place where they could hide until they come up with a suitable course of action. What she doesn't know, is how fast that plan would need to come to fruition.

* * *

She catches up to them on a country lane and she knows the house has to be around here somewhere. She hasn't run like that in some time, she tries to steady her breathing.

'This way. I think I know somewhere we can all hide. Follow me.' Nurse Redfern walks ahead of them.

Rose begins to follow, but he doesn't. She turns and he has his arms crossed at his chest and shakes his head.

'Please, John, please. Trust me…' She holds out her hand and she could see him mulling over her words before he reluctantly takes a step forward. But he doesn't take her hand, he walks by her and Rose stands there. Understanding his hurt, but still recoiling from its sting.

They follow Nurse Redfern in an awkward silence until they come to a small cottage, shrouded in darkness.

'Oh, here we are. It should be empty. It's been a long time since I've run that far.' She muses, trying to break the tension.

'Who lives here?' Rose asked, unsure if she can take more surprises.

'If I'm right…no one.' She opens the door.

The cottage is dark; moonlight streams through the windows and reveals that the small wooden table was set for tea.

'Hello? No one home. We should be safe then.'

'But who used to live here?' Rose looks around.

'Oh, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they must have vanished.'

Rose touches the teapot that is still on the table with the back of her hand. 'You're right, it's stone cold,' She catches sight of him staring out the window. 'John?'

'I must go to them, before anyone else dies.' He said.

'No. You're not going anywhere until I think of something.' Rose tells him.

'Isn't there something we can do?' Nurse Redfern asked.

'We need that watch.' Rose replied.

'You're this Doctor's companion, aren't you? Can't you help? What's your purpose? What do you do for him? Why does he need you?' Rose is hurt, so deeply at his remark. She bites her lip, trying to think of how to answer him.

'I'm his closest friend; all we have is each other in this world. If he didn't have me, he'd be lonely.'

'You want me to give up my life here to return to his life because he might get lonely? Why do you want that for me? How does that…?' He trails off and Rose goes over to him, she stands in front of him, but he doesn't look at her.

'John…' Rose starts but is cut off by a knock at the door; she frowns and goes to open it.

'What if it's them?' Nurse Redfern asked.

'Nurse Redfern, think about it. Why would scarecrows knock?' She smiles and opens the door. Little Timothy is standing there.

He dashes inside and Rose shuts the door. He stares at her and then looks down at the floor. He has something in his fist.

'I brought you this…' He opens his fist and the watch gleams in the moonlight.

Rose picks it up and turns it over in her hands. She walks over to him and he just stares at her. She opens her hand and he blinks at the simple watch in her hands. This is what all the fuss was over? It's just a watch.

'Will you hold it?' Rose asked, already knowing the answer.

'I won't.'

'John…' Rose holds back her tears. What would she do? She has feelings for him too. Why did she have to? Why did it get complicated? What should she do?

'It told me to find you, it wants to be held.' Latimer interjected.

'You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?' Nurse Redfern asked.

'Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor.' Latimer admits and looked at the ground.

'Why?' Nurse Redfern asked.

'Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun.'

'Stop it.' Rose turns to look over at him; his face has fear written all over it, and he takes a step back. She reaches for his hand and holds it so tightly.

'He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe.' Latimer finished.

'Stop it! I said stop it!' He yells and Rose pulls him in for a hug. He grips her tightly, his hand resting on the back of her head. Why is it so complicated?

'And he's wonderful.' Latimer smiled and nods.

'I'm not him!' He pulls away and looks at Rose. 'Why…why do I have to be him? Why can't I be me?' Rose presses her lips together and closes her eyes. She doesn't know how to answer him, to tell him what he wants to hear.

The cottage begins to shake violently and Rose's eyes flew open. Her face knits into one of confusion and she goes over to the window.

'What the hell was that?' She asks and covers her mouth. There are fireballs falling from the sky, impacting to earth, erupting in a massive fire. They are falling a small ways away from the cottage.

She needs a miracle. They are trying to flush them out; the village is going to burn if she doesn't think of something. But she can't force him to do it. What is she going to do?

Nurse Redfern looks on stunned. 'They're destroying the village.'

'The watch.' He states as he walks towards her.

'John, wait…' Rose cries and she covers her mouth. Why did she do that? It was going to sort itself out, why did she stop it?!

'_Closer.'_

'Can you hear it?' Latimer asked as Rose opens her hand.

'_Closer.'_

'I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken.' He observed.

'_Little man.'_

'Why did he speak to me? Latimer wondered.

'Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just and extra synaptic engram causing,' He stops and looks over to Rose, whose eyes are shiny with unshed tears. That rambling… 'Is that how he talks?'

'Yes…it is…that's him.' Rose nods and smiles a bit.

'You knew this all along and yet you allowed us…to…why?'

'I didn't know how to stop it. I didn't want to stop it. I just didn't think it could happen, because he never mentioned it. Because I didn't think he felt that way about me,' Rose confesses. 'It felt so…right…how could I stop it, when I wanted it too? I wanted it, so badly...and for so long now...'

'Falling in love? With you? He didn't think he could fall in love with you?' He cries and Rose only shakes her head at his question. It blew his mind.

'No…he…never mentioned anything to me…I didn't think he did.' Rose tilts her head and brushes some of the tears away.

'What sort of man is he? How can he not tell you he loves you, when I can? And you expect me to just go away? Because the world needs him? I need you Rose…I need you. Shouldn't that matter more? Don't I matter more?'

Rose chokes back a sob and put her face into her hands. 'I didn't think I could fall for you so quickly. It was only supposed to be three months. That's the Family's lifespan, that why they needed him. After three months, they'd die.'

'And now that you have, you want to execute me?'

'No! John, no…please understand…can't you see this is just as hard for me?! Don't you see this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do! I care for you! I love you!' Rose starts to cry, he relents and goes to hug her, but she steps back, shaking her head. 'But my feelings can't matter in this! They aren't supposed to matter! I come last! People are dying out there, and he can stop it. I've known him for so long, we've been through hell and back together. And I love him too! But I don't matter right now…I can't…I shouldn't…' Rose sobbed into her hands.

'Rose…' He hugs her and she lets him, resting his cheek on her head. She holds him tightly, not believing she had just admitted that to him, let alone an audience of people.

An explosion rattles the cottage, shaking the china on the table, it sounds like it is getting closer.

'It's getting closer.' Latimer said and they look at him, he just shrugs his shoulders.

'Wait, Rose. I should have thought about this before. I can give them this,' He points to the watch. 'Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am.'

'No, John, you can't.' Rose steps away.

'If they want the Doctor, they can have him.' He replies angrily.

'He won't let you do that.' Rose shakes her head, she opens his hand and drops the watch in it, slowly closing his hand around it. He looks at her, her face streaked with tears. He wants to take away her pain.

'If they get what they want, then, then…Rose, we can…' He said desperately, but then he realises what her words mean. He feels tears start in his own start. Angry that they have to be denied a life together, a life that he so desperately wants to share with her.

'No. It will end in destruction. The Family would live forever, breeding and conquering. They would bring war across the universe. It'd affect everyone…' Rose trails off and turns to their audience. 'Timothy, Nurse Redfern, can you wait outside for a moment?'

They nod hastily and walk outside, sitting on the stone steps watching the fireballs fall from the sky. Timothy wraps his arms around Nurse Redfern who holds him closely, hoping a decision could be made soon. For the sake of the people suffering down in the village.

Rose closes the gap between him and hugs him. He lets out small sob and she keeps him close. He holds on to her tightly and she feels her tears streak down her face again. She pulls away and places her hand on his cheek and he clutches her hand.

She grabs him, pulls him down to her level and kisses him, he wraps his arms around and presses her tightly to him. After awhile she has to stop so she can breathe.

'I would give anything to take this pain away from you.' Rose said and brushes away his tears. She rests her hand on his cheek again.

'What if he doesn't…what if he can't…say he loves you, Rose…what then?'

'Then I'll have these memories, and know that you love me as much as I love you.'

'Rose…' He kisses her, not being able to give to get enough. How could he simply ignore this woman? Deny her of his love, when she so clearly deserves it and more.

'You know he has such adventures, he can't live a life like this, John, you know that.' Rose takes the watch from him and stares at it. It says nothing to her, how can he just shut her out like that? Ignore her like that? Does he even know what she's going through?

'But I can…and with you at that.' He watches as she opens his hand and gingerly sets the watch inside.

'I know you'll make the right choice.' She smiles sadly and places a kiss on his forehead. Not wanting that to be the last he remembers of her, he pulls her closer and kisses her. She intertwines her arms around his neck and melts into him.

He slowly pulls away, having made his choice. She tries to linger in the embrace as long as she can, resting her forehead on his. Again he places a soft kiss on her lips and closes his eyes. She understands, it hurts, cuts her deeply, but she knows it's for the best. It is time for this to end.

Rose steps back and lets her tears fall freely, this time, he doesn't come to her to try to comfort her. And she knows why.

* * *

'We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again!' Baines cried excitedly.

They turn, as their exterior door to their spaceship opens, and they all have grins on their faces.

'Just…' A loud explosion rocks the ship and he lurches into a column of switches. He uses them to help himself up, pressing them as he stood. 'Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just, just stop.'

'Say please.' Baines smirks.

'Please.'

Jenny starts to activate the switch when she hesitates. 'Wait a minute,' She sniffs the air around him and frowns. 'Still human.'

'Now I can't, I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I was you to know I'm innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it.' He pleads.

'He didn't just make himself human. He made himself an idiot.' Jenny observed, this is so very amusing to her and she watches the human run his hand over switches, trying to keep his balance as more explosions rock the ship.

'Same thing, isn't it?' Baines questioned.

'I don't care about this Doctor, and your family. I just want you to go. So I've made my choice. You can have him. Just take it, please! Take him away.' He produces the silver watch and he watches as their faces light up.

'At last,' Baines smiled and he snatches the watch out of his hand and tilts his head. 'Don't think that saved your life.' He pushes him down and he falls into more switches that are located on the wall. The Family doesn't even care to know what switches he fell into, they are so consumed with the watch. But he just remains there and waits. This would be good.

'Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord,' Baines said triumphantly and he opens the watch. They all inhale deeply and then they froze. 'It's empty!' He yelled.

'Where's it gone?' He asked frantically, he is still looking at the floor.

'You tell me!' He shouts and throws the watch to him. He catches, it without looking up.

'Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a single olfactory misdirection. Little bit of ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said, I don't like the looks of that hydroconometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh. Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you word of advice. Run.' He grins and waves as he heads out, just as an alarm starts.

'Get out! Get out!' Baines shouts and they pile out of their ship, just before it explodes, sending pieces everywhere. They are on their knees and they look up. He is standing there, with his hands in his pockets and the maid by his side. She too, has an unreable expression on her face. He remains emotionless, never saying a word, as he stares down at them.

* * *

'_He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden. He was being kind.'_

Rose remains silent, keeping the ice on her face as he instructed. He leads the father, wrapped in chains, out of the TARDIS. Rose watches a he steals another look at her. He sets his jaw and pushes him out the door.

'_He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of the dwarf star.'_

He returns moments later, alone, and once again they are off. He looks over to her, and it spurs him on. They would pay. For everything, but especially for hurting her. Fire burns in him, hardly being able to control it, and not really wanting to.

Rose watches as he opens the TARDIS doors shortly and stares, as the creature inhabited her former friend, is sucked out into outer space.

'_He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there forever._

Again they departed.

_I know he visits my little sister once a year, every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is. He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror.'_

They stop in a field, in England, and he leads Baines into it. _'As for me, I was suspended in time. And the Doctor put me to work standing over the fields of England, as their protector. We wanted to live forever, so the Doctor made sure that we did.'_

* * *

'I have to make one more stop, Rose.' He inputs the coordinates and she closes her eyes.

'I know.' She gets up, so emotionally exhausted, but she wills herself on.

They step out of the TARDIS and they head towards the small cottage, Rose feels her heart tighten and she tries to push away the feelings she is experiencing, the memories this place held for her.

He strolls in and Rose follows, noticing that Nurse Redfern is sitting in a chair, Latimer asleep on the small bed.

'Is it done?' She asks and notices he has changed clothes, but not his face.

'Yes. It's done.' He replied.

'The police and the army are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say. Oh, you do look the same.' Not really sure what she had expected him to look like.

'Here, I want to give this to you.' Rose steps forward. Nurse Redfern aches for the girl, her face is sporting a terrible bruise, and her eyes are puffy and bloodshot. She appears to be absolutely exhausted.

'Your journal?' She questions, he nods and she takes it, holding it close to her chest.

'So you never forget us.' Rose smiled.

'I daresay I won't.' She smiles, how could she?

'Oh, and this, for Timothy.' He puts the watch in her hand as well. 'Thank him, for us. Tell him, he won't be able to hear anything; it's just a watch now. But it's for good luck.'

'Where are you going now?' She asked.

'Away.' Comes his reply, he already has his arm around Rose's shoulders and leads her to the door. 'Thank you Joan, for everything.' That was it, he leads Rose out the door and they don't look back.

She watches as they walked in the pouring rain, she stares as he takes off the brown coat and gently sets it on the young girl's head. Offering her shelter. They climb a hill, back to the blue box, that magical doorway. Moments later, she gasps. It slowly begins to fade away. She smiles, an extraordinary man indeed, she feels tears fall.

* * *

He holds her close against him as they lay in his bed. He can't look at her without feeling immense guilty. Look what she got herself into to keep him safe. She looks so defeated, like she has just lost someone. Which she did…he remembers.

He is also having problems rebuilding the wall. He can't separate the human emotions he feels and his own. It's like a floodgate has been opened. It is beginning to scare him. She overwhelms him, the woman he is holding in his arms. She's being so quiet, not saying much. He guesses she's replaying the events in her head, wondering about everything.

'Doctor…where did he go?' Rose asks and he stares at the wall, he is right. She wants closure, since he's back now. She figures their lives would get back to normal, back to their routine…but he isn't so sure he wants it to.

'He's in here…somewhere.' He replied.

'I see…like a story then.' She said, but he can't read the emotion in her voice.

'I suppose.'

'Do you remember…? Anything? Being him?'

'Yes.'

She sits up suddenly and looks startled. She starts to breathe in shallow breaths. 'Why didn't you say anything?' He notices her face has a reddish tinge to it. Is she embarrassed?

He doesn't know what to say, he still can't separate the emotions, the wall isn't being rebuilt fast enough. But he's right, the emotions _he_ felt for her, he'd been so much stronger, the human him. He admitted everything; given her what she wanted to hear.

And he can't. Because a long time ago he made a vow not to get involved with his companions, why is he breaking that vow now? Why is he feeling these feelings for Rose? Ah, because she's Rose, she's made him content with who he is, content his place in the universe. She has allowed him to begin to forgive himself, and it's been so long that he didn't think he could ever begin to do that. He adores her, and he knows she adores him as well.

That's why he chooses his next words carefully…maybe he needs to say them.

'I am him, Rose. What he felt, I feel. I'm capable of that.'

'What are you saying?' Rose feels her heart rate quicken. What's he alluding to...?

'He was right. I wasn't able to…' He trails off, shifts slightly, whatever he wants to say, it's making him uncomfortable.

'Wasn't able to what?' Rose asked she leans into him and he feels her breath on his neck. He remembers their kiss. He swallows, why did he get to have that and he couldn't? 'Doctor?' Her voice is soft.

This is a big step, and he is scared. Why is he scared? _He_ hadn't been…why should he feel like this?

He leans forward and kisses her. She doesn't respond right away and he pulls away, she's just staring up at him. Okay, maybe not the…

That thought is interrupted as she pulls him, by his tie, down to her level and presses her lips on his. She pulls away and smirks, licking her lips.

He's in for some trouble…

* * *

Another one down!

I'm not entirely sure I like this one, I may go back and revise it again later.

I'm really glad at the positive feedback I'd received from my last chapter, and I hope this one does just as well.

Again your reviews are welcomed.

Reminder that the next chapter...probably will be increased in ratings.


	14. An Infinite Moment

For once, for one solitary moment in his life, everything has stopped. His mind isn't going a million miles a minute, bustling with thoughts and ideas, nor can he feel the spin of the Earth they have just left behind. No. It has stopped, because all of his being is entirely focused on her. The only thing he's thinking about, are his emotions, and what he feels for her. How the human emotions he feels are refusing to be pushed away or buried and, instead, meld with the Time Lord side.

Together, they leave him overwhelmed at how deeply he cares for her. Questioning him as to why he has waited so long, when he should have mentioned something to her so much sooner. He had felt something for her when they were in Cardiff, all those years ago, trapped in the basement of a mortuary. It's hard to imagine that he's waited so long.

And yet he knows the reason he's hesitated is because these feelings make him uneasy. She can't stay with him forever, because she is human. And that's why he has left it alone. Run away from them even, but it had all changed after Canary Warf. He surmises that he's always taken her presence for granted, she's always there for him, but when faced with the thought of not having Rose a part of his life everyday, scares him. It makes him look at what they have built together. Over the course of their first encounter.

He owes so much to her; so much, and he doubts if she even knows the extent of it. It was the events of being human, it forced him to look at everything they had, and he knew he couldn't run from it. In the end, the human mind had been so much stronger.

He thought about what she had said; how she had grown close to him and loved him, but had admitted her love for him, the Time Lord as well. And, still, if she asked him to repeat those words, he isn't sure he could, not aloud anyway. He can't understand why he couldn't.

Especially now, when what they are sharing required that. Of course, he'd never known she was hiding this other side of her.

The way she has ensured he can't move by straddling his waist, and how she kisses his neck, trailing with soft nips. He runs his hands over the curves as her body, unable to stay stationary, as she lets out soft moans into his neck.

She fumbles to undo the buttons on his shirt, breathing heavily into his neck as his hands travelled up her back and unzipped the dress she still has on from the village dance.

She hastily removes his shirt, and as she did so, the dress fell to her waist, stuck because he hadn't undone it all the way. Immediately she brought her lips to his once more, his hands went to the small of her back, pulling her tight to him. Her lungs begin to scream for air but she doesn't want to break it.

It feels like she has been electrocuted. Her lips tingled and she feels as if every nerve ending has just fired at once. The way his tongue eased into her mouth, slightly teasingly, but also gently and rather expertly.

Finally she has to pull away and inhales deeply, as he began trace kisses along her jaw and neck. She's breathing heavily into his ear as he reaches and undid the dress the remainder of the way and she quickly pulled away so she could take it off completely. She tosses it and slowly lowers her mouth to his again; she wraps one arm around the back of his head to keep him close.

Again he kisses her deeply, and when she gives the softest whimper of pleasure against him he decides to take his time. He circled her tongue with his own and he feels her press herself against him, silently requesting that he give her more. Silently, she has used her free hand to undo his pants and it isn't long before she smirked.

'That evens things out.' She replies, her voice husky and he smiled. She lets out a small cry of surprise as he sits up and catches her, keeping her balanced by securing the small of her back. He kisses her neck as he gently lays her back onto the bed; she's breathing heavily, her head swimming as he slides down her body, kissing her as he went, making her feel hotter.

It's better, so much better, and she wants to know why. Why she feels this heat in her, burning her, telling her she wants more, how deeply she craves more of him. She has never felt anything like that when she had been with others. It is so new, everything so new, and she doesn't want it to end.

She tries to pull him back up, but he doesn't come. Automatically she spreads her legs and without a warning she gasps. She moans and grabbed his arms, nails digging in, not knowing how pleasure like that existed. She tries to get out of his grasp but he holds her tightly, glancing up at her. She has her head thrown back from the pleasure and he listened to the soft moans that make him go on.

Another light lick draws a mewl from her and she arches her back, unable to control herself and getting so close. The heat building in her, feeling like a burn. But it feels so wonderful, and she can't control the way she starts to buck against him. She moves her hands from his arms to his shoulders and then she roots them firmly in his hair and she lets out a cry. Nothing has ever felt like this before. She's now past the edge, so beyond it now, she can't think anymore.

He feels her tense and her breathing becomes shallower and her cries louder and she began to wither under him. Her orgasm seemed to last forever, her back still arched before she slowly began to steady her breathing and he crawls back up to her and kisses her glistening body as he did so.

She can't help but notice that the burn, the heat, didn't leave. It is still there, she thought it was the heat of the moment, the passion. But it doesn't ebb away as she calmed, no, it remained. And she craves the feeling of its intensity again.

He kisses her hungrily; she reaches up to intertwine her arms around his neck, but she briefly, and accidentally, brushes his temple. She gasped, pushing herself up and into his arms, as she felt a cascading wave of emotions enter her mind and she closes her eyes at their intensity. She doesn't know what happened, but she is positive they aren't hers.

They hit her so quickly; she doesn't have time to process them all. Love, admiration, adoration and gratitude were some of them she feels, and with such ferocity. But fear, loneliness, culpability and apprehension followed soon after that. Yet, oddly, a deep residual love and ardour are the two emotions that keep forcing their way back to the forefront of her mind.

The emotions leave her breathing ragged and her body shaky. She wraps her arms around the back of his neck and he rests his chin on her shoulder, staring off and keeping his arms around her, ensuring that she remains tight to him.

That was mistake. He'd been so lost in her love, exploring her, that he had left his guard down, knowing he didn't have time, nor the mental strength at the moment, to focus on the rebuilding the wall, but figuring that he didn't have to worry about it. And it is purely an accident that she had connected with his mind. He shuts his eyes and he feels her hug him closer, she's still breathing deeply in his ear as well.

'What…was that?' She whispers and somehow, she knew, but she wants confirmation.

'That was me…' He replied, still not taking his eyes off the wall. 'You connected with my mind.'

'How?' She pushes him back until she's looking at him. She can't read his expression, but his eyes are sad, and they held reserve as well.

'When you touched my temple…' He pauses, trying to figure out how to word it correctly. 'I was having trouble putting the wall back into place in my mind. I was having trouble separating the emotions from…well, from earlier.'

'I felt so many different, emotions all at once.'

'Yeah, a lot going on in there.' He said simply and she kisses his forehead.

'I'm sorry...if I intruded. I didn't mean to.' Rose gives a little smile and he looks at her, feeling guilty that he couldn't yet offer her a better explanation. She deserved it, so why can't he express it? He tilts her head up and kisses her, passionately, hoping to somehow convey his love that he couldn't vocalize, willing her to understand. And she responds with force. Their tongues continue to battle, although, she notices his is slightly weaker from its previous workout, and she can't help but smile.

He shifts her back underneath him and he began to kiss her neck, again the heat within her has increased and she moans softly.

He positions himself between her legs, but stopped and looks up at her. She brushes hair off her face and nodded, silently readying herself.

He nods back and slid deeply in her, moaning as she pressed her hips up, but remaining still, revelling at how tight she felt before he began a steady rhythm, slow a first, but she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down to her level, whispering in his ear to go faster. She feels the burn in her as she starts to get closer to the edge once more as he continued to fill her deeply.

Once again, she begins to tense and buck widely and he shudders from the pleasure as he feels her convulsing around him. Remaining in her as the contractions eased through her body, she lifts herself up and kissed him.

She still feels odd, that should have given her a feeling of relief, but it hasn't. Like she needs more, she burned, desires more. She begins to pant once she broke the kiss, feeling as though she's already halfway to another one.

'More, more…' She gasps and then pants.

And he obliged, resuming the slow pace and gradually increasing his speed, she runs her fingernails down his back and he moans as he feels her tighten around him. He reaches for the headboard, gripping it tightly with bruising force; trying to gain some sort of control and forcing everything back. He's hitting all of her most pleasurable nerves inside her, and it seems as if he knows where the more sensitive spots are, and hits them so thoroughly she arches against him, pressing her body to his. He is masterfully stroking and coaxing her to a fevered pitch.

She can't keep still; she can't remain quiet and moaned as he increases his speed and draws her to another shattering climax, and moaned against her as she feels him tense in her and gave a cry of release. She tightened her legs around him and writhed as the powerful contractions shake her and then slowly ebb away. He remains in her as she tries to catch her breath, although it takes her several attempts.

The heat, the passion, the burn, the cravings she had felt earlier, gently recede as he pulls out of her and he brushes hair out of her face and offers a lazy kiss. She pushes herself up to meet him in an embrace and slowly kisses him deeply. Intertwining her arms around his neck, careful to make sure that she doesn't brush his temples again. It seems to make him uncomfortable talking about it. Her mind is a complete blank and she breaks the kiss and once more pushes her hair out of her face.

She falls back onto the bed, utterly satisfied and sated. He lays down beside her, and she draws herself into his embrace, resting her head on his chest listening to the beat of his hearts.

He kisses her head, listening to the little sighs that come out of her as she sleeps, her body, still hot against him and he rested his head on hers, knowing he'd fall asleep soon and wondered how he is going to sort out the emotions now.

* * *

Haha, so I was a bit nervous posting this. Obviously this is an 'M' chapter. And my first time writing a scene like this. So, my god, I hope I've done well. I would appreciate any constructive criticisms in helping me improve my writing. Reviews are lovely and I hope this is what you were all hoping for.

Also now, if you read 'The Wrong TARDIS' does Eleven's words make a bit more sense? This is part of what he was referring to. Of course, for the other half, I'll have to get through the rest of the story.

A shout out to StarAngel for adding my story to her community, thank you!

And thank you all for reading!


	15. Blink

It had been a deep, dreamless sleep, up until that point. She had left him wholly exhausted. The way she had sighed in her sleep made him tired and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

The reason he has awaked suddenly is because of a dream that he had. Only, it wasn't his, he didn't think. He presses his hands onto his face as he tries to remember it. A very densely thick wood had surrounded him. It was just before sunset, or so he thought, because there was some light that had poured through the trees, albeit poorly. He remembers walking aimlessly, trying to find a way out when he heard footsteps. They had echoed all around him, and he was unable to pinpoint their origin. They had, without warning, quickened their pace and he realised that the person making them, had started to run. But he didn't understand why, he couldn't see anything.

Soon he had heard the pants of someone approaching, and he had tried to follow the sounds, trying to see why this person was running. He had felt the temperature suddenly get colder and had heard a panicked cry. He had started to run, trying to find this person so that he could help them when he had seen the flash of something as it ran by him. He had started to chase it and he caught sight of the person, they had been ahead of him and that's when he began to become terrified.

The way the person had run, her clothes and her hair, as golden as it was, he knew that the woman before him was Rose. He had tried his hardest to catch up to her, but it almost had seemed like she was in a frenzy. She had stopped suddenly, skidding on the dirt and closed her eyes. Almost as if she had been trying to listen to something that he couldn't hear. She had turned to face him and started to run towards him, but she hadn't acknowledged him when he had put his arms out to embrace her, instead, she had run right through him. He had stood still, and then he had turned to watch her as she had unexpectedly made a right hand turn.

He had started to run after her again and heard her cry of relief as they both had seen the edge of the wood and she had began to run faster. He had chased after her, wanting to ask why she hadn't seen him and what exactly she had been running from. But as they cleared the woods, she had turned to look back, but she cried out. Confused he had also turned and looked behind him and widened his eyes at the sight that had been before him. The woods had suddenly caught fire, not ordinary flames, but golden, it glowed and he had turned to look at her, she visibly shook as she raised her hands to her mouth.

He had heard her scream and then the howl of a wolf had drowned out the sound of her scream, it was loud, deafening and it had caused him to wake up breathing heavily. Trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. The message behind that dream. Was this a remnant of her mind? He didn't think he had gotten anything from her mind, because he didn't feel her.

He pulls his hands away and turns to where the girl he loved should have been, but she is gone, he feels her side and notices that it has been cool; she hasn't been there for a while. He sits up straighter and looks around. Nothing. His room is quiet. He pushes the covers back and searches for pants, raising an eyebrow as to how they had ended up so far away from the bed. But there was no shirt, her dress is still on the ground and he looks around once more. Nothing, no shirt. He pulls on the brown coat until he can find his shirt and heads out into the hall. No sign of her, and the TARDIS isn't being the most helpful either; she has been refusing to offer her guidance. As he continues to walk down the hall, checking her room, he notices that there is a bit of a draft, and he heads towards the console room, wondering why.

He notices her sitting with the doors open, watching the universe around her as she dangles her legs out and has her head resting on the door frame. At least he has found his shirt. She is wearing it, and he can't help but notice that it looks rather good on her. He comes up and sits behind her, wrapping his arms around her and she leans back into his embrace. He rests his chin on her head and stares with her at the infinite beauty before them. She feels cold to him and he hugs her tighter, drawing a little 'mm' from her.

'I woke up and heard singing. It was pretty, so I decided to stay awake and listen, with the backdrop of the universe too,' She said softly. 'It's becoming fainter now.'

'That's the TARDIS, that's her song. You can hear it now because you connected with my mind. It's growing fainter because the link between us is weakening.'

'It's beautiful. Do you hear that all the time?'

'Yes.' He watches as she reaches behind her and intertwines her arms around his neck.

'Nothing's going to change now, right?' She asks suddenly. He hears the fear in her voice, hoping that what they had just experienced won't alter what they already have. He knows that most of it has been based on emotions; her love for him, his for her and it scares her that he might view it as a mistake. She is worried that he'd keep her distant from now on. But he can't, not to her, no, because he loves her. Their relationship means everything to him, the only companion he has allowed himself to get this close to. Who he had shared himself with, she is his support. Almost like his better half.

'Nothing will change. I don't want it to. Rose, you're everything to me.'

'Then, everything that happened, you don't regret? You didn't think it was a mistake?' She questions, but she doesn't turn to look at him.

'Of course not, I never regret anything we do together.' He hears her breathe a sigh of relief. He is right; she was worried it'd be considered as a grievous error.

'I'm sorry for earlier too, I didn't mean to enter your mind.'

'Rose, I told you, it's okay. It's mostly my fault. I just had so many different emotions running through my head, some were mine, some weren't. I just didn't have the mental strength to sort through them and besides, I was kind of busy…' He trails off and feels her tap the back of his head playfully.

'Good…' She turns and kisses his cheek. He can't help but notice how terrible the bruise on her face has gotten. It's a violent shade of blue, and has grown since that night in the village.

His Rose, trying everything she could to keep him safe, just as she promised him. He remembers as it happened that he felt, or the human mind felt, an uncontrollable anger well up inside him, threatening to devour him, but the human mind had been confused as to why he felt the anger rage inside of him, so the mind dispelled the anger, and he was left confused. As he watched helplessly from the sidelines, leaving Rose to deal with the Family on her own.

He vows, silently, that she'd never have to face something like that on her own again. They would do it together, just as they always had. But he admires her strength, how she didn't come apart, as she tried to keep ahead of the Family, it wasn't until the end did she give in to her feelings. He closes his eyes and tries to forget the images that played in his mind. He doesn't want to forget that time, but what had happened, he felt entirely responsible for.

He hears her yawn and he smiles. 'Tired again?'

'I've been awake for awhile,' She playfully hits him. 'I don't have the superior genes, remember?'

'I know, you humans spent half your lives sleeping. I'll never understand it.' He stands up, takes her hand and pulls her up. She leans out and reaches for the doors closing them. Yet she lingers a bit as she watches the universe before them.

As she watches that, he studies his shirt on her. He rather likes it. It left just enough to the imagination. She doesn't even have it done up all the way, he's enjoying it.

'What are you staring at?' Rose smiled.

'You, that's all. Well, that, and your choice of attire.'

'Ah, well, I wasn't putting that dress back on, and this was the closest thing.' She shrugs and he takes her hand. She walks beside him as he leads her down the hall. She turns to look behind her, staring at the console, wishing that the song she hears in her mind would play forever. She wants so badly for the link to stay in tact. It is so beautiful, so ethereal, and she doesn't want it to end. But it's rapidly becoming but a whisper in her mind.

He takes her back to his room and she yawns, he leads her to the bed and she sits, and then lays down. He gets in next to her and she draws him down for a kiss. He breaks it and stares at her.

'I had a rather interesting dream.' He starts, looking up at the ceiling and watches as the Pegasus quadrant came into view.

'Yeah? What about?'

'Well, it wasn't so much a dream as it was my stumbling into one of your dreams.'

'What? How does that work?' She asked, confused and sits up straighter.

'I must have gotten it from the link. I must have gotten a look at your mind without me realising it.'

'What, what did you see?' Rose asks nervously, afraid at what he might have caught.

'In this dream, you were running, in a forest,' He started, and she already knew the dream he was referring to. She'd had it earlier, while she was asleep. That was the reason she had woken up. 'The forest caught fire and you screamed. And then a wolf howled.'

'Oh, right. That one.' She replied.

'Seemed steeped in symbolism. Why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't know. It just seemed like a weird dream. I mean, I don't remember anything else from Satellite Five, just what I've already told you.'

'Did you ever think that it could be another message?' He asked and looked at her.

'Why would I leave myself another message? Why would I do that?'

'I'm not sure. But we didn't know last time either, and look what happened. The words followed us and…' He just trailed off.

'I'm leaving them to save you, again, in a sense?' She ponders, it is true, the worlds they travelled to, the people they met, and it is entirely plausible. Except there hasn't been any physical words written, just what she remembered and, of course, the dream. Although there can be the possibility that perhaps the words are not going to follow them. Perhaps she has to decipher the dreams because they are a code of some sort. She dismisses the thought; it isn't possible…it couldn't be.

'Who knows.'

'No, I don't think so. I just think I'm dreaming about that because it's a part of me now.'

'You can't rule it out, you don't know what the future holds.'

'No, you're right. I guess we'll have to see.' She said quietly, afraid of her own words.

'I guess we will. Just, tell me, if you have any more of those dreams, or you start to remember things again.' He doesn't want to tell her it is because she may have remnants of Bad Wolf left in her. It worries him, it means that he hadn't gotten it all, and her life could be at risk again.

'I will.' She promised, hoping that she would never have them again.

* * *

When Rose awakens again, he is gone. She sits up and looks around, she rubs the sleep from her eyes and yawns. She is still in his shirt so she gets up and picks up the dress from the floor, deciding to return it to the wardrobe room before it got wrecked. She opens the door and knows that he'd be in the console room waiting, so she tries to hurry herself up. She hangs the dress up and again marvelled at the sheer amount of clothes scattered around the room and grins before she dashes out once more.

She goes to her room and pulls clothes out of the drawers, she unbuttons his shirt next before she drops in on the floor, and jumps into the shower. She replays the previous day in her head and can't believe, still, what they had shared. She can't believe he allowed himself to do that. He said multiple times that he had a lot of different emotions going through his head, all of which, he didn't want to sort through.

She wonders if it had to do with the human side, she wondered why he didn't deal with those emotions he had felt as…John. Even thinking his name, brings back a whirlwind of emotions. Even if he had just been a story in the Doctor's eye, what she had felt for him, was so real, and he was such a real person. She wonders if they would ever meet again.

She turns off the shower and carefully steps out, drying herself off and getting changed. She remembers suddenly the song and she strains to try and hear it. But there is nothing left, it is all gone.

'You've got a really pretty song,' Rose said aloud and she hears a humming around her. 'I wish I could have heard it for longer.' She watches the lights dim once and she smiles.

She goes to the kitchen, makes two cups of tea and she makes a piece of toast. After it has popped, she put it in her mouth and set about making the tea. Once everything is made, she sets off to the console room. She doesn't see him right away, but she does see the hand come up from underneath the console and she makes a loud 'Mmm' sound. She closes her eyes quickly as his head shoots up. And he looks rather confused.

'You didn't want to eat the toast first, before you brought tea?' He asks as he pulls himself out and she shakes her head. He grabs a hold of the piece of toast and she takes a bite. She hands him his tea and he takes a bite of the toast before handing it back to her.

'What are you doing?'

'Repairs, I'm going to have to make a stop over in Cardiff soon. We're running low on fuel.'

'Cardiff, huh?'

'Oh, don't worry, it won't be long. Fuel up and gone. Twenty seconds, twenty five max.'

'Sounds good to me.' Rose sits on the console chair and eats her toast. He sits beside her and she offers her toast again. He takes a bite when the TARDIS gives a horrendous shudder. It causes Rose to swallow her tea awkwardly and she holds out her hand as he sets the cup down in her hand and rushes over to the controls, frowning at the scanner.

'That's weird.' He looks over at her, as she clears her throat.

'What is? What happened?' She manages to get out before she gives a slight cough.

'We landed.' He replies, Rose stands up and studies the scanner with him.

'How?'

'I'm not sure yet. Come on.' He puts on his jacket and Rose sets the cups of tea down next to the console chair and follows him out. She frowns and hopes that nothing serious is wrong with the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose steps out and pulled her jacket tighter around herself. The night is cool and they have landed outside a run down old house, set in the middle of a decaying lawn and surrounded by a wrought iron gate. There is a long driveway that leads towards the front gates that is lined with some old trees, swaying in the wind.

The garden is over grown and some of the windows are broken, while others are boarded up, Rose makes a face, the house looks odd. Like it still tries desperately to cling to its once regal exterior, but it doesn't have the grandeur it once did. She also notices a stone angel out of the corner of her eye, on the one side of the garden, perched on a pedestal. She appears to be crying because she has her hands covering her face. Rose stares intently at her, until a hand reaches out and touches her shoulder.

Rose jumps and blinks, when she looks back to the angel, the angel is gone. She wonders if she had actually seen her at all.

'Rose? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

'That's okay. What did you find?'

'Nothing yet, there's some readings,' He points the Sonic Screwdriver at the house. 'They seem to be coming from the house. But I didn't see anything out here.' Something about this house is irking him, like he has seen its photo before, but isn't sure where, or when he had.

'All right, let's go.' Rose states. He nods and takes her hand; Rose glances over her shoulder again but doesn't see the angel. She wonders if she must be seeing things, simply not knowing that the angel has moved to another side of the house, her hands still covering her face, but watching them intently, knowing what she has just come across.

When they entered through the main doors, a small gust of wind kicks up the leaves that are piled on the foyer floor and rocks the chandelier. The air is thick with dust and it smells stale. Rose quickly does a survey of their surroundings as best she can with the minimal amount of light that the moonlight provide. The Doctor reaches into his jacket pocket and procures out two flashlights, he hands one off to Rose.

'What don't you have in there?' She asked with a smile.

'I can't remember now, it's been awhile.' He shrugs and starts to look around the first room on the right. Rose notices the staircase that leads to the second floor and she decides to look up there.

The floors creak under her weight as she steps onto the landing of the second floor. She hears a crack of thunder and lightning soon follows, as she walks by a dirty window. Another flash of lightning shines a quick light on the angel as Rose passes the window, but she doesn't notice it. Once the lightning ends, the angel is gone, now inside the house.

Rose tires to open the first door that she comes across, but it is locked. She yanks on the handle a bit and sighs. She leaves that door alone and walks down the hallway to a door that is open. As she steps in, her foot hits a weak spot in the floor and it gives way under her weight. Immediately she falls through and lets out a cry of surprise, luckily it's just her left leg and she is able to quickly pull her leg out, deciding that she won't risk the rest of the room, she leaves. She straightens her jacket and notices that the flashlight starts to fail, the light cutting in and out. Rose bangs it against the heel of her hand and sighs as it turned off completely and then it is on again.

Rose strolls past the first door that was locked, not noticing that it is now open, with the angel inside against the far wall. As the lightning flashes and engulfs the room, Rose bangs the flashlight again as it starts to cut out. The lightening ceases and the angel is now standing in the door frame. Something suddenly strikes her, the Doctor. He'd been awfully quiet, usually he's be making a lot of noise, talking to himself, but, now that she thinks about it, he is absolutely silent. That worries her, so she goes back down the stairs and calls out for him. But she receives no answer. Puzzled she starts to explore the main floor but there seems to be no sign of him, anywhere. It is as if he has vanished, into thin air.

She gets increasingly concerned as she passes a door in the kitchen that is slightly ajar and a cool draft meets her as she peeks in. It appears to be a cellar of some type.

'Doctor?' She calls, but again, nothing. She sighs as she turns around and lets out a gasp. The angel she remembered seeing outside, is now mere steps from her. She doesn't understand how that is possible, she backs up slightly until she feels the beginning of the stairs against her feet. She turns to look at where the steps are and when she turns back she yells in surprise as the angel now has the necklace, that she keeps her TARDIS key on, in her hand. The angel's once demure exterior is replaced with fangs and claws and Rose swallows.

She continues to look at the angel as she quickly undid the clasp around her neck and the key hangs in the angel's hand. When she tries to tug it out of her grasp, it won't budge; she's holding it too tightly. Giving up for the moment, she slowly backs down the stairs, careful to keep watching her. She never moves when Rose is staring at her, thinking that is her weakness, Rose shines the light on her as she feels the ground beneath her feet.

'Oh no…' Rose said softly as the flashlight begins to flicker again, she bangs it against her thigh, careful to keep her eyes on the angel, but she doesn't know that she has her back turned to another one. As the light continues to wane she keeps her eyes on the angel, but every time the light flashes to black and lights up again, the angel is closer. Another cut to black and once the light is on, there are two of them. Both have their faces uncovered and their mouths open wide, barring their fangs and Rose begins to back up. The light comes back on and the angels are now in her face, one has their arm extended and pointing at the flashlight and she knows that she is tempting her to look.

'I won't fall for that…' She smiles and the light flashes again, now the angel is merely inches from her and Rose bites her lip, knowing that it would be seconds before the angel would get her. She wonders if the Doctor had met these angels too, but if he didn't, she doesn't have any way of warning him. She is afraid, what is going to happen to her when the angel touches her? Would she die? Is this a metaphor for the angel of death? She sees the light flickering again and she knows it will be any time now. She holds her breath as the light goes to black again and her vision doubles before she loses sight of everything.

* * *

'Rose!' She hears her name being called and rubbed her eyes. Okay, so she isn't dead. That is a plus. Another plus…that sounded like the Doctor. She opens her eyes and immediately shuts them as they meet sunlight. She feels nauseous and dizzy.

'My head…is killing me.' She opens her eyes again, someone bends over her, shielding the sunlight from her.

'Yeah, it will. Time travel, without the TARDIS, is a bit rough.'

'Doctor?' She squints

'That's me. Or, at least I think it's me. No it's me.' He smiles as she reaches her hands out to him and he pulls her up. She presses her hand to her head and her legs buckle under her and he catches her. But she shakes her head and pushes him away; she turns around and promptly throws up. She feels marginally better, although her head seems to hurt even more.

'Are you okay?' He asked as she turns to face him, she nods and exhales. 'I warned you, rough transport. You'll be okay in a few hours.'

'What happened? Where are we?' Rose asked as she looks around, they seem to be in a field on the outskirts of a city.

'What just happened, Rose Tyler, is the Weeping Angels.' The Doctor said, rather unimpressed. Like he is annoyed, not worried, just like it is an inconvenience. Rose knows that he knew more than he is saying. She sees the house a few miles down the road and she frowns.

'What are the Weeping Angels?'

'They are called the Lonely Assassins. Or they used to be. They are very nearly as old as the universe itself.'

'But, how does that work? They aren't assassins if I could see them.'

'Right, that's just it. They're quantum locked. They freeze when they're being observed, they turn to stone.' The Doctor turns back to the city.

'So, when they're being observed, they don't exist. You look away and they come to life. I saw two of them in the house, but the one I saw most often, I think, always had her face covered. Is that because if they look at each other, they'll essentially be staring at each other, unable to move? For all of time?'

'You're brilliant Rose Tyler.'

'I've spent enough time with you; I've got to have picked something up. So where are we?'

'The Weeping Angels have sent us back to the past; they're almost like graceful killers. Send you back to the past and let you live to death. In the present, they consume the energy of all the days you might have had.'

'There are psychopaths in the universe that will kill you nicely?' Rose ponders and looks back at the city. 'I don't know what to think anymore.' She turns to look at him, but he is now staring off down the road at the house.

'I know I've seen that house somewhere before…I just can't seem to remember why.'

'Tell you what though, how are we going to get the TARDIS back?'

'I haven't thought about it yet,' He sighs and takes her hand; they start walking towards the city. 'It's going to get complicated. That much I know. It isn't going to be a snap of my fingers and she'll appear.' He stares off.

'How long? A few days?' Rose doesn't like what he's implying; they are going to be stuck here, for a while.

'Maybe more. I really don't know,' He frowns. 'Imagine that, I don't know something.' He smiles and she returns it.

'That's a first; I'll have to remember that.'

* * *

By the time they reach the city limits, it is late afternoon, with the sun starting to descend, but the city is still active. They are not as far back in the past as Rose thought, just smack dab in the middle of the counter culture revolution. Rose feels herself smile, this is still pretty amazing.

'Ah! 1969. This is a brilliant year! Lots of good stuff going on!' The Doctor appears to have pulled himself out of the slump he was in earlier.

'How do you know it's 1969?' Rose goes over to the first trashcan she sees and yanks out a newspaper.

'Well? I'm right, aren't I?' He smirks and she turns the paper over to show him. He shrugs and grins, Rose rolls it up and bats him in the arm.

'You think you're so smart, don't you?'

'But I am so smart.' He shrugs as she kisses his cheek. '1969, so much going on, the Moon Landing for one. Oh! Abby Road, I love that album. The world is just bursting with activity, course, not all of it, is good…I also got my jacket in 1969.'

'What? Really?' Rose stares up at him, and then to his jacket.

'Yes. Course, I was in America at the time, with Janis Joplin, she wasn't doing so well, it was a year before she died. But, anyway! We were at Woodstock, but it was a ten hour wait, because when we showed up, she wasn't on until Sunday, early Sunday. And we got there on Saturday. So we left for a few hours, and we stopped at this vintage store, and she saw it and thought I might like it, so she bought it for me.'

'You were at Woodstock?' Rose asked, surprised. She doesn't know why she continues to be.

'Course I was,' He frowns at her. 'I wanted to see Jimi Hendrix. He was amazing. He truly had a gift.'

'Wow, I'm impressed.' Rose said and he simply smiled. They walk along the streets and Rose looks around. They are beginning to empty as the people begin to head home for the evening.

'We need to think of a place to stay,' He said suddenly. 'Have you got any money?'

'Oh not this again,' She smirks and he just smiled. 'I have sixty quid, and I don't even know where that came from.'

'Good, because the first modern ATMs aren't going to be in full circulation until 1972, at least they will be over here. We might have a bit of problem.'

'I'm thinking motel, that's our best bet, for now anyway.'

'Yes, hopefully it won't be too much money. Oh, we're going to have a problem…' He repeats and sighs and they try to find a motel.

* * *

The only one they could find has one vacancy left. Thankfully, it isn't majorly expensive and when Rose puts the key into the lock, she braces herself, knowing full well what might be on the other side. She begins to laugh as she opens the door and stands in the doorway as the Doctor strolls in, seemingly unfazed.

'Rose, what are you laughing at?' He asks and she walks in behind him, shutting the door.

'It's so retro!'

'How can it be retro when…oh, never mind.' But he smiles too.

'I mean look, it's got the thick carpets, and the mustard yellow couch,' She indicates to the very small seating area adjacent from the kitchen. She walks through the silk screen room dividers and starts to laugh again. The Doctor follows her and tilts his head. 'The horrendous patterned bedroom? It's making me dizzy!'

'Well, it's…okay, you're right, that's way too much pattern orange,' He watches as she sits on the bed. 'This is décor, I guess. Can't imagine why…'

'I'm starving, are you hungry?' Rose asked and gets down from the bed.

'No, not really.' He states and they walk over to the couch and sit.

'What's bugging you? You've got that look on your face.'

'This whole thing, that house, I know I've seen it before.' He frowns as he once again tries to place it.

'Okay, well let me go get something to eat and we'll figure this out, yeah?'

'Yeah, okay. Just be safe, okay?'

'It's across the street, I think. I'll try not to be long.' She pulls him over for a kiss and then dashes off and out the door, leaving him staring off, dazed by her kiss.

* * *

She is taking awhile, he notices and looks up at the clock, almost an hour and a half. What could she possibly be doing? Did she get lost? It is probable, she does like to wander off. He frowns and goes back to studying the folder he had pulled out of his jacket pocket. Seems that this folder will help them out of their situation. His attention is drawn to the door as it opens slowly and is shut. Rather softly.

He tilts his head as Rose draws near, looking at the floor with a brown paper bag clutched in her hands. She's holding it to her chest, with force. He stands up and walks towards her, as she's just stopped. He notices her breathing is deep, slow and sometimes uneven. What's troubling her? Has she seen something? Run into something? Someone? What? Her jacket is gone, where has she left it? He puts his hands on her shoulders and that when she finally looks up at him. Her eyes, they hold so much pain, even if her face remains expressionless. What's happened in those short hours? All she does is lean into him and he envelopes her into a hug. It seems to be what she wants, just him. Just the two of them, together.

Eventually she pulls away and offers a small smile, it tells him not to worry anymore. She's okay, she will be okay, time to move on to the problem at hand. He tucks some of her hair behind her ear and nods, maybe she'll tell him. He leads her to the couch, the paper bag still clutched in her hands and she sits before placing it on the ground. She is staring intently at the scattered papers and photographs and he sits beside her. He watches as she changes, from confused, maybe even a little scared, to herself. His Rose. Inquisitiveness engulfs her and she picks up a few of the items and then sets them down again.

'Where did that come from?' She asked confused, her voice is a bit soft. She is trying to forget the events that transpired, and is finding it quite hard to. She doubts if she will be able to sleep that night. She's been instructed to forget, yet she can't. But she needs to act normal, she already knows he suspects something. And she can't tell him what it was. Act normal, she reminds herself. When she's alone, she can think about it in more depth. Right now, they need to sort everything out. Now, all she wants is him, his touch and his love. Again, there will be time for that later. Focus for now.

'My jacket pocket.' He replies and looks a photograph. He knows that the subject has been dropped, the moment that just passed between them will not be spoken of until she decides the time is right. He won't pry it out of her. And yet he can't imagine what she's seen.

'Seriously?' She asked. Just how big are those pockets? 'How did you get that?'

'I don't remember, a woman handed it to me one time.'

'You just remembered it now?' Rose asks as she opens up some of the food, leaning over the arm of the couch. She looks over to him.

'Well, yeah, and besides, I figured it out, well some of it.' He glances over to her; she is studying the picture of a couple recently wed. She hands him some of the food she's purchased and he tilts his head.

'How'd you know I was hungry?' He questioned and she smiled.

'I just figured it wouldn't hurt to get some extra. So, who are they?'

'I don't know, but look,' He shows her a bunch of papers that appear to be transcripts. 'Apparently I have a conversation with someone named Sally. They are connected to us. And look,' He pulls the picture of the warning written on the house wall. 'I leave her a message from here in 1969.'

'You think she can help us?'

'Apparently she does. Only, she won't know it yet. We need to get her attention, all the way from 1969.'

* * *

It is hard to believe it had been two weeks since they were dropped unexpectedly into 1969. Their money hadn't lasted and Rose was forced to get a job. A job. Hard to believe she was working while a man who showed her the stars and more remained back at the motel, trying to solve the mystery and get into contact with the woman named Sally.

By the third day, he was suffering from cabin fever, complaining, rather loudly, that he couldn't stand to be trapped like this, in four walls. That earned them their first noise complaint. When she returned back to the motel after completing her first day, she was surprised to find him sitting upside down on the couch, rather cross. The entire bedroom had been rearranged. He was upset at the boredom he had to face, he didn't like being confined. She pointed out that he had a mystery to solve and he just brushed her off. She told him to go outside and take a walk, but that hadn't sated him either. Confined, he repeated, over and over. He couldn't think properly because this place was so dull and uninteresting.

She understood, he felt trapped being stationary in one spot, for this long was driving him mad, especially when he didn't sleep properly. In the TARDIS, he could go where ever and do anything, but now, he was forced to stay put and stare at the bland walls. She felt him join her in the bed after a couple of hours, then get up, then come back and she felt so bad for him. She was coping as best she could, but she knew his patience was wearing thin.

She tried multiple times to take his mind off of his troubles by bringing him to the bedroom. It only lasted for a while after, and those activities added another two noise complaints to their record. It was rather embarrassing as Rose had answered the door while he was out; trying to take his mind off everything, and the manager looked her over and gave her a nauseating smile.

Today however, she is off of work early, and she is looking forward to it. She has been very lucky that the owner of the shop agreed to pay her weekly; she enjoys how everyone seemed to be so laid back, nothing bothers them, no one was as uptight as they were back in her time, and they are so accommodating to her situation. It just feels odd, to be back in a clothing shop, where it all had started.

Oh, she's been doing her best not to think of him, the future version of him. She wants to comfort him, because he so desperately needs it. She's been doing her best to think about him only when she's sure she's alone. He can't know of this. He would, later on, but not now. He appeared so much older, the hardships he's had to go through have etched themselves onto his face. No longer did he hold the wonderment in his eyes like he did in the beginning. It's slowly ebbed away since their separation. And when he told her that he disregarded the rules of time, that's when she knew he needed someone. He had no right to do what he did.

Thankfully, that poor woman had realised that her death could set things right again, just like her father had all those years ago. She was relieved when he told her that he would not be doing it again. She was glad for that.

And now she knew that their separation was actually going to occur in this regeneration, not like his Eleventh like she had previously thought. Their time together is going to end. Not that she wants it to, because he was just a broken as she knew she was going to be. Rose wipes away a tear that had fallen. She shouldn't be thinking about the future like that, when they are here, together now in 1969. Things are fine. It's time to focus on the now, not the future. When it happens, it does. You can't change it, because obviously, he hadn't.

Rose shook her head, enough thinking about it. Pay attention to now. Now. She internally tells herself. She'll focus on her work for now. Because she has him still. He's here with her now. And she couldn't ask for more.

She is the only one working at the shop, and while she is refolding the tee-shirts, she has her back to the door. She hears the bell chime as someone comes in, but she doesn't have a chance to answer them before they address her first.

'This seems familiar.'

'Doesn't it though?' Rose agrees and turns to face him, smiling. 'You don't seem as grumpy as you did when I left you this morning.'

'I'm trying, really, honestly trying.' He sighs and smiles weakly at her. She looks particularly beautiful today. The high waist bellbottom jeans, the paisley shirt that is tucked in, the beaded bracelets, hoop earrings and the gypsy styled kerchief she had tied on her head, yeah, she looks brilliant.

'I know you are. I'm sorry I can't do more to make you feel better.' She walks over and hugs him. He holds her tightly and she kisses him deeply. This is what she has, and this is now. It's time to forget the events. She couldn't, she knew that, but she'll put them in a safe spot in her heart.

'You're doing fine. Domestics, you know. Carpets, walls. Still scares me,' He admits. 'And I'm sorry it's had to come to this.' He motioned around him.

'I know it does. Hey, we're sharing something at least,' She grinned, remembering the time when they first brought the subject up. He gives her a crooked smile as the memory surfaces in his mind. 'And it's all right, I don't mind it. The owner's fantastic.' She places her hand on his cheek.

'Well, you'll be pleased to know in all my grumpiness this morning, I thought of something brilliant.'

'Did you now?'

'Yup, so I hope you're ready, cause we've got a few places to stop when you're off.'

'Really? Like where?' Rose pulls another shirt off the shelf and starts to fold it.

'Well, I'm gonna need a lunchbox for one, and then we're going to need to stop at a music store and a hardware store…' He said.

'What are you planning?' Rose asked alarmed and she places the folded tee back on the shelf.

'Oh, you'll see,' The Doctor grinned. 'What time is it?' He asked suddenly.

'Seriously?' Rose asked. 'The Lord of Time, asking me, what time it is?'

'Yeah, what's wrong with that?'

'Nothing, nothing. I find it ironic. And it's three forty five.' She checks her watch.

'How much longer?' He asks, and Rose shakes her head, like a child sometimes.

'Fifteen minutes,' She sits on the counter where the cash register is. 'Are you going to wait in here with me?'

'Yeah.' He stretches and starts looking at the clothes, and Rose picks up her magazine and starts to read again. She watches him poke around, trying to find something to do.

'Doctor…'

'Yes?'

'Come here,' She smiles, puts down her magazine and holds her arms out. He walks over and she hugs him. 'I know you're trying hard; you're doing a good job. Facing new things together, yeah?'

'Yeah, it'll be a good story, once we get out of this,' He agrees and she pulls him closer for a kiss. 'I think this stint is making me madder, if that's possible.'

She breaks away to laugh. 'Oh, you're fine. When was the last time you were in this position?'

'I don't remember, never? No clue.'

'So you're rusty, big deal, you've got me.' She smiled.

'I do. I'm lucky that I do.'

'Tell you what,' She checks her watch. 'Let's go. I'll close up quickly and we'll head out.'

'I've been waiting for you to say that.' He grins and she hops down, she loves how excited he got and she is quick to get her work done.

* * *

'How long has this house been like this?'

'Looks like it's just been vacated, here, this room here. Help me move the couch.'

Rose nods and drops the sheet she had been looking under, it completely covered a chair, and she walks over to join him. They look at the empty wall and Rose goes over to the bag and takes out the spray paint. She hands it over and he shakes it. Once he has finished, Rose gets out the wallpaper they had bought and starts to get it set up.

'Have you ever put up wallpaper before?' The Doctor asked and raises an eyebrow.

'No, but how hard can it be?' Rose replied.

It took them far longer than it should have, and by the time they are finished, it's dark outside.

'Okay, so now we wait.' Rose said and she picks up the bag they had brought.

'We do. Let's go.' The Doctor looks behind them and then takes Rose's hand, patience. Besides, now that he has to build something, it'd keep his mind busy.

* * *

First there was a note from a man named the Doctor, all the way from 1969, then when she returned to Kathy's house from Wester Drumlin, there were multiple screens that had pictures of a man with glasses, and a pretty blonde dressed in clothes from the Sixties. He was warning her; she caught some of it, something about not blinking because they were faster. But she didn't understand.

'Thank you.' She said as the man brings out her tea. She opens Kathy's letter once more and starts to read it in more depth. Kathy. How did she just disappear? Why?

'_I suppose, unless I live to a really exceptional old age, I will be long gone as you read this. Don't feel sorry for me. I have led a good and full life. I've loved a good man and been well loved in return. You would have liked Ben. He was the very first person I met in 1920.'_

How did she end up in 1920? She reaches into her pocket and fingers the Yale key she had taken off one of the stone angels. It was just dangling out of her hand, like she wanted her to take it. Why? What did this key belong to? Who did it belong to? Those angels are connected somehow with Kathy's disappearance. She finishes her tea and gets up. There is only one way to be sure that this isn't some sick joke.

There she was, her friend Kathy with her husband Ben. She carefully puts the flowers she had purchased on their grave and notices something.

'1902? You told him you were eighteen? You lying cow.' She smiles and touches the headstone. She leaves, unknowing that another angel is watching her leave.

She has to tell Lawrence, Kathy wanted her to. But she is dreading it a bit; it had been an awkward first encounter. She is mentally trying to ready herself as she heads to Queen Street.

She gets out of the cab and heads in to Banto's DVD Store. She looks around and is a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of DVDs in the store. There are multiple TVs as well, and most of them are off. She catches sight of a man with a very long beard watching another TV fastened to the wall, this one has some sort of shoot out going on. She approaches the counter.

'Excuse me, I'm looking for Lawrence Nightingale?'

'Through the back.' The man said and points to a doorway that is separated by a beaded curtain. She nods and heads back.

More TVs are in the back and they too have the same man on them as the TVs at Kathy's.

'Hello?' She called out.

'_Rose, not now.'_

'_Oops, sorry.'_

'_Quite possibly. I'm afraid so.'_ She turns around at that statement, puzzled.

A man comes out from a further back room and looks surprised to see her standing there.

'Oh. Hello. Can I help you?' He asked.

'Hi.'

'_Thirty eight.'_ They both turn to look at the man on the screen.

'Er, just a mo,' Lawrence says and hits the pause button. 'Hang on, we've met, haven't we?' He asks and he ponders about it, trying to place her face.

'It'll come to you.' She puts her face in her hands, willing this embarrassing situation to end. She pulls her hands away, as he widens his eyes.

'Oh, my god. Sally.' He immediately covers his groin and she rolls her eyes.

'There it is.'

'Sorry, sorry about the whole…'

'Message from your sister.' Sally cuts him off and he gives her an odd look.

'Oh! Okay, What? What is it? What's the message?'

'She's had to go away for a bit.' Sally said, trying to think of something better.

'Where?'

'Just a work thing, nothing to worry about.' She mentally kicks herself.

'Okay.' Lawrence said, seeming to believe her.

'And…' Sally began.

'And, what?'

'She loves you.' Oh, she couldn't believe she just said that.

'She what?'

'She said to say. She just sort of mentioned it. She loves you. There, that's nice, isn't it?' Sally said the last part more for herself.

'Is she ill?' Lawrence asked, fear in his voice.

'No! No.' Sally replied adamantly.

'Am I ill?' He asked.

'No!' God, he is thick, Sally mused.

'Is this a trick?'

'No. She loves you.' Sally repeated.

'_Yeah. Yeah, people don't' understand time. It's not what you think it is.'_ They look at the TV again and Lawrence pauses it again.

'Who is this guy?' Sally asks as she studies the screen.

'Sorry, the pause thing keeps slipping. Stupid thing.' Lawrence said.

'Last night, at Kathy's, you had him on all those screens. That same guy. Talking about, I don't know, blinking or something?' Sally remembered.

'Yeah, the bit about the blinking's great. I was checking to see if they were all the same.' Lawrence said, suddenly excited.

'What were the same? What is this? Who is he?' Sally questioned, surely Lawrence has to know, he seems to have multiple DVDs of this man.

'An Easter Egg.'

'Excuse me?'

'Like a DVD extra, yeah? You know how on DVDs they put extras on, documentaries and stuff?' He asked and Sally nodded. 'Well, sometimes, they put on hidden ones, and they call them Easter Eggs. You have to go looking for them. Follow a bunch of clues on the menu screen.'

'_Complicated.'_ Sally stared at the man on the screen as he spoke again.

'Sorry. It's interesting, actually. He is on seventeen different DVDs. There are seventeen totally unrelated DVDs, all with him on. Always hidden away, always a secret. Not even the publishes know how he got on there. I've talked to the manufactures, right? They don't even know. He's like a ghost DVD extra. Just shows up where he's not supposed to be. But only on those. Those seventeen.'

'Well, what does he do?'

'Just sits there, making random remarks. It's like we're hearing half a conversation. Me and the guys are always trying to work out the other half.' Lawrence admitted.

'When you say you and the guys, you mean the internet, don't you?' Sally offers a sly smile and watches as his eyes widened in surprise.

'How'd you know?'

'Spooky isn't it?' She smiled.

'_Very complicated.'_ The man's voice breaks the silence.

'Lawrence? Need you.' Banto's voice called out.

'Excuse me a sec.' Lawrence walks around her and into the main part of the store.

'_People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but it's actually from a non linear, non subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.'_ The man said.

Sally feels herself gaping at the screen. 'Started well, that sentence.' She mused.

'_It got away from me, yeah.'_ The man replies, with a bit of a sigh in his voice.

'Okay, that was weird. Like you can hear me.' She frowns and gets closer to the screen.

'_Well, I can hear you.'_ He replied and nodded.

'Okay, that's enough. I've had enough,' She points to the screen. 'I've had a long day and I've had bloody enough! Sorry. Bad day.' Sally says when she sees Lawrence enter again, he gives her a funny look.

'Got you the list.' Lawrence said and shows her the transcripts.

'What?'

'The list, with the DVDs?'

'Yeah! Great, thanks!' Sally smiled and then walks past him in thought. Banto had resumed watching another movie because he shouted at the screen.

'Go to the police, you stupid woman! Why does nobody ever just go to the police?'

Good point, she should go to the police. They'd believe her. She is telling the truth, they'd have to believe her, even if she did sound mad.

* * *

'Look, I know how mad I'm sounding.' Sally said impatiently, this was the fourth time she has had to repeat her story to the sergeant at the desk. And the look she receives is started to annoy her.

'Shall we try it from the beginning this time?'

'Oh, my god,' Sally balls her fists and then takes a deep breath. 'Right, okay. So, there's this house, a big old house, and it's been empty for years. It's falling apart. Wester Drumlins, out by the estate. You've probably seen it.'

'Wester Drumlin?' The sergeant asked.

'Yes.' Sally nodded, finally getting somewhere.

'Could you just wait here for a minute?' The desk sergeant gets up and walks back into another room.

Sally sighs and looks out the window, watching the rain come down in sheets. She notices two angels and she frowns. Instinctively, she blinks and turns around to face the desk, feeling uneasy that they were gone.

'Okay, cracking up now.' She rubbed her eyes.

'Hi, Detective Inspector Billy Shipton. Wester Drumlins, that's mine,' A very attractive man came out of the offices and is holding papers in his hands, he doesn't look up. 'Can't talk to you know, got a thing I can't be late for, so if you could just…Hello!' He said suddenly as he looks up and Sally raises her eyebrows at him.

'Hello.'

'Eh, Marcie, can you tell them I'm gonna be late for that thing?' He said to the desk sergeant. He turned back to her and smiled.

* * *

He leads her out to an underground car park and Sally glances around at all the cars and in some cases, bikes. And some are older looking, some are newer models, she doesn't understand.

'All of them?' Sally asked, completely shocked at what she sees as she stops and surveys the lot.

'Over the last two years, yeah. They all still have personal items in them and a couple still had the motor running.' Billy said.

'So, over the last two years the owners of all these vehicles have driven up to Wester Drumlins House, parked outside and just disappeared?' Sally asked, her eye suddenly came across something blue and she turned to find a big blue box, she tilts her head as she examined it. 'What's that?'

'Ah! The pride of the Wester Drumlins collection. We found that there too. Somebody's idea of a joke, I suppose.'

'But what is it? What's a police box?'

'Well, it's a special kind of phone box for policemen. They used to have them all over. But this isn't a real one. The phone's just a dummy, and the windows are the wrong size. We can't even get in it. Ordinary Yale lock, but nothing fits. But that's not the big question. See, you're missing the big question.' Billy smiled and moved closer to Sally and eyes him with a bit of a smile.

* * *

'This way Rose! Come on! Faster! This thing is going nuts!'

'We just killed a whole bunch of hens on the way over! What did you do?'

'I don't know, this thing apparently boils eggs, I didn't know.' He stated innocently.

'Oh, brilliant!' Rose rolls her eyes as they rounded a corner and they continue to run down the street. Worst time to have been taking a walk in the country. He stops, suddenly, at a fork in the streets and frowns. Rose catches up and looks around.

'This way!' He yells and Rose starts to run after him. They come to a covered walkway, which leads down into an underground car park.

'Look! There!' Rose points and they see a man slide down the wall, they carefully approach him.

'Welcome.' The Doctor smiles and stares at the device. It is clicking and, abruptly, it beeps.

'Where am I?' The man asked, and the Doctor crouches down beside him.

'1969. Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to.' The Doctor turns over to him.

'Oh, Doctor, we should go there!' The man stares up to the blonde girl that is standing still.

'Yeah, yeah I'm working on it.' He replied.

'How did I get here?'

'The same way we did. The touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year,' The Doctor said and watches as the man tries to get up. 'No, no, no, no, no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule, nasty. Catch your breath; don't go swimming for half an hour.' He smiled.

'I don't. I can't.' The man tried to say, obviously very confused.

'Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. Rose said it best,' He motions to the blonde girl and she waves. 'The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life is used up and blown away, in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present, they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of abstract. They live off potential energy.'

'What in God's name are you talking about?' The man asked frantically, the Doctor looks over at Rose who smiles sympathetically at the man.

'Just smile and nod when he's finished talking. It makes him feel smart.' Rose said and offers her hand; the man accepted it and she pulls him up.

'Oi! Anyway, we tracked you down with this. This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it apparently boils eggs at thirty paces, whether you want it to or not. So uh, we've learned to stay away from all hens. It's not pretty when they blow.' The Doctor shakes his head and Rose laughs.

'I don't understand, where am I?'

'In 1969, just like the Doctor said. Oh, he's the Doctor, and I'm Rose. What's your name?'

'It's Billy.'

'Good to meet you Billy.' Rose smiled.

'Ah, so you're Billy.' The Doctor smiled sadly, this is going to be hard.

'Normally, we'd offer you a ride home, but we're kinda without wheels at the moment.' Rose rolled her eyes.

'Still working on it,' Comes the Doctor's reply. 'Billy, I'm going to need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy, I'm very, very sorry. But it's going to take you awhile.'

* * *

'It was raining when we met.' Billy said sadly.

'It's the same rain.' Sally replied, staring out the window watching it fall before she turns and looks at Billy lying in the hospital bed. She notices a picture of him and a woman, obviously their wedding photo. 'She looks nice.'

'Her name was Sally, too.' He smiles and so did she, at the conversation she just has with him, but it is a distant memory for him.

'Sally Shipton.' Sally echoes and she can't help but smile, her emotions starting to well up inside her.

'Sally Shipton! I often thought about looking for you before tonight, but apparently it would've torn a hole in the fabric of time and space and destroyed two thirds of the universe. Also, I'd lost my hair.' He shakes his head, but still smiled at her.

'Two thirds of the universe. Where'd you get that?' Such an odd thing to say.

'There's a man in 1969. He sent me with a message for you.'

'What man?' Sally frowned.

'The Doctor.'

'And, what was the message?'

'Just this. Look at the list.' Billy said and blinks.

'What does that mean? Is that it, look at the list?' She presses him for more information.

'He said you'd have it by now. A list of seventeen DVDs. I didn't stay a policeman back then. Got into publishing. Then video publishing. Then DVDs of course.' He recalled.

'You put the Easter Egg on?' Sally questioned, amazed at that statement.

'Have you noticed what all seventeen DVDs have in common yet? I suppose it's hard for you, in a way.' Billy said softly, knowing it wouldn't be long now. Dying before the woman who never left his thoughts, even after all that transpired.

'How could the Doctor have even known I had a list? I only just got this.' Sally thought. It was so impossible, how did he know all this?

'I asked him how, but he said he couldn't tell me. He said you'd understand it one day, but that I never would.'

'Soon as I understand it, I'll come tell you.' She reaches for his hand and holds it tightly.

'No, gorgeous girl, you can't,' He watches as Sally stares him, confusion written all over her face. 'There's only tonight. He told me all those years ago that we'd meet again this one time. On the night I die.'

'Oh, Billy.' Sally feels tears well up in her eyes and she brushes them away.

'It's kept me going. I'm an old, sick man. But I've had something to look forward to. Ah, life is long. And you are hot. Oh, look at my hands. They're old man's hands. How did that happen?' He muses and Sally reaches for them again, still feeling the tears in her eyes.

She feels as if she is losing a husband, a loved one, someone she cared for more than anything. 'I'll stay. I'm going to stay with you. Okay?'

'Thank you, Sally Sparrow. I have 'til the rain stops.' He said softly. She pulls up a chair beside him and holds his hands tightly. Wondering how their lives may have been different if they were only given the chance.

* * *

'Banto's' Lawrence said into the phone.

'They're mine.' Came the reply, he knows it's Sally, but he isn't sure what she is referring to.

'What?'

'The DVDs on the list. The seventeen DVDs. What they've got in common is me. They're all the DVDs I own. The Easter Egg was intended for me!' She replies exasperated.

'You've only got seventeen DVDs?' Lawrence asked, with disbelief in his voice.

'Do you have a portable DVD player?'

'Course, why?'

'I want you to meet me.'

'Where?' Was she thinking like a date?

'Wester Drumlins.' She states and he frowns, okay, maybe not.

* * *

'You live in Scooby Doo's house.' Lawrence looks around and immediately is put on edge by the house's rather dilapidated and creepy interior. He catches sight of an angel on the upper level of the house.

'For God's sake, I don't live here.' Sally shoots him a look.

Lawrence follows her into a drawing room where she has a bunch of lanterns set up to give the room some added light. He sets up the DVD player and she sits in front of it and waits as he puts in a DVD.

'Okay, this is the one with the clearest sound. Slightly better picture quality on this one, but I don't…'

'Doesn't matter.' Sally cuts him off.

'Okay, there he is.' Lawrence points to the screen and they see a man sitting there.

'The Doctor.' Sally said and nodded.

'Who's the Doctor?'

'He's the Doctor.' Sally points to the screen.

'_Yup, that's me.'_ He smiled and they both freeze.

'Okay that was scary.' Sally said.

'No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that.' Lawrence corrected.

'_Yes, I do.' _The Doctor confirms.

'And that.'

'_Yup, and this.' _The Doctor nodded.

'He can hear us. Oh, my god, you can really hear us!' Sally moved back from the screen and repositions herself.

'Of course he can't hear us. Look! I've got a transcript, see, everything he says. 'Yup, that's me', 'Yes, I do', 'Yup, and this.' Next it's… Are you going to read out the whole thing?' Sally stared as they both said it in unison. 'Sorry.'

'Who are you?' Sally asked.

'_I'm a time traveller. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969.'_ He said.

'_Actually, we're stuck. A man who's taken me to the stars and back. Now, I'm working a shop to make sure we survive. That's how we met actually.' _Sally watches as a blonde comes into view and rests her chin on his shoulder.

'_Rose, not now.'_

'_Oops, sorry.'_ She smiled and walks off.

'I've seen this bit before.' Sally remembered, in the DVD store.

'_Quite possibly.'_ He agreed.

'1969, that's where you're talking from?' Sally questioned.

'_Afraid so.'_

'But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'm gonna say, forty years before I say it!' Sally cried.

'_Thirty eight.'_ He smirked.

'I'm getting this down! I'm writing your bits!' Lawrence exclaimed and is writing furiously on a pad of paper.

'How? How is this possible? Tell me!' Sally exclaimed, rather rushed, she didn't understand how this is possible, people have died. And she wants answers.

'Not so fast.' Lawrence told her.

'_People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is.'_ The Doctor frowns.

'Then what is it?' Sally asked.

'_Complicated.'_

'Tell me.' She demands.

'_Very complicated.'_ Is his response.

'I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't you patronise me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me.'

'_People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.'_ He rubs the back of his head.

'Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you.'

'_It got away from me, yeah.'_ He agreed.

'Next thing you're going to say is, 'Well, I _can_ hear you.'' Sally folds her arms.

'_Well, I _can_ hear you.'_ The Doctor said.

'This isn't possible.' Sally shakes her head.

'No. It's brilliant!' Lawrence exclaimed, not believing they were sitting here and solving the mystery involving these seventeen DVDs.

'_Not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say.'_

'Always gives me the shivers, that bit.' Lawrence said, but he doesn't look up and he is still jotting down Sally's conversation.

'How can you know what I'm going to say?' She questioned.

'_Look to your left.'_

'What does he mean by, 'Look to your left?' I've written tons about that one on the forums. I think it's a political statement.' Lawrence looked up at Sally who has an unimpressed look on her face.

'He means you. What are you doing?'

'I'm writing in your bits. So I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums.'

'_I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my Autocue.'_ The Doctor said.

'How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It's still being written.'

'_I told you, I'm a time traveler. I got it in the future.'_

'Okay, let me get my head 'round this. You're reading from a transcript of a conversation you're still having? Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. Actually, never mind that,' Sally shakes her head, trying to make sense of the mess. She turns to Lawrence. 'You can do shorthand?' She questioned.

'So?' He asked.

'_What matters is we can communicate. We have got bigger problems now. They've taken the box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box.'_ The Doctor said, there was a note of urgency in his voice.

'The angels have the phone box! That's my favourite! I've got that on a tee-shirt!' Lawrence exclaimed and gestures to his shirt.

'What do you mean, angels? Those statue things?' Sally asked. How can statues be alive?

'_Creatures from another world.'_ He corrected.

'But they're just statues.' Sally emphasises.

'_Only when you see them.'_ He responds and suddenly, it is starting to make sense, a bit anyway. That's why whenever she blinked, they were gone. They are frozen when she looked at them. Alive when she wasn't. At least, that's what she thinks. She didn't know for sure.

'What does that mean?' She asked, she needs clarification.

'_Lonely assassins, they were called. No one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes_ _it can!'_ He nods, so she was right.

'Don't take your eyes off that.' She surmises.

'_That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping; they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now.' _

'What am I supposed to do?'

'_The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there that they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!'_ He said.

'How? How?' Sally cried, unsure of what she needs to do.

'_And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got. I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink! Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away and don't blink! Good luck!'_

Sally watches in horror as the image froze and that is all. 'No, don't, you can't!'

'I'll rewind him!' Lawrence offered.

'What good would that do?!' Sally cries, so confused and unsure as to how she is going to help him. Then a disturbing thought hits her. 'You're not looking at the statue?' She asked Lawrence and his face suddenly broke out in fear.

'Neither are you.' He counters and they turned to see the angel, so much closer than before, her face distorted and her hands out in front of her.

'Keep looking at it. Keep looking at it!' Sally cried as they slowly back up.

'There just one, right, there's just this one? We're okay if we keep staring at this one statue, everything gonna be fine!' Lawrence started to ramble.

'There's three more.' Sally corrects and sees his face fall into terror.

'Three!' He repeats.

'They were upstairs; I think I heard them moving.' Sally bites her lip.

'Where? Three, moving where?' Lawrence asked.

'I'll look around, I'm going to check. Keep looking at this one, don't blink. Remember what he said, don't even blink!' Sally emphasises.

'Who blinks? I'm too scared to blink.' Lawrence replied, and he swallows nervously.

'Okay. I'm going to the door. Front door. Okay. We can't both get to the front door without taking our eyes off that thing. You stay here.' Sally turns to head towards the door.

'What?!' Lawrence cried in disbelief, but Sally has left and is heading down to the door, minding her step and keeping a close eye out for other angels.

'I'll just be around the corner, stay here!' She tries to pull the door open but it won't budge, these creatures are smart. 'They've locked it. They've locked us in!' Sally calls up, unsure of why they would do that.

'Why?' Lawrence called down, careful not to turn his head or blink, although the air is starting to irritate his eyes, he can't keep this up forever.

'I've got something they want.' She replied and feels the key in her pocket.

'What?'

'The key, I took it last time I was here. They followed me to get it back. I led them to the blue box! Now they've got that!' Sally cried, remembering the underground car park, she is responsible for Billy being taken, she feels so guilty.

'Give them the key!' Lawrence yells to her, but she ignores that statement, never in a million years.

'I'm gonna check the backdoor. You wait there.'

'Give them the key! Give them what they want! Sally, no, what if they come behind me?' Lawrence shouts at her, but she ignores him once again.

'Hang on!' She told him.

'Oh god, oh god!' Lawrence becomes frantic, thinking the worst, knowing that they could be behind him, and he'd never know.

'It's locked!' She called; she tries to keep the fear out of her voice. When Sally said that, Lawrence couldn't take it anymore and he looks away from his angel. The angel seizes the opportunity and advances, just as she is going to displace him, he turns back and screams.

'Sally! Sally!' Lawrence called for her.

'It won't open!' Sally yanked and pulled on the handle but it didn't move an inch.

'Sally, please! I can't do this! Sally, hurry up! Where are you?!'

'Larry! They've blocked off the backdoor, but there's a cellar. There might be a way out, delivery hatch or something.' Sally called up to him.

Lawrence can't take it anymore and runs towards Sally. 'I'm coming! I can't stay here!'

He joins her at the foot of the stairs and she turns on the light. They both went down, and gasped as they see two more angels already waiting for them. Once Sally is sure Lawrence is looking at them, she steals a glance and notices the blue box before them. She quietly tugs Lawrence's sleeve and she watches them as she covertly points to the box and they begin to back towards the TARDIS.

'Okay, boys, I know how this works. You can't move so long as I can see you. Whole world in the box, the Doctor says. Hope he's not lying, 'cause I don't see how else we're getting out. Oh, and there's your one.' Sally replied and Lawrence looks over.

'Why's it pointing at the…light?' Lawrence asked nervously and they watch as the light begins to flicker, allowing them to advance, ever so slightly.

'Oh, my god, it's turning out the lights!' Sally exclaims and she turns to the TARDIS, taking the key out of her pocket she attempts to find the keyhole as the light repeatedly begins to cut out.

'Quickly!' Lawrence urges her, the light cuts to black and the angels inched ever closer to them.

'I can't find the lock!' Sally replied.

'Sally, hurry up! Get it open! They're getting faster! Sally, come on!' Lawrence cried and she starts to become frantic. She finds the lock, but she has another problem.

'It won't turn!' She yelled. It was like something is deliberately keeping her from being able to turn it.

'Sally!' Finally, as if the box has decided that she is okay, the lock unfreezes and she pushes open the door, dragging Lawrence in with her and she shuts the doors behind her.

As the light faded again, the angels surrounded the TARDIS and begin to shake it.

Sally and Lawrence watch as the Doctor appears in a hologram on the high deck and simply states:

'_This is security protocol 712. This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorised disc, valid one journey.'_

Lawrence opened a DVD case and they stared as the disc began to glow.

'_Please insert the disc and prepare for departure.'_ The Doctor instructs and they search the console.

'Looks like a DVD player. There's a slot.' Sally points to it. They begin to rock and they know that the angels are doing their all to get in.

'They're trying to get in!' Lawrence glances over at the door.

'Well, hurry up then!' Sally cried and watches as he inserts the disc into the slot and they hear weird sounds.

They cried out and huddled together as the TARDIS began to dematerialise around them. What the hell was he doing? How could he leave them behind?!

* * *

'Rose, Rose! Wake up!' The Doctor gently shakes her and Rose shoots up.

'What? What's going on?' Rose asked wearily, and she gets up from the couch, it is becoming tiresome to come to Wester Drumlins and wait at the old house for hours, hoping today would be the day. But nothing, nothing yet.

'Don't you hear it?' He replied and pulls her close; she closes her eyes and listened. That sound, it is so familiar!

'Oh, my god! Is it her? Please tell me it's her!' Rose grabs her vest and runs to catch up to the Doctor, who is already out the door.

She watches in amazement as the TARDIS begins to slowly materialize outside, it is music to her hears and she cries out in jubilation. She runs over to the Doctor and hugs him tightly as he begins to laugh.

'She did it! Sally Sparrow did it!' Rose cries out and she kisses him deeply.

'What do you say Rose? Fancy a trip to the stars?' He asked and holds out his arm.

'Just try and stop me!' They both run to the TARDIS and it feels so damn good to be home again.

* * *

'This is it right? Queen Street? Sparrow and Nightingale?'

'Yes, I have to ask her something.' Rose replied and he nodded.

They stand outside the shop for a bit longer and Rose heads inside. The Doctor watches the street for a bit and then joins her inside.

'Oh my god, it's you, it's really you.' Sally exclaimed as she sees the blonde enter followed by the Doctor.

'Yes, hello!' He said.

'I can't believe it.' Sally shakes her head.

'Thanks, no, really, thank you. For everything.' The Doctor smiles to her and she just nods.

'Anytime. Glad to help. I won't even charge a fee for my services.' Sally replied and he laughs.

'Sally, the key that you found for the TARDIS, a Yale key. Do you still have it?' Rose asked and Sally smiled.

'Thought you'd never ask.' She reaches into her back pocket and produces the key.

'Oh, thank you!' Rose exclaimed as she takes the key from her.

'You're welcome. You're both welcome.'

'Well, we'd best be off.' The Doctor says and Sally nodded.

'Of course. Yeah, right. Well, it was nice to meet you in person.' Sally said and they both smile to her.

'Wonderful to meet you, Sally. And thanks again.' The Doctor said and she watches as they he and Rose leave the shop, hand in hand.

She watches as Lawrence comes back from the shop next door and widens his eyes at her, and pointing to them. She grins and nods.

She feels her mouth open as the blue box disappears from her view and she wonders where they are going to next.

* * *

I'm posting this chapter from my work, so I apologize if it seems rushed and full of errors. I hope you like my version of Blink.

A huge thank you to those reviewers who pointed out last chapter that I'd forgotten to change my rating. Yikes, thanks for that. I'm glad you all liked it and thank you again for your helpful reviews.

Another shout out to being added to the community called The Choices We Make. I'm glad my story is thought to be be good enough!

Thank you for your support, and I appreciate all of the reviews.


	16. Won't You Help Me Understand?

Personally he had found it a bit crowded at the festival. Sure, it'd be crowded at Woodstock too, but this had felt different, and he wasn't quite sure why. Amy was insistent that they head to the Isle of Wright Festival; it was for some odd reason. Rory surprised her with tickets to see The Who at a benefit concert. It was something they had done the last time he dropped them off, and now she had wanted to see them at their peak. So he decided to take them to a magnificent time, 1970. They could see a lot of different bands play and get immersed in the culture of the time.

Oh, Amy had been so excited when he agreed, actually so had Rory. But he was a bit indifferent. He'd been many times before them; maybe the magic of the Festival was just starting to fade. He wasn't entirely sure.

Now, they were enjoying themselves at a cafe, Amy talking excitedly at all they had just seen. Joni Mitchell, The Doors, Miles Davis and of course The Who. Amy was hardly touching her tea as she relived the day's events, and he was glad to see her so happy. She was already talking about seeing other bands of yesteryear.

That was Amy, and he listened to her as she made all the plans that they would have to do whenever the time presented itself. And he agreed, it did sound like fun. He looked over his shoulder as he heard a song. A song that he hoped he would never hear again, he hated that song.

He stood up suddenly, hitting the table, rattling the china and got odd looks from Amy and Rory.

'Doctor, you okay?' Amy asked.

'I'm always okay. I just remembered I had a thing I had to do. Uh, a thing, which I didn't tell you about, so you needn't worry about what thing.' He was backing up as he said it and she turned in her chair to face him.

'What thing?' She asked and frowned.

'A thing, a thing which I need to do. That's all. I'll come back for you.' He said the last part and hastily shut the door behind him.

'He seemed...uncomfortable.' Rory observed.

'Yeah, I wonder why.'

'I know what you're thinking.' Rory said.

'Good, then let's pay and get out of here.'

Parks, parks were a perfect spot to sit and forget about what you just heard in a cafe that brought back more memories which you thought you locked away forever. Sometimes, he really believed that the universes taunted him, picked on him, whatever you wanted to call it. It's like they wanted to rub his face in it. He stopped pacing after awhile and sat down on a bench and stared at the trees blowing in the wind. He couldn't continue to be upset over every finite detail that reminded him of her. He couldn't, it'd only drive him mad. But he'd seen things, heard things, did things that they used to do together, so why did this one hurt?

'_I think that's my favourite song.'_

'_Really?'_

He held his head in his hands and willed the memories to stop harassing him, he just wanted to be left alone, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Twice. First it was the actual her, in his TARDIS second was that damn song. He let out a little sigh and closed his eyes, trying to stop thinking about her. Every time he seemed to get over the hurdle of trying to forget her, fate seemed to push him down and made sure he would always remember what he did to her.

Just like it was doing now. Why now?

* * *

'_You mean like an actual date?'_

'_Sure, what's wrong with that?'_

'_Nothing! There's no catch twenty two? Nothing else on the side?'_

'_No, course not. Honestly.'_

'_Where are we going?'_

'_A concert.'_

'_Ooh, a concert. Who's concert?'_

'_Well you've been talking a lot about The Beatles and Paul McCartney in general ever since I made you listen to Abby Road, completely.'_

'_But you were right, it is a great album.' _

'_I know, I'm always right. Anyway, I thought I'd take you to see him live in concert.' He smiled and she threw her arms around him._

'_I'm so excited! Come on, let's go!' She tugged his jacket and she led the way to the console room and was so impatient as he input the coordinates._

_When they landed she took his hand and led him to the doors and he smiled at her. She hugged him once more and they both walked out._

_Once the concert had ended, they both walked hand in hand to the TARDIS, all the while, she was humming a particular song. Then she'd switch to another one, before returning to the first one._

'_You're humming that one a lot.'_

'_I think it's my favourite song.'_

'_Really?'_

'_It's really good.'_

'_He wrote that song in 1969, when The Beatles broke up. It was Linda who helped him through it. So, he wrote that song for her.'_

'_You can tell, the way he looked at her as he sang it. He was so in love with her. They were both so in love with each other. It was all over their faces.'_

'_Yeah, they really were.'_

_Long after Rose went to bed, he just remained there, mulling over her words and thinking about the song. He smiled, maybe he was amazed at the way she loved him. And maybe she was the only one. And maybe he was amazed at the way he loved her, and how much he needed her to feel complete. He would be just a lonely man without her, that's why he tried not to think about her life as it slipped away from her._

_But saying those three words, they were tossed around too often, and they weren't enough. Not to him. It was funny, because she knew, she always did. He wanted to tell her, he did, but he couldn't. And he wasn't sure why. Yet, she knew, somehow she just did._

* * *

'So here's where you're hiding. Did that thing, huh?' He watched as Amy sat beside him and Rory stood beside her.

'I did do the thing, thank you.'

'Uh huh. I'm not falling for it.'

'Amy...'

'Might as well tell me.' She folded her arms and waited.

'I didn't like that song.'

'What song?'

'In the cafe. I don't like that song, so I left.'

'Maybe I'm Amazed?' Rory asked, rather confused.

'Yes, yes. It's a terrible song, and, and, Paul McCartney should be ashamed for writing it. It's drivel'

'Doctor. I'm still not buying it,' Amy sighed and continued to wait. 'There's more to it, I can see it in your eyes. What did you remember when you heard it?'

'What makes you think I remembered something?'

'Because I know you. Now, who did you remember? Was it something you and River did?' Amy said softly.

'No. Not with River.' It would never be River. And he didn't understand why. Maybe he did, but still, not fully.

'With who then?'

'Why do you need to know?'

'Cause I'm tired of you being so secretive.'

'It was with Rose.'

'Oh…'

'Who's Rose?' Rory asked, obviously missing something.

'Later, husband.'

'That's all I'm saying.'

'No it isn't.' Amy nudged him.

'Yes, Amy. That's all.'

'You need to open up. You'll feel better.'

'No.'

'Doctor.'

'No.'

'You know she won't leave you alone, Doctor. Might as well tell her.' Rory sat beside Amy and covered his ears, figuring that maybe that'd encourage him.

'Just tell me.' Amy rested her head on his shoulder.

'That, that was one, it was just one of her favourites. That's all.'

'And?'

'And what?'

'What else?' Amy pried.

'I'm sorry Amy, I'm not going to talk about my relationship with her. I just…can't.'

'Is this tied to what you said to her on the TARDIS?'

'She was on the TARDIS?' Rory asked again and Amy shot him a look. 'Oh, right sorry.' He covered his ears once more.

'You wouldn't understand.' His reply was rather curt, direct and to the point.

'I could if you'd only let me.' Amy countered and folded her arms.

'I don't like talking about Rose.'

'You can't keep it in there forever.' Amy shook her head, and challenged him.

'Sure I can, this is me keeping it in there forever. See, I'm doing it. As I imagined, it's not that hard,' He got up suddenly and she watched him carefully as he started to walk away. 'Come along, Ponds.'

Amy turned to look at Rory who shrugged and he got up, offering her his hand, which she took. She wasn't happy, she wanted him to let her in. Why couldn't he do that? She guessed that Rose travelled with him, before he had looked like this. Something happened to them, and she wanted to know what.

He didn't say a word as they took off and he left soon after, Rory looked at Amy and she shrugged. After he hadn't returned, she went down the halls and Rory followed her. She just wanted to know, why was that so hard?

'I know you're going to go find him, so I'll be in our room.' Rory went down the hall, leaving her in an awkward silence.

Amy wandered those halls for a long time before she finally heard a sound of muffled music. She followed it and the sound gradually increased. For someone who supposedly hated that song, he was playing it now.

She came across a door that was slightly ajar and she quietly pushed it open. It wasn't what she was expecting. The room was pretty large. But modest and he was sitting in the small seating area off to one corner, not facing her, but he was slumped in the chair. The area was surrounded by bookshelves and when she looked up, there was projections of stars. Then the smaller things began to catch her eye, the elegant black dress that was drapped over a chair and tossed beside it, was a long brown coat, she'd never seen him wear that before. A pair of heels close by, and on his bed a pair of lounge pants and a white tank. They were folded nicely, as if they were waiting to be picked up and returned to their home. On the night table, a copy of A Tale of Two Cities, on a little desk, an album of Abby Road and an unwrapped Christmas gift.

She had shared his room and his bed. What else had they shared?

'I'm surprised you found me.'

'I'm nosy like that.' Amy shrugged.

'I know.' He turned to look at her.

'I'm just worried about you. It hits you, and when it does it devestates you.'

'Only sometimes. When I think of certain memories.'

'Did she stay here?'

'Yes.'

'Do you miss her?'

'Every day.'

'Doctor…'

'I don't expect you to understand. I just need you to know I don't talk about her because I'm raw, still. Even after everything that's passed since it happened. She became such an integral part of who I was and how she affected my life…I'm just coping.'

'I want to help you.'

'I'm not ready.'

'You need to be.'

'No.'

Amy let out a huff in disapproval and noticed that he was holding a picture in his hands, it was crinkled and had been folded multiple times. She sat down beside him, but he didn't look at her. She had to angle herself to see the photo he had in his hands.

It was deffinitely Rose, she was wearing a simple vintage looking tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was smiling. Amy thought she had a wonderful looking smile. She looked at the man standing next to her, she had never seen him before. He had really great looking hair, it stuck up everywhere, all angles and he was wearing that brown coat. Amy covertly snuck another look at the coat as it laid beside the black dress. It was deffinitely the same one. She frowned, wondering if that man was once the Doctor. The man in the photo didn't dress anything like him now, a brown pinstripe suit, it was so unlike him.

'Are you finished?'

'I'm sorry?'

'Are you done looking at the photo?'

'How did you know…yes, yes I'm done.' Amy said and watched as he put the photo back into his pocket.

'Is that you?' Amy ventured, hoping he hadn't shut down already.

'Yes.'

'How?'

'A story for another day, Amelia.'

'When was that taken?'

'1974, at a concert.'

'Really? Who's concert?'

'Paul McCartney and Wings.'

'I thought you hated Paul McCartney.' Amy raised her eyebrows waiting for an explination.

'No. I don't, I really don't. It was her favourite, she left the concert humming it. And it reminds me of her. And us. Mostly us.' The song ended and he looked up at the ceiling.

'How?'

'Not now, Amelia. Just, not now. That man in the picture wasn't the man who met her.'

'What does that mean Doctor?' Amy frowned at the cryptic statement.

'That's all I'm going to say, no more Amelia. Not now.' He got up from the chair and walked over to the door and opened it. Taking the hint, Amy left but eyed him as she walked out. She was no closer to solving the mystery. It wasn't good for him to keep it all inside like that. He needed to open up about her, his Rose.

As she walked down the hall, she heard the song start again. It reminded him of their relationship, and that man in the photo wasn't the man Rose had met. What did that mean? She hated that he didn't tell her the fully story of anything that concered Rose or his past. She crept back to his door, now shut, and stopped. Amy leaned against a wall and really listened to the lyrics in the song, maybe they could help her to understand.

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

_Hung me on a line_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

…

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_You right me when I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

The lyrics were powerful and so full of love, that song reminded him of their relationship because it seemed like she had done more than just be his companion. She seemed to be more than a friend, perhaps a lover, his strength and whatever else he felt she was to him. It sounded like it scared him, her devotion to him. And it seemed like he could never really tell her properly.

Amy silently crept away as the song began to end again. He was a broken man, and all she wanted to do was help him pick up the pieces, however long it took. Rory stood up as Amy entered their room and she pulled him to the floor and filled him in on what he had missed. How Rose got on the TARDIS in the first place, how her picture had shown up more times than any other when she tricked the Doctor into revealing past companions, and her summary of their relationship.

Both were convinced that they were parted prematurely and even possibly on bad terms. But neither dared to ask why. Amy said he flew in to a rage when she asked him. Rory told her to be patient, that maybe all would be revealed in time. But Amy, knowing the Doctor, meant that could be the end of his time. Long after they were gone.

* * *

Just a small idea that came into my head after I listened to Maybe I'm Amazed. Reminded me of them. I apologize for the classic rock references over the past chapter and this one too.

The way things are shaping up, it seems like I'll be doing a rewrite of Series 4 with Rose as well, since I have an idea of how I want it to end.

Your reviews last chapter were great! Thank you so much.

I hope this sheds more light on Eleven's thoughts on Rose. I never really like how she was just dropped. But oh well.

So again, thanks for reading and all your reviews!


	17. Utopia

Another restless sleep. He sighs as he pushes himself up into a sitting position on the bed. Rose is still fast asleep beside him, he reaches down and moves some hair away from her face. How did he ever get so lucky? Of all the people in the universe, the universe decided to give him Rose.

He quietly gets out of bed and frowns as he tries to find his pants. Ah, over there. Who'd have known that his Rose had that side of her, not that he is complaining. Nope, not him.

He sits in the console room for a long time, just simply thinking. Of everything and of nothing at the same time. He feels the TARDIS in his mind telling him how happy she is, she didn't remember the last time she has felt like this before. All because it had started with one simple word. Yes, that one word. It had been a lifetime ago. At least, it felt like that to him. He wonders if it felt like that for Rose too.

They had been on so many adventures; they had met so many people and done so many wonderful things. He wonders if he's being selfish in hoping that it can last forever. Is he selfish for wanting Rose to stay with him, and never wants her to leave? Even thinking about Rose eventually leaving makes his chest tighten, and he feels himself growing anxious over the very thought.

Yet, he knows that he can't keep denying the inevitable. Someday, it will happen, and she will have to go. Whether she wants to or not, and whether he wants her to or not. What will happen to him then? He doesn't want to think about it. The first face that his face saw…he didn't want that. Of course, now that he started to think about it, he can't stop. He leans forward and puts his face into his hands, willing the thoughts to stop.

He gets up and goes to the console, leaning on it slightly. He looks at the scanner and sighs. He can't keep delaying the stop over at Cardiff for much longer.

He tenses slightly as he feels arms wrap around him and hug him tightly. She's still so warm from everything and he welcomes it.

'Morning.' She says softly as she rests her head on his back.

'Good morning.'

'Didn't sleep well?'

'Not really, I can't force myself. Well, I could I guess. But it usually ends up like today. Restless and I feel more tired than when I started.'

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to stay.' Rose says and pulls away as he turns to face her. What was her fascination with wearing his shirt? What is a human thing? Is that what human women did after that? Not that he was complaining, because she looked fantastic in it, it was just odd.

'Don't be sorry. I'm not.' He kisses her head.

'Are you sure?' She asks, but there's a smile on her face.

'Quite sure.'

'All right then, if you're sure,' She stands taller to kiss him properly. Minutes later, she pulls away to breathe. 'I saw you staring at the screen as I was coming down the hall. I take it the trip to Cardiff can't be put off any longer?'

'Yup, sadly. Like I said before, twenty seconds, twenty-five, max and then we'll be off. Rift's been active lately.'

'Okay, then maybe we should go get ready, yeah?' Rose says as she's already halfway down the hall and offers a smirk. He instinctively follows her, wondering what she could be possibly be thinking that could make her smile like that. As he opens the door to his room he couldn't help himself from staring at her. Ah, that's what she was implying. She gives her best 'come-hither' look and he obliges.

* * *

'All right, now we really need to get moving,' Rose stares at him as he gets up again and she turns to lie on her side as she watches him get dressed. He looks over at her and smiles as he shakes his head. 'That means you, Rose Tyler.'

Rose gets up and walks over to him and she watches as he studies her, she does the same. He had the dress shirt on but undone, and the tie hung loosely around his neck so Rose gives him another quick kiss as she walks out and into her room. She thanks the TARDIS who had made her door appear directly across the hall.

The Doctor feels the TARDIS laughing in his mind and he rolls his eyes as he finishes tying the tie and puts on his trainers.

Surprisingly, Rose is already in the console room waiting for him. She smiles as she sees him walking down the hall.

'Ready for our layover?' She asks and he nods.

'It won't be long.' He repeats and he inputs the coordinates and the TARDIS shakes, indicating her response.

A final shudder and Rose gets up and watches as he pushes various buttons and pulls a leaver. He tells Rose to turn one knob closer to her and she does.

'Finito! See, I said it wouldn't take long. We're all powered up.' The Doctor looks at the scanner as something catches his eye. He swallows nervously as his instinct to run kicks in; as that is one conversation he did not want to have today. Nor did he want to explain to Rose why he never mentioned anything to her when she had asked, or explain why he lied to her.

Rose notices that he's begun to start pressing buttons almost frantically and she frowns. She's about to ask when, unexpectedly, the TARDIS console erupts into a loud bang as Rose is hurled to the ground. The Doctor manages to keep his balance and Rose slowly sits up before she pulls herself to a standing position using the console. His expression has changed from one of surprise one of complete shock.

'Doctor, what was what?' Rose asks as he takes a step back, almost in denial.

'We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion,' He watches with wide eyes and Rose covers her mouth. 'Five trillion. Fifty trillion. What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible.'

'One hundred trillion? Is that possible, what happens?'

'We're going to the end of the universe.' The Doctor looks at her. He runs his hand through his hair, knowing exactly what caused it, but not wanting to reveal it to Rose yet. He needed to prep a conversation in his head. He quickly steals a glance at Rose who is watching the TARDIS console intently. This is going to be awkward, and he is already dreading it.

As if on cue, the TARIDS lands and the shaking ceases. Rose watches the door as the Doctor slowly walks over to it.

'So, Doctor, what's gonna be out there?' Rose goes over and stands beside him.

'I don't know.'

'I'm sorry? Did you just say you don't know? Ooh, that makes two things you don't know now.'

'Don't get used to it Rose.' His grin is playful.

'I'll take what I can get. So it's a complete mystery then, what lies beyond these doors?' She turns her attention back to the door.

'Yes. Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave,' He says and Rose looks up at him and frowns. 'We should go. We should, really, really go.' He watches as Rose's mouth opens in protest. He grins and she playfully hits him. The Doctor reaches for Rose's hand and holds it tightly.

'Are you ready?' She asks.

'You bet!' This time, he runs down the ramp and without hesitation, throws open the doors.

Rose surveys their surroundings and seems less impressed, they appeared to be in some sort of quarry, the ground is dry and it's dark outside. It reminds her of a desert. Rose observes the body of a man lying on the ground, close to the TARDIS and she gasps.

'Doctor! Look!' Rose says as she starts to run over.

'Wait, Rose!' But he can't stop her, so, instead, he sighs. 'Hello again, I'm sorry.' He mutters and shakes his head as Rose reaches the man.

'Doctor! Doctor! You've got to come here! Doctor! It's Jack!' Rose is on her knees, waving the Doctor over. But her face knits into one of confusion, as he appears to hesitate. 'Doctor?' He reluctantly walks over and Rose studies him.

'Yes?'

'What's the matter? You don't seem so enthused or concerned. How did he even get here?' Rose rests her hand on Jack's cheek.

'He came with us.'

'How?'

'Must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS, all the way through the Vortex.'

'But, I don't understand, Jack's alive? I mean he was alive…' Rose feels tears in her eyes as she bends lower and listens. 'He doesn't have a heartbeat. Why didn't you tell me he was alive?!' Rose looks up at the Doctor who looks away.

'I didn't know how to tell you.'

'Didn't know how to tell me? What does that mean? He's my friend; I've always wondered what happened to him! And you didn't tell me? Even when I asked. Oh, my god, that's why you never answered me. You knew. Even then, you knew.'

'Rose, it's not as cut and dry as that. It's complicated.'

'Tell me.' Rose demands and her voice shakes, she feels her tears fall, and notices that he glances at Jack's body.

'It's very complicated.' He dreads having to explain why he lied to her on Satellite Five, why they never went back. Again, his instinct to run is winning out. It is just so much easier to run. But looking at Rose, her tears falling, he couldn't, he was responsible, so he fought every urge to stay steady and not turn away from her.

'Tell me, now. You lied to me,' She points her finger at him in anger. 'Now, I want the truth,' Rose lets out a small scream as Jack suddenly gasps and grabs her arm. 'Jack? Oh, my god Jack! It's okay, I've got you.' Rose puts her arm around his shoulders.

'Rose?' Jack sits up and begins to shift around slightly as he tries to get a better sense of where he was. That had been a very rough transport, even for him. And he was used to the Vortex Manipulator.

'Jack, oh, my god, I can't believe it's you!' Rose cried as she throws her arms around him.

'Rose, I can't believe it's _you_!' He hugs her just as tightly. Rose frowns as she feels his hands slowly start to travel downward. Down her back, inching ever more closer to her backside.

'Oh, Jack. I'm so glad you haven't changed.' Rose pulls away and smiles, Jack only offers her a crooked one.

'I'm sorry, but you're just a beautiful as I remember.' He takes Rose's hands as she helps him up. Rose embraces him tightly, still not believing that this was real.

'And you're still a flirt, what the hell happened?'

Jack fixates his gaze on the Doctor who shifted uncomfortably. 'Doctor.'

'Captain.'

'Jack, what happened to you?' Rose steps in front of him to break his eye contact with the Doctor. The Doctor simply shoves his hands into his pockets. This was going to be a fun reunion.

'Right, Satellite Five. Been awhile. I guess that's where I last saw you,' Rose nods and takes his arm in hers as she listens intently. 'I knew he sent you away and I decided to take on a few of those Daleks myself. I think we know how that worked out for me. But I just…suddenly I was awake. By the time I found the TARDIS, he was on the way out. Leaving me stranded.'

'You left him?' Rose looks over at the Doctor who shrugs at her question, but doesn't look her in the eye.

'Rose, it's okay, I had this.' Jack shows her the Vortex Manipulator.

'It's not okay, Jack. Whether you had that or not. He shouldn't have left you there.'

'But with the Vortex Manipulator, I could time travel.' Jack lightly taps the device on his wrist.

'Oh, excuse me. That's not time travel.' The Doctor cuts in and Rose shoots him an unimpressed look. Actually, she looks down right mad.

'Did you ever try to find us?' Rose asks, fearing the answer.

'Yeah. Bounced around a bit. See, the way I figured, the twenty-first century would be the best place to find you. Except I got it a bit wrong. I landed in 1869, and then this thing burnt out, so it was useless.'

'Oh god, Jack.' Rose covers her mouth as he just shrugs.

'I just had to live the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that coincided with me.'

'But Jack, you'd be over one hundred years old.'

'Don't I look good?'

'Course you do,' Rose kissed his cheek. 'But how is that possible?'

'Wish I knew. Ask the Doctor, looks like he's had some work done.' Jack raised his eyebrows. And Rose looks over.

'Oh, right. The face. Regeneration.' He replies.

'I just waited by the rift, I knew you'd come back to refuel,' Jack turns back to Rose. 'All I had to do was keep my eye out for a police box.'

'Doctor, do you know how that's possible? How Jack was able to survive all those years?' Rose asked, hoping he wouldn't lie to her again.

'I have an idea, yeah.'

'Then tell me, and don't you lie to me.' Rose says.

'Rose, it doesn't matter how or why. What matters is that I've found you!' He hugs her tightly again and she relents, already knowing that she would make the Doctor tell her later.

'For now, yes. Yes you're right.' Rose smiles, elated that she had found her friend again.

'You two!' They turn their gaze to where the Doctor was now standing, just by a cliff. 'We're at the end of the universe, come on!'

'I'll get the answers out of him, Jack.' Rose promises as Jack picks up his bag that he had been carrying and they walk over.

'Go easy on him Rose, there's probably a reason.'

'There's no reason for that.' Rose states and Jack just shrugs as he pulls her closer. His hand wanders down to her backside again. Rose rolls her eyes and moves it to her hip.

They reach the cliff and look down, there appears to be a high tech looking construction beneath their feet. It was empty however, and they couldn't see any movement.

'What kind of city is that?' Rose asks as she squints to look closer.

'A hive, maybe a nest or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But, look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago.'

'Why isn't there life anymore?' Rose questions and the Doctor frowns.

'Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing.'

'They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death.' Jack adds and Rose looks up to the sky. Her gaze is met with just inky black nothingness, it is rather depressing.

'Well Rose and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack.' The Doctor looks over and Jack grins.

'Are there still people surviving? Do they survive?' Rose asks.

'I suppose we have to hope that life will find away.' The Doctor looks down the cliff again.

'Well, he's not doing too bad.' Jack observes and the Doctor and Rose turn to see what he is looking at.

There is a man that is dashing through the city and a tribe of some sort is pursuing him.

'Human!' They hear someone shout.

'Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?' The Doctor turns to look at Rose and Jack. Rose feels a smile on her face as she and the Doctor take off running, with Jack following them closely behind.

'Oh, I've missed this!' Jack shouts and then laughs from behind. Rose extends her hand behind her, which Jack grabs and couldn't remember when she had felt this happy.

They take an alternate route that leads them over a little hill before they met up with the running man. Jack lets go of Rose's hand and runs past them as he braces himself. Sure enough, the man appears over the hills and runs straight into Jack's open arms.

'I've got you.' Jack says and the man runs behind Jack.

'They're coming! They're coming!' The man shouts frantically and points to over a hill. Tribes people begin to spill over the hill and they continue to charge the small group. Jack instinctively pulls out his revolver and aims it at the tribes group.

'Jack, don't you dare!' The Doctor shouts at him. Jack simply turns around and winks before he fires a warning shot into the black night sky. The tribes people stop in their tracks and look at each other, obviously unaccustomed to hearing such an odd noise.

'Doctor, who are they?' Rose asks as she studies them. Their teeth are jagged and Rose feels her own tongue over her teeth.

'There's more of them! We've got to keep going!' The man states and he backs away slowly.

'I've got a ship nearby. It's safe, it's not far. It's over there,' The Doctor points to another hill off to the left side. More tribes people appear over the hill the Doctor was pointing at, they start to shout unexpectedly. 'Or maybe not.'

'We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe.' The man takes off running, not caring if the other three are behind him.

'Silo?' The Doctor asks.

'Silo.' Jack puts his revolver back into his holster.

'Count me in.' Rose leads the way as she chases after the man, relieved when she finally hears the Doctor and Jack behind her.

They manage to catch up to the man as he is running towards a massive gate; Rose widens her eyes and quickly scans the area as fast as she can. It was heavily armed; all of the men had guns.

'It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!' The man shouts as he continued to run towards the gate. He reaches it and pulls on the wire frantically. Rose, Jack and the Doctor catch up to him and they all look at each other.

'Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!' The guard instructs, as he lowers his weapon, but the other guards do not.

The man, without hesitation, opens his mouth. The man moves to Rose as she does the same, so do the Doctor and Jack. He gives a curt nod and turns up to the tower that was on the right hand side.

'Human! Let them in! Let them in!' The guard gestures with his hand.

The metal gates groan, as they are pulled apart, the man barely waits as he squeezes through. Patiently, the trio waits until there is sufficient room and they walk in, all looking around.

'Close! Close! Close!' The same guard yells up to the tower and another guard fires a machine gun towards the advancing tribes people. Rose gasped and clutches the Doctor's arm as he grits his teeth, angry at what he was witnessing. Luckily, the guard was aiming the gun at the ground where the tribes people were standing, they backed up slightly.

'Humans. Humani. Make feast.' One steps forward.

'Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!' A guard yells as he aims his gun at them.

'Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down.' Jack states, annoyed.

'He's not my responsibility.' The Doctor raises an eyebrow at Jack.

'And I am, huh?' Jack scoffs at him. 'That makes a change.'

'Kind watch you, kind hungry.' The same tribes man said. Rose feels a chill go down her spine. Rose steps closer as she notices that the tribes people have slowly begun to back away. They abruptly turn and head out, scattering as they do so.

'Thanks for that.' The Doctor says as he looks at the guard.

'Right. Let's get you inside.' The guard turns and heads towards the silo. The man they had followed runs over to the guard, trying to keep his pace as he frantically asks the man a burning question.

'My name is Padra Toc Shafekane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?'

'Oh yes, sir. Yes I can.' Padra hangs back and then falls to his knees in jubilation. The trio frowns and, as they walk to approach Padra, he is on his feet and running after the guard, who is walking into a tunnel that is carved into the mountain.

'What do you figure Utopia is?' Jack asks as he surveys the area as they head towards the entrance to the mountain as well. Assuming that it's the silo

'Thomas More wrote about Utopia, in 1516. It's about a traveller who describes the political arrangements of an imaginary island country of Utopia. Except he is describing it to himself and a man named Pieter Gillis.' The Doctor explained as they walked into the silo and are a bit taken aback.

This doesn't seem like Utopia. They caught up to the guard who let them in and they approach him. The Doctor wanted to get more information, and maybe a favour.

* * *

'Professor, we've got four new humans inside. One of them is calling himself a doctor.' A voice echoes in a make shift laboratory.

'Of medicine?' A man replies, getting his hopes up.

'He says, of everything.'

'A scientist!' The man cried, unable to contain his excitement. 'Oh, my word. Just, just, Chantho, just, er. Oh, I don't know. I'm coming!' The man rushes out of his lab leaving his assistant with a bewildered look on her face.

* * *

'It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there.' The Doctor asks the guard, who introduces himself as Atillo. He glances over to Rose and Jack. They are talking a few steps away; he turns back to the guard. He hasn't been able to shake the feeling of guilt that he has been feeling since he first spotted Jack on the monitor.

'I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo,' Padra interrupts the Doctor's conversation with Atillo. 'Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother's name is Beltone.'

'The computers are down,' Atillo states. 'But you can check the paperwork. Creet! Passenger needs help.'

Jack and Rose join them and they watch as a young boy appears before them holding a clipboard. Rose frowns, he is so young and Rose hardly believes he works for them.

'Right, what do you need?' Creet asks and Padro goes over to him. Creet consults his clipboard.

'A big blue box?' The guard turns to back to the Doctor.

'Oh, yeah. It's big, tall, and wooden. Says 'police.''

'We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do.'

'Thank you.'

'Are they going to get the TARDIS?' Jack asks and re-slings the backpack on his shoulder. Rose approaches the young boy.

'Come on. This way.' Creet leads Padra down the corridors before Rose can ask the question that was burning in her.

'How old do you think that boy is?' Rose turns to Jack.

'Old enough to work apparently. That's unsettling.' Jack replies and the Doctor joins them at the mouth of the corridors. They decide to follow him.

The corridors are long and dimly lit. The walkway is narrow as there are many people huddled along the walls. Rose looks around notices that there are pictures of what she assumes are their loved ones on the walls. Some people have even fallen asleep on the floor.

They catch sight of the young boy and Padra again as he calls out for the family Padra is looking for.

'Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? We're looking for a Kistan and Beltone Shafekane.' Creet calls out into the crowds of people that lined their way, but no one says anything. A few shake their heads.

'The Shafekanes, anyone? Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra?'

'Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Anyone know the Shafekane family? Anyone called Shafekane?' Creet asks once more, but again he is only met with shakes of people's heads.

'It's awful down here, almost like they're taking refuge.' Rose stops and really takes a look. Jack stops and makes a bit of a face.

'Stinking. Oh, sorry,' He notices that he gets a glare from a rather large man they had just passed. Including Rose. 'No offence, not you.'

The Doctor walks back over to them once he notices they've stopped. 'Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans.'

'Kistane Shafekane.' Creet's voice fills the corridor.

'End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable. That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!'

Rose and Jack look at each other. 'Compliment?' Jack asks.

'Compliment,' Rose nods. 'I think.'

'Is there a Kistane Shafekane?' They observe as a woman stands up.

'That's me.' She says and gasps as she sees Padra.

'Mother?' Padra runs over to her.

'Oh, my god. Padra!' She exclaims as she hugs him tightly.

'Beltone?' Padra questions and a young man stands up, they hug as well.

Rose feels herself smiling. 'Happy ending, that's always good.'

Jack notices another man stands up and begins to walk towards them. Jack goes over to him with a bit of a smirk on his face. 'Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?' Jack shakes the man's hand.

'Jack!' Rose smiles, and he just offers a half-hearted shrug. 'Come on, the Doctor's found something.' They walk over to where the Doctor had found a door and he pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver.

'It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find where we are.' The Doctor waits for Jack who does his best to overwrite it on the keypad, the Doctor continues to sonic the door. Once Jack's done, both he and the Doctor open the door. It turns out to be part way up a giant rocket silo. The Doctor very nearly loses his footing and starts to fall. Jack steps over and pulls him back in. Rose breathes a sigh of relief.

'Gotcha.'

'Thanks.'

'How did you cope without me?' Jack asks as he playfully hit his shoulder.

'Now that's a rocket.' Rose carefully steps forward to get a better view of it. The Doctor holds her hand so she can step out a bit further.

'They're not refugees, they're passengers.' The Doctor looks over his shoulder at the people still sitting against the wall.

'Well, that makes sense; he did say they were going to Utopia.' Rose turns around to step back inside. The Doctor still holds her hand even after Rose had stepped inside.

'The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream,' The Doctor turns to Jack. 'You recognise those engines?'

Jack steps out to get a better look. 'Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though.' He shakes his head, steps back in and he shuts the door again.

'Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?' The Doctor frowns at the thought.

The group is interrupted as an older man suddenly runs up them and looks between Jack and the Doctor. Both men frown slightly.

'The Doctor?' The man sets his sights on Jack.

'That's me.' The Doctor waves his hand, which the man takes and begins to lead him down the corridors. Rose and Jack exchange looks before following them.

'Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good.' The man states excitedly.

The Doctor looks back to the others and smiles. 'It's good apparently.'

The man leads him down the corridors quickly and it isn't long before Rose and Jack have lost sight of them. They round the last corridor and notice that there are no longer people lining the walls. There are doors at the end of the corridor and Rose and Jack exchange looks. They continue to walk until they reach what looks like a makeshift laboratory and they see the Doctor being shown various pieces of equipment. Rose notices the pack that Jack had was starting to emit an odd sound. Jack didn't notice it, and if he did he made no effort to stop it.

They enter and the Doctor now has his glasses on as he frowned at the equipment the man had in his hands.

'This is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's part of the…' Yana, that's who he had introduced himself as, trails off and his assistant, welcomes the new guests.

'Chan, welcome, tho.' She smiles and Rose and Jack smile as well.

'And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about endtime gravity.' Yana asks.

'Hello!' Rose approaches Yana's assistant and shakes her hand. 'Who are you?'

'Chan, Chantho, tho.' Chantho offers a small nod.

'But we can't get it to harmonize!' Yana sighs, obviously frustrated.

'Hi Chantho, I'm Rose and this is…'

'Captain Jack Harkness.' Jack interrupts Rose and smiles at her.

'Stop it.' The Doctor warns and looks over to him.

'Can't I say hello to anyone?' Jack gives an exasperated sigh and Rose can't help but grin.

'Chan, I do not protest, tho.' Chantho replies nervously, but excitedly as well.

'Maybe later, Blue.' Jack winks at her. 'So, what have we got here?' Jack asks and heads towards the Doctor. Rose can't stop staring at Jack's pack.

'And all this feeds into the rocket?' The Doctor's voice brings Rose out of her haze and she blinks a few times.

'Yeah, except without a stable footprint, we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?'

'Well, um, basically, sort of…not a clue.'

'Ooh, that's number three Doctor.' Rose says and he looks over to her and shrugs but she laughs a bit.

'Nothing?' Yana asks.

'I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry.' The Doctor confesses and Rose notices that Jack sets the pack down and she walks over to it and picks it up. She spots a small seating area and walks over to it.

'No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help.' Yana replied, obviously dejected.

Rose opens the pack and frowns, there was something in there, that's for sure and it is responsible for making that odd noise. She reaches in and pulls out a container. It's bubbling and Rose gasps. There's a hand in it.

'Oh, my god!' Rose's sudden outburst altered the Doctor and Jack, they come over to where she's sitting, followed by Chantho and Yana. 'A hand in a jar. A hand, and it's in a jar and it's in your bag.' Rose is unnerved and she sets it down on the table. She rubs her palms on her thighs and shakes her head. Very creeped out.

'That's…that's my hand!' The Doctor cried and stares at it.

'Oh yeah, that's my Doctor detector.' Jack replied and crossed his arms.

'Chan, is that a tradition amongst your people, tho?'

'No, Chantho, no. No, ' Rose said adamantly. 'That's your hand, from Christmas, the Sycorax?' Rose suddenly remembered.

'Uh, yeah it is.' The Doctor kneels down and looks at it.

'Chan, you have grown another one, tho?' Chantho thought that was an odd thing to do. Humans cannot do that.

'Um, yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello.' He waves his fingers at Chantho who tilts her head.

'Might I ask what species are you?' Yana frowns; something in his mind was telling him that he had met this man before. But he dismisses it at just a farfetched thought.

'Time Lord. Last of. Head of them?' The Doctor makes a bit of a face as Yana shakes his head. 'Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling.'

'Chan, it is said that I am the last of my species too, tho.' Chantho looks to the ground.

'I'm sorry, what's your name again?' The Doctor asked.

'My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassario, before we took refuge.' Yana says.

'The city outside, that was yours?' The Doctor questioned and Chantho nods.

'Chan, the conglomeration died, tho.'

'Conglomeration! That's what I said.'

'Doctor, the proper response is 'sorry.'' Rose crosses her arms and Jack smiles as he nudges her. That Rose, still watching his back, even after all these years. And the Doctor, who can't seem to remember how to behave sometimes. He was lucky to have Rose.

'Oh, yes, sorry.'

'Chan, most grateful, tho.' Chantho smiles.

'And you grew another hand?' Yana asks, still stuck on that part, and the Doctor turns to face him.

'Yes, it's fine. Look.' The Doctor wiggles his figures and shakes Yana's hand.

'Most interesting…' Yana trails off.

'Chan, you are most unusual, tho.'

'Well…' The Doctor just shrugs.

'So, what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?' Jack asks.

'We call them the Futurekind. Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia.' Yana explains.

'And Utopia is…' The Doctor asks.

'Oh, every human knows of Utopia, where have you been?'

'Bit of a hermit.' The Doctor shrugs.

'A hermit with friends?' Yana counters and motions to Jack and Rose.

'Hermits United. We meet us every ten years. Swap stores about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit,' The Doctor rubs the back of his head. 'So, um, Utopia.'

Yana nods and leads them to a computer that shows a navigation chart with a blinking red dot.

'The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point.'

'Where is that?' The Doctor pushes the glasses back up as he leans over Yana's should to take a closer look.

'Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night.'

'What do you think's out there?' The Doctor leans back and looks over at Rose. She's standing close to Jack, again, he feels the guilt wash over him.

'I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?' Yana stares off as he begins to hear drumming in his mind. Loud, consistent, it engulfs his mind.

'Oh yes,' The Doctor agrees and Yana stares at him, the drumming begins to drown out the Doctor's voice. 'And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it. So you can fly without the stars to guide you,' The Doctor notices that Yana has been awfully quiet, and staring into nothing. 'Professor? Professor?'

Yana shakes himself from his trance and frowns. 'I…right. That's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you.' Yana turns and leaves the rest of the group confused.

'You all right?' The Doctor follows him.

'Yes. I'm fine! And busy!' Yana avoids him.

'Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working.'

'We'll find a way!' Yana states passionately.

'You're stuck on this planet, and you haven't told them, have you. That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly.' The Doctor sighs.

'Well, it's better to let them live in hope.' Yana says and Rose finds herself nodding.

'Quite right, too. And I must say Professor Yana,' The Doctor removes his coat and passes it off to Jack who walks by to study the screen that the Doctor and Yana had just been looking at. 'This new science is well beyond me, Rose, don't say it,' And she holds her hands up defensively. 'But all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?'

The Doctor picks up the circuit and pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver on it before switching it on, giving them power.

'Chan, it's working, tho!' Chantho clapped her hands together as Yana finds himself staring at the Doctor, amazed.

'But how did you do that?' Yana asks, in disbelief.

'Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant.' The Doctor grinned and Rose smiles as she shakes her head.

* * *

Rose and Chantho are walking in the opposite directions from the queues, and she smiles as all the hopeful faces wait excitedly to board the rocket, to a better future. And a brighter tomorrow. She feels so relieved for them, knowing that their hope kept them going. Now, it was paying off, they were going to get them to the stars, and no star is more important to the people in the lines, is Utopia.

She shifts the circuit boards she was carrying to re-grip them properly when she sees the young boy from earlier.

'Oh, Creet!' Rose calls out and Chantho stops.

'Yes, miss?' Creet stops in front of Rose and she bends down to his level.

'Aren't you getting in line with your family?'

'No miss, it's just me.' Creet shrugs and Rose places her hand on his shoulder.

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'It's all right, miss.' Creet gives her an encouraging smile.

'What do you think Utopia is like?'

'Mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds.' She could hear the emotion in the boy's voice and she ached for him.

'That does sound like Utopia, doesn't it? Okay, well, off you go. You'll need a seat if you're going to see a sky made of diamonds.' Rose stands and Creet nods his head enthusiastically. Rose and Chantho resume walking towards the lab, Rose is engrossed in her thoughts.

She wanted to talk to the Doctor about why he lied to her about Jack. It was so unlike him, he would avoid things if he didn't want to talk about it, but he had never out and out lied to her. It was unsettling. But she hadn't gotten a chance to ask him since they arrived, and she was beginning to think she wouldn't. Which frustrates her, all she wanted was an explanation from him. They unknowingly pass by another human, who in turn bares her teeth at them, they just so happen to be jagged.

* * *

The Doctor and Yana are working on a rather large circuit board that is located in the centre of the lab. The Doctor reaches over and picks up a cord when he stops. He holds it closer as he examines it. He sniffs and blinks.

'Is this…?'

'Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together.' Yana nods as he examines the circuit board.

'But that's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples. Professor Yana, you're a genius.' The Doctor says and leans back.

'Says the man who made it work.' Yana chuckled.

'Ooh… it's easy coming in at the end but you're stellar. This is…this is magnificent. I don't often say that cause…well, cause of me.'

'Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another.' Yana recalls, it struck the Doctor as odd, but he didn't dwell on it any longer.

'If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered,' The Doctor looks over as Yana chuckles again. 'I mean it, throughout the galaxies.'

'Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once.' Yana sighs.

'Well, you've got it now. But the footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from down here. You're staying behind.' The Doctor surmised.

'With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses.' Yana smiles at the thought.

'You would give your life so they could fly.' The Doctor leaned back and smiles at his sacrifice.

'Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep.' Yana just replies.

'Professor,' Atillo's voice is heard in the lab. 'Tell the Doctor we've found his blue box.'

'Ah!' The Doctor gets up.

'Doctor.' Jack motions them over to the monitor. Yana and the Doctor join him and the see the TARDIS being safely stored in the silo.

The Doctor reaches over behind Jack and pats Yana on his shoulder. 'Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I think I may have just found you a way out.' The Doctor heads out of the lab towards the TARDIS.

Yana can't take his eyes off of the TARDIS as the drumming increases with fever. Why does it seem like he knows of the blue box, when he's never seen it before? Oh, that drumming sound, why won't it go away? He doesn't hear the Doctor running back into the room carrying a long power line from the TARDIS into the lab. It's only when the Doctor runs by him and pats his shoulder once again does Yana snap out of his trance and looks over at the Doctor who is smiling.

'Extra power,' The Doctor motions to the line in his hand and inserts into an outlet. 'Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds.' The Doctor points to him and Jack nods.

Rose and Chantho enter next and Rose smiles as she sees the TARDIS. She figures now is as good a time as any to get her answers. She sets the circuit boards down beside Chantho on the table and goes to the Doctor, who is sonicing another piece of equipment.

'Got a minute?' Rose asks.

'Anything for you.' He stands as she points to the hall and nods. This was it; he was wondering when it was going to happen. He was already dreading it as he follows Rose out into the hall, getting odd looks from Jack.

Once they're outside the lab, Rose glances over her shoulder to ensure that they're alone, and Jack wasn't eavesdropping.

'All right. Now, explain it to me. All of it. And don't lie to me, please.' She says the last part with desperation in her voice and he looks to the ground.

'I left him behind because I knew.'

'What does that mean? What did you know?'

'He's wrong.'

'How is he wrong?' Rose asks.

'He's a fixed point, he's a fact. That's never meant to happen.'

'Okay, so obviously that's bad. How did he get like that? What happened? You left him behind, that was on Satellite Five, did it happen then?' Rose watches as he looked everywhere in the corridor but at her, pushing the glasses back up.

'Yes.' His response is pained, knowing he'd have to reveal it to her soon.

'How? Tell me, Doctor, please.' Rose stands in front of him and places her hand on his cheek, forcing him to make eye contact with her.

'Doctor!' Jack calls out to them and he mentally relaxes. Rose withdraws her hand and sighs.

'What is it?'

'Better come in here, the Prof isn't looking so good.' Jack responds and the Doctor rushes past Rose and she remains in the hall for a few minutes longer before she too, returns.

Yana is now sitting on a chair with his hand pressed to his head.

'Chan, Professor, are you all right, tho?' Chantho rests her hand on his shoulder but he dismisses it. The Doctor watches from afar and looks over as Rose joins him.

'Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine,' He repeats, his voice stronger. He looks at the little group watching him and he frowns. 'I'm fine. Just get on with it.'

The group disperses and Jack points to Rose. 'Rose, connect those circuits into the spar, same as the last lot. Except, make it faster.'

'Yes, sir!' Rose salutes and Jack grins as she runs by him, he doesn't miss the chance and gives her a pat on her backside. Rose shoots him an unimpressed look and Jack just grins. Rose shakes her head, but has a smile on her face as she goes to work with Chantho and the circuit boards.

The Doctor rolls his eyes and heads over to Yana. 'You don't have to keep working. We can handle it.'

'It's just a headache,' Yana replies, but his face remains knitted in confusion. 'Just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head.'

'What sort of noise?' The Doctor asks.

'It's the sound of the drums. More and more as though it's getting closer.' Yana sighs, just willing the noise to end.

'When did it start?' The Doctor questioned and frowns.

'Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour,' Yana is on his feet and walking towards the equipment. 'Still, no rest for the wicked.'

The Doctor studies him, the sound of drums. Drums. Drumming getting closer. Closer to what?

'Professor! Professor, are you getting me?' Atillo's voice fills the lab and Yana goes over to the communications screen and sits in the chair.

'I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch,' The screen starts to become hazy and cuts to black. 'God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!' Yana complains.

'Is there anything I can do to help? I've finished over there.' Rose asks and Yana smiles and nods.

'Yes! Yes my dear,' He gets up from the chair and motions to Rose to sit. 'Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out.'

'Of course!' Rose smiles and gets comfortable.

'Are you still there?' Atillo asks, appearing on the screen.

'Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here.' Yana instructs and Atillo gives a short nod. A man walks into the radiation room.

'He's inside. And good luck to him.' Atillo says.

Yana turns to Jack, 'Captain, keep those levels below the red.'

'Where is that room?' The Doctor asks, wanting to keep the bases covered, just in case. In case of what? Well, with them, it was surely anything.

'It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation.' Yana replies.

'Stet? Never heard of it.' The Doctor's face knits into one of confusion.

'You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here.'

The group watches as the man in the room works on the couplings one by one. Without warning, an alarm begins to sound and Yana looks to Jack.

'It's rising…0.2. Keep it level!'

'Yes, sir!' Jack focuses on his task and the group focuses back on the screen as the man begins to work on the second coupling. Again an alarm begins to sound off and the group becomes nervous.

'Chan, we're losing power, tho!' Chantho cries.

'Radiation's rising!' The Doctor observes.

'We've lost control!' Jack calls over and tries to maneuver with the equipment.

'The chamber's going to flood!' Yana looks over to the Doctor.

'Jack! Override the vents!' The Doctor says and Jack nods.

'Get out! Get out of there! Jate!' Everyone turns back to the screen as they hear Atillo's voice, they are all waiting. Jack is becoming frustrated with the machine, so he grabs two live cables off the floor.

'We can jump start the override!' Jack says and holds both cables together; Rose is on her feet staring at Jack, with a horrified look on her face.

'Don't! It's going to flare!' The Doctor yells.

Jack lets out a scream as the power courses through him. Rose starts towards him but feels an arm reach out and catch her around her stomach, she looks over and the Doctor shakes his head. Rose feels tears in her eyes as she turns back to Jack and bites her lip.

Once the power has left him, Rose runs over and catches Jack, slowly laying him on the floor, she brushes away her tears.

'Chan, Rose, don't touch the cables, tho' Rose nods as Chantho kicks the cables away.

'Oh, Jack…' Rose says softly.

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' Yana shakes his head.

'The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?' The Doctor looks over to Yana.

'Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!' Yana said, frustration clearly evident in his voice.

'Oh, I don't know,' The Doctor walks towards Rose and puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him, tears running down her cheeks. 'Rose, leave him.'

'How can you say that?' She cried and she brushes his hand off her shoulder.

'Come on. Come on,' He slowly pulls her up, with much resistance on her part. She turns into him and he hugs her, she'll understand in mere seconds. 'Just listen to me, Rose,' He pulls away and cups her face as brushes away her tears. 'Now, leave him alone,' The Doctor turns back to Yana with a bit of a smile on his face. 'It strikes me, Professor; you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?'

'Yes.' Yana replies, confused.

'Well…' The Doctor looks over at Jack as he gasps for breath and Rose lets go of his arm and is on her knees hugging Jack. The Doctor grinned and takes off his glasses. 'I've got just the man.'

* * *

The Doctor calls up Atillo on the communications system as he and Jack race through the silo to the control room. They find Atillo sitting there, looking confused at their arrival.

'All right Lieutenant, get on board the rocket. I promise you're gonna fly.'

'The chamber's flooded!' Atillo reminds him.

'Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!' Atillo runs through the door. The Doctor looks over to Jack who has started to remove his shirt; the Doctor makes a face and blinks. 'Wh…what are you taking your clothes off for?'

'I'm going in.'

'Well, by the looks of it, I'd say that the stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh.'

'I look good though,' Jack grins and stops at the door. 'How long have you known?'

'Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck.' The Doctor watches as Jack enters the room and goes straight for the couplings, while he watches from the window.

* * *

Rose frowns at that statement. What did the Doctor know? She decided not to ask him right now.

'We've lost the picture because of the flare up. Doctor, are you there?'

'Yeah, he's inside Rose.'

'And he's still alive?' Rose asks in utter shock.

'Oh, yes.' Came the reply, Rose didn't understand how that was possible.

'But he should evaporate. What sort of man is he?' Yana asks Rose who only shook her head.

'I don't know anymore, he used to travel with us, through time and space…it was so long ago now.' Rose ponders.

'He travels in time?' Yana repeats and looks away, rather distractedly.

'Sure, that's the TARDIS.' Rose replies and Yana looks at it once more.

He hears Rose's voice echoing in his head. _That's the TARDIS. That's the TARDIS. That's the TARDIS._

Rose turns her attention back to the black screen as she hears the Doctor's voice once more. Not knowing that her answers are about to reveal themselves to her.

* * *

'When did you first realise?' The Doctor asks.

'Earth 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then, I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then, it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin…' Jack looks over as the Doctor winces. 'In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew.'

'That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just, just looking at you Jack, cause you're wrong.'

'Thanks.' Jack rolls his eyes.

'You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you.'

'So what you're saying is that you're, uh,' Jack finishes with the third coupling. 'Prejudiced?'

'I never thought of it like that.' The Doctor admitted and Jack only shrugs.

'Yeah.'

* * *

Rose sits in the lab with Yana, who is staring intently at the TARDIS, and Chantho, completely shocked at what she is hearing. But what could have done that to him?

* * *

'Last thing I remember back when I was mortal…I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?'

'Rose.'

'Thought you sent her home?'

'She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex.'

'What does that mean, exactly?'

'No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human.'

* * *

Rose holds her head in pain as she remembers that time. She came out of the TARDIS, so much heat, and the golden glow…her Doctor staring at her in utter disbelief.

'_I bring life…'_

She bit her lip as she remembers that…conversation is beginning to piece itself together. Her head hurt, it burned and she felt tears in her eyes. She was responsible for Jack…

* * *

'Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life.' The Doctor mused over that thought.

'Do you think she can change me back?' Jack asks.

'I took the power out of her. There isn't anything left.'

'Oh, right.'

'Yup. Do you wanna die?' The Doctor asks.

He watches as Jack struggles with a coupling, not listening. 'Oh, this one's a little stuck.'

'Jack?'

'I thought I did. I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic.'

'You may be out there somewhere.' The Doctor smiles.

'I could go meet myself.' Jack looks over.

'Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with.' The Doctor nods but smirks as well.

'This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky.' Jack grins.

'Hmm.'

'So, you and Rose, huh?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You've changed, you both have.'

'Have we?' The Doctor asks.

'I know those looks. I'm glad for you, way to go. I'm almost sorry to see the tension go. It was kinda fun to watch.' Jack moves on to the last coupling.

'It happened, rather unexpectedly.'

'Sure, you keep telling yourself that.'

'It did.'

'No, it's been like that from day one. Obvious to everyone but you both.'

'Jack.'

'All right, all right. Good for you!' Jack gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

Rose tries to stop her cheeks from reddening at the last part of the conversation and she wipes away the last of her tears.

She looks over to see Yana with his hands pressed to his head and he appears to be in some sort of a daze.

'What's wrong?' Rose asks and she wipes her eyes again.

'Chan, Professor, what is it, tho?'

'Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked.' Yana babbles but he pulls a fob watch out of his waistcoat pocket.

Rose gasps as she remembers what the Doctor told her about the watch.

'_Rose, this watch is me. I'm going to become human.'_

Rose bites her lip as her mind wanders into memories of that time, especially of John.

She shakes her head a bit; it couldn't be, could it?

'_You are not alone.'_

Rose remembers the Face of Boe's last words and she feels her stomach twist itself into a knot.

'Time and time and time again. Always running out on me.' Yana runs his thumb over the watch.

'Can, can I have a look at that?' Rose asks.

'Oh, it's only an old relic,' He chuckles softly. 'Like me.'

'Where did you get it?' Rose asks nervously.

'Hm? I was found with it.' Yana replies.

'What do you mean?'

'An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this.'

'Have you ever opened it?' Rose bit her lip.

'Why would I? It's broken.'

'Oh, I see…' Rose takes the watch from him and turns it over in her hands. Her breath hitches as she notices the same beautiful engravings, it's the same, almost down to a tee, but Rose remembers the Doctor has another line. She runs her finger over the engravings and tries to stop thinking of 1913. She was so sure that this is a fob watch, and Yana…

Well, the Doctor might not be alone…

'Does it matter?' Yana's question brings Rose from her thoughts.

'Oh, no. It's…nothing. Listen, now that everything is okay up here, I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs me.' Rose hands the watch back to Yana who nods and Rose smiles, trying her best to ensure it's not a nervous one.

* * *

'Yes!' Jack cries as he releases the last coupling.

'Now get out of there! Come on!' The Doctor instructs.

Jack comes back into the control room as the Doctor calls up Atillo.

'Lieutenant, everyone on board?'

'Ready and waiting.' Came the response.

'Stand by! Two minutes to ignition.' The Doctor hangs up and he and Jack go back to the controls.

Rose runs through the corridors trying to stop the thoughts from swirling around in her head. He's not the last one, that's the same watch. It has to be. And then Rose remembers Jack, and what she did to him, because she couldn't control it. She wipes her tears away once more as she approaches the control room.

'Ah, nearly there. The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable.' The Doctor looks over to Jack who nods.

Rose moves in front of the Doctor to get his attention but he doesn't pay attention right away. Rose mentally sighs and tugs at his tie, he blinks and looks down at her.

'Doctor, it's the Professor,' Rose tries to steady her voice.

'What about him?' The Doctor asks.

'He's got the watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same. It's the same as yours. With the same writing…everything's the same!'

'Rose, that's impossible. You know that.' He grips her shoulders but she shakes her head.

'I asked him. He told me that he's had it his whole life.' Rose says.

'So, he's got the same watch.' Jack joins them, confused.

'It's not actually a watch, though. It's a chameleon watch…'

'No, no, no.' The Doctor starts to pace, obviously flustered. 'It's this…this thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human.'

'It's the same, Doctor.' Rose stands in front of him and he stops.

'It can't be, Rose…it's just not possible.'

They're interrupted as an alarm began to sound, loudly and the Doctor dashes over to the control panel as he tries to fix it.

'That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one.' Jack surmises.

'Jack, keep it level!' The Doctor calls over and Jack heads over to the controls.

'But, Doctor…isn't that good?' Rose asks, but he doesn't look over. He's avoiding it again.

'Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died.' The Doctor rambles, and Rose notices that his actions have slowly considerably as he ponders what she's just told him.

'Not if he was human.' Jack reminds them.

'What did he say, Rose? What he did he say?' The Doctor yells the last part and Rose gasps as she jumps slightly because of his outburst.

'He looked at the watch like he didn't know what it was. Because it has the perception filter…'

'What about now? Can he see it now?' The Doctor asked.

* * *

Yana is clutching the watch to his chest as he hears different voices in his mind; so unsure of what's going on he closes his eyes as he tries to make sense of the voices.

'_The TARDIS. The Time Vortex.'_ The Doctor's voice eats away in his head.

Yana shuts his eyes tighter as a low level laugh enters his mind.

'_Regeneration, regeneration.'_ The Captain's voice reverberates in his mind.

'_The drums, the drums, the drums. The never-ending drumbeat. Open me you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty.'_ A male voice rings clear in his head.

'_Destroy him! And you will give your power to me!'_ Another male voice calls out.

'Chan, Yana, won't you please take some rest, tho?' Chantho asks, her voice is filled with concern.

* * *

'If he escaped the Time War, then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe.'

'That's what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said…' Rose said

The Doctor watches the screen as he launches the rocket. Suddenly he feels it, his head snaps up and he's in complete disbelief and utter denial. He looks at the screen as the word flashes on the screen, remembering what the Face of Boe had said. Yana is blinking repeatedly, an acronym. You Are Not Alone.

'Doctor…what is it?' Rose knows he's felt something, she can tell by the look on his face.

'Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity?' The Doctor turns away from Rose and Jack. 'Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?'

'Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia.' Atillo confirms and the Doctor felt one weight being lifted off his shoulders.

'Good luck.' The Doctor slams the phone down and makes a run for the door and Rose and Jack start to follow him.

They get as far as they can before a door slams shut in front of them. Jack runs to the keypad while the Doctor sonics the door.

'Get it open! Get it open!' He yells, Rose bites her lip; she's never seen this side to him before. What is sending into this state?

* * *

Chantho watches Yana, as he no long appears to be the genial man she once knew. Not since he opened that old watch.

She watches as he throws a lever that closes and locks a main door, he smiles to himself.

'Chan, but you've lock them in, tho.' She replies, confused by his new demeanor.

'Not to worry my dear. As one door closes, another must open.' Yana grins as he throws another switch into an unlocked position. He has tripped the main gate, allowing for the Futurekind to enter the silo.

'Chan, you must stop, tho!' Yana ignores her and begins to work on various controls around the lab. 'Chan, but you've lowered the defences! The Futurekind will get in, tho!' Chantho cries desperately.

Yana ignores her once more and sets about his work again. 'Chan, Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work, tho.'

Yana, intrigued by her words, turns to see that Chantho is aiming a gun at him, but he isn't scared of her, he merely smiles at her attempts.

'Oh…now I can say I was provoked,' Yana holds out a live cable. 'Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?'

Chantho's courage begins to fail and she lowers the gun. 'Chan, I'm so sorry, tho. Chan, I'm so sorry.' She whimpers.

'And you, with your 'chan' and your 'tho' driving me insane.' Yana spat.

'Chan, Professor, please…' Chantho backs away as he starts to advance on her.

'That is not my name! The Professor, what an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am.'

'Chan, who are you, tho?'

'I am the Master.' He grins and shoves the cables forward; Chantho lets out a scream before she falls, in a crumpled heap, to the floor.

* * *

The Doctor runs, leaving Jack and Rose to keep up as best they can as they try to loop back from the chase. The Futurekind were gaining on them. They are forced to stop as they reach an intersecting corridor.

'This way!' Jack takes Rose's hand and pulls her down the corridor. The Doctor sprints past them as they reach the lab doors. Jack and Rose can hear him shouting, why is he acting like this? They don't understand.

Jack immediately sets to work on the keypad and the Doctor is looking through the window.

'Professor!' He's banging on the window. 'Professor! Let me in! Jack, get the door open!'

'I'm working on it!' Jack calls over, getting upset, as the machine wasn't responding.

'Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there?! Please I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!'

Rose hears the Futurekind as they begin to barrel down their corridor. She goes over to Jack who is still frantically trying to get the door open.

'Jack they're coming…' Rose says.

'I know Rose, I know. Don't worry.'

'Professor! Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please listen to me!' Rose watches, unable to help, as he repeatedly bangs the door.

Suddenly, everyone is quiet as they hear a shot being fired. Jack takes out his revolver and smashes the keypad with the butt of the revolver and the door opens. The Doctor doesn't wait for the door to open all the way as he rushes inside. Rose and Jack follow him in and see as Yana backs into the TARDIS, shutting the door. The Doctor runs over to the TARDIS and tries his key, but it doesn't work. Next, he pulls out the screwdriver, but it too, does nothing.

'Deadlocked.' Came the voice from the TARDIS.

'Let me in! Let me in!' Rose watches helpless as he pounds on the door. She notices Chantho and she goes over to her, already fearing what she'd find.

'She's dead, Jack.' Rose looks over at him. But he's at the door.

'I've broken the lock! Rose, I need your help!' Rose looks over at the Doctor who's still banging on the door.

'I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left!'

Rose gets up and runs over to Jack ready to help, but her heart is breaking as she looks over her shoulder.

'Just let me in!' The Doctor steps back as he sees the golden light pour through the TARDIS and he swallows.

Rose leans against the door with Jack, trying to hold the Futurekind back, their hands clawing frantically through the crack in the door.

'Doctor! You'd better think of something!' Jack calls over to him.

'I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!'

'Use my name.' Came his reply.

'Master. I'm sorry.'

'Tough!' The Master grins and sets about turning various controls on the console. The Doctor steps back and points his Sonic Screwdriver at the TARDIS. It begins to spark and the Master shakes his head, simply have to turn this and…

The Doctor hears the console being reactivated again.

'We can't hold out much longer, Doctor!' Jack yells. Another shove by the Futurekind sends Jack sliding forward slightly, while Rose is knocked to floor. She looks up and hears the sound. The TARDIS begins to dematerialise.

'Doctor…the TARIDS!' Rose calls over to him. She gets up and throws her weight against the door, she watches as he just stands there, watching the TARDIS fade into nothingness.

* * *

Hello!

I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've been living at work for the past 10 days.

Thank you all for you review last chapter. I'm glad you all like it. I know some people were confused as to how I just wrote Blink, with Rose and the wrote the following chapter without her. So, the previous chapter is in the Doctor's future, a future that doesn't contain Rose...yet...

My first chapter has reached over 4000 views! Thank you everyone!


	18. The Sound of Drums

Rose and Jack try their best to ensure that they keep the door closed for as long as possible as the Doctor sonics Jack's Vortex Manipulator. He had finally snapped out of his trance when he heard Rose call out for him. She was trying her best to help Jack stop the Futurekind from getting in and he had rushed over to help them. Well, more like helping get them out of their predicament.

Jack shifts as he tries to readjust his weight against the door and the Doctor makes a sound, Jack quickly turns his attention to his wrist, it was becoming uncomfortable being held in that position.

'Hold still! Don't move! Hold still!' The Doctor instructs as he re-grips Jack's wrist.

'I'm telling you, it's broken! It hasn't worked for years!' Jack retorts and twists a bit to relieve some pressure off his wrist.

'That's because you didn't have me. Rose, grab hold!' The Doctor takes Rose's hand and places it on top of the Manipulator. 'Now!' The Doctor activates it and they disappear.

* * *

They end up in a quiet alleyway and Rose holds her head. Jack and the Doctor groan slightly and Jack cracks his neck.

'Rose, you okay?' Jack asks as he approaches her, but she shakes her head. She's looking awfully pale and he places his hand on her shoulder before she brushes it off and takes a few steps away from them and throws up.

'Rose?' The Doctor goes over to her.

'Uh, my head. How do you get used to that?' She asks and sighs.

'Takes a long time.' Jack replies and rubs her back as she rejoins them.

They leave the alleyway and look around the main strip of road. It appears modern, there are a few flats surrounding them and they notice that the street is quiet.

'Still, at least we made it. Earth, Twenty First Century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky.' Jack observes.

'That wasn't luck, that was me.' The Doctor corrected and Jack frowns slightly.

Rose sits on a curb and finds herself staring at the campaign posters. She didn't even realise there had been an election. Of course, when was the last time she was actually here, and spent time around London?

'The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex Time Agent and his Vortex Manipulator,' Jack replies and sits beside Rose, putting his arms around her shoulders and she rests her head on his shoulder. 'How are you feeling Rose?'

'Headache, still nauseous. Just like last time, huh, Doctor?'

'Few hours, you'll be okay.'

'Last time?' Jack asked and looks at Rose.

'Second time at time travelling without the TARDIS.' Rose says.

'You're becoming a natural,' Jack grins as she playfully hit him. 'What was the first time?'

'We got stuck in 1969.' Rose feels herself smile at the memories.

'How?'

'Weeping Angels.' The Doctor replies to Jack as he too notices the campaign posters plastered around them.

'Thought they were a myth?' Jack watches the Doctor.

'Nope, very much real.'

'If you run into them Jack, don't blink.' Rose says and he frowns.

'All right, if you say so. Although, they sound like the type of creatures I hope to not run into.'

They all look over as they hear a woman's voice cut through the silence as she lets out a frustrated sound and snaps her mobile shut. And she folds her arms as she stands in the open door of her flat.

'Martha?' The Doctor calls over.

'Doctor? Rose?' Martha stares at them, they are with another man she had never seen with them before.

'Martha!' Rose calls over and she's on her feet to run and greet her. Martha meets her half way and they embrace.

Jack and the Doctor join them and she hugs the Doctor before she steps back and frowns.

'Oh, Martha, this is…' Rose begins as she notices that Martha can't take her eyes off of Jack.

'Captain Jack Harkness.' Jack interrupts and flashes her a smile.

'Don't…' The Doctor warns.

'I'm just introducing myself.' Jack replies.

'And trust me, Doctor, I really don't mind!' Martha grins.

'Maybe later.' Jack winks at her.

'And you, Doctor. Why haven't you been answering the mobile I left you?' Martha asks, as if she suddenly remembers why she is angry again.

'Uh, I haven't even heard it ring,' The Doctor feels around his pockets but shakes his head. 'Nope, I don't have it anymore.'

'Oh no…that was me.' Rose covers her mouth.

'Rose?' The Doctor asks.

'When we were on Captain McDonnell's ship, you tossed your jacket and it fell out. I picked it up but before I could put it back, you called me and I just put it in my back pocket. And then, I needed to figure the question about the downloads. Remember, Elvis or The Beatles, it's Elvis by the way, but I called Martha.'

'Right, I had something important to tell you. I still do. But you never rang me back and I couldn't get a hold of you.'

'Right, the jeans I wore are in my room…' Rose trailed off, unsure of how to complete that sentence without revealing that she hadn't actually been sleeping in her room, for quite some time.

'Well, what matters is that we're here now, what's been going on?' The Doctor hears a drumming sound coming from a homeless man sitting in an adjacent alleyway. It echoes in his mind.

'Come on,' Martha turns and heads back in the direction of her flat. 'We'll talk about it in my flat. I don't like being out in the open like this.'

Rose frowns at the statement but they follow Martha into her home.

* * *

'You're stuck here? Someone stole the TARDIS?' Martha asked, unable to believe what the Doctor had just told her.

'Not just anyone, but another Time Lord.' Jack replied.

'What?'

'Yeah, it's true.' The Doctor confirmed.

'What makes you think he's here? If he has the TARDIS, couldn't he be anywhere in space and time? Thanks Rose.' Rose comes out of the kitchen with four mugs of tea.

'No, he's here. Trust me.' The Doctor takes the mug from Rose.

'So how are we going to find him?' Martha asks, Rose smiles, she likes that Martha wants to help.

'I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do.'

Martha switches on the telly and looks over. 'Sorry, it was the election yesterday. I didn't stay awake to see the results.'

'_Mr. Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowds inside Saxon Headquarters.'_ The newscaster says.

The Doctor stands suddenly as the camera cuts to the face of a younger man in a suit with blond hair, a woman by his side.

'Doctor?' Rose asks as he balls his fists.

'That's him. He's the Prime Minister.' The Doctor states.

'What? Harold Saxon is a Time Lord?' Martha questions.

'The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain,' The Doctor sinks into the couch beside Rose and slouches. He straightens out as he witnesses the Master kiss the woman who is standing beside him. 'The Master and his _wife_?'

'Boy, he moves fast.' Jack replies and Rose tilts her head.

'_This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a doctor.'_ He smiles into the camera and Rose shifts in her seat.

'Ah, I knew that voice sounded familiar, when it came from the TARDIS. I've heard his voice hundreds of times,' Jack shakes his head in disbelief. 'That was the voice of Harold Saxon.'

'Martha, have you got a computer, or a laptop? Anything?' The Doctor asks and notices that Jack pulls out a mobile to make a call as Martha gets up from her seat and leaves the room. 'Jack, who are you phoning? No one can know we're here.'

'Just some friends of mine…but they aren't answering.' He shuts the mobile and puts it into his pocket.

Martha returns and hands over a laptop to the Doctor. 'Here, any good?'

Jack takes it out of the Doctor's hands and sets it up on the table. Rose gets closer to Jack so she can see. 'I can show you the Saxon websites; he's been around for ages.'

'So, who is he really, Doctor?' Martha sits beside Rose to look at the computer. 'Why does he call himself the Master?'

'He's a Time Lord, and that's all anyone needs to know,' The Doctor eyes the rest of the group, his gaze settles on Rose who appears to be hurt at the statement. 'Come on Jack, show me Harold Saxon.'

Martha rolls her eyes at the Doctor's secretive nature and Rose gives her arm a squeeze to show that she's sorry for his attitude. Martha gets up as she notices the blinking light on her answering machine. She presses the button and Tish's voice fills the flat.

'_Martha, are you there? God, you're so difficult to get a hold of. You won't believe it, it's weird, they just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for…'_

'Yeah, like it matters.' Martha stops the machine and sighs.

* * *

Tish is hurriedly trying to catch up to a reporter as she walks through the offices. This woman didn't take a hint and it's starting to frustrate Tish.

'I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in…' Tish reiterates as the reporter stops in front of a set of double wooden doors.

'Harold Saxon: A Modern Churchill. It's the definitive think piece on the man himself,' The woman hands a copy of the article she had just mentioned in Tish's hands. 'Oh come on, sweetheart, you must've read it!'

'Um, not really, sorry. I'm new.' Tish confesses, slightly embarrassed.

'Mr. Saxon does like a pretty face,' The woman straightened her coat. 'But I'm here to see Mrs. Saxon.'

'You can't just go barging in!' Tish reminds her and the woman simply smiles as she pushes open the doors to the sitting room where Mrs. Saxon is all by herself. She's sitting on the couch, rubbing her feet.

'Mrs. Saxon, Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror,' Vivien holds up a press card. 'You've heard of me.'

'Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day…' Mrs. Saxon sighs and steps into her shoes again as she gets up. And she glares over at Tish who hangs her head, feeling terrible that she has messed up.

'Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say. Lucy, I can call you Lucy can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought, 'What about the wife?' I need twenty minutes.'

'Oh, I think maybe we should wait.' Lucy glances to the adjoining door, knowing what was going on.

'The headlines's waiting to print: _The Power Behind the Throne_.' Vivien raises her eyebrows in anticipation.

'Really?' Lucy's look of dread turns into one of intrigue.

'Britain's First Lady.' Vivien reminded her.

'Gosh…' Lucy twisted the bottom of her jacket as she considers her answer.

'Front page.' Vivien assured her.

'Oh, well, I suppose…Oh, go on then. Twenty minutes.' Lucy motioned to the couch that was directly across the one that Lucy had been previously sitting at.

'Excellent! Thank you! Oh, oh, what was it? Oh, Tish!' Vivien turned to Tish who blinked. 'Now you can leave us alone.' Vivien hastily took off her coat and handed it to Tish.

'No, but I'm supposed to sit in.' Tish glances at Lucy who looks unsure of what to say.

'No. No. It's a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it,' Vivien pushes Tish out the door and shuts it rather quickly. 'Mrs Saxon, I have reason to believe…that you're in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world,' Vivien shakes her head as Lucy scoffs at her assessment. 'I beg of you, hear me out.'

'What are you talking about?' Lucy crosses her legs, leans back and folds her arms across her chest.

'Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything is a lie.' Vivien replies and Lucy tilts her head.

* * *

'Martha, what did you want to tell us?' Rose asks and Martha sits beside her again.

'I swear, I think people are watching me and my family.'

'What? Why do you think that?'

'When I'm at the hospital, I see these thuggish looking men in suits; my conversations with my mother have changed. They've all been about…' Martha covertly points to the Doctor, who is sitting on the arm of the couch, still engrossed in the websites with Jack.

'Why?'

'She'll ask me to come around with you both…' Martha sighs. 'I see the same suits outside my flat when I pass by a window at night.'

'Oh god, Martha I'm so sorry I never rang you back.'

'It's fine; I mean you're here now. I'm just nervous. I'm becoming a nervous wreck.'

'I know, god, I feel terrible. Do you know who they might be?' Rose looks down at the mug in her hands, and she grips it tighter.

'_I'm voting for Saxon. He can tick my box any day.'_ The voice of Sharon Osbourne fills the flat and Rose looks over.

'Oh, those are the commercials for the campaign.' Martha replies and Rose nods.

'Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve,' Jack thought before he turns to the Doctor. 'Nice work, by the way.'

'Oh, thanks.' The Doctor smiled, he had almost forgotten about that day. He stares off slightly and wonders how Donna is making out. He hopes that she had gotten to travel like she wanted.

'He goes back years,' Martha leans over and clicks something on the website. 'He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby Blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life. How does that work?'

* * *

'All of it. The school days, his degrees, even his mother and father. It's all invented,' Vivien holds up a photo. 'Look Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one cares to see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world.'

'I think perhaps you should leave now.' Lucy is on her feet and is pointing to the door.

'Eighteen months ago he became real. This is his first hint, honest to god appearance, just after the downfall of Harriett Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network.' Vivien remains seated.

'Mrs. Rook, now stop it.' Lucy shakes her head and points to the door again.

'Even now, they say that the, the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean what does that even mean, 'seclusion?''

'How should I know?' Lucy questioned and looked over at the adjoining door once more.

'But I've got plenty of research on you,' Vivien indicated to her briefcase. 'Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright, but essentially harmless,' Vivien pulls Lucy down to sit on the couch. 'And that's why I'm asking you, Lucy. I'm begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him…'

'I think…' Lucy stared off as she pondered Vivien's words.

'Yes?' Vivien leaned forward.

'There was one time when we first met, I wondered…but he was so good to my father. And he said…' Lucy glances at the adjoining door and smiles.

'What? Just tell me sweetheart.' Vivien encourages.

'The thing is…I made my choice.'

'I'm sorry?' Vivien frowns.

'For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?' Lucy sits back and Vivien looks over and sees Harold Saxon leaning on the connecting door.

'My faithful companion.' Saxon agreed.

'Mr. Saxon, Prime Minister, I, I, I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I, I didn't mean…' She stops herself as she watches Saxon walk into the middle of the room.

'Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist.' He states and shrugs his shoulders a bit.

'Tell me, who are you?' Vivien asks quietly.

'I'm the Master and these,' He holds out his hands, 'Are my friends.' There are four small metal spheres and they come to life without a warning. They float around him.

'I'm sorry?'

'Can't you hear it, Mrs. Rook?' Saxon asks.

'What do you mean?'

'The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer.' Saxon replies.

The spheres head towards Vivien who gasps as spikes emit from them the lower half.

'This lady doesn't like us.' One of the spheres says and they begin to advance on Vivien with the spikes spinning rapidly.

'Silly lady.' Another sphere says.

'Dead lady.' Comes another voice.

Vivien screams and Lucy and Saxon exit the room and shut the door quickly, drowning out the screams. Saxon frowns and opens the door again, Vivien's screams spilling out into the room and Saxon shuts the door again. He winces slightly before he opens and shuts the door multiple times.

'But she knew. Harry, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was one hundred percent.' Lucy sighs.

'Um, ninety-nine, ninety-eight.' Saxon responds.

'But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?' Lucy asks.

Saxon holds out his arms and pulls Lucy in for a tight embrace. 'Tomorrow morning, I promise. That's when everything ends.'

* * *

'But he has the TARDIS, maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades.' Jack leans back and sips from the tea that Rose had made.

'No.'

'Why not? Worked for me.'

'When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently,' The Doctor is still staring at the computer screen. 'He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and now.'

'Yeah, but a little leeway?' Jack questions.

'Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of, hypnotic but this is on a massive scale.'

'If I hadn't been pulling a double shift at the hospital last night, I would have voted for him.' Martha says and Rose looks over to her.

'Really?' Rose asks and Martha nods.

'Why?' The Doctor inquires.

'Well, I liked him.'

'Me too.' Jack nods as well.

'Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?'

'I dunno,' Martha stares off. 'He always sounded so…good,' Martha begins to tap her mug, almost hypnotically. 'Like you, I could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about…I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice.'

'What's that?' The Doctor asks.

'What?' Martha asks, rather startled.

'That! That, that tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?'

'I dunno. It's nothing. It…it is, just…I dunno!'

'Hey, guys, look! Saxon's on the telly.' Rose points and Martha turns up the volume.

'_Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies,'_ Saxon says and Rose remembers the supposed aliens in London. _'You've seen it happen, Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men,'_ The Doctor reaches around behind Jack and grabs Rose's hand. His thoughts wandering to that terrible time when his life could have been changed forever. _'The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars.'_

They all watch as a video plays, it shows a floating sphere and Rose doesn't get what it is until it begins to speak.

'_People of Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. All we ask in return is your friendship.'_ The sphere said.

'_Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane.'_

'What?!' The Doctor shouts and the trio turns to look at him, confused as to why he had a sudden outburst.

'_And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Every captain, medical student…and oh, I don't know, shop girl?'_

The Doctor whips around and looks at the group who stare at him. He dashes to the to the TV and turns it around to find a bomb attached. Rose jumps up and spills her tea as Jack grabs her hand and Martha's and takes them towards the door. The Doctor grabs the laptop and follows them out the door and into the street just as the windows of Martha's flat are shattered due to the explosion. They all fall to the ground and the Doctor covers Rose's head as the shattered glass covers them. Slowly they turn around and survey the damage. Jack helps Martha up and the Doctor pulls Rose to her feet, brushing shards of glass from her hair.

'All right?' The Doctor asks.

'Fine, yeah, fine.' Jack nods

'Martha?' He watches as she pulls out her mobile and starts to dial. 'What are you doing?'

'He knows about me. They've been watching my family, I know it. What has he done to them?' Martha replies nervously.

'Don't tell them anything!' The Doctor reminds her and Rose shakes her head.

'I'll do what I like!'

'Doctor, trust her, yeah? It's her family. You know I'd be the same if it were mine.' Rose reminds him and he gives her a pained look before nodding.

'Mum? Oh, my god, you're there.' Martha replies shakily. 'I'm fine, I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me recently?'

Rose goes over to Jack and makes sure he's okay, and he hugs her.

'Mum, I can't come round right now!' They look over to Martha who seems frantic. 'Getting back together with dad? Are you daft? Since when? Never in a million years you said. Dad? Is that you? What are you doing there? Dad? Just say yes or no. Is there someone else there? Dad! What's going on? Dad!'

'Martha? What is it?' Rose goes over to her and she's just staring at her phone.

'Martha?' The Doctor asks.

'I've gotta help them!' Martha cries and she runs to her car.

'But Martha, that's what they want! It's a trap! Rose, come here! Jack, not you too!' The Doctor sighs as Rose and Jack start towards Martha's car and all three of them stop and stare at him. Martha puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

'I don't care!' Martha yells over to him and she gets into her car.

Rose and Jack get in the back and the Doctor gets in beside Jack who grins a bit.

Martha begins to drive aggressively down the road, not paying attention to anything. The Doctor leans forward as he catches sight of something. 'Corner!'

Martha merely grips the steering wheel and takes the corner tightly. Rose is thrown into Jack and he is thrown into the Doctor.

'I like being in the middle. Bit of everyone.' Jack grins.

'Oh Jack…' Rose says and Martha straightens out the car and reaches down for her mobile, fumbling as she continues to drive.

'Martha!' The Doctor calls and she looks up. She swerves to avoid another car. She manages to pull her mobile back out and dials a number.

'C'mon, Tish. Pick up.' Martha puts it on speaker and holds the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles whitening.

'Martha? Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see…What are you doing?!' They hear the audible sound of the phone hitting the ground. 'Get off! Linda, tell them!' The phone goes silent. Rose covers her mouth in shock, her eyes are wide.

'What's happening?! Tish!' Martha turns and looks the Doctor. 'This is all your fault!' She shouts at him. And she takes another corner tightly.

Rose, Jack and the Doctor are thrown forward as Martha slams on the breaks. Rose gasps as they watch Martha's mother and father being taken out of the house to a van.

'Martha? Martha, get out of here! Get out!' Mrs. Jones struggles against her captors.

The Doctor watches the police take aim and he places his hand on Martha's shoulder. She seems frozen. 'Martha, reverse.' But she makes no movement and the police aim the guns at the car. 'Get out, now!'

Martha shifts the car into reverse and steps on the gas, lurching the Doctor, Rose and Jack as Martha goes into a three-point turn, the tires squealing at the demand.

'Move it!' Jack instructs and the police begin to fire on the car.

Rose screams as the back window is shattered and Jack moves to shield her. Martha aggressively turns left and brushes away tears.

'The only place we can go…planet Earth. Great.'

'Martha, careful!' The Doctor says and Martha swerves to avoid another car.

'It's okay Martha; we'll get your parents back. I promise.' Rose reaches over and puts her hand on her shoulder. Martha grabs Rose's hand tightly.

'Now, Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!' Jack leans forward and points to a suitable place. Martha hesitates and slows the car down and pulls over on the side of the road.

The group piles out and continue to walk on foot, Rose is unsure of where they are heading. They pass a bunch of shops before stopping in front of one that sold a bunch of TVs. Rose increases her pace and walks beside Martha, who has pulled out her mobile again and stops by the end of the shop.

'Martha, come on!' The Doctor calls over, but she doesn't move.

'Give her a minute Doctor.' Rose looks at him.

'Leo! Oh, thank god! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?' Martha asks. 'Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home. I'm telling you. Don't phone mum, or dad, or Tish. You gotta hide. No! On my life. You've gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone!'

Martha suddenly widens her eyes as a new voice is heard. Her breathing catches and she bites her lip.

'Martha, what is it?' Rose asks and she watches as Martha's face grows angry.

'Let them go, Saxon!' Martha screams and the Doctor begins to head towards them. 'Do you hear me! Let them go!'

The Doctor wrestles the phone away from Martha and Rose hugs her as she starts to cry.

'I'm here.' The Doctor said into the phone. 'Master. You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day,' The Doctor replies and Rose looks over at him as his face suddenly shows a slight smile. 'So, Prime Minister. Who are those creatures? Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the bogeyman.'

'Jack, do you mind?' Rose asks and calls him over. Martha pulls away and Rose heads towards the Doctor. Jack puts his arm around Martha's shoulder and she leans into his embrace. Rose stands beside him and he glances down at her quickly before he speaks again.

'Gone,' He pauses. 'It burnt,' Rose feels herself grabbing his hand as he tells the Master about home. 'Dead, and the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?' The Doctor pauses again as the Master recounts his tale, Rose rubs the back of his hand with her thumb. 'I know. I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything. Stop it!' The Doctor pulls his hand out of Rose's and begins to pace. 'And I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other.'

Rose feels her chest tighten at that statement, but she tries not to take it personally. It's another Time Lord, she reminds herself. She couldn't possibly understand what that feeling meant to him.

'You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations, if that's what you want. But not on Earth. Why do you say that? I could help you. Please, let me help,' His attention is drawn to a man leaning against a nearby building as he began to tap the rhythm that he heard the Master drumming on a table. 'What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me! Stop it! Answer me!'

'Doctor, look…' Rose turns around as Martha's voice calls over to them and she gasps.

'_They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous…'_ The newscast says.

The Doctor turns his attention to a camera and the rest of the group follows his gaze and he nods. 'He can see us,' The Doctor pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver and points it to the camera. 'He's got control of everything.'

'What do we do?' Rose asks.

'We've got nowhere to go.' Jack says.

'Doctor, what do we do?' Martha repeats Rose's question.

'We run.'

The group takes off running through a shopping arcade. The Doctor takes Rose's hand and pulls her to ensure that she is keeping pace. They run until their lungs scream for air, and then they run some more. Unsure of where to go, but they continue to run anyway.

* * *

Rose and Martha walk into a dilapidated, crumbling warehouse. The night chill is starting set in and the warehouse is cold. Rose is carrying a bag of takeaway in her hands, while Martha carries the drinks. The Doctor is still engrossed in the laptop and Jack is fiddling with his Manipulator. He looks up when he hears the girls approaching.

'How was it?' Jack inquires as he takes the bag out of Rose's hands.

'I don't think anyone noticed us.' Rose sits beside the Doctor who doesn't look up.

'Anything new?' Martha asks.

'I've got this tuned into the government wavelength, so we can follow what Saxon's doing.' Jack takes a drink.

'Yeah, I meant about my family.' Martha sighs.

'It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo.' The Doctor offers a smile to Martha who breathes a sigh of relief.

'He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?' Martha looks down.

'Nice chips.' Jack says and seats himself between the Doctor and Martha.

'Actually,' The Doctor reaches across to get one from Rose who smiles. 'They're not bad.' Rose rests her head on the Doctor's shoulder, while Martha and Jack exchange looks before Martha nods in their direction.

'So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of the Time Lords created a psychopath?' Jack eats another chip.

'And what is he to you? Like a colleague…' Martha trails off.

'He's a friend, isn't he?' Rose responds.

'Yeah, he used to be a friend. At first.'

'I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something.' Jack and the Doctor stare at Martha who shrugs. Rose feels herself smile widely.

'You've been watching too much TV.' The Doctor told her and Martha just gives a half-hearted chuckle.

'But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect.' Jack says.

'Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful,' The Doctor leans back slightly and Rose clutches onto his arm, she too remembering the way he described his home to her. Martha and Jack are watching them, as they both appear to be staring off into space. 'They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe…looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some says that's when it all began. When he was a child…that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole Vortex,'

'What do you see?' Rose asks and he looks down at her, her eyes shining.

'Well, you stand there, at eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space. Just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad.'

'What about you, Doctor?' Rose questions and she watches as he grabs another handful of chips and eats them.

'Oh, the ones that ran away,' His mouth is full. 'I never stopped.'

A beeping sound cuts the silence and everyone looks over at Jack.

'Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it.'

'Patch it through to the laptop.' The Doctor shifts to get in front of it again.

'Um, since we're telling stores, um, there's something I haven't told you…' Jack said nervously and clears his throat.

Rose gasps as she and the Doctor see the Torchwood logo appear on the computer screen.

'You work for Torchwood.' The Doctor says, anger in his voice.

'I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now.' Jack replies.

'Everything Torchwood did and you're a part of it?!' The Doctor cried and Rose can't stop staring at Jack. Not wanting to believe that he was a part of all their evils.

'Why Jack? Why didn't you tell us? Tell me…' Rose said, hurt.

'I almost lost Rose in the Void because of you and Torchwood! Because they can't leave things alone!' The Doctor yells and Jack merely shakes his head.

'The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honour.' Jack tries to reassure them, but the Doctor simply glares at him.

'Really? Jack, you promise? Promise me you're not lying, because I couldn't handle it if another person I care for lied to me. Promise me.' Rose is standing in front of Jack who is nodding.

'I swear Rose. It's different. I made sure it was different.' Jack holds Rose by her shoulders and looks into her eyes.

'They're the reason my family is stuck in another dimension.' Rose says quietly and Jack pulls her in for a hug.

'Rose, I'm so sorry…'

'Tell me you were not a part of the battle at Canary Warf.'

'I wasn't.'

'Okay,' Rose nods and Jack hugs her. 'Okay, I believe you.'

The Doctor looks over at them and then towards the computer, thinking over Rose's words about lying to her. He looks over at Martha who is watching the two of them, obviously lost about what they were talking about and so she turns her attention back to the Doctor. She nods and he opens the file.

A picture of a woman comes into view and she looks rather frantic, but she tries to remain composed. _'If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm…anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network.'_

Jack and Rose rejoin Martha and the Doctor as the screen changes to show a picture of a spinning Earth with satellites.

'What's the Archangel Network?' The Doctor asks.

'I've got Archangel,' Martha reaches into her pocket and pulls out her mobile. 'Everyone's got it.'

'It's the mobile phone network. Cause look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel.' Jack replies.

The Doctor reaches over to Martha and takes her mobile and pulls out the screwdriver. He sonics it quickly and shakes his head as a small smile breaks out.

'It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on,' The Doctor taps the phone on the makeshift table and it begins to beep in the same rhythm. 'There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious.'

'Is it like mind control?' Rose asked.

'No, no, no, no. Subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in the rhythm, in layers of code. Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me. Cause I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out.'

'Any way you can stop it?' Jack asks.

'Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it.'

'Good. Now we can fight back.' Rose states.

'Oh, yes!'

'Then let's get going.' Martha says and the Doctor nods.

He takes apart the mobile and when he's finishes that, he moves on to the laptop. 'Jack, Rose, I need your TARDIS keys,' Jack goes over to his jacket and removes it from his coat pocket, Rose takes hers off the chain and they put them in his open hand. 'And Martha, I have one for you too.'

'What, seriously?' Martha asks, and smiles.

'Course, I want to make it official,' The Doctor shows her a simple Yale looking key. 'Just give me a few minutes with them. The Doctor lays each of keys on the table and beings to weld circuitry to the keys using the screwdriver. After he's done, he takes some string out of his pocket and fashions them to the key so they can be worn around the neck.

He hands the keys back to Rose and Jack who holds them in their hands. He stops in front of Martha and she smiles. She holds out her hand and he places the key in her hand.

'Thank you, so much.' Martha holds it tightly.

'You're very welcome.' The Doctor smiles.

'Now you have to come with us sometime.' Rose encourages.

'Yeah, I'll have to for sure now.'

'Right, so we have four TARDIS keys, four pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but…Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and…Rose, Martha,' The Doctor takes a step back. 'Look at me. You both can see me, yes?'

'Course.' Rose nods.

'I can.' Martha replies.

'What about now?' The Doctor places the TARDIS key around his neck and Rose feels herself blinking repeatedly trying to focus on the spot. Jack starts to laugh and Martha looks over at him. She turns back to the Doctor's spot but still has trouble seeing him.

'No, I'm here. Look at me.' The Doctor's voice echoes and Rose tilts her head.

'Doctor, I know you're there, but my mind keeps telling me that you're not.' Rose replies.

'Yeah, it's like I don't want to know.' Martha folds her arms.

'And back again,' The Doctor takes off the key. 'See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist! Ha, that's what it's like. Come on!' He takes Rose's hand and they start for the exit.

Martha turns to look at Jack who sighs and grabs his coat and they catch each other's gaze.

'I know that look. You too, huh?' Jack says and he puts his coat on.

'I feel bad, I know I shouldn't. I mean, look who he has.'

'I know what you mean.' Jack nods and they follow the Doctor and Rose out into the street.

The Doctor looks over as Jack and Martha join them and he glances around quickly before speaking rather quietly.

'Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows.' The Doctor starts to walk and the rest of the group begins to follow him. Rose can't stop her nervousness as she surveys the area around them.

'Like ghosts.' Jack says quietly.

'Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts.' The Doctor confirms and stops a good distance from the warehouse. He nods and the group places the keys around their necks and once again begin to head into the city.

* * *

They gathered from the TV that Saxon would be at the airport and they immediately head in that direction, the Doctor keeps Rose close to him as they pass unnoticed through the city.

They reach the airport after awhile and wait patiently. Rose feels the Doctor tense as he sees Saxon and his wife arrive with an escort and remain standing. Another black car pulls up on the tarmac as a man steps out. He looks very annoyed and perturbed at this situation. Saxon goes over to him, but doesn't shake the man's hand, instead, he salutes.

'Mr. President, sir!' Saxon smirks.

'Mr. Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation.' The President says.

'You make it sound like an invasion.'

'First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and ignored it.'

'Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and uh, oh, have you met the wife?' Saxon gestures to Lucy, who smiles sweetly.

'Mr. Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?' The President asks and Saxon mimes zipping his lips and nods. 'Are you taking this seriously?' Saxon nods. 'To business. We've accessed your files on these…Toclafane. First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am,' Saxon tries to speak through his 'zipped' lips. The President frowns and crosses his arms. 'You're trying my patience, sir.'

Saxon unzips his lips, 'So, America is completely in charge?'

'Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the Valiant.' The President turns to leave.

'It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching.' Saxon asked.

'Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me.' The President heads to the car where the door is opened and he gets inside.

Saxon turns to Lucy who smiles. 'The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour.' He motions to Lucy to go first. 'My darling.'

Saxon turns as he hears the President's car drive away. As he turns back to Lucy, his gaze stops at the area where the Doctor, Jack, Rose and Martha are standing. A siren breaks through the silence as a police van pulls up onto the tarmac and stops a bit away from Saxon and Lucy. Martha's family is taken out, looking around confused and Saxon strolls over to them, like he's going to greet old friends.

'Hi, guys!' He laughs. 'All will be revealed!'

'Oh, my god.' Martha whispers and Rose takes her hand.

'You can't move, Martha.' Rose reminds her.

'But…'

'Don't.' The Doctor instructs and Martha lets out a soft groan as she watches her family being transferred into another vehicle.

'I'm gonna kill him.' Martha says.

'Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?'

'Jack!' Rose whispers furiously.

'What?'

'Now that sounds like Torchwood.' The Doctor replies.

'Still a good plan.'

'No it isn't.' Rose folds her arms.

'He's a Time Lord,' The Doctor reminds them. 'Which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him.'

Jack turns his attention to his Manipulator and gets some readings. 'Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at 28.2 North and 10.02 East.' Jack informs them.

'Is there a way for us to get on board that won't draw attention to us?' Rose asks.

'Does that thing work as a teleport?' The Doctor turns to Jack.

'Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set.'

'Then let's go.' Martha replies.

The group nods and the Doctor ensures that everyone is touching the Manipulator before he activates it. They arrive in one of the Valiant's engine rooms. Martha groans and Rose holds her stomach.

'Rose?' The Doctor asks and she shakes her head.

'I don't wanna move, I need a minute.' She leans over trying to stop her nausea; she hopes she won't have to do this again. She doesn't like it.

'Oh, that thing is rough.' Martha holds her head and Jack shrugs.

'I've had worse nights,' Jack cracks his neck and looks around. 'Welcome to the Valiant.'

'It's dawn,' Martha goes over to a porthole and Rose follows her. 'Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?'

'A ship for the Twenty-first Century. Protecting the skies of planet Earth.'

'Come on!' The Doctor pulls Rose out of her thoughts by grabbing her hand and they begin to run down the maintenance corridors.

* * *

The Doctor suddenly stops and Rose crashes into the back of the Doctor and Jack and Martha stop as well.

'We've no time for sightseeing!' Jack says annoyed.

'No, no. Wait. Shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it?' The Doctor has his finger on his lips as he concentrates on trying to find the origin of the sound.

'Hear what?' Jack asks.

'Doctor, my family's on board.' Martha strides past him.

'Brilliant! This way!' The Doctor takes off running again with the rest of the group following behind.

He makes an unexpected right turn and the rest of the group has to stop suddenly and they sprint to catch up to the Doctor as he runs through more corridors. When he stops in front of set of doors and opens them just as the rest of the group catches up.

Opening them reveals the TARDIS.

'Oh at last!' The Doctor cries in jubilation.

'Yes!' Rose hugs the Doctor.

'Wait, what's it doing on the Valiant?' Jack frowns and the Doctor seems to follow his train of thought and he opens the doors to the TARDIS. Rose gasps and covers her mouth a red light pours out of the interior.

'Oh, my god.' Martha breathes.

'What the hell's he done?' Jack asks, unable to stop staring at it.

'Don't touch it.' The Doctor warns, but Rose heads inside and gingerly steps on the grating.

'I'm not going to.' Jack says and he notices that Rose has gone inside. 'Rose!'

The Doctor turns to look as well as Rose approaches the console. It's been stripped of certain parts and is caged off.

'Rose, get out of there.' The Doctor holds out his hand.

Rose turns to him and her eyes are glassy with unshed tears. She can't hear the TARDIS humming anymore. It's quiet, but she can feel something in her mind, calling out, in pain.

'Doctor, she sounds sick. Like she's in pain…I can hear something, in my head.' Rose takes his hand and he nods. He's about to respond when he catches sight of something shakes his head.

'It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't be.'

'Doctor, what's wrong?' Martha asks.

'He's cannibalised the TARDIS.' The Doctor responds and Rose gasps.

'Is that what I think it is?' Jack asks and Martha looks over to him.

'It's a paradox machine.' The Doctor nods and Rose frowns. 'As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger,' The Doctor grabs Jack's wrist and looks at his watch. 'At two minutes past 8:00.'

'First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later…'

'What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?' Martha asks.

'Doctor, can you stop it?' Rose asks.

'Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system.' The Doctor sighs a bit.

'So, we've got to get to the Master.' Rose says.

'Yeah.' Martha nods.

'How do we stop him?' Jack asks.

'Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I tell you?' The Doctor grins and Rose gives him a shove.

* * *

They quietly enter the main conference room on the Valiant as the American President has begun his speech. He is standing on a higher deck with a camera in front of him.

'My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world, I stand before you today as an ambassador for humanity, a role I undertake with utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not what we gain in material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew. For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone.'

Jack nudges the Doctor quietly and he turns over to him. 'This plan, you gonna tell us?'

'If I can get this key,' The Doctor holds up a key and the group looks at it intently. 'Around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception; they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me, you've got a key.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack nods.

'I'll get him.' Martha sets her jaw. Their attention is draw to the front of the Valiant as the President begins to speak again.

'And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane,' The spheres appear and surround the President. He turns to them and smiles. 'My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon.'

There is a pause before one of the Toclafane speaks. 'You're not the Master.'

'We like the Mr. Master.' Another Toclafane speaks; it has a slightly higher voice.

'We don't like you.'

'I can…be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will.' Winters says.

'Man is stupid.' A Toclafane responds.

'Master is our friend.' Says another.

'Where's my Master, pretty please.' One pleads.

'Oh, all right then. It's me,' Saxon stands. 'Ta-da!' He lets out a laugh. 'Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!' Saxon grins.

'Saxon, what are you talking about?' Winters asks and frowns as Saxon walks over to Winters.

'I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you,' Saxon turns to the Toclafane. 'Kill him.'

A Toclafane shoots Winters with a laser and he is instantly disintegrated. Screams erupt in the room as everyone tries to leave the room. It causes chaos to ensure and Saxon's guards pull out their weapons.

'Guards!' Saxon laughs at the scene.

'Nobody move! Nobody move!' The guards shout.

Rose covers her mouth to stifle a sound and starts forward after the Doctor, who had just rushed forwards towards Saxon. Jack takes her wrist and she looks back.

'Stop him!' A guard shouts and two guards come forward and grab the Doctor, who stops and the guards force him to kneel on the floor.

Saxon approaches him with a grin on his face. 'We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho! I love saying that!'

'Stop this! Stop it now!' The Doctor cries and Saxon shrugs.

'As if a perception filter's gonna work on me. Oh, and look who you've brought,' Saxon turns to the group still standing off to the side. 'It's the would be doctor, the freak and your lover.'

Rose starts to run towards Saxon and he holds up a laser and Rose stops dead in her tracks. 'Laser screwdriver, wanna see how it works?' Saxon asks and Rose takes a step back and Saxon fires. Rose feels herself being pushed to the side and after she connects to the ground, she looks over and sees Jack lying on the floor.

'Jack? Jack!' Rose calls and Martha runs to his side. The Doctor tries to get up but is held down by the guards.

'Who needs sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!'

'Don't you dare!' Rose yells to him and is on her feet again.

'Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself…'

Saxon sighs and turns to the camera. 'Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute,' Saxon turns to the guards who are holding the Doctor. 'Let him go.'

The guards shove the Doctor to the floor and he looks up at Saxon. 'It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?' The Doctor asks.

'Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory lane.' Saxon sits on the steps facing the Doctor and grins as Rose is shoved down beside him. 'Oh, she's feisty your little human girl. Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device?'

Rose and the Doctor exchange looks as they remember the destruction it caused. Rose looks up at Saxon who simply smiles.

'What are you gonna do?' Rose asks and she holds her breath as Saxon walks down the stairs. He bends down and places a hand on Rose's cheek, she turns away and he merely laughs. Saxon stands and goes up the stairs once more.

'What is it about human women that we, as Time Lords, find so attractive, Doctor?' Saxon asks and he looks over to Lucy who smiles. 'Is it their mortality? Their frailty? Their beauty? Their simple nature?'

Rose and the Doctor look at each other and Rose bit her lip. 'You could never understand.' Rose spat and Saxon laughed.

'Perhaps not. Guards,' Saxon motions the guards and the haul Rose to her feet by her and she screams. She fights as hard as she can as they drag her back to Martha and Jack, who has still not revived.

'Now, back to business then, eh?' Saxon grins. 'Did you think, Martha, that your little sister Tish got that job with Lazarus merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…but ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!' Saxon runs and grabs a silver case and opens it. 'I've got his hand! If Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?'

Rose feels sick at his words. Saxon aims the screwdriver at the Doctor and Rose calls over to him, she tries to run over to the Doctor, but the guards hold her back. Saxon activates the screwdriver and the Doctor begins to scream and convulse. Rose screams in disbelief and covers her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Martha's shouts at Saxon to stop fall on deaf ears and she looks down as Jack gasps as he revives.

Jack looks at what's going on and he grabs a hold of Rose's hand. She looks at him as tears fall down her cheeks.

'Teleport.' Is all he says.

'I can't leave him, Jack. I can't.' Rose shakes her head but Jack attaches the Manipulator to her wrist anyway.

'Rose we can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out.' Jack states coldly and Martha nods her head.

'He's right, Rose, we have to get out while we can.' Martha tries.

The Doctor's screams cease and Rose wriggles her arm free from the guard and runs over to the Doctor as he starts to fall. She can't believe what Saxon has done to him, turning the Doctor into a very elderly man.

'I've got you…' Rose says softly as she falls to her knees, biting her lip, cradling him, trying hard not to cry again.

'Ah yes, the defender of the Earth, Rose Tyler. The Doctor's lover. Let's see you defend the Earth from this,' Rose glares daggers at Saxon who stands and looks at Martha. 'But I'm not done yet. Martha Jones, the would be doctor. We've flown them in all the way from prison…' Saxon grins as the door slides open and the guards escort Martha's mum, dad and Tish into the room.

'Mum?' Martha runs over to join Rose.

'I'm sorry.' Mrs. Jones is crying and Martha balls her fists.

'Let them go!' Martha yells but Saxon shakes his head.

'The Toclafane, who are they?' The Doctor asks, his breathing is heavy and anger ignites in Rose. 'Who are they?'

'Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break.'

'Is it time?' A Toclafane asked.

'Is it ready?' Another Toclafane orbits around Saxon.

'Is the machine singing?' The third Toclafane inquires.

Saxon checks his watch. 'Two minutes past,' Saxon climbs the rest of the stairs and stands beside Lucy. 'So! Earthlings. Basically, um, end of world,' Saxon holds up the screwdriver. 'Here…come…the drums!'

Saxon looks out the window as a rift opens up above the Valiant. Thousands of Toclafane exit the rift and Saxon smiles. Rose and the Doctor watch in horror and she squeezes his hand.

Lucy watches in amazement and Saxon pulls her closer. 'How many do you think?'

'I don't know.'

'Six billion,' Saxon reaches over to a switch, which actives an outside speaker. 'Down you go kids!' The Toclafane swarm down to Earth and begin to target various cities, creating chaos and utter destruction. 'Shall we decimate them?' He turns to Lucy. 'That sounds good. Nice word, decimate,' He turns his attention back to the Toclafane. 'Remove one tenth of the population!'

The Doctor shakes his head and Rose begins to cry, choking back a sob as she hears the messages being to pour in over the intercom. Martha stands beside Rose and covers her mouth.

'_Valiant, this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!'_

The Doctor pulls Rose down to his level by her neck and whispers a message into her ear. Rose widens her eyes as he lets her go and she pulls away. She bites her lip and shakes her head.

'_Help us, for god's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!' _

'But, what about you. I can't just leave you! Or Jack.' Rose whispers furiously.

'You have to. You know what you need to do.'

'But I just can't…'

'_This is London, Valiant! This is London calling! What do we do?!'_

'Take Martha, and do it.'

'But it's so long…' Rose looks over to Martha who is staring at her family, utterly lost and unsure of how to help them.

'It will be, but I know you can do this Rose. You both can.'

'But…'

'No buts, Rose, we'll be fine. You need to leave, now. While he's distracted.' The Doctor says weakly.

'_They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!'_

Rose looks over at Jack who nods and offers a covert wave, she stands and takes Martha's hand who looks at her, confused.

'I…love you…' Rose bends down and feels her tears fall.

The Doctor closes his eyes and smiles. 'Go, now.'

Rose places Martha's hand on the Manipulator and presses the button. The Doctor looks at Jack and he nods, next, the Doctor turns his attention to Saxon, who is still engrossed in watching the chaos.

Rose and Martha wind up in a field and Martha pulls Rose to her feet. They put their arms around one another as they watch the destruction of London.

'What are we going to do? Rose, what about my family?' Martha wipes away some tears.

'I know what we have to do, but it isn't going to be easy. And it's going to take a long time.'

'How long?'

'Long enough.' Rose replies and she turns to face Martha.

'What do we have to do?'

'I'll tell you.' Rose whispers into Martha's ear and she swallows a lump in her throat.

'Well, if that's the case, we'd better get going.'

'Right, you take one half, and I'll take the other. We'll meet by the warehouse.' Rose hugs Martha tightly, lingering in her embrace.

'Well, I guess…I guess I'll see you in a year.' Martha pulls away.

'Yeah, Martha, be safe, stay hopeful. This will work.' Rose reassures.

'I know, it's hard to…to think like that right now.'

'I know, but it's all we have. Hope.'

'You're right, good luck Rose.' Martha says and she turns around and heads off into the smoky air.

'Good luck, Martha.' Rose calls and she heads off in a different direction. Pulling her jacket tighter, she turns her gaze to the sky and hopes with all her being that they're all still safe.

* * *

Saxon is gleeful as he forces the Doctor to watch the fall of Earth from a window on the Valiant.

'And so it came to pass, that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down up my new dominion as master of all and I thought it,' Saxon pauses and then smirks. 'Good.'

The Doctor stares at the destruction below, unable to stop the feeling of helplessness he is feeling and his thoughts turn to Rose. Her love would keep him strong. It's all he has because it's going to be a very long wait.

* * *

I'm really sorry that it's taken so long to get this written. Life got in the way sadly. I hope you all like this chapter, again bit different, but I hope it fits and that you all enjoy it.

A big thank you for my story being added to another community called Family of Fiction! I feel so honoured!

Your reviews are always kind and thank you.


	19. Last of the Time Lords

It is a cold grey day, the weather seemingly changed overnight; there is a backing wind that brought mizzling rain. The rain had arrived overnight, the wind brought clouds that covered the granite sky, but the rain had ended in the morning. Now, by the early afternoon, the air is clammy cold. The wind came in bursts sometimes and she drew her coat tighter to her body. It allowed them to travel faster, she can see the shoreline, but still, it makes her nervous. She began to twist the end of her French braid and bites her lip. Is she truly ready to do this?

Looking back, looking back on the past year, was hard. The first week, she hardly slept. She constantly thought about their situation and she thought about him. It was the hardest thing she had to do, just leave him there. Even after she and Martha had parted ways, she thought about him. She couldn't sleep, she was so anxious. Thinking about what was going on with him on Valiant. Finally, as she was able to quell her mind about him, her thoughts would wander to Jack. She feels increasingly guilty for the curse she had given him. She hoped that he wouldn't be tortured, but knowing their enemy, that wasn't likely. Just as she had tried to stop her fears about Jack, she thought about Martha. She hoped that Martha made out as well as she did. It was hard, difficult, isolating and lonely. So lonely, she craved him, every night they were apart. She's glad her mum is trapped in the parallel universe; she didn't think she could go on knowing that she could be in danger. Some days she wondered how Martha is coping with the stress of knowing her family is caught in the crossfire.

She grips the little bag she is carrying tightly to her, trying to get her head out of those memories. Her hand went to her neck as she felt the tender skin there. It's raw still and tingles when she takes her hand away. Running into a Toclafane hadn't been fun. After she had managed to stop it, she realised that her medical supplies were depleted. It bled, and it's long, running from just under her earlobe to the middle of her neck. Every time she touches it, it makes her feeling rather silly for thinking she could have snuck by them. She sighs as the shoreline draws nearer. All she could think of is finding Martha. She misses her greatly, and hopes that she was able to do her part and she didn't have any problems as she went along. There's the light, she can see it. Good, at least her day isn't starting off with a problem.

The last bit of distance seems to crawl by and Rose watches the waves as they drew closer. They crash and dance along the shoreline, they move up and down in an almost graceful and gentle rhythm. It's as if they are dancing. As the boat makes contact with the sand and wedges itself in tightly, Rose checks her boots and reties her left boot's laces. She shifts the little bag and jumps out into the water. The water is cold as the waves crash into her thighs, and she inhales deeply. She's come to love the smell of the water close to the beach. It had become such a luxury to her over the past year and she hopes, hopes so much that this is the beginning of the end.

She trudges up the beach, her feet sinking in as she catches sight of the carrier of the lantern. It's a young man, Rose figures a few years older than herself, and when he sees her, he gives her a short nod. She straps the little bag to her thigh and greets the man.

He shakes her hands and gives her a small smile. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he was asked to meet the infamous Rose Tyler. Maybe an older woman, with more experience in the world? Not the young woman that stands before him now. He guesses that she is roughly the same age as he is, maybe younger. She's pretty, kind eyes and a nice smile. He catches sight of the cut that runs along her neck. It looks fresh, judging by the redness of it. He takes another look at the woman standing before him. The woman before him looks tired and so worn, at the end of her ropes; obviously, he has heard stories of her and Martha Jones. Truly it is an honour to meet her.

'What's your name?' Her voice is soft, yet it commands attention and respect.

'Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you are, Rose Tyler. But where's your partner, Martha Jones?'

'I'll be meeting up with her in a matter of hours.' Rose replies and they turn to head towards the mainland.

'Looks like you've had a bit of trouble.' Tom says and Rose looks over at him.

'I'm sorry?'

'Your neck, that cut still looks fresh.'

'Oh, right. Yeah, run in with the Toclafane a few days ago.' Rose zips up her jacket the rest of the way, covering the cut, and Tom doesn't mention it again.

'So, um, how long have you been away from Britain?' Tom asks as they clear the beach and continue to walk on an abandoned road.

'A year. A very, very long year.' Rose looks up to the sky and bit her lip. She is capable of doing this. It would work; she'd make it work.

'So, what's your plan?' Tom inquires and Rose looks over to him, her concentration and her thoughts interrupted. God, how she misses him. Everything that is so wonderfully him.

'I need you to take me to a warehouse on Adelaide. I need to meet Martha. Once that's done, I'll need you to take us to Professor Docherty.'

'Right, I know where Professor Docherty is, that shouldn't be a problem to get you in. She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7. Why's she so important?'

'Sorry, it's best that you don't know. You'll be safer that way.' Rose glances behind her shoulder. It's become such a custom for her now.

'There's a lot of people depending on you and Martha. You're both kind of legends.'

Rose raises her eyebrows in disbelief and shakes her head. 'I find that hard to believe. We're both ordinary people.' She maintains, hard to imagine how rapidly the story changed. It worries her slightly.

'Hardly, they say that Martha sailed the Atlantic and walked across America, all of North America. They say that you're the only one who got out of Japan alive, that you were able to safe half the lives in Yekaterinburg. 'Rose Tyler and Martha Jones,' they said. 'The two women who are going to save the world.' Bit late for that.' Tom said sarcastically and gave a huff.

Rose stops as Tom continued to head towards a truck parked idly by. She didn't understand, how is this possible? How does he not get caught? The sound of Tom shutting the door rouses Rose from her thoughts and she jogs to catch up. She opens the door slowly and eyes him.

'How are you allowed to drive? How don't you get caught?' Rose asked.

'Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days,' Tom states and Rose nods as she climbs in. 'But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labour camps.' Tom finishes and starts the truck.

'So, you're a doctor?' Rose shuts the door and they begin to move.

'That's right.'

'So, I'm travelling with a doctor.' Rose says softly. She feels her heart ache at that statement and again she feels the longing to return to him. She misses him with every fibre of her being. Tom doesn't hear her and focuses on the road as they begin to drive into the city.

'Story goes that you and Martha are the only people on Earth who can kill him. That together, you both can kill the Master stone dead.'

'Again, the less you know, the safer you'll be. I've seen many people die who have gotten involved to help me. I don't want to add another person. Turn left here.' Rose responds and Tom does.

The streets are eerie, abandoned and dark. Scraps of paper twirl in circles, caught in the wind and Rose looks around. How did it all go so wrong? She looks at the empty houses, dark and listless. Crying out to be filled with happy memories and to save them from this cold existence. Her heart aches for the people that were forced from them, for the families torn apart by this travesty. It strengthened her and she sat up straighter in her seat. She and Martha could fix this, they would, and it is their responsibility to do so.

'Another left here.' Rose instructs and Tom turns. Her stomach tightens as she sees the warehouse where they had first hid out. Through that door, a year ago, Martha and herself had walked in with chips. Which were surprisingly good. Rose smiles a bit at the memory. Why did life have to get complicated?

'Why did you decide to meet here?' Tom asks as he slows the truck to a gentle roll.

'Doesn't look like much, won't draw attention to us,' Rose replied as the truck stops and Tom puts it into park. 'Plus it's a bit of a fond memory for us.'

'Really?' Tom studies the warehouse, unsure of what she is getting at. The sound of the door shutting draws Tom from his thoughts. Rose is no longer sitting in her seat and approaches him, standing at the driver's window.

'Can you wait here? I won't be long.' Rose looks behind her, she worries this is a habit she won't be able to break.

'Are you sure it's safe for you to go alone?'

'Course. I won't be long, thanks.' Rose nods at him and turns towards the building.

Rose did a quick perimeter scan around the building, but there is nothing. No Toclafanes or signs of Martha. She fingers her TARDIS key in her pocket and decides to pull it out. She holds it in front of her and stares at it. Again she feels the longing, deciding that it would only be a distraction the more she stared at it; she put it back in her pocket. Rose rounds the front again and pushes open the warehouse door, it's heavy and requires her to give it a harder push. The doors groan under the weight and shifts, the grinding sound echoes around her and reverberates into the dimly lit warehouse.

It's just as spacious as she remembered, thought it is covered in layers of dust. Rose reaches into the little bag and pulls out a flashlight. She shines the light on various empty drum barrels as she walks towards the centre of the warehouse. Rose shines the light on the ceiling ensuring that there is nothing there.

She catches sight of a figure entering the warehouse through the back door located on the opposite end. Slowly the figure approaches her, taking in the warehouse before them. The figure seems drawn to Rose because of the flashlight, so she held it out in front of her.

'Martha?' Rose calls out. She hopes it's her; the figure is slim and is about Martha's height.

'Rose?' Came the reply and Rose let out a laugh of relief. Martha closes the gap between them and Rose meets her in the middle of the concrete floor. They embrace tightly, rocking a bit.

'Martha, I'm so glad to see you!' Rose whispers happily.

'Rose, it's so good to see you, it's been such a long time.' Martha pulls away and smiles.

'I know, it feels a lot longer. Maybe because of what we've seen. Although, travelling back here, I didn't think I was going to make it.' Rose confesses.

'Me either, I ran into some problems down in Mexico City. I got delayed a few days.' Martha remembered.

'Yeah, it was the same for me in Normandy. That's were I got this.' Rose undid her jacket and showed Martha the cut across her neck.

'Blimey, Rose,' Martha went in for a closer look. 'Toclafane?'

Rose nodded. 'It was a pain moving from Normandy to Calais. It's almost like they're expecting us. But nothing's been said.' Rose did her jacket up again.

'I thought that too. Places I visited and then went back, they seemed to increase in numbers.'

'Did you get it?' Rose questioned.

'Yeah,' Martha holds up the tiny blue vial. 'How about you?'

'Got it,' Rose opens the little bag still attached to her thigh and pulls out another small vial. 'This is it.'

'Think it will work?' Martha asks and she replaces the vial back into her pocket.

'Yeah I do. We just have to make it believable.' Rose replies and they link arms. They begin to head towards the door that Rose had first come in.

'That shouldn't be do hard, I'll do whatever it takes to get back on Valiant.' Martha responds and Rose nods as she steps through the door.

'I know what you mean, Martha, I can't stop thinking about them.' Rose looks to the sky.

'I know, I know Rose, I think I've developed anxiety over the past year thinking about my family.'

'We can do this Martha,' Rose walks over to Tom who is leaning against the truck, not facing them, and he's waiting. 'Oh, that's Tom, he's the one I met on the beach. He used to be a doctor.'

'Seriously? Do the universes hate us?' Martha rolls her eyes and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

'Hi Tom, sorry to keep you waiting.' Rose approaches him and Tom turns around.

'Oh, yeah, don't worry about it.'

'Tom, this is Martha.'

'It's a honour to meet you.' Tom extends his hand and Martha shakes it. She looks just as exhausted as Rose.

'I get that a lot. I'm no different from you or any other person.' Martha gives a slight shrug of her shoulders.

'No, but I'm standing in front of two women who can kill the Master. That's a bit humbling.' Tom counters.

'Looks like our reputations have beaten us here, Rose.' Martha looks over at her and crosses her arms.

'Sounds like it. But they're just stories.' Rose replies.

'They are.' Martha assures Tom, but he simply grins and steps into the truck. Rose and Martha follow suit.

Tom starts the truck and they drive off. It's going to be a long drive, so Rose adjusts herself in her seat and brings her knees up to her chest and rests her head on them.

After awhile Tom looks down at them, having noticed that they have been quiet for quite some time. Rose has her head resting on her knees, and she appears to be asleep. While Martha's head is lolled to the side and is slightly touching Rose's head and she is on sort of an odd angle, she is definitely asleep. It surprises him a bit. Here are these two women, who have become legends of sorts, and here they are, asleep.

Now, he can't possibly understand what they had been through over the past year. Rumours flew all around the world about the two women sleeping before him. People said that Martha's family was no longer in jail, but actually on board the Valiant, for an unknown purpose. That is why Martha is tied to these events. She is fighting for her family's safe return. But Rose, she's a bit different. People suspect that the man, who had tried to stop the Master initially, is her lover. And she is fighting to reunite with him. Two women with very high stakes in this fight, have fallen asleep. Tom merely shakes his head and steps on the gas, increasing the speed of it. He wants to cut down on the time it'll take to arrive there. Almost feeling bad to interrupt their sleep, but if he and the rest of the world didn't get to sleep comfortably at night, why should they?

* * *

'We're here.' Tom's voice rouses Rose and Martha from their slumber. They look around rather confused and then look at each other.

'Sorry.' Martha rubbed her eyes and Rose yawned slightly.

'Yeah, don't worry about it.' Tom replies and stops the truck. He turns off the ignition and looks at Rose and Martha who are getting out of the truck and looking at the sky. Tom follows suit and gets out. He's arrived in a rocky valley, there is sunlight pouring through the clouds and he stretches a bit. It was a long drive.

Rose catches sight of a monumental statue of the Master carved into the side of a cliff and she makes a bit of a face.

'God, another one. I'm tired of seeing those around the world.' Martha joins her and together they stare at it.

'You should have seen Mount Rushmore. He's carved himself into it.' Martha replies and looks over at Tom, who is shocked.

'Seriously? God, does a huge ego come standard with them?' Rose inquires and Martha starts to laugh.

'What does that mean?' Tom questions but they shake their heads.

'Never mind, don't worry about it.' Martha replies and together they walk towards the rocks.

'Best to keep down. Here we go,' The trio peeks over the rocks and Rose holds her breath. 'The entire south coast of England, converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning,' Rose turns her attention back to the ships, which are, in actuality, rockets in the forms of silos. They stretch as far as the eye can see. 'Break up cars, houses, anything just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap.'

'You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. It stretches all the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. I think I guessed there's about one hundred thousand. And they're all ready for war.' Rose replied.

'Seriously? That's twice as more as I saw while I was on the Eastern Seaboard.' Martha says.

'War? With who?' Tom asks.

'The rest of the universe.' Martha responds.

'I've been out there, Tom. In space, way back, before all this happened. There's so much more out there than you can possibly imagine. Thousands of different civilizations. And they have no idea what's going on around here. I suspect it's because they've been warned to stay away. Which is so much more dangerous for them. And these weapons below us, can decimate them.' Rose grips a rock in her hand tightly.

'You've been to space?' Tom asks, as if Rose's speech didn't register with him.

'She has, why, is that a problem?' Martha retorts.

'No. No, just, uh, wow. Anything else I should know about you two?' Tom rubs the back of his head.

'I met Shakespeare.' Rose winks and shrugs.

Martha grabs Rose's hand and they freeze, listening to the sound.

'Right.' Martha whispers and Rose digs into her pocket and places the TARDIS key around her neck. Both do not move, nor make a sound. Two Toclafane come up behind the little group and Tom spins around quickly.

'Identify yourself, little man.' The Toclafane gets close, right into Tom's face and studies him.

'I…I've got a license. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel,' Tom digs around in his pocket and pulls out a license, which he holds up for the Toclafane to see. 'I was just checking f…' Tom is cut off as they begin to speak.

'Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy.' The second Toclafane laughs and together they fly away.

'Rose, Martha? How did they not see you?' Tom asks and they glance at each other. They both slip off a piece of rope that is attached to a simple Yale looking key. Tom frowns, trying to understand its significance.

'How do you think we were able to travel the world?' Rose questions and slips the key back into her pocket.

Together, the group heads towards the truck again, with Tom leading the way. Rather quiet, Rose can tell that Tom wants to understand more, so she nudges Martha and points to him. She nods.

'Look, the Master set up Archangel, the mobile network, fifteen satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon.' Martha states, not wanting to believe how much time has passed.

'Saxon, feels like years ago.' Tom reiterates.

'Our keys are tuned into the same frequency. Makes us, sort of…well, not invisible, more like unnoticeable.' Rose finishes and Tom frowns.

'But, I can see you both.' Tom

'That's cause you want to.' Martha replies and Tom feels his cheeks redden. Rose smiles at his discomfort so she tries to switch to a neutral subject.

'Come on guys, we need to find this Docherty woman.' Rose calls over to them and Tom goes around the truck and gets in. This time, Rose lets Martha get in first, so she's closer to Tom and Rose hops in last.

'Well, we're going to have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?' Tom asks as he starts the truck and shifts into drive.

Rose checks her watch. 'It's nearly 3:00.'

'Right, we need to move.' Tom replies and he steps on the gas.

* * *

'I just need you to listen.'

'No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time…it's a message. A message for whom? How about your little shop girl, your lover? Earth's Defender! She's not doing a very good job, though, is she? But nonetheless, the lovely Rose Marion Tyler! And you! The traitorous Jones family, a message for your daughter as well. Partners in crime, Jones and Tyler. You're all gonna love this.'

* * *

Tom stops the truck outside of a chain link fence and they pile out. Rose can't stop the bad feeling she's getting and turns her attention to the sky. It's like something bad is going to happen. Or maybe it already had. Her stomach has butterflies and she hesitates.

'Rose?' Martha calls over and stops. She studies Rose, it's like she's frozen on the spot, and her face has knitted into one of worry and concern. She goes over to her and holds her hand. 'What is it?'

'Martha, I feel, I feel this feeling of dread. Like something bad is going to happen. Or it has happened.'

'It'll be okay, Rose. We'll get back there, we'll save them. You'll see him again, just like I will with my family.' Martha hugs her.

'I just feel like…I'm reaching my end. Like…' Rose is cut off by Martha.

'I felt like you did a few months ago, I wondered, what's the point? I'm tired of running, I'm tired of it all…but I still clung to hope. Because I didn't know what else to cling to. And you know what, you have more than I do, you have your love for him too.'

'Yeah…I guess…but still…'

'No buts Rose, you're strong, you can do this. I know you can.' Martha states and Rose just gives a small nod.

'Thank you, Martha. Thank you so much. You're right, there'll be time for these feelings later. But it isn't now. Thank you.'

'I know you'd tell me the same thing.' Martha pulls away.

'Come on you guys, I've got a hole cut in the chain link fence.' Tom calls over to them and Rose and Martha look over.

'Ready?' Rose offers a small smile.

'Ready to end this.' Martha confirms and they run over to meet Tom. He pulls the flap back from the chain link fence and Rose and Martha squeeze through. Tom follows them and then leads them across an open area of the compound. They break into a run before Tom stops at their destination. A small, tight looking shop and it's rather, well, rustic. Tom opens the wooden door and looks around. He hears rustling and a voice and he motions the women to join him. He walks in and Rose and Martha follow him. Looking rather confused.

'Remember what will happen.' Martha whispers.

'How can I forget. We just need to improvise when it happens.' Rose replies and focuses on the sound of a woman's voice.

They round the crowded corner and see an older woman who is hitting an even older looking monitor.

'Professor Docherty?' Tom calls over, but the woman doesn't look up.

'Busy.'

'They uh, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan, and this here is Rose Tyler and Martha Jones.'

'They could be from the royal family for all I care, and I'm still busy.' Docherty replied.

'Televisions don't work anymore.' Martha frowns and looks at Rose, who is equally confused.

'Oh god, I miss Countdown. Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen?' Docherty looks up to the vacant, glazed looks of the trio before her. 'But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission,' She gives the monitor another forceful bang. 'From the man himself,' Rose and Martha exchange worried looks as static suddenly appears onscreen. 'There!'

There is a grainy black and white shot of the Master as he appears on the screen. Rose holds Martha's hand and they both hold their breath as he begins to speak.

'_My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely women, but I know there are all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of two children, who are walking the Earth, trying to restore your hope,'_ Rose grips Martha's hand tighter as the Master walks over, the camera following him as he stands beside the Doctor. _'But I ask you, how much hope has this man got? Say hello to Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate?_'

'What does that mean, Rose?' Martha asks, she looks over to Rose who is staring at the screen with her mouth open.

'How can he suspend the regeneration…? It's impossible…' Rose says quietly, trying to wrap her head around the concept. She begins to feel a fire growing within her.

'_All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?'_ The Master turns towards the Doctor and points the screwdriver at him. Rose quickly lets go of Martha's hand and covers her mouth. Her eyes are wide, and they glass over with tears. Martha closes her eyes as the Doctor writhes in agony. _'Down you go, Doctor,'_ Rose balls her fists as he falls to the floor in pain. _'Down, down, down you go,' _Rose covers her mouth as silence is heard and she looks over at Martha. _'Doctor,'_ The Master bends down to the now vacant clothing, by the neck a small creature appears with very large eyes that are blinking. How can she not recognise those eyes? The Master walks back towards the camera and smirks before he stares stoned faced at it. _'Received and understood, Miss Tyler? Miss Jones?'_

Judging by Rose's reaction, the rumours about them were true. Tom feels terrible for her and he offers a sincere apology. 'I'm sorry, Rose.'

He watches as her face changes from one of shock and horror, to an expression he can't quite make out. 'Don't be. He's alive, and that's all that matters to me.'

'Rose, are you going to be okay?' Martha rubs her back and she turns to look at her with unshed tears.

'You'd better believe it.' Rose replies, the fire she felt earlier now burns strong within her. She is going to fix this; he is going to pay for that display.

'Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be…the Master's greatest weakness. Fifteen satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared.' Docherty surmises.

'We could just take them out.' Tom suggests and Docherty just rolls her eyes at that comment.

'We could. Fifteen ground to air missiles. You got any?' She asks sarcastically. 'Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend.' Docherty reminds them.

'Sorry, but they aren't called Toclafane. That's simply a name that the Master made up. Like the bogeyman.' Rose interjects.

'Then what are they?' Docherty asks.

'Well, that's why we came to find you. Know your enemy,' Rose glances over to Martha who keeps a steely gaze on Docherty. 'Martha?'

'Right, see, no one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once.'

'Yes, there was a lightening strike in South Africa and it brought one of them down,' Rose reaches into her little bag and pulls out a computer CD. 'It was purely by accident. I have the readings on this.'

Docherty takes the disc from Rose and puts it into the computer, but nothing happens. She resorts to banging it a few times before the image appears.

'Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates.' Docherty sighs.

'So, is that why you both travelled the world? To find this disc? When it was in South Africa? Didn't you know?' Tom crosses his arms as Rose and Martha look at each other.

'No, I just got lucky.' Rose assured.

'Yeah, we are bound to have built up a surplus of good luck by now.' Martha sighs.

'I heard stories that you both were walking the Earth to find a way to build a weapon,' Docherty remembers. Rose stares off slightly as she remembers what the Doctor told her before she left. 'There! A current of 58.5kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 mega joules precisely.'

'Can you recreate that?' Tom inquires.

'I think so. Easily, yes.'

'All right then, Dr. Milligan, we're gonna get us a sphere.' Rose smirks and Martha rubs her hands together.

'Oh yes, I've been waiting to see if this'll work.' Martha replies and the trio begins to head towards the exit, Docherty has her gaze fixated on Rose and Martha, hopefully, this would work. And she can get her family back.

Tom is outside the plant with a gun in his hand as he waits; he suddenly fires three times and takes off running as a sphere begins to follow him. Martha signals Rose to get ready and she gives her a quick thumbs up. She turns to Docherty as she is preparing the final adjustments.

'He's coming! Are you ready?' Rose calls down to her.

'Never mind me, you do your job!' She responds.

'Now!' Tom's shouts fill the area and Docherty turns on the power. The sphere is caught in an electrical field. It drops to the ground and hits it with a very audible thud. The four of them carefully approach them. Tom continues to keep his gun aimed at it.

'That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside.' Docherty pulls on some gloves and picks it up, rotating it in her hands and squinting at it.

She takes it back to her workshop and places it on a table. She begins to work on it, insisting on silence and the group hangs back to watch her.

'There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the…' She trails off as the clamp opens and Docherty opens the sides, much like a petal. 'Oh, my god!'

Confused by her reaction, the trio peers in. Rose gasps, there is a human head attached to machinery. Lights come on and it opens its eyes. The four of them jump back, startled.

'It's alive!' Docherty frowns.

'Rose. Rose Tyler.' It calls and Rose's eyebrows knit into confusion as she steps forward again.

'It knows you.' Tom says, puzzled.

'Sweet, kind Rose Tyler. Kind like my mummy. You helped us to fly.' It says.

'I'm sorry? What do you mean?' Rose inquires.

'You led us to salvation.'

'Who are you?' Rose bends down and looks it in the eye.

'The skies are made of diamonds.'

'No! No, oh no, please, please don't be him. No, no…' Rose backs away, her eyes are wild. It couldn't be Creet, no, it can't be…

'We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia.'

'No…please, it can't be…Oh, my god.' Rose covers her mouth.

'What's it talking about? What's it mean?' Tom is taking frequent looks at Rose and the machine.

'Rose, what are they?' Martha asks, not understanding the connection.

'They're us…humans…from, from…humans from the future…' Rose shakes her head, not wanting to believe what she's seeing. 'Oh god…because he said, remember, Martha, he said on the day the Master came to power, he could only fuse the coordinates together. Here and the year one hundred trillion. Which is where we came from before we ran into you…'

'Oh…Rose…' Martha hugs her.

'The Master had the TARDIS, which is a time machine,' Rose looks over to Tom and Docherty who are mesmerised by her story. 'He could only go to Utopia, he discovered Utopia. Project Utopia was the last hope. Humans trying to find a way to escape the end of everything…' Rose takes a deep breath, trying to steady her shaking hands.

'There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold,' The sphere says and everyone turns their attention back to it. 'But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home.'

'But that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out.' Docherty thinks, how aren't they cancelling themselves out? It should be simple.

'Right, the Master has a paradox machine.' Martha remembers and sighs.

'What about us?' Tom asks.

'Because it's fun!' The sphere says and it laughs manically and it fills the workshop. After a few minutes, Tom can't take it anymore and he shoots it.

* * *

They follow Docherty to her living quarters and it's in awkward silence. Rose, rubs her arms trying to steady herself. She was not expecting that. It only stoked the fire in her to end this.

Docherty pulls out chairs for them all and they sit. It's quiet for a bit before Docherty speaks. 'I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Tyler and Miss Jones. The legends say you've both travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?' Docherty folds her arms across her chest.

'Just before we escaped, the Doctor…he told me…' Rose trails off as she shakes the memory from her head. 'The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched,' Rose takes a small black case from her bag and Martha digs in her pocket for the little blue vial. When she finds it, she hands it to Rose who puts it in her case along with her vial. 'There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they've made this. The ultimate defence.' Rose turns the case around to reveal a special looking gun.

'All you need to do is get close, I can shoot the Master dead with this.' Tom motions his gun.

'Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much.' Docherty leans back and away from Tom.

'Yeah, it isn't that easy.' Rose shakes her head.

'Right, it isn't easy to kill Time Lords. They can regenerate.' Martha informs him.

'What's that mean?' Tom asks.

'Means that they can literally bring themselves back from the brink of death and live again.' Rose thinks back to the one and only time she's witnessed it.

'Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful.' Docherty rolls her eyes.

'Except for this,' Martha motions to the gun that is lying in Rose's lap. 'Those four chemicals, slotted into the gun, inject him…'

'Kills a Time Lord permanently.' Rose finishes.

'But you've only got three.' Tom notices.

'Still need the last one, cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world. And Martha and I found them. San Diego,'

'Ugh, what a mess that was. Some idiot wrote the coordinates down wrong.' Martha interjects.

'The others were in Beijing and Budapest. Finally, the last one is in London.' Rose finishes.

'Then where is it?'

'There's an old UNIT base, north of London.' Rose says.

'Yup, and I've found the access codes. So, Tom, you've got to get us there.' Martha instructs and Rose nods as she stands up. Martha follows suit.

The four of them stand up and Docherty leads them to the door. She eyes them and it kills her for what she's going to do. They are just children to her, and yet she needs to save her own.

'We can't go across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy.' Tom tells the women.

'You can spend the night here, if you like.' Docherty offers.

'No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you.' Tom shakes her hand and she smiles, half-heartedly. She knows what must be done.

'Good luck.' She responds, knowing they wouldn't understand the double meaning of the word.

'Thank you, so much for your help.' Rose embraces the woman tightly. She's a bit taken aback and hesitates before she lightly wraps her arms around her. Rose pulls away as Martha calls her name.

'Rose, can you really do it? Can you actually kill him?'

'I have to; I don't really have a choice. He's hurt and killed people.'

'You and Martha may be many things, but you both don't look like killers to me.'

'You'd be surprised what people can do when they've nothing to lose.' Rose counters and hugs Docherty quickly and falls into a quick walk to catch up with the others.

Docherty watches them head out into the barren wasteland and out of her view. She hesitates for a moment, falters because she knows it's wrong. But she cares more for her own child's life than she does of the two children that just left her. Rose is right, her change in her character surprises her. She has nothing to lose, so why not give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

The group slowly creepy down a dark street that follows a line of houses. Tom leads the way and Rose looks up to the sky, oh god how she wants to get there and save them. Save them all. Surely it has to wrap up soon, it can't be dragged out for much longer. Tom stops suddenly and puts his fit up in the air, a motion for them to stop. There are three guards walking a few meters in front of them and soon they are gone from view. Tom turns and nods towards them and they quietly resume walking.

Rose checks over her shoulder as they approach one of the houses and Tom knocks quickly.

'Let me in. It's Milligan.' The door opens and the trio run in quickly shutting the door behind them.

Rose and Martha look at each other. The house is so crowded, with so many people; there is barely room to move. There is an awkward silence that descends on the room and Rose shifts.

'Did you bring food?' A woman asks and Rose turns her gaze to her.

'Couldn't get any. And I'm starving.' Tom sighs.

'All we've got is water.' The woman looks down.

'I'm sorry.' Martha says.

'Yeah, we should have tried harder.' Rose replies, trying to be kind.

'It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, one hundred in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning.' Tom looks over to Martha and Rose.

'Are you Rose Tyler and Martha Jones?' A young boy asks and Rose bends down.

'Yeah, that's us.' She smiles, the boy's eyes light up and Rose looks up to Martha who is smiling.

'Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you both could kill the Master, can you? Tell you can do it. Please tell us you can do it.' Rose picks the boy up, places him on her hip but her smile falters.

'Who is the Master?' They hear a woman's voice ask, but they can't see her. All at once voices fill the house, trying to talk over one another and Rose backs up slightly into Martha who stares at everyone with wide eyes.

'Come on, just leave them alone. They're both exhausted.' Tom tries to settle them down.

Rose and Martha exchange looks and they nod. Rose starts towards the stairs and Rose sits, placing the boy on her knee. Martha sits beside her and she puts her arms around her shoulders.

* * *

'Access Priority One. This is Professor Alison Docherty.'

'_State your intent.'_

'First of all, I need to know about my son.'

'_State your intent.'_

'Is my son alive?'

'_State your intent.'_

'I have some information for the Master…concerning Rose Tyler and Martha Jones.'

* * *

As they get comfortable, people have now started to sit around them. Looking up at them with hope in their eyes. Something that he cannot take away from them, they always had hope. It allows them to endure. The little boy plays with the end of Rose's braid as he waits for them to start to tell their tale.

'We travelled across the world…' Rose began.

'I've seen the ruins of New York…' Martha starts.

'And I've been the fusion mills in China, across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere we went, we saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Rose Tyler and Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong, because our names are not important.' Rose finishes.

'There's someone else, the man that sent us out there. The man who told us to walk the Earth and his name is the Doctor.'

'And he's saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. And he never asks to be thanked, because he never stops.' Rose says and Martha smiles.

'I've seen him, and I know him and I know what he can do.' Martha squeezes Rose's hand.

'And I love him, he's sacrificed so much for our planet, for us, and never got thanked because he doesn't stay. It's him who sent us out here to ensure that your hope never dies.' Rose looks at all the shining eyes before her and feels her cheeks redden slightly.

They see the woman who greeted them at the door push her way through the crowd, she looks frantic and swallows.

'It's him! It's him! Oh, my god, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!' She cries and Rose and Martha stand. Rose hands off the small boy and they exchange looks.

'But he never comes to Earth! He never walks upon the ground!' The boy tugs Martha's hand.

'Hide them!' The woman cries and Tom hands her a couple of blankets.

'Use this!' Tom instructs and immediately they are covered and led to sit on the stairs. Rose hears Tom cock his gun and she peeks from under the blanket as he crouches down by mail slot.

'He walks among us, our lord and master.' The boy whispers and Rose shakes her head.

'Rose. Rose Tyler! Martha! Martha Jones! I can see you both! Out you come, you naughty little girls. Come out and meet your master. Anybody?' No one in the house makes a move and they remain eerily quiet. 'Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions! I'll give the order, unless you both surrender. Ask yourselves, what would the Doctor do?'

Rose stands first and Martha follows her. Together they remove their TARDIS keys and they remove the blankets. The inhabitants of the house turn to look at them confused. Martha stands beside Tom and gently places her hand on the gun. Slowly he lowers it briefly and stands. Both Rose and Martha turn to face everyone inside and offer them a weak smile before Rose opens the door and steps out into the street, she sees the Master is gleeful. She hears Martha and Tom after her.

'Oh yes!' The Master claps. 'Oh, very well done! Good girls! Ah, he's trained you both well. Especially you, little Rose,' Rose and Martha walk into the street while Tom hangs back, watching the unfolding scene before him intently. 'Bag. Give me the bag.' Rose begins to walk towards him but the Master holds out his hand.

'No, Rose! You can't! We've worked so hard for this! Don't give in to him!' Martha cries and the Master laughs.

'Oh Martha, Martha, Martha. It's all been in vain, can't you see that? The bag, just throw it.'

Rose un-straps the bag from her thigh and stares at it intently, hoping he is buying this display.

'Rose, please don't!' Martha pleads and Rose turns to her, shaking her head.

'We've been caught Martha, there isn't anything we can do now…' Rose tosses the bag into the middle of the street. The Master aims his laser and fires it. It erupts into flames, destroying everything inside.

'No! Rose, how could you!' Martha cries and Rose just stands there, frozen.

'And now, good companions, your work is done.' The Master grins and aims his laser at Martha who takes a step back.

'No!' Tom runs into the middle of the street with his gun aimed at the Master, he simply sighs and shoots Tom. He falls to the floor, unmoving and Rose glares at the Master, all she can do, while Martha cries out in disbelief.

'But you, you both, when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hm?' He inhales deeply. 'Especially you, Rose. Oh, I should enjoy seeing his expression when I kill you. Get ready, girls. It's almost dawn. And planet Earth marches to war.' The Master grins and Martha joins Rose they hold hands and wait for their fate.

* * *

'Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe.' The Master cries.

The door to the conference room open and two guards walk in escorting Martha and Rose. They stop and the door closes behind them. Rose and Martha exchange looks and nod. Together, they walk forward, Martha sees her family off to one side and she smiles at them. Rose notices Jack and she hesitates as they catch each other's look. Jack moves towards her but his held back as a guard who indicates to his gun and Jack shakes his head. A guard that is positioned along the side of the room gives Rose a forceful push on her back and she starts walking once again.

And there, now locked in a cage, Rose stops again and she smiles. Covering her mouth and her eyes shiny with tears. Another forceful shove from the guard causes Rose to nearly lose her balance and Martha catches her.

The Master descends the stairs and smirks at the two girls before him. 'Your teleport device. In case you thought I'd forgotten, Miss Tyler,' Rose sighs and takes it out of her pocket and places it in the Master's outstretched hand. 'And now, you two troublesome little girls, kneel,' Rose and Martha look at each other and nod. They do as he instructs and kneel. 'Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe,' He reaches over for the comm. link. 'Are we ready?'

'The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!' The voice says and Rose gives Martha's hand a quick squeeze.

'Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!' Rose and Martha look at a clock on the wall that begins to count down the seconds. 'I could never resist a ticking clock. My children are you ready?'

'We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!' The spheres say.

'At zero, to mark this day, the children, Rose Tyler and Martha Jones, will die. Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No?' He turns to look at the Doctor. 'Ah, this is a disappointment. This one's useless and this one here, well I expected more. She absorbed the Time Vortex; I expected more of a fight out of her. They're both useless. Now, girls, bow your heads,' Rose and Martha do so. 'And so, it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward…what are you both laughing at?'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please go on.' Rose stifles her laugh; it only makes Martha laugh harder.

'A gun?' Rose manages to get out and Martha clears her throat.

'What about it?

'A gun in four parts?' Martha tries.

'Yes and I destroyed it. Remember? You both were there.'

'A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, really? You really believed that?' Rose looks up at him, his confused look makes her smile again, she tries hard not to laugh.

'What do you mean?'

'As if I would ask them to kill.' The Doctor replies and the Master looks over to him.

'Oh, well it doesn't matter, I've got them right where I want them.'

'But see, I knew. We knew. We knew what Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son.' Rose crosses her arms across her chest and Martha grins.

'That's right, we purposefully told her about the gun, we showed her the gun to get us here. At precisely the right time.' Martha smirks.

'Oh, but you're both still gonna die!' The Master responds and grins.

'But, Master. Surely you want to know what Martha and I were doing out there on our own for a year. Travelling the world? If we weren't collecting a gun…what could we be doing? You wanna know?' Rose taunts with her question.

'Tell me then.'

'We told a story. That's all we did. We didn't use any weapons, just words. We did just as the Doctor asked. We went across the continents on our own. And everywhere we went, we found people. And we told those people a story.' Rose informs him and his face knits into one of disbelief and confusion.

'We told them about the Doctor,' Martha replies. 'And we told them to pass it on, spread it the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor.'

'Faith and hope? Is that all?' The Master asks, an unimpressed look crosses his face.

'No, cause we gave them instructions. We used the countdown,' Rose stands and Martha follows her. Rose places her hands on her hips and smirks. 'We told them to think of one word, at a single, specific time.'

'Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? Prayer?! How archaic!' The Master waves his hand dismissively.

'Really? Surely you're smarter than that. Think!' Rose takes a step forward. 'We told a story across the world. Think of one word, just one thought, at one moment…'

'With fifteen satellites…' Martha interjects, really enjoying that he isn't cluing in.

'What?' He is growing impatient and takes a step towards Rose.

'The Archangel Network.' The Master looks over to Jack who is grinning from ear to ear.

'A telepathic field binding the whole human race together.' Rose turns her attention to the Doctor. 'Every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time.'

'And that word…is Doctor.' Martha finishes and looks back to her family who look stunned.

Martha and Rose turn back to the countdown clock and as it reaches zero, a glowing field rings around the Doctor.

'Rose, it's working!' Martha hugs her tightly.

'Stop it! No, no, no, no, you don't!' The Master cries in anger.

Rose looks over to Jack who has his eyes closed and is quietly talking under his breath, Martha's family looks the same. Adding to the strength. Martha takes Rose's hand and closes her eyes.

'Stop this right now! Stop it!' The Master shouts and watches in horror as the screens all show people, crowds of people all gathering and thinking the same unanimous thought.

Rose closes her eyes and quietly says his name, willing that he hear her the loudest, that her love reaches him; oh, he can't stop them now. They can never stop thinking, which is something the Master can never control. Rose keeps her eyes closed as she repeats his name over and over.

'I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices.' The Doctor informs the Master.

'I order you to stop!' The Master yells.

'The one thing you can't do, stop them from thinking,' Rose opens her eyes at that statement and cries out in jubilation. Martha and Jack laugh at that saying she hugs Martha tightly and jumps up and down slightly. 'Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this.' The Doctor says and Martha runs towards her family. Rose grins and takes a step back as the Doctor levitates, she can't tear her eyes away.

'No!' The Master shouts and fires his laser, but it's simply deflected off of the field.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…' The Doctor says.

'I'll kill her!' The Master aims his laser and Rose takes a step back. She widens her eyes as the laser is drawn from his hand and is thrown across the room by the Doctor. She stares at him, did he do that telepathically?

'You can't do this! You can't do this, it's not fair!' The Master shouts at him.

'And you know what happens now.' The Doctor states.

'No!' The Master shouts and the Doctor floats towards the Master who begins to back down the stairs. 'No! No!'

'You wouldn't listen.' The Doctor replies.

'No!'

'Because you know what I'm going to say.'

'No!' The Master says and watches as the Doctor lands before him and wraps his arms around him.

'I forgive you.' The Doctor says.

'My children!' The Master shouts and the Doctor turns his attention to the spheres.

'Captain! The paradox machine!' The Doctor calls over to him.

'You men! With me!' Jack instructs the guards and they uncuff him before following him out of the conference room.

Rose watches the as the Master pulls the Manipulator out of his pocket. 'Doctor!'

'No!' The Doctor yells, Rose gasps as he puts his hand on it and they both disappear. She turns around slightly, confused as to where they went. She doesn't have time to dwell on it, as Martha approaches her.

'Rose, we've got six billion sphere heading straight for us!' Martha calls over to her.

'They'll be going after the paradox machine. Oh, Jack, come on!'

* * *

Jack reaches the TARDIS, but there are three spheres guarding it. He orders the guards to fire as more spheres race towards them.

'Can't get in. We'll get slaughtered!' A guard informs him.

'Yeah, happens to me a lot.' Jack shrugs and he goes in firing his gun. The guards are left stunned.

Jack makes it inside the TARDIS and begins to fire at the casing, which begins to spark. He wipes his forehead and pulls his hand back. The sparking increases and then a fire breaks out on the paradox machine, effectively destroying it.

* * *

Rose and Martha watch intently as a bridge of spheres are growing ever closer and Rose widens her eyes. But just as they're about to reach the ship, the spheres disappear. The ship begins to rock violently causing Martha to grab on to anything as she returns to her family; Rose loses her balance and starts to fall. She is caught and as she looks up, she grins and throws her arms around him. He wraps his arms around her just as tightly, lifting her off the ground as she kisses his cheek.

The ship gives another lurch and they break their embrace. He watches the Master grip a railing.

'Everyone down! Time is reversing!' The Doctor shouts and he pulls Rose to the ground. He lies face to face with Rose who starts to laugh. He puts his arm around her and draws her closer.

Even though he feels the time reversing, the Earth spinning in another direction, he can only focus on her.

'Hey.' She smiles.

'Don't have much time, it's almost done.'

'Then you'd better stop talking and come here.' Rose grins slyly and starts to kiss him. He's truly missed everything that's so wonderfully Rose Tyler. Only she can make him forget the spin of the Earth. He missed her so greatly over the past year, or un-year, since time is rolling back.

After what seems like seconds, he pulls away and helps her to her feet. He dashes over to the controls, checking them thoroughly.

'The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning.' He pushes a button and the comms switch back on.

'_This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!'_

'You see?' He says as Rose approaches him. 'Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was.'

'What about the spheres?' Rose asks and Martha nods.

'Trapped at the end of the universe.'

'But I remember it…' They look over at Mrs. Jones.

'We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know,' The Doctor turns his attention to a man who catches his eye. 'Oh, hello! You must be Mr. Jones! We haven't actually met.' The Doctor shakes Mr. Jones' hand and seeing that the Doctor is occupied with something, the Master takes off towards the door.

'Hey!' Rose calls out and just as he exits the door Jack brings him back in.

'Whoa, big fella! You don't wanna miss the party!' Jack turns to the nearest guard. 'Cuffs,' Jack cuffs the Master's hand behind his back. 'So, Doctor, what do we do with this one?'

'We kill him.' Mr. Jones says.

'We execute him.' Rose looks over at Tish as she folds her arms.

'That won't solve anything.' Rose tells them.

'Exactly, it isn't a solution.' The Doctor says.

'Oh, I think so,' Everyone turns to look at Mrs. Jones, who is aiming a gun at the Master. 'Cause all those things, they still happened, because of him. I saw them'

'Go on! Do it!' The Master taunts her.

'Mrs. Jones, don't do it! You can't! Please…' Rose starts to approach her, but the Doctor beats her.

'You're better than him.' He reaches out his hand and she drops the gun into his hand. He visibly sees her shoulder slump and he hugs her tightly, before turning her over to Martha.

'You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?' The Master demands an answer.

'You're my responsibility now. The only Time Lord left in existence.'

Jack goes over to the Doctor, gripping Rose's outstretched hand and giving her a wink. 'Yeah, but you can't trust him.'

'No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS.'

'You mean you're just gonna…keep me?' The Master scoffs.

'Hmm. If that's what I have to do,' The Doctor turns to Jack. 'I have a person to care for…'

A gunshot rings out and the Master begins to stagger backwards. Rose runs to Lucy who is holding the gun in front of her. Slight smoke is billowing from the end and she is staring at him, in utter shock. Rose looks back at the Doctor who runs to his side.

'Rose be careful!' Jack says.

'Lucy, give me the gun…' Lucy stares at her, her eyes still wide and she places it in Rose's outstretched hand. She brings Lucy to a sitting position and Rose passes the gun over to Jack who puts it away.

Rose gets closer to the Doctor, but gives him space. All he had to do is regenerate…but it seems to be taking awhile…why is that?

'I've got you…I've got you.' The Doctor lays the Master gently on the ground.

'Always the women.' The Master gives a strained laugh.

'I didn't see her.'

'Dying in your arms. Happy now?' The Master asks, almost tauntingly.

'You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate.' The Doctor frowns.

'No.' The Master replies. Rose stares at him. What did he mean no? How do you stop it?

'One little bullet. Come on.'

'I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse.' Rose covers her mouth, how can he refuse, why doesn't he understand? Does he know what that would mean for the Doctor? How can he deny him this?

'Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please!' The Doctor is breaking; Rose can hear it in his voice. His hopes are fading the more the Master refuses. 'Please! Just regenerate! Come on!'

'And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?'

'You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only two left, there's no one else. Regenerate!' The Doctor pleading is breaking Rose's heart, silently, she wills that the Master will relent and bend to the Doctor's pleas.

'How about that? I win,' He pauses slightly. 'Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?' His voice is quiet and soft, and then, there is no more movement from the Master and Rose feels her tears finally fall. Burying her face into her hands, unable to stand the heartbreak the Master inflicts onto the Doctor.

Jack looks around at the crowd and goes over to Lucy; he helps her up again and looks over to Martha, who nods. She leads her family out of the conference room and glances over her shoulder and she aches for him. Jack signals the guards, who follow Martha and her family out. Jack walks by Rose and squeezes her shoulder and she nods. The door shuts behind them and wipes her eyes.

He suddenly lets out a scream in despair and Rose bites her lip, aching for him and his loss. She can't begin to understand what he's feeling right now. All she wants to do is be there for him.

'Leave me.' He looks over to her; his face is stricken with tears.

'No. Not now.' She replies softly, and he turns back to the Master. He says no more and Rose unzips her jacket, feeling suddenly hot. She sits on the ground, silently stopping herself from going over to him. It's hard to watch him and she closes her eyes, wiping her tears away.

Time seems to stand still and Rose opens her eyes to see him quietly approach her and he falls to his knees in front of her. Rose raises herself to her knees and he wraps his arms around her tightly. She's glad he's come to her, but she still breaks for him. She can feel his shaky breath in her ear, and she gives him a soft kiss. He pulls away and Rose blinks away her tears, trying to be strong for him, because he needs someone to be.

He's broken, his eyes hold so much heartache, Rose brushes away stray tears as they fall, silently cursing that the Master would inflict this pain and loneliness on him. His last selfish act…

Rose watches as his face suddenly drains of emotion and he helps her to feet, gingerly running his fingers across the cut on her neck. He rests his hand on her neck and gives her a quick kiss before he takes her to the door where Jack is waiting.

'Keep her here, with you.' Is all he says and he heads down the corridor, towards the TARDIS. Jack looks at Rose who seems confused and they turn their attention back to the corridor where he has disappeared.

* * *

Rose watches, trying to make sure she's hidden. At least she knows what he had been doing for the past couple of hours. He's just standing there, holding a torch and staring at the pyre. After some time has passed, he walks forward and lights it. It angers Rose that it had to come to this. She watches him, standing there, before he turns to leave. He stops and turns to her, holding out his hand and she shyly steps forward. She feels guilty she got caught spying, she can't tell if he's cross with her because his face is devoid of emotion, yet he grips her hand tightly and they head towards the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor opens the door and steps out with Martha and Rose. Jack stretches and grins.

'Ah, Cardiff.' He pulls Rose towards him.

'Memories.' She responds and they all lean against the rails of a building and stare out to the bay. A slight breeze carries the sea air to Rose and she inhales.

'It's hard to believe that at one point, all these people knew your name. Now they've forgotten you.' Rose looks over to the Doctor.

'Good.'

'You're okay with that?' Martha inquires and the Doctor nods.

'Back to work, huh?' Jack nudges the Doctor and he smiles.

'I really don't mind, though. Come with us.' The Doctor says and Rose widens her eyes and throws her arms around the Doctor and she turns to Jack.

'Please, please, please?' Rose asks and gives a little pout.

'Oh, Rose…' Jack says and sighs but he grins at her.

'Pretty please, it'll be fun!'

Jack considers the offer but then shakes his head. 'I had plenty of time to think about the pas year, the Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility.'

'Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that.' The Doctor stretches his hand to shake Jack's but instead he grips Jack's wrist and exposes the Manipulator.

'Hey! I need that!'

'I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport,' The Doctor pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver and uses it on the device. 'You could go anywhere, twice. The second time, to apologise.'

'And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die? No offense Rose, really.'

'I'm sorry; I never got to apologise until now. I'm so sorry for that.' Rose looks at the ground, feeling the guilt eating away at her.

'Come here…' Jack gives her a tight hug.

'Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack.' The Doctor responds.

Jack laughs and kisses Rose's head. 'Been called that before,' He slowly pulls away from Rose and smiles at her. She gives a slight one before he turns to leave. 'Martha Jones, so good to meet you,' He winks at her and Martha gives a crooked grin. He starts to leave but hesitates. 'But I keep wondering…what about aging? Cause I can't die, but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?'

'I really don't know.'

Jack chuckles. 'Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one to ever be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me,' Rose and the Doctor exchange stunned looks. 'Hmm, I'll see you!' And Jack runs across the Plas towards the water tower.

'Doctor…do you think?' Rose asks, stunned.

'No, it can't be.'

'Can't be what?' Martha inquires.

'No, definitely not. No,' The Doctor says but Rose starts to laugh. 'No.' He begins to laugh as well.

Rose begins to explain it to her as they head for the TARDIS, the Doctor enjoying Martha's reactions.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor exchange looks as Martha comes out of her parents house and Rose looks behind her, so relieved that the TARDIS is normal, the hand, though, it still creeps her out, it sits in the jar on the bottom of the console.

Well, then Martha Jones, what do you say? The open road. There's a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Fancy a look?'

'Please Martha?' Rose asks.

'I just can't…' Martha says and the Doctor's good mood falters. 'All these years training to be a doctor, and I have people to look after now. They just saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them.'

'No, you can't. Course not,' The Doctor smiles and hugs her tightly. 'Martha Jones, you helped save the world.

'Yes I did.'

'Thank you Martha, for all your help and encouragement, when I needed it.' Rose embraces her tightly and they sway a bit.

'It was quite the adventure, I'll give you that.' Martha pulls away and looks at them. 'But make sure, Rose, that you give him that mobile back. Cause I'll not have the two of disappear on me. If I call, you both come running. Got it?'

'Got it.' The Doctor nods, and Martha gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before giving Rose another hug.

'I'll see you both soon.' Martha smiles and steps out of the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor stare at the closed door and after awhile he starts up the console, and the TARDIS dematerialises.

* * *

Rose watches as he works the controls for a bit before he joins her sitting on the chair, he stretches his legs out and rests them on the console. Rose moves closer to him.

'You all right?'

'Always.' He turns to face her, but she shakes her head, indicating that she didn't believe it.

'When you're ready, yeah?' Rose rests her head on his shoulder. Knowing he likely never would, but she wants him to know that she's always there for him. He had to know it by now, didn't he?

'Thank you, I know it wasn't easy for you. So thank you.' The Doctor says and Rose shrugs. He wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes, trying not to imagine the horrors she went through, alone. Because he knew they didn't stick together, cover more ground that way. She must have been lonely, maybe scared sometimes, but she had risen above it, for humanity's sake.

The sound of a horn rouses him from his thoughts and he jumps up, followed by Rose who frowns.

'Was that a horn?' She asks.

'It sounds like…' The Doctor and Rose are thrown to the floor as debris crashes down around them. They look up stunned as the bow of a ship as broken through the wall. Rose sits up as the Doctor goes over to stare at the damage.

'What?!' He coughs a bit from the dust and Rose spots a life preserver, and picks it up.

'Uh, Doctor…' Rose calls him over, shocked at what she is reading.

'What?' He turns to Rose who holds up a life preserver that has the ships name printed on it. It reads TITANIC. 'What?!'

* * *

Well, that's it for this series! I hammer this out at work, and posted it quickly before my partner joined me. So I'll try to edit it later on in the day, please bare with me in terms of errors.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for all your support throughout this writing endeavour, it is really appreciated. All the reviews are wonderful.

All of my previous chapters will be undergoing an edit as well, all that good stuff.

I will be doing a rewrite for series 4, and I do have some plans beyond that as well, so stay tuned.

Thank you all so much!


	20. Update

Hi gang! Just a little post to let you know that I've published the continuation of this story. It's titled 'How Could He Simply Say No?' Check it out! Thank you again for your support!


End file.
